A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix
by Dark Temi
Summary: Você entrou na minha vida. Você me fez te reconhecer como alguem igual a mim. Você se tornou NECESSARIA. E agora você quer simplesmente ir assim? Bem, acho que eu mereço isso.
1. Pérola e Ônix

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**Eu nunca me considerei uma pessoa boa. Nunca ousei sequer me considerar uma pessoa. Eu nada mais era do que uma ferramenta, um instrumento. O instrumento da morte do meu irmão. Tudo o que eu queria pra mim era isso. Nem que isso custasse meu corpo. Nem que isso custasse minha alma. Nem que isso significasse abrir mão de meus amigos, sendo que um deles era um VERDADEIRO irmão. Não, não importava. Fazer o que fosse possível. Sobreviver pra isso. Eu não poderia me considerar humano. Eu era, sempre fui, apenas ódio, obsessão, instintos assassinos. Tudo o que eu queria era sentir o sangue do assassino do meu clã escorrer entre meus dedos. Isso não era ser alguém. Não era ser uma pessoa. Era ser EU. Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Mas quando eu estava ao lado dela... eu me sentia... quase... Um ser humano. **_

_**Por que? Não sei dizer. Só que... Vendo seu rosto tomado pelo pranto... Ouvindo suas lamentações... Tão frágil... tão desprotegida... Ela era tão pura... Ao meu ver, tão superior à todo esse mundo de sofrimento... **_

_**Por que eu me sentia tão humano perto dela? Na verdade, não que eu me sentisse humano. Eu me sentia superficial, obsessivo, odioso... Egoísta. Isso mesmo. Ela aflorava em mim o maior sentimento humano. O egoísmo. Eu me sentia extremamente egoísta. Ao pensar que enquanto eu me afogava em meus objetivos obscuros, ela continuava lutando. Lutando pela felicidade dos outros, ignorando a própria. **_

_**Eu sou um tremendo egoísta. E ela era simplesmente perfeita.**_

_**Perto dela, eu me odiava.**_

_**O que era horrível.**_

_**Sabe por que?**_

_**Porque algum filho da puta disse que o amor e o ódio andam juntos.**_

_**E eu não podia me apaixonar. Não queria.**_

_**Ou será que era tarde de mais?**_

_**Eu me odeio.**_

**Capítulo I: **_Pérola e Ônix_

Era um fim de tarde. Tanto melhor. Havia sido um dia terrivelmente quente, e eu sempre preferi o frio. E com o pôr do sol, e a chegada das criaturas noturnas, a temperatura ambiente com certeza cairia. E esse seria o único motivo que eu teria pra não odiar a minha noite. Ou melhor: eu continuaria odiando-a do mesmo jeito, mas se estivesse frio eu a odiaria menos.

Por que eu odiava tanto a noite? Por causa da solidão. Durante o dia, eu sempre ficava junto dos meus amigos. Eu apreciava a companhia deles, sou obrigado a admitir, mas eu também não ia ficar passando a noite com eles.

Embora eu tenha certeza que a Sakura não ia se importar.

Mas eu jamais faria isso com ela. Não servia pra ser um dos meus casos de uma única noite. Não que ela fosse feia. Muito pelo contrário. Mas ela era minha amiga. E eu a respeitava. Por mais difícil que isso fosse.

E, com certeza, eu não ia pedir pra passar a noite com o NARUTO. Apesar de eu achar que, após matar meu irmão, voltar pra Konoha era realmente o fundo do poço, onde eu afoguei o que restava do meu orgulho e do meu respeito próprio, eu não estava tão mal assim a ponto de mudar de time.

E as minhas nada raras companheiras noturnas... Eram prazerosas sob muitos aspectos... Mas quando eu estou deprimido... Como hoje, por exemplo... Não é disso que eu preciso. E não é muito raro eu ficar deprimido.

Wow. Acho que estou virando emo. Se eu começar a chorar na chuva, eu me mato. Cortando os pulsos, provavelmente.

Mas voltando a falar dos meus amigos... Nós estávamos treinando. E agora, com o fim do dia, o treinamento acabou também. O Kakashi já se mandou pra casa, pra poder ler seus livros pervertidos, e nós três estamos caminhando em silêncio, o que é bastante incomum. Cada um de nós está imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Falando em coisas incomuns acontecendo com meus amigos, algo realmente está errado com a Sakura. De uns tempos pra cá, ela parou de correr atrás de mim. Nem uma mera tentativa. Não que eu não tenha apreciado enormemente esse fato. Na verdade, estou muito aliviado. Mas é verdadeiramente estranho. Alem disso, tem horas em que ela simplesmente fica muda, olhando pra mim e depois pro Naruto, e pra mim de novo, e aí pro dobe. Muito estranho.

-Bem... – a voz do Naruto me arrancou das minhas divagações. – Quem quer ir ao Ichiraku ramen comigo? Eu pago!

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a voz da Sakura me surpreendeu:

-Eu vou. – Meu Kami-Sama, o que é isso? Ela está sorrindo para o Naruto?

Desnecessário dizer que o Naruto ficou tão embasbacado quanto eu.

-É sério, Sakura-chan? – acho que ele ficou aparvalhado com o sorriso dela. Ou o reflexo de luz na testa dela estava cegando ele. Vai saber.

_-Claro... Você vai pagar, não vai? _– Meu Kami-Sama, ELA AINDA ESTÁ SORRINDO! Mas isso não muda o fato de que ela é pão dura.

_-Vou... Claro que vou... Só que... Eu... realmente... não esperava..._ – ele puxou aquela carteira de sapo, que eu particularmente sempre achei muito tosca, e começou a mexer nela. – _Kuso... Realmente... não achei que você fosse aceitar Sakura-chan... então..._

_-Então não vai rolar?_ – perguntou ela, calmamente. ISSO TÁ COMEÇANDO A ME ASSUSTAR.

Naruto surtou na mesma hora.

_-É claro que vai! Eu só tenho que ir em casa primeiro... Isso. Te encontro na rua principal, ok? __Tchau, Sakura-chan! __E teme_! – acrescentou ele, enquanto saia correndo pra pegar mais dinheiro. Eu preferi nem comentar o fato de que ele foi correndo pra casa ao invés de esperar pra ir com a Sakura. Mas o dobe... É o dobe.

_-Então..._ – eu comecei, agora que Naruto já estava bem longe. Dependendo dos rumos que essa conversa tomaria, eu preferia que ele não ouvisse pra não se machucar. Quero dizer, a Sakura também era minha amiga e tudo mais, mas o Naruto era um verdadeiro irmão. _– Você sabe que eu não vou ao Ichiraku, não é?_

-Sei.

_-E que o Naruto com certeza vai considerar isso um encontro, né?_

_-Aham._

Rapaz, isso tava começando a me assustar. Mas eu comecei a achar que talvez ela quisesse fazer ciúme em mim. Não, nem ela seria capaz disso. Mas não custa confirmar, não é?

_-Sakura, você sabe que eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que vai acontecer entre vocês dois, não sabe?_ – isso não era totalmente verdade. Um parte (uma parte bem pequena, eu faço questão de ressaltar) de mim não queria que nenhum dos dois se machucasse.

-Eu sei, claro que sei, Sasuke-kun. Sabe, isso é uma coisa que eu consegui reparar durante todos esses anos.

Ta bom, agora aquilo estava me irritando. É incrível com a Sakura tem o dom de me irritar. Eu odeio não entender o que está acontecendo.

-Você não está entendendo nada, não é Sasuke-kun?

_-Sakura... Você sabe ser irritante._ – Porque a única coisa que me irritava mais do que não entender o que está acontecendo, é alguém perceber que eu não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo.

_-É... Essa foi outra coisa que eu percebi._ –murmurou vagamente, olhando pra lugar nenhum. – _Mas enfim, é tudo muito simples. Eu resolvi dar uma chance pro Naruto._

Meu mundo caiu.

_-Han?_ – Não que eu não tivesse gostado da notícia. Falando sério, eu to cagando e andando pra vida amorosa dos dois. Mas isso era uma coisa que eu não esperava.

_-Surpreso?-_ ela sorriu calmamente.

Não, claro que não. Por que eu estaria surpreso? Depois que meu irmão morreu, eu dividi meu mundo em duas partes. As coisas de que eu tinha certeza, e as de que eu não tinha certeza. Eu não tinha certeza, por exemplo, se algum dia a multidão de garotas ensandecidas de Konoha ia me deixar em paz. Ou que a Tsunade-sama ganharia na loteria sem que isso indicasse que a Quarta guerra do mundo ninja ia ser deflagrada. Ou que o Shikamaru ia parar de se esconder na minha casa todas as vezes em que o Kankurou viesse pra Konoha, já que parecia que ele não aprovava a escolha da irmã. O que é um porre, por que eu acabo passando minhas tardes jogando shouji. Por um lado é bom, porque o Shikamaru é um bom amigo. Por outro, é horrível, porque eu nunca consigo ganhar dele. Um dia eu perguntei porque ele não encarava o Kankurou. Ele disse que era problemático explicar. Bem, sorte que é ele e não o Gaara. Porque se fosse o Kazekage, ai até eu ia querer me esconder.

Mas por um lado eu tinha certeza de algumas coisas. Eu tinha certeza de que jamais ganharia do Shikamaru naquele maldito jogo. Eu tinha certeza de que o Kakashi nunca chegaria na hora marcada. Eu tinha certeza de que o Naruto era meu melhor amigo. Eu tinha certeza de que jamais teria que segurar vela pra ele e pra Sakura. E agora a Haruno me aparece com uma dessas, e me desestabiliza. Então, por que eu estaria surpreso?

Bem, talvez seja a hora de chamar o Shikamaru pra jogar Shouji.

-_Ah... sim, sim, um pouco._

_-Eu imaginei_. –ela não olhou pra mim em momento algum. – _Eu sou sua amiga, não sou Sasuke-kun?_

_-É, é sim_. – Não quero nem imaginar onde essa conversa vai dar. Se terminar com ela me perguntando que presente dar pro Naruto, eu saio correndo.

_-Mas eu sou apenas amiga, certo? Por mais querida que seja, apenas amiga?_

-Exatamente.

_-Foi o que eu pensei._ – ela suspirou. – _Bom, acho que você vai ficar feliz em saber que eu cheguei à conclusão que terei que me_ _contentar com a sua amizade. E vou passar a dar valor pra quem sempre gostou de mim._

Nesse momento, eu senti um movimento na floresta, próximo a nós. Mas não éramos as únicas equipes shinobis treinando. Aliás, eu tinha a vaga impressão de que a antiga equipe da Kurenai-sensei estava treinando por ali perto, então não dei muita importância.

-É, eu fico feliz. Por você e pelo Naruto.

_-Principalmente porque agora eu não vou mais te incomodar_. – ela riu, e eu me permiti dar um quase imperceptível sorriso.

-Principalmente.

_-Bom, acho que é isso. __Ja ne, Sasuke-kun._

Imagino que vá demorar um pouco pra ela parar de usar esse sufixo comigo.

_-Ja ne_. – ela saiu andando, e no meio do caminho parou, sem se virar.

-Espero que você não tenha pensado que eu queria fazer ciúme em você.

Ah, imagina. Tal idéia nunca passou pela minha mente inocente.

-Não, claro que não.

Ela riu baixinho, mas é claro que eu ouvi.

-Você mente mal, Sasuke-kun.

Cara, como ela consegue me ler assim? Suponho que tenham sido os anos de convivência.

-Garota, você é extremamente irritante.

Ela riu e sumiu no meio das árvores.

Eu me aproximei da janela e levantei um pouco a cortina. Do ultimo andar do prédio, eu tinha uma vista perfeita da aldeia. Fora muita gentileza da Hokage me conceder um apartamento tão bom.

Daqui eu tinha uma vista perfeita da rua principal, com as lâmpadas coloridas penduradas nas portas das lojas, a fumaça que saia das casas de chá, as pessoas que passavam pelas ruas...

Espera aí: aquele não é o Naruto, correndo igual um maluco, como se sua vida dependesse disso?

É por essas e outras que eu costumava chamá-lo de camarãozinho.

Bom, esse é o tipo de coisa que não se vê em Suna.

Suspirei. Ficar longe da minha aldeia tanto tempo me deixava deprimida. Mas infelizmente ainda faltam uns dois meses para a prova chunnin acabar. E eu não posso ir embora antes disso. As relações Konoha/Suna dependem disso.

Mas que era um saco, ah isso era.

Eu odeio admitir, mas eu sinto falta dos meus irmãos. Como será que eles estão? Será que o Kankurou finalmente desencalhou, ou o Gaara percebeu o quanto a Matsuri é apaixonada por ele? Será que está tudo bem lá em casa?

Ficar sem noticias me deixa com uma vontade enorme de bater em alguém.

Eu me afastei da janela, indo na direção do espelho na parede do meu quarto. Peguei uma escova, me sentei na frente dele e soltei o cabelo. Muita gente acha que não, e na verdade muito poucos sabem: meu cabelo não é rebelde ou volumoso como todos pensam. Na verdade, ele é absolutamente normal. O loiro dele é um pouco escuro, as pontas são repicadas e ele cai um pouco pelos ombros quando está solto. Eu o acho muito mais bonito quando solto, mas preso é muito mais prático quando eu estou no meio de uma luta. Sabe, eu não vou ficar me preocupando com cabelo quando tiver coisas mais importantes pra fazer, por exemplo, surrar alguém.

Eu comecei a escová-lo lentamente, enquanto admirava o kimono que Gaara e Kankurou me deram pelo meu aniversario de 19 anos, que por acaso era hoje. Maldita prova chunnin que me privou de passá-lo em Suna.

É um kimono realmente bonito: Ele é todo roxo claro, não tão claro a ponto de ser lilás, e tem alguns detalhes em roxo escuro, como o Obi, por exemplo. Eu desconfio... Não, na verdade eu tenho certeza de que quem o escolheu foi a Matsuri. Francamente, o Kankurou anda por aí com a touca mais estranha que eu já vi, eu até ameacei jogar aquilo no lixo, e o Gaara, sendo Kazekage, tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que kimonos. Eu preciso mesmo me lembrar de agradecer a Matsuri.

Eu terminei de escovar o cabelo e voltei para a janela. Observei a rua de novo.

Nossa, que surpresa.

Lá vai o camarãozinho loiro correndo pelas ruas de novo, dessa vez na direção contrária à que ele estava antes. Wow, ele quase atropelou a Sakura. É impressão minha ou os dois então sorrindo um para o outro?

Irritada, eu me afastei da janela e a cobri com a cortina. Eu me xinguei interiormente. Era ridículo eu estar me sentindo abandonada. Quero dizer, o que eu estava fazendo? Eu simplesmente vesti o meu kimono novo pra que?

Eu quero dizer, ele não faz idéia de que hoje seja meu aniversário. Ele nem sequer disse que iria passar aqui hoje. Na verdade, ele nunca passa. Então por que hoje seria diferente? Por que eu estou esperando aquele... Aquele...

Aquele preguiçoso?

E DESDE QUANDO EU SOU DEPENDENTE DE UM HOMEM?

Temari, Temari. Não estou te reconhecendo.

Muito bem, admito: eu não queria passar o meu aniversario sozinha, mas e daí? Eu vou descer, dar uma volta na aldeia, tomar um chá e talvez admirar a lua do alto da Montanha dos Hokages.

Eu não preciso daquele preguiçoso que tem preguiça até pra respirar.

Fui até o armário, corri a porta e peguei meus tamancos de madeira. Deu uma olhada no espelho. Não sou o tipo de garota que atola a cara de maquiagem e fica parecendo uma pintura su-realista. Alguém, não me recordo quem no momento, me disse uma vez que minha pele e meus olhos já eram bonitos por si só, e que eu não precisava perder tempo com isso.

Não, eu não sou desleixada, nem masculinizada. Eu apenas me considero bonita do meu jeito. Auto confiança é melhor do que qualquer maquiagem.

Então, eu resolvi tirar aquele bicho preguiça ambulante da cabeça e aproveitar minha noite. Eu estava bem comigo mesma e era isso que importava.

Eu fui até a sala e abri a porta.

Eu... Não... Acredito.

Espero sinceramente que eu não esteja com uma cara de idiota.

Por que parado ali, como se estivesse apenas esperando que eu saísse, estava o ninja mais preguiçoso, e ainda assim mais inteligente, sério, responsável e, na minha opinião, um dos mais bonitos de Konoha: Nara Shikamaru.

Ele estava usando um conjunto simples, preto e muito discreto, e estava encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados, me encarando. A me ver, ele sorriu calmamente e disse, com aquela voz mansa:

-Aff... Até que enfim, sua problemática. Eu ia acabar dormindo em pé, esperando você. Não é brincadeira o quanto vocês mulheres demoram...

Posso falar a verdade? Essa ultima frase me incomodou.

-Então eu suponho que você esteja acostumado a esperar mulheres se aprontarem.

E aí eu me xinguei interiormente de uma porrada de coisas. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e sorriu.

_-Na verdade não, eu não sou do tipo que fica caçando mulher por aí. _– ele sorriu ainda mais, um sorriso que eu nunca havia visto nos lábios dele: um sorriso malicioso. – _Só se ela valer muito a pena._

Sabe do que mais? Resolvi não pensar no significado dessas palavras.

- E você está aqui por que...?

_-Aff, como você é problemática... – _resmungou ele, coçando a cabeça, e se parecendo muito mais com o Shikamaru com o qual eu estava acostumada. – _Eu vim aqui porque eu achei que você não ia querer passar seu aniversario sozinha._

Isso me surpreendeu, mesmo eu tendo sonhado com isso.

-Mas como você...

_-VOCÊ me disse uma vez que seu aniversario era dia 23 de agosto._

_-Disse é... _– eu posso mesmo ter dito, mas não me lembro disso especificamente. Na verdade, nunca aconteceu nada de concreto entre mim e o Shikamaru, apesar do que muita gente pensa. O Kankurou é um deles. Por isso, ele às vezes aparece aqui, com a desculpa de me ver, mas eu acho que é pra tentar pegar nós dois em flagrante e ter uma desculpa pra surrar esse preguiçoso até a morte. Mas ele nunca vai conseguii, por três razões bem simples: primeira, o Shikamaru é preguiçoso demais pra tomar uma atitude com relação a mim. Segundo: ele sempre se esconde quando o meu irmão vem pra cá. E terceiro, se ele fizer isso eu empalo ele com meu leque.

Mas o fato é que o Shikamaru finalmente tomou uma atitude: ele se lembrou do meu aniversario e está aqui. Quem sabe agora ele cria vergonha na cara e para de fugir para a casa do Uchiha toda vez que meu irmão mais velho vier pra cá?

Ele se desencostou da parede e veio na minha direção:

- E nós vamos ou não?

O que eu poderia fazer?

Eu fui.

Eu me pergunto por que ainda não fui pra casa. Talvez seja porque não tem ninguém lá me esperando. Ou mais provavelmente, porque eu morro de preguiça de cozinhar. Vai saber. Deve ser por que minha comida é uma droga. Não sei como eu consegui sobreviver até os 17 anos comendo aquela gororoba.

No presente momento da questão, eu estou andando no meio da floresta que separa os campos de treinamento. O vento está mudando, mais úmido. Ao julgar pelas nuvens escuras no céu, eu acho que vai chover.

Um raio cortou o céu. Meio segundo depois, ouviu-se um estrondo arrasador.

Correção: vai cair uma tempestade.

Eu ouvi um rosnado horrível, e veloz como um tiro, um enorme cachorro branco se jogou do alto de uma árvore. Seu dono estava montado nele (não vou nem comentar o quanto eu acho isso suspeito) e tentava acalmá-lo.

-Calma, Akamaru, calma rapaz...

_-Dificuldades pra obedecer seu dono... Kiba?_ – Pode me acusar se quiser, mas eu sempre adorei zoar com a cara desse cara. E desde que ele começou a andar por aí MONTADO no seu cachorro, eu tenho sido decididamente desagradável.

_-Ha, ha, muito engraçado Uchiha._ – respondeu, alisando o pêlo do animal. – _Akamaru não gosta de trovões._

_-Não me diga que você o contaminou com seus medinhos, Inuzuka._

_-Você está tão agradável hoje..._ – disse Kiba, ironicamente. – _Isso é falta de namorada._

_-Pior você, que está a não sei quantos anos tentando pegar a tua companheira de time e nunca conseguiu levar ela pra cama_.

Eu exagerei. Eu vi na hora que eu exagerei. Ele ficou vermelho. Não de constrangimento. De raiva. E o Akamaru rosnou pra mim. Será que ele entendeu? Se entendeu, eu estou fudido, porque até onde eu sei, o Akamaru adora a Hinata. Também, não é pra menos. Só há duas coisas no mundo com que Hinata se preocupa. O Naruto. E o Akamaru. E eu estou fudido.

-_Lave... a sua boca... pra falar... da Hinata... seu... filho... da... puta..._ – a raiva estava deixando o Kiba incoerente. E o Akamaru estava me olhando como se fosse me comer. No sentido literal, faço questão de deixar bem claro. Em uma situação normal, eu surraria o Kiba por me chamar de filho da puta. Ou então jogaria na cara dele o que eu realmente penso da relação dele com o cachorro. Mas hoje eu relevei. Acho que estava me sentindo meio culpado. Mais uma prova de que eu estou virando emo.

-_Gomem... Gomem... Eu exagerei, eu admito. Gomem..._

Ele se acalmou um pouco. Muito pouco. E eu não estava me reconhecendo. O que eu deveria fazer era xingá-lo de zoófilo e dizer que o QI dele era menor que o do Akamaru. Ou simplesmente enchê-lo de porrada. Mas não. Eu estava me desculpando.

_-Eu não devia ter envolvido a... Hyuuga... Hinata-sama na conversa, ainda mais desse jeito..._ – Eu esitei em dizer o nome dela simplesmente porque não sabia que sufixo usar. Eu acho que nunca na minha vida precisei dizer o nome dela. 'Sama' me pareceu apropriado, não só por ela ser herdeira de uma das mais antigas e tradicionais famílias de Konoha, (não mais que o clã Uchiha, claro), mas também porque assim eu demonstraria respeito por ela. Funcionou. Kiba se acalmou.

-Hum. Ela está muito acima de você, não esqueça disso.

Eu não discordei. Não por causa da calma e culpa recém descobertas em mim, mas porque eu não ignorava o fato de que era impossível achar um defeito na Hinata-sama. Exceto o excesso de timidez. Mas ainda assim, eu considero isso uma virtude. Nunca gostei dessas atiradas que só faltam arrancar as roupas e abrir as pernas na minha frente. Acho até que eu vou gostar mais da Sakura agora, já que ela não vai mais me encher o saco.

_-Ta, ta, tanto faz. _– eu saí andando, na direção de onde ele tinha vindo. Aquela conversa já estava me enchendo o saco.

_-Hei!_ – ele chamou. Acho que ele queria continuar a discussão. Mas eu não.

_-Kiba._ – disse, sem me virar, em tom alto e claro. – _Você não pode exigir mais do meu alto controle. _

Acho que ele entendeu que se me chamasse pra briga de novo, eu não ia negar. Não que o Inuzuca seja covarde. Eu sei disso. O Naruto simplesmente adora me contar as historias das não sei quantas vezes que eles tentaram me trazer de volta. E não conseguiram, diga-se de passagem. Eu voltei porque quis. Foi o maior susto da vida do Naruto, quando sei lá quem bateu na casa dele e avisou que eu estava de volta. Ele invadiu o escritório da Hogake, na hora em que eu estava falando com ela e a Shizune tentava acalmar uma Sakura que, alegremente, se acabava de chorar. Foi cômico. Ele estava de pijama, usando uma toquinha de um bicho qualquer que eu não me dei ao trabalho de identificar. E chorava, ria, limpava as lagrimas e o nariz, e me xingava das coisas mais esdrúxulas.

Mas, o que eu estava querendo falar, antes que essa onda nostálgica de lembranças me desse a certeza de que alguma coisa estava errada comigo, é que Naruto me disse que Kiba fez questão de ir em todas as expedições dedicadas a me salvar. E ele sempre tentava dar uma de herói e se fudia. A minha história favorita era dele apanhando pro Tobi. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que o Kiba não é covarde. Mas ele tem a noção do perigo. Se ele caísse na porrada comigo, ele não precisava nem devanear em ganhar. E eu não iria fazer questão nenhuma de que não fosse doloroso.

De modo que lá estava eu, sozinho de novo, caminhando no meio das árvores. Eu devia ter me lembrado de que o cachorro estava voltando de um treinamento, porque logo eu encontrei o Aburame Shino. Eu vou deixar claro que não tenho nada contra esse cara. Mas não tenho nada a favor. Eu realmente tenho que admirar o Naruto, o Inuzuca e a herdeira Hyuuga por conseguirem ficar perto dele. Ele é incompreensivelmente estranho.

-_Uchiha Sasuke_. – cumprimentou ele, ao passar perto de mim. Talvez não seja tão difícil conviver com ele assim. Se eu tivesse que escolher entre ele e o Rock Lee, eu escolheria o Shino. Nada contra aquele perdedor. Mas ele e o sensei são realmente estranhos. Nas palavras da Tenten: constrangedor. Se eu conheço a Tenten? Conheci. Uma noite. Ou duas.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. De qualquer forma, ela disse isso pra Sakura, um dia desses, e eu ouvi. Afinal, nós não iríamos ficar falando do Lee, tendo coisas bem mais interessantes pra fazer. Mas isso é passado. Agora ela namora aquele egocêntrico Hyuuga. Não sei o que ela vê nele. E nem como aquele cara, que é um pé naquele lugar, pode ser primo da Hinata-sama. Mas isso tudo também não vem ao caso.

_-Shino-san._ – respondi, e continuei andando.

Tem uma coisa me incomodando.

Eu to pensando demais na Hinata-sama. Isso não é normal. Deve ser porque nos últimos cinco minutos eu só tenha visto seus companheiros de equipe.

Mas ainda assim, é melhor eu dar meia volta e ir embora. Ou eu provavelmente vou acabar dando de cara com ela. Não que isso me incomode. Não há porque me incomodar. Só que eu descobri recentemente que eu tenho mais sentimentos do que gostaria. Sei lá o que pode acontecer se eu encontrar a Hinata-sama e ela começar a gaguejar perto de mim.

É isso mesmo. Vou dar meia volta e ir pra casa, no meu isolado, deserto e macabro bairro, me afundar na minha solidão, após preparar alguma arma biológica como jantar. Porque nem pensar em me aventurar no centro da aldeia e dar de cara com o Naruto e a Sakura, porque se eles tiverem se acertado, o Naruto vai fazer questão de despejar isso em cima de mim. E realmente, eu não to como porre.

Alem disso, assim eu não encontrarei a Hinata-sama.

É só eu ir embora agora.

Nisso, eu senti um movimento na minha direita, e me virei.

Merda.

Sabia que eu deveria ter ido embora. Mas agora é tarde demais. Meu Kami-Sama, por favor, controle meus hormônios.

-Sa... Sasuke-sama...

Só havia uma única pessoa em Konoha que me chamava de Sasuke-sama. Por sua educação refinada e rigorosa, provavelmente, ou por razoes idênticas as minhas, que me levam a chamá-la de...

_-Hinata-sama._

As ruas de Konoha estavam se esvaziando rapidamente. Suponho que seja por causa da tempestade que está prestes a desabar. Eu olhei para cima: pesadas nuvens cor de chumbo se movimentavam no céu. Um vento frio soprou, me fazendo estremecer.

_-Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan?_ – eu virei para encarar o Naruto. Ele tinha parado de andar, e me olhava com olhos que mesclavam felicidade e preocupação. Ele sempre se preocupava demais comigo. Na maioria das vezes eu odiava ser tratada como um bibelô. Outras vezes eu achava a preocupação dele uma gracinha. Como agora.

-Não, está tudo bem, Naruto. É só o vento frio.

_-Quer que eu te abrace pra você se esquentar? _– ele perguntou, já abrindo os braços e vindo na minha direção. Eu fiz uma careta.

-Vai com calma Naruto, ou eu vou ser obrigada a te bater.

Ele riu daquele jeito super criança dele, esfregando a nuca enquanto se desculpava. Em algumas pessoas esse jeito crianção seria infantil e ridículo. No Naruto era fofinho, porque fazia parte da personalidade dele.

Nós chegamos ao Ichiraku Ramen, e ele levantou o papel para que eu passasse.

-Yo, Naruto! – cumprimentou o velho cozinheiro. Eu olhei em volta: a filha dele não estava ali.

-Hei, tio, sua filha foi fazer uma entrega? Está quase caindo uma tempestade. – eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

-Como o movimento está fraco, eu a mandei para casa, justamente por causa da tempestade. Eu ia fechar, mas me lembrei que o Naruto ainda não tinha jantado.

-Arigatou, tio!

Eu sorri: era incrível como o Naruto contagiava as pessoas, e fazia com que todos se preocupassem com ele.

-Então, o de sempre, Naruto? – perguntou o velho, já virando-se de costas e começando a mexer o **talherim**.

-Hai!

-E a sua namorada, o que vai querer?

Eu fiquei vermelha, e com uma vontade enorme de socar o velho. Mas Naruto me surpreendeu: ele desfez o equivoco como uma cara absolutamente séria.

-Sakura-chan não é minha namorada, tio. – explicou ele. Então me encarou, e completou com uma piscada. – Mas vai ser assim que ela quiser.

A coisa menos constrangedora que eu poderia fazer no momento era o meu pedido.

-Eu vou querer um ramen simples.

Naruto e eu permanecemos em silêncio, apenas apreciando o aroma delicioso do ramen. Quando o tio finalmente pôs as tigelas na nossa frente, pegamos os **hashis **e dissemos juntos:

-Itadakimasu!

Assim que eu ia provar o ramen, ouvi um horrível barulho de sucção. Olhei para o lado: Naruto já estava na metade da tigela.

OK, por mais gracinha que ele fosse, os modos dele não eram lá os melhores.

Ela não disse mais nada. Ficou parada, á uns cinco metros de distancia de mim, simplesmente olhando pro chão. Aproveitei que ela não estava olhando para fazer uma rápida avaliação dela.

Era bonita, sim, com seu cabelo negro/azulado cumprido, do jeito que eu sempre preferi, pele muito branca com as bochechas um pouco coradas, e o corpo escultural escondido por aquelas roupas desnecessariamente largas. Pra ser honesto, acho que qualquer roupa nela seria desnecessária.

Pronto. Eu sabia. Aqui estou eu pensando merda de novo.

Mas havia alguma coisa errada com ela. Eu sei que é muito tímida, mas eu ACHO que o normal dela não é ficar encarando o chão, com as mãos moles do lado do corpo, ignorando a presença dos outros (o que me irritou, já que eu não estou acostumado a ser ignorado, muito menos por uma garota). Alem disso, tenho QUASE certeza de que ela não fica balançando os ombros e fazendo esses ruídos estranhos, como se estivesse chorando.

Espera aí: CHORANDO?

Ah, não. Eu sabia que devia ter ido pra casa.

Agora ela nem conseguia disfarçar. Eu praticamente podia contar as enormes lagrimas que estavam se acumulando aos pés dela. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que.

Não pergunte, Sasuke. Vá embora, vá embora.

-_Han... Hun... Hinata-sama? __Está tudo bem?_

Eu sou um idiota, não sou? Até parece que EU sou a pessoa mais qualificada pra ajudar alguém. Eu não consigo resolver nem os MEUS problemas, quem dirá os dos outros. Quero dizer, até uns meses atrás a minha única perspectiva de vida era surrar meu irmão até a morte, no sentido mais literal o possível. E já que desgraça pouca é bobagem, depois eu fui e descobri que... Ah, porra, isso não vem ao caso.

Ela ficou surpresa. Eu também, na verdade. Ela parou de chorar e ergueu seu rosto, fixando suas perolas nos meus olhos. Ela parecia intrigada, mas eu acho que ela estava pensando em uma resposta para me dar. Ou simplesmente estava elaborando um jeito educado de me mandar cuidar da minha vida. Eu esperava fervorosamente que fosse a segunda opção, já que o melhor conselho que eu poderia dar era mandá-la conversar com a irmã, Hyuuga Ha... Habi... Ha-a... Haína... Habina... Ah, alguma coisa assim. Isso é; se ela REALMENTE tiver uma irmã. Eu acho que sim, mas nunca vi a guria.

_-Sim..._ – respondeu ela com uma voz fraca, mas clara. Ela passou as costas da mão para secar as lagrimas dos olhos, puxou os fios que grudavam em sua face molhada e me surpreendeu, com um pequeno sorriso trêmulo. – _Sim, es-está tu-tudo bem, Sasuke-sama._

Primeiro, eu fiquei meio encantado com o sorriso.

Depois, eu não entendi nada.

_-Você disse que... Que está tudo BEM? _– E agora eu me pergunto: por que eu fui perguntar isso? Quero dizer; eu podia muito bem ter dito "Han...", ou "Ta", ou mesmo "Que bom...". Então eu simplesmente daria as costas e iria embora, remoer minha vida amarga em outro lugar. Mas não: Aqui estou eu entrando em uma conversa com uma garota que eu mal conheço, e até onde eu sei, as únicas duas ambições de sua vida são: Naruto seja feliz e Akamaru seja feliz.

Sério: O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO HOJE?

Meu Kami-Sama, não me deixe virar emo.

-_Sim... Sim eu estou be... bem._ – respondeu ela, com um sorriso tão fraco quanto a voz. Então ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu, com toda a minha mente suuuuuuuper inocente, logo pensei em coisas no mínimo depravadas. Mas foi aí que eu me dei conta de que ela provavelmente estava simplesmente tentando segurar o choro. - _Não pa-parece, não é?_

-_Não mesmo._

-_É..._ – ela suspirou, fazendo o peito subir lentamente. Alguém me tire daqui, antes que eu atente contra a virgindade dessa menina. – _Eu nu-nunca fui muito boa p-para me co-conter..._

-_Mesmo, é?_ – eu me surpreendi com meu tom. Merda, merda, merda. Não era pra ter soado tão malicioso. Também, que mandou ela usar uma frase com duplo sentido? Mas como tooooooooda a inocência dela, duvido que ela tenha percebido.

Mas ela ficou vermelha igual um tomate.

Ou seja: Ela percebeu.

_-E... Eu estou... Falando do meu... Choro. Sasuke-sama_. – Ok, talvez a menina não seja tão inocente assim. – _A Hanabi se-sempre diz isso._

_-Quem?_ – ela sorriu, levemente.

_-Minha irmã._ – Ah, ela realmente tem uma irmã. Peraí: O nome dela é Hanabi? Eu jurava que era Habina.

-_Sei..._

E o silêncio recaiu sobre nós. Certo, Sasuke, aproveite agora. Fuja. Saia correndo. Dispare. Voe. Use seu fogo da juventude...

PUTA QUE PARIU, EU DISSE FOGO DA JUVENTUDE?

Fudeu de vez.

Foi Hinata quem decidiu por mim. Juntando as mãos, ela inclinou-se para frente (o que me permitiu uma bela visualização dos seus seios), e disse como uma voz mais fraca do que aquelas que ela já havia utilizado antes.

_-Ja ne, Sa-Sasuke-sama. Na-não vou te incomoda-dar mais. _– dito isso, ela sequer esperou pela minha resposta: se virou e saiu andando. Isso foi excelente: agora era só eu também dar as costas e ir pra casa. Então, minha vida seguiria normalmente: eu evitaria a rua principal, não só para fugir daquelas garotas ensandecidas, como para evitar ver um beijo desentupidor de pia que a essa altura o Naruto estaria dando na Sakura; eu iria para o Bairro Uchiha, ou cantinho isolado da solidão, como às vezes eu penso nele, e iria fazer alguma experiência radioativa de jantar. E rezaria pra acordar vivo amanhã. E eu nem me lembraria desse encontro com essa garota linda e chorosa.

Um único problema, que me impediu de fazer isso: quando ela virou seu rosto, eu vi.

Ela estava chorando de novo.

Merda.

Me culpe, se você quiser, mas eu não resisti. Não resisti, certo? Eu tive que correr atrás dela.

Eu olhei para o céu e depois para a rua. Não havia um único sinal de aproximação de ninguém. Onde ela estava?

Olhei para o lado. Me deparei com uma garota de 12 anos, com cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos perolados únicos me encarando com um olhar de preocupação. Desviei o olhar do espelho e tornei a olhar através da janela. Onde diabos ela estava?

-Hinata-neechan nunca se atrasa. – disse para mim mesma. E ela já estava mais de uma hora atrasada. Eu sei que a minha preocupação era desnecessária, afinal a neechan era uma chunin, mas ainda assim...

Desci da minha cama, saí do meu quarto e corri pelos corredores da casa, até que trombei com alguém.

-Gomem... – disse, e percebi que eu havia trombado com o Neji-niisan.

-Tudo bem, Hanabi-sama. – ele respondeu. Me encarou por um minuto e perguntou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-A neechan ainda não chegou... – não precisava dizer mais nada, ele entenderia sem que eu explicasse.

-Eu vou procurá-la. – ele me garantiu. Mas meu alívio durou muito pouco, pois logo em seguida ouvi a voz autoritária:

-Não.

O niisan e eu nos viramos. Papai vinha andando pelo corredor, com as mãos ocultas nas mangas das vestes, nos encarando fixamente.

-A sua irmã tem que aprender a ter responsabilidade, Hanabi. Deixe que ela apareça por conta própria. O que significa... – ele encarou o niisan. -...Que você não vai a lugar algum, Neji. Entendeu?

-Entendi. – respondeu ele, se curvando diante do papai, mas eu pude ver o desgosto impresso no seu rosto.

-E quanto a você, Hanabi... – disse ele, me encarando. – me avise quando sua irmã chegar. Ou melhor: mande-a vir falar comigo. Estarei esperando.

-Hai. – foi tudo o que eu consegui responder. Era justamente por isso que eu queria que a neechan chegasse logo: para evitar outra briga entre ela e o papai.

Vou te dizer a verdade: Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que eu estava fazendo. Quero dizer: eu vi a tristeza dela, vi as lágrimas e simplesmente fui atrás. Agora, quando ela percebesse que eu a estava seguindo, o que eu faria? O que eu diria? _"Hei, Hinata-sama, nada pessoal. Só que eu te vi chorando e fiquei tentado a ir atrás"?_ Ou então: _"Ah não, Hinata-sama, finja que não está me vendo aqui"?_

Estou de sacanagem. Eu sabia bem o que eu ia dizer: _"Não repare, Hinata-sama. Eu simplesmente sou um sádico; eu me divirto vendo a desgraça allheia."_

Se bem que, naquele momento, eu estava me sentindo muito mais um masoquista do que um sádico.

Ah, você não está entendendo?

Vai por mim, eu também não.

Eu só sei que, ao ver o jeito como ela estava, eu senti que tinha que ir atrás dela. Não que me desse prazer vê-la sofrendo. Na verdade, eu sentia que deveria fazer alguma coisa para fazê-la se sentir melhor. O que eu deveria fazer? Não me pergunte. Estou aberto a sugestões.

De modo que ela saiu caminhando por entre as árvores, eu a segui. Volta e meia ela soluçava ou parava para limpar o rosto, e eu esperava escondido atrás de uma árvore. Eu não sabia se deveria me aproximar ou não, ou se eu deveria ir embora. Minha mente me mandava ir pra casa, mas alguma outra parte minha me mandava segui-la. Eu suponho que deva ser o pâncreas ou fígado, até mesmo um dos rins, qualquer coisa menos o coração: porque o MEU coração serve APENAS para bombear sangue. Só pra isso e mais nada.

Então eu acho que é o pâncreas.

Agora o vendo açoitava cruelmente as árvores, e os estrondos dos trovões estavam cada vez mais altos e freqüentes. Parecia que o mundo ia acabar. As nuvens cor de chumbo se movimentavam, e a qualquer momento uma tempestade feia pra caramba ia desabar.

E a herdeira Hyuuga está se enfiando no meio das árvores.

De duas uma: ou esse é um atalho que eu não conheço para o bairro Hyuuga, ou essa garota é uma suicida e está planejando morrer sendo atingida por um raio.

Certo, agora eu estava curioso.

Vou te dizer, eu acho até que eu estava gostando disso. Minha vida tem sido tão a mesma coisa que eu estava até esperando aparecer algum maluco que fizesse alguma coisa pra quebrar a rotina.

Bom, eu não achei um maluco, mas achei uma kunoichi com possíveis tendências suicidas. É, acho que isso vai servir.

E agora ela não estava mais em meio às árvores: agora ela chegara em uma clareira onde, diga-se de passagem, não havia nada particularmente chamativo, alem de uma pedra.

Isso mesmo, só uma pedra.

E ela acabou de sentar nessa pedra.

E eu REALMENTE não estou entendendo mais nada.

O vento forte mexeu com seus cabelos negro-azulados algumas vezes antes que eu ouvisse sua voz, alta o suficiente para se sobrepor ao vento, e fraca o suficiente para ser a voz dela mesma:

_-Na... Não precisa fi ficar aí, Sasuke-sama._ – eu realmente havia sido muito arrogante em pensar que ELA, uma HYUUGA, não iria perceber que estava sendo seguida. Quero dizer, ela tem o **Byacugan** pra isso, não é? – _Se-se você quer fa-falar comigo, pode vir até a-aqui._

Ela só se virou para me encarar quando acabou de falar, e seu rosto estava vermelho de constrangimento, seus lábio inferior ainda tremia e seus olhos ainda estavam ensopados.

E ainda assim ela continuava linda.

Acho que foi isso que me levou a ir lá falar com ela.

Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Esse era meu pensamento, mas cá entre nós: não faz meu estilo ficar pedindo permissão para falar o que eu penso. Então eu fui direta:

_-Shikamaru, por que você... _– eu não pude terminar a pergunta, porque nesse exato momento uma forte rajada de vento açoitou a casa de chá, fazendo com que xícaras despencassem das mesas e prateleiras e se estraçalhassem no chão; uma das lâmpadas da porta também foi de encontro à terra. A gritaria na rua e nas lojas ao redor também contribuiu para que eu fosse interrompida.

Mas ele não se alterou: calmamente, levou a xícara à boca, e bebeu vagarosamente. Quando finalmente a depositou na mesa, perguntou sem olhar para mim:

-Por que eu...?

_-...sempre se refere às mulheres como problemáticas, que só dão trabalho?_

_-Aff... _– resmungou ele, se inclinando para trás, fixando o olhar no teto. – _Influência de meio, eu diria._

_-Ha, essa boa. _– rebati, bebendo meu chá. Para falar a verdade, eu não entendi muito bem seu raciocínio, mas isso era uma coisa que eu não iria mencionar.

_-Deixa ver como é que eu vou explicar... _–suspirou ele, agora encarando o copo. – _Que sofrimento... _

_-Essa é nova no repertório. _– Comentei. Eu estava acostumada com o _"Que problemático..."_ e o _"Que saco..."_.

_-Você é mesmo bem observadora, não é?_ – murmurou ele, tão baixo que eu não tive a certeza de que ele estava falando comigo.

Outro estrondo pavoroso fez com que a casa de chá estremecesse. O ocupante da mesa ao lado jogou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu correndo. Agora Shikamaru e eu éramos os últimos fregueses. Não ia demorar para que o dono nos mandasse embora. É o tipo de coisa que também acontecia em Suna, quando uma tempestade de areia começava: ninguém quer ter sua loja inundada de areia.

_-Pode-se dizer... _– começou ele, contornando a xícara com os dedos. – _Que eu não tive boas influências de mulheres na minha vida._

Nenhuma?

-Por exemplo,...?

_-Minha mãe._ – É impressão minha ou ele estremeceu? – _Às vezes, ou melhor, na maioria das vezes, ela é pavorosa. Eu nunca vi ninguém tão rígida e perfecsionista igual a ela. _- ele gemeu. _Assustador..._

_-Trauma infantil?_ – caçoei. Francamente, uma mãe durona não pode ser tão ruim assim a ponto de fazê-lo ter tantos problemas com as outras mulheres.

-Vai rindo... – resmungou ele. – A pior parte ainda não chegou.

-Serio? – certo, aquilo estava ficando cômico. Eu nunca vi ele desse jeito. Parecia um velho resmungão. Um velho de uns 70 anos. – E qual seria a pior parte?

-A parte em que a Sakura e a Ino entram...

COMO É QUE É?

Tudo bem, calma, sem estresse. Simplesmente, amanhã vai haver uma testuda e uma loira vadias a menos nessa aldeia.

-Eu nunca entendi aquelas duas. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, de um lado para outro, vagarosamente. – Às vezes elas agem como se fossem melhores amigas, outras vezes como se odiassem... Uma hora brincando, outra brigando... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Aff... Aquelas duas problemáticas... Eu quase fico com um nó no cérebro tentando entender...

Tudo bem, acho que dá pra adiar um pouco então a matança das vadias de Konoha.

Nisso, outra fortíssima rajada de vento derrubou o que restava das xícaras das prateleiras. O dono da loja, um bocado desolado, se aproximou de nós. Até que demorou mais do que eu esperava.

-Sr, Srta, estou fechando a loja.

-Claro... – comecei, mas fui interrompida por um bocejo fenomenal. Adivinha de quem?

-Eu entendo. Traz a conta, tio. – e ele bocejou novamente. Preferi nem jogar pra cima dele minhas críticas feministas: assim que o tio se afastou, ele recomeçou a falar. – E, é claro, agora tem a Godaime, Tsunade-sama. Vou te dizer, ela quase é tão assustadora quanto a minha mãe. Ela pega ainda mais pesado comigo do que ela. Se é que é possível. Às vezes eu acho que ela quer me matar...

Não é nada disso, seu idiota. A Godaime Hokage simplesmente reconhece o quão inteligente, disciplinado e talentoso você é. Ela sabe que você tem potencial para ser um grande shinobi. Aliás, você já poderia ser um jounnin, se não fosse um puto dum preguiçoso.

Mas eu preferi nem comentar esses pequenos detalhes.

-Acho que a Godaime Hokage está simplesmente tentando impedir que você morra de preguiça.

Ele não fechou a cara ou me chamou de problemática, como eu achei que faria. Simplesmente olhou para mim e, pela segunda vez, me surpreendeu com aquele sorriso que eu acabara de conhecer: o sorriso malicioso.

-E é aí que você entra...

-Como? – perguntei. É obvio que eu perguntei, até parece que eu ia deixar uma insinuação dessas passar.

-A mais problemática de todas. – ele explicou, ainda com o sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios.

Vou dizer a verdade: até que eu gostei disso.

-E isso significa...?

-Han... Com licença?

Foi só quando eu ouvi a voz do homem que eu percebi que Shikamaru e eu estávamos inclinados na direção um do outro. Ao som daquela voz, nós nos endireitamos, ambos com semblantes apáticos, como se a interrupção não tivesse atrapalhado nada importante.

Ah, mas que eu ia MATAR aquele velho mais tarde, ah isso eu ia.

-A conta.

-É, é. – Shikamaru voltara a sua voz de preguiçoso. Deu uma olhada rápida no papel e atirou o dinheiro na mesa, sem sequer olhar para mim.

Essas atitudes machistas estão começando a me irritar.

-Vamos? – perguntou ele, se levantando. Eu me levantei também.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... Um homem não pode permitir que uma mulher rache a conta com ele?

-Na verdade, você vai descobrir que, nesse quesito, eu não ajo de acordo com essas regras. – ele deu os ombros. – Eu sou um pouco pão-duro.

-Então...

-Mas um homem não pode permitir que uma mulher pague a conta no dia do aniversário dela.

Juro que eu não sei o que é pior: as manias machistas dele, o jeito como ele fica me interrompendo, ou essa tentativa tosca de fugir do assunto.

-Você ainda está me devendo uma resposta. – exigi.

-Aff... Mas que mulher mais problemática. – esse era bem o ponto. – Sem neura, eu vou te explicar. Mas precisamos chegar a um lugar primeiro, antes que a tempestade desabe.

-Ah, é? Onde? – perguntei, enquanto nos aproximávamos da saída.

-E ainda por cima é apressada. – ele balançou a cabeça. Em seguida, levantou o papel da entrada para que eu passasse. Mas sem objeções dessa vez.

Machismo é uma coisa, cavalheirismo é outra completamente diferente.

Eu me aproximei devagar, olhando diretamente para os olhos dela. Ela não desviou o olhar. Estranho. A maioria das garotas solta umas risadinhas toscas e ficam vermelhas quando eu as encaro.

Bom, eu já devia ter percebido que essa era completamente diferente das outras garotas.

Eu parei a alguns metros dela.

Nós nos encaramos por mais alguns segundos, antes que ela perguntasse:

-Sim?

Certo, agora eu diria que era um curioso mórbido ou um sádico?

-Bem, é que... – Uma ajuda, por favor? – Eu vim ver... Ou melhor,... Vim ter certeza de que... Você... Estava... Bem.

Depois dessa, que foi a melhor desculpa que eu consegui arrumar, ela ficou tão surpresa que até se esqueceu de chorar. Ela ficou ainda mais corada, abriu a boca e não disse nada. Por fim, sorriu.

-Obrigada por se preocupar, ma-mas está mesmo tu-tudo bem.

Eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas, descrente. Ela deu outro sorriso triste.

-É uma história curta, mas duvido que você queira ouvi-la, Sasuke-sama.

Isso sou eu quem tem que decidir.

-Eu tenho tempo. – Mas nesse instante, outro trovão estrondoso balançou a floresta. Eu olhei pra cima. – Ou não.

Ela riu.

-Ah, não tem que se preocupar com isso. – disse, olhando pra cima também. – mas se você quer ouvir a minha melancólica historia...

Ela se afastou um pouco, se sentando mais na beirada da pedra, dando espaço pra mim.

Fazer o que.

Essa, com certeza, era a noite mais estranha da minha vida. Incluindo na contagem aquela noite em que a Karin tentou me agarrar enquanto eu estava... Bom, isso não vem ao caso.

-Ja ne, tio! – exclamou Naruto, enquanto levantava o papel novamente para que eu passasse.

-Ja ne, Naruto. – respondeu o velho, já tirando o avental e se preparando para fechar o Ichiraku Ramem.

-Isso está ficando bem feio mesmo. – murmurei, olhando pra cima. Não poderia demorar muito agora. A tempestade iria despencar a qualquer momento.

-Sakura-chan?

A voz do Naruto me trouxe de volta a realidade. Na hora em que eu olhei, o vento soprou forte, balançando seus fios loiros e bagunçando ainda mais seu cabelo. Seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos nos meus. Era estranho, mas acho que essa era a primeira vez que eu realmente prestava a atenção nele: como eu nunca reparei o quanto ele era bonito?

-Sakura-chan?

-Han? – tendo descoberto naquele instante que o meu outro companheiro de time também era um gatinho, eu estava meio aérea.

-Vamos, você tem que ir rápido pra casa. A tempestade, lembra? – como se fosse combinado, nesse mesmo instante ouvi um estrondo pavoroso, e comecei a sentir as primeiras gotas de chuva caindo em mim.

-Já está começando. – respondi. Ele olhou pra cima alguns instantes, e depois me encarou. Um sorriso maroto começou a brotar eu seus lábios (eu não devia ficar encarando a boca dele desse jeito), como se ele tivesse acabado de ter a idéia mais brilhante (ou pervertida, vai saber) do mundo.

-Vamos! – e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, ele já havia pegado a minha mão, e nós estávamos correndo pela rua, não do jeito ninja, mas como se fôssemos simplesmente adolescentes normais, correndo de mãos dadas em meio à chuva.

Ele riu, uma risada linda, e virou o rosto para olhar pra mim. A essa altura estávamos mesmo molhados, correndo e espirrando barro nas poucas pessoas por quem passávamos, enquanto as pesadas gotas de chuvas caiam impiedosamente sobre nós, então não tinha como eu não rir também.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela na pedra. Deveria haver apenas um palmo de distância entre nós. Provavelmente por causa dessa proximidade, ela não virou o rosto para me olhar uma única vez. Suponho que tudo isso já era constrangedor demais pra ela. As maçãs de seu rosto estavam coradas e olhos ainda estavam úmidos.

Ela continuou olhando para frente, enquanto o vento soprava cada vez mais forte na direção da aldeia.

-Hun... Hinata-sama? – arrisquei. – Não acha melhor irmos pra outro lugar antes que a tempestade comece?

-N-não tem que se preocupar com isso, S-Sasuke-sama. – ela garantiu. Ergueu a cabeça. – Não está sentindo o vento? A tempestade vai desabar em cima da aldeia, não aqui.

Eu também olhei pra cima: ela tinha razão, as pesadas nuvens cor de chumbo estavam todas sobre a aldeia. Acima de nós, apenas algumas nuvens escuras. Aqui seria, com certeza, o local mais seguro para se estar.

-Certo. – concordei. – Agora...

Eu a encarei. Sentindo meu olhar sobre si, ela se virou para me encarar. Quando nos demos conta, nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância.

Não vou nem comentar o quanto eu queria igualar essa distância a zero, mas levando em conta que isso provavelmente faria a menina ter um ataque cardíaco, eu achei melhor me segurar. Até porque agora seu rosto estava tão vermelho que começava a ficar roxo.

- Acho que você me deve uma historia.

**É isso aí.**

**Eu prometi que se fizesse uma fanfic que eu considerasse realmente boa, eu iria postar aqui no Fanfiction.**

**E essa é a primeira fanfic que conseguiu atingir esse status.**

**Bom, mas o fato é que eu estou apenas começando: esse primeiro capitulo foi apenas uma amostra. Na verdade, vem muitas surpresas por aí.**

**Como eu realmente não gosto de trabalhar com muitos casais, eu vou acertar um bem rapidinho. Mas é lógico que não vai ser o Sasu/Hina.**

**Não tenho previsão pra quando irei postar o próximo, mas tentarei não demorar.**

**Eu vou dar um aviso prévio no meu orkut antes de postar.**

**Espero muitos comentários para que eu possa responder. **

**E quem quiser falar que a fanfic está uma droga, fique a vontade, que eu não ligo. A única coisa que eu espero é sinceridade.**

**Então é isso: até o próximo capitulo.**


	2. Semelhanças

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**Tudo o que eu sempre ouvi dele não era compatível ao que eu via agora.**_

_**O que eu ouvia era que ele era um safado, ninfomaníaco, rude, insensível, arrogante, egocêntrico, entre outros. A imagem que e construí em minha mente era a de um Uchiha Sasuke que só se preocupava consigo mesmo, não que não dava importância a mais ninguém. **_

_**Que era incapaz de amar.**_

_**Mas eu não poderia continuar pensando nisso, não depois dessa noite.**_

_**Talvez ele realmente tenha todas aquelas características, mas eu sei que há mais nele do que isso. Eu sei que ele é melhor que isso.**_

_**Mesmo que ele se esconda sobre essa máscara de arrogância, eu sei que ele é uma pessoa boa.**_

_**Porque, quando eu mais precisava desabafar, quando eu mais precisava que alguém me ouvisse, alguém me aconselhasse... Ele estava ali.**_

_**E depois do que ele fez por mim, a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era parar de julgá-lo pelas falas de outras pessoas e descobrir quem era o VERDADEIRO Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Talvez até mesmo ele seja capaz de amar.**_

_**Só espero ter TEMPO para descobrir.**_

Capítulo II: _"Semelhanças" _

Eu não sei o que me levava a fazer isso. Eu não sei porque eu estava aqui, confessando meus problemas, ainda mais com ele. Uma pessoa que eu mal conheço, cujos objetivos sempre foram obscuros, alguém cujas características não são as mais apreciáveis.

Alguém que foi capaz de matar o próprio irmão.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Eu sei que não posso julgá-lo, não posso nem imaginar o quanto foi duro pra ele passar por tudo o que ele passou. Mas eu penso que ele poderia ao menos TENTAR ser uma pessoa mais amigável.

Mas talvez ele realmente seja melhor do que eu pensava. Afinal, ele estava aqui, não estava? Ele não se preocupou em ver se eu estava mesmo bem? Não estava disposto a me ouvir?

E eu precisava tanto desabafar...

_-Certo. _– Eu o ouvi dizer. – _Agora..._

Virei-me encará-lo, mas não esperava que seu rosto estivesse tão próximo ao meu. Centímetros de distância, na verdade.

Seu olhar estava fixo no meu rosto, sem piscar, sem respirar. Ele continuou me encarando, à medida que eu sentia meus olhos arregalarem e meu rosto arder. Provavelmente eu estaria com uma cor roxa.

_-Acho que você me deve uma historia._ – a sua respiração quente varreu meu rosto, fazendo-o arder ainda mais. Não consegui responder ou pensar em nada, apenas permanecer em choque, até que ele se afastou, o mais para longe que a pedra permitia. Ele levantou a perna esquerda e apoiou o pé na pedra, deixando seu braço descansar sobre o joelho. – _Estou esperando._

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente. Era verdade, ele estava esperando, mas ter que falar sobre aquilo justamente com ele seria muito, muito constrangedor. Eu poderia mentir, mas ele com certeza perceberia: sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa.

_-V-você tem certeza, Sa-sasuke-sama? _– Eu não me permiti olhar para ele, mas como ele não respondeu, não tive escolha: Quando eu olhei, ele estava novamente me encarando.

_-Estou esperando. _– ele repetiu, impaciente.

Bem, se ele fazia questão, talvez fosse melhor mesmo colocar tudo pra fora.

_-É tão constrangedor... _– comecei, mas para a minha surpresa, ele sorriu.

_-Não acho que exista alguma coisa no mundo que você possa falar que vai me constranger. Ou melhor... _– ele olhou para cima. – _É difícil acreditar que algo constrangedor possa vir de você._

Isso me surpreendeu. Aparentemente ele tinha uma idéia melhor de mim do que eu tinha dele. Isso me fez sentir culpada.

_-É constrangedor para mim falar sobre isso._

_-Não deve ser._

_-Por quê?_ – perguntei, surpresa. Dessa vez seu sorriso foi um pouco mais complacente.

_-Você nem sequer está gaguejando..._

Ele não parava de me surpreender: era verdade, eu não estava hesitando como eu realmente hesitava quando falava com a maioria das outras pessoas. Qual seria a razão disso?

_-É mesmo, não é? _– murmurei vagamente.

-Mas... se você insiste que isso é tão constrangedor... É melhor falar de uma vez.

_-Tem razão. _– Sim, ele estava certo novamente, era melhor acabar logo com aquilo. Respirei fundo e, juntando coragem, olhei pra ele, que continuava a olhar pra cima. – _Você não deve saber... não faz a mínima diferença pra você, mas... Eu sempre fui a-a-apaixona-nada pelo N-naruto-kun._

A reação dele foi imediata: olhou pra mim e exclamou:

-O QUÊ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando você olha atentamente para a Montanha dos Hokages, de preferência durante um dia de sol e não uma noite de tempestade como hoje, você percebe que há algumas guaritas encravadas na rocha. Eu já disse a mim mesma que um dia iria até lá, ver como era a vista da aldeia, mas nem imaginava que seria em uma situação dessas, ainda mais com ELE.

-Hei, Temari, alguma coisa errada?

-Não, claro que não.

A guarita em que nós estávamos não era muito grande e estava vazia. Eu me apoiei em uma das janelas e observei a tempestade caindo sobre a aldeia.

-É uma vista incrível.

-É, é sim. – ele respondeu, bocejando, vindo ficar do meu lado. – Acho que vale o risco.

-Você tem medo do perigo? – perguntei, olhando para os raios que cortavam o céu, mas ele sabia que a pergunta não se referia àquela tempestade.

-Não... – ele respondeu, sério também. – Nem do perigo, nem do desconhecido, nem da responsabilidade.

Eu pretendia repetir uma outra pergunta, mas achei melhor ficar quieta.

-Vá em frente. Pergunte. – ele disse sem me olhar. Me surpreendendo mais uma vez.

-Você tem medo de se machucar? – sussurrei.

Naquela hora, parecia que nós não estávamos ali. Parecia que eu não estava olhando para uma tempestade. Eu estava olhando para algo muito mais terrível.

Como se eu estivesse presa em um **Flash Back**, eu estava novamente naquele corredor, diante da sala de emergência do hospital de Konoha. Anos atrás, eu tinha apenas quatorze, quase quinze anos, e ele uns treze anos. Nós tínhamos acabado de voltar da primeira (e fracassada) missão de trazer o Uchiha Sasuke de volta.

Shikamaru, abatido, mesmo só tendo quebrado um dedo, desesperado por noticias do melhor amigo, que ao que nós sabíamos estava entre a vida e a morte naquele momento. Também não tínhamos notícias de Hyuuga Neji, também sendo tratado e em estado grave. O Inuzuka Kiba e seu cão Akamaru estavam bem, mas não fazíamos idéia do que tinha acontecido com o camarão... digo, como o Naruto, e com o Sasuke.

"Você tem medo de se machucar?" fora a pergunta que eu fizera, quando ele disse que desistiria de ser chuunin.

Ainda ouvimos seu pai lhe dando um sermão, antes que a Tsunade-sama saísse da sala de cirurgia e a Shizune-san chegasse correndo, ambas para avisarem que Chouji e Neji estavam bem.

Foi nessa hora que eu o vi começar a tremer.

E ao saber que Naruto tinha voltado vivo, mas sem o Sasuke, eu vi algo que eu nunca vou esquecer, algo que eu só vi uma vez na minha vida, mas jamais esquecerei.

"Da próxima vez, eu serei um excelente líder."

Eu o vi chorar.

Eu voltei para o presente. Lá estavam os raios cortando o céu, a chuva caindo, sentindo os respingos no meu rosto, enquanto ele se virava, apoiando as costas na janela e olhando para a parede oposta.

Ele suspirou. E então eu ouvi o que deveria ter ouvido a mais ou menos quatro anos atrás.

-Não. Não mais.

Eu olhei pra ele ao mesmo tempo que ele olhou para mim. E nós não pudemos deixar de sorrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquilo me surpreendeu. Não foi pouco. Muito mesmo. Eu não fazia nem idéia de que a Hinata era apaixonada pelo Naruto.

Bom, vivendo e aprendendo.

Se bem que isso explica muitas coisas. Por exemplo, porque eu costumava ter a impressão de que ela sempre estava escondida atrás de um poste quando eu e o Naruto passávamos.

-OK, você me surpreendeu. – admiti. – Isso realmente é constrangedor.

-Foi você quem disse que queria ouvir... – ela murmurou, envergonhada.

-Estou falando que é constrangedor pra você, e não pra mim. – respondi, indiferente. – Não se preocupe comigo. Pode falar.

Bem, já era um começo. Eu só não estava entendendo o que o fato dela estar apaixonada pelo Naruto tinha a ver com o fato dela estar chorando na chuva, como se... Sei lá, como se ela fosse uma emo muito depressiva.

-Então... Hoje, depois do treinamento, eu acabei ouvindo... – ela parou. Então me encarou com olhos suplicantes. – Eu juro que eu não estava espionando vocês nem nada, foi um acidente, eu estava indo embora, não fazia idéia de que...

Mas a essa altura eu já não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava me lembrando do que acontecera algumas horas atrás. Me lembrei que havia sentido um movimento próximo a nós quando eu estava conversando com a Sakura...

Conversando com a Sakura sobre o Naruto.

Ai, caramba, mais que porra.

Então fora isso. Hinata ouvira minha conversa com a Sakura. Sakura dizendo que daria uma chance para o Naruto. Naruto que sempre fora apaixonado pela Sakura. E a Hinata, ouvindo isso, sabia que não teria a menor chance...

Ah, mais que melodrama. É por isso que eu digo que essa história de se apaixonar é a maior furada. Isso só serve pra dar trabalho e pra fazer menininhas chorarem.

Eu não faço nem idéia do que a Hinata estava falando agora, mas só sei que eu interrompi.

-OK, já entendi.

Ela simplesmente sorriu, tristemente.

-Bem, então é isso.

Me pergunto o que o Naruto faria se descobrisse que por causa dele, a Hinata pretendia virar a noite chorando na chuva.

Mas é lógico que eu não ia contar pra ele o que aconteceu aqui.

-Suponho que você não esteja muito feliz com a Sakura agora, não é?

-Não. Está tudo bem. Só espero que a Sakura-san faça o Naruto-kun feliz.

Espera só um pouco: Eu ouvi direito?

-Você não pretende fazer nada a esse respeito? – perguntei incrédulo.

Ela sorriu. Reparei que a essa altura, ela já estava bem mais calma. Parecia que falar estava fazendo bem pra ela. Acho que eu não sou um inútil completo afinal.

-Eu só quero que o Naruto-kun seja feliz. Se o único jeito de isso acontecer é ele ficar com a Sakura-san, então eu torço para que os dois dêem certo.

Eu também sorri. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Se eu tivesse que fazer uma lista das qualidades da Hinata-sama, a timidez deixaria de ser a maior e cairia para a terceira posição. E a segunda seria a qualidade que eu acabei de descobrir:

Hinata era altruísta.

A própria felicidade não importava, desde que as pessoas que ela amava estivessem felizes.

Ahhhhhhhhh, que nojento, eu não acredito que acabei de pensar isso.

Eu estou virando emo. Só pode. Não tem outra explicação.

Eu preciso voltar ao normal. Preciso pensar em coisas grotescas.

Morte, assassinato, sangue, dor, crueldade, vingança, desespero, medo, traição, Uchiha Itachi...

Ah, que droga, não era pra mim ter pensado no meu irmão, agora eu estou deprimido de novo.

-Algo errado, Sasuke-sama?

-Han? Que?

-Você estava... hun... Fazendo careta.

Ela riu. Legal... Agora ela ta rindo da minha cara.

-Eu só estava... pensando no meu irmão.

-Ha... – ela ficou séria, e me olhou com uma expressão curiosa. – Mas... você não parece com raiva.

-Eu não tenho mais raiva do meu irmão.

-Não? – exclamou ela, surpresa. Achei melhor interferir antes que ela ficasse com a impressão errada.

-É, mas não vai pensando que eu perdoei ele. Eu apenas descobri que ele era mais inocente**(1)** do que eu esperava.

-Como assim?

Eu suspirei.

-Itachi teve... Uma infância complicada. - Na verdade, ele presenciou uma chacina quando era mais novo, mas achei melhor pular essa parte. – E quando ele estava trabalhando para a ANBU de Konoha... o Clã estava planejando um golpe de estado.

-Isso teria virado uma guerra... – ela murmurou, horrorizada.

-Era isso que Itachi queria evitar, então...

-Não precisa me explicar nada, Sasuke-sama. – ela disse, olhando para o céu, e erguendo o rosto para sentir a fina chuva que caia sobre nós.

Se eu te dissesse que eu não tinha percebido até agora que estava chovendo, você acreditaria?

-Então... – disse, para recomeçar o assunto e esquecer que, lentamente, eu estava me ensopando. – Você estava chorando na chuva porque descobriu que o dobe, digo, o Naruto vai ficar com a Sakura?

Eu senti uma mudança. Seu rosto, que antes carregava um pequeno sorriso triste e estava erguido para cima, sentindo as gotas de chuva, congelou. A cor lentamente sumiu, ficando ainda mais branca que o normal, e sua boca se contorceu.

-Também. – Foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

-Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bem... é isso. Chegamos, Naruto.

-Ah, é. – respondeu Naruto, olhando para cima e encarando minha casa, provavelmente se perguntando por que ela não poderia estar mais longe.

-Então, eu vou entrar. – disse, já subindo na soleira da porta. – Arigatou pelo jantar, Naruto.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para me olhar, sorrindo.

-Claro, Sakura-chan. Quando quiser repetir a dose, é só avisar.

-Certo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor entre nós, enquanto Naruto continuava de pé, na chuva.

-Naruto, é melhor você ir pra casa, vai se resfriar ficando assim na chuva.

-É. Então...

Ele foi se aproximando de mim. A não, nem pensar, se ele achava que eu ia deixar ele me beijar só porque ele me levou pra comer ramen, estava muito enganado.

Mas ele não tentou me beijar. Parou a um passo de mim, e antes que eu me desse conta, ele havia estendido a mão e puxado uma mecha de cabelo que estava colada no meu rosto, colocando-a atrás da minha orelha.

-Boa noite, Sakura-chan.

-B-boa noite, Naruto.

Ele me mandou um sorriso meio torto e saiu correndo no meio da rua. Só quando ele desapareceu é que eu me dei conta de que meu rosto estava quente. Eu me conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que as minhas bochechas estariam vermelhas.

-AH, LEGAL, AGORA ELE VAI FICAR PENSANDO QUE MEXEU COMIGO!

Mas o real problema, que eu não iria admitir em voz alta nem que a minha vida dependesse disso, era que sim, ele mexia um pouco comigo.

"Mas só um pouco." Pensei, tentando convencer a mim mesma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sim... – ela respondeu, sombriamente. Eu nem sabia que ela podia usar um tom sombrio.

-O que? – para fazer ela ficar com aquela cara quem vai cometer um suicídio, deveria ser algo interessante.

Mas ela não respondeu. Continuou olhando para frente, fixando a escuridão, afogada no que quer que seja que a estivesse deixando angustiada. Ela olhou para as próprias mãos, e em seguida fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

-O mesmo de sempre... – ela se virou para me olhar, sorrindo tristemente. – problemas com o meu pai.

-Que tipo de problemas?

-Aparentemente... – sua voz se transformou em um sussurro deprimido. - ...Eu não sou boa o bastante para carregar o nome Hyuuga.

Ouvir que ela não era boa o bastante para o que quer que fosse soava estranho. Afinal, essa era a maior qualidade da Hinata-sama, tão simples quanto rara: Ela era boa, simples assim. Uma pessoa boa.

AHHHHHHHHH, que nojo, eu não vou ficar surpreso se eu começar a saltitar em meio às flores. Preciso me lembrar de pedir a alguém para me MATAR caso isso ocorra.

-Difícil de acreditar. – foi tudo o que eu respondi. Mas ela não parecia convencida, e levando em conta que eu provavelmente só iria conseguir ir embora quando ela estivesse bem de novo (porque, afinal, descobri recentemente que eu tenho sentimentos, esses malditos sentimentos que eu não faço nem idéia do que estão fazendo em mim, e eles me impedem de ir embora), então eu teria que dizer alguma coisa a mais para convencê-la. – Quero dizer, Hinata-sama é uma chuunin...

-Eu sei o que vai me dizer. – ela me interrompeu com um timbre cansado. Ocorreu-me que provavelmente ela já estava cansada de ouvir que era uma kunoichi forte. – mas esse não é o problema. Meu pai acha que me falta alguma coisa... Algo que falta para me tornar uma verdadeira shinobi... Completa.

Bom, nessa eu tinha que concordar com o pai dela, Hyuuga Hi... Ha... Hita... Hiza... AH, sei lá um nome qualquer aí. Vai me desculpar, mas eu não sou obrigado a conhecer a árvore genealógica do Clã Hyuuga.

Mas o fato é que o Hyuuga Qualquer-coisa-sama tinha toda razão: era óbvio que faltava algo para a Hinta-sama se tornar uma shinobi completa. Aliás, faltavam muitas coisas: indiferença diante do sofrimento alheio, impunidade, raciocínio frio e calculista além de é claro, não hesitar antes de matar alguém. Alem da total falta de sentimentos. Se bem que até eu tenho tido sentimentos ultimamente... Mas bom, isso é problema meu, não vem ao caso.

-E com a sua irmã? – perguntei. – Ele também é assim com a Habina?

-Hanabi.

-Ah, é mesmo. Ele também é assim com a Hanabi-sama?

-Não. – mas ela não disse isso com um tom de quem se sente injustiçado, ou com inveja, ou qualquer outro sentimento que uma pessoa normal teria nessa situação. Bom, pelo menos que EU teria nessa situação. Ela se sentia orgulhosa da irmã. – Na opinião do meu pai, a Hanabi é muito mais digna do que eu.

O sentimento que ela passava quando se referia à irmã era quase maternal: parecia que nada a agradava mais do que o fato de que a irmã caçula era melhor do que ela.

-É sempre assim... – murmurei.

-O que, Sasuke-sama?

-Nós nunca somos bons o suficiente, não é?

Quantas vezes eu ouvira os elogios do meu pai para Itachi, desejando que eles fossem para mim? Quantas vezes eu tive a impressão de que meu pai me olhava como se esperasse mais de mim? Eu revivi memórias a muito enterradas, de um passado que parecia a anos luz de distância: vezes em que eu acompanhava Itachi em seus treinamentos, esperando aprender a ser tão bom como ele. Perdi a conta das vezes em que eu me atrasava para o almoço ou jantar, por estar treinando. Naquele instante, eu quase podia ver a minha mãe ajoelhada na minha frente, curando os machucados que eu adquirira na minha incessante busca de me tornar melhor do que o nii-san.

Eu contei isso tudo para Hinata. Ela sorria ternamente, como quem conhece exatamente o que eu passei.

-E por mais que você treine, você nunca o alcança, não é?

Ergui uma sobrancelha, descrente.

-A sua irmã é tão boa assim? – perguntei. Busquei em minha memória qualquer imagem da irmã dela. Não achei nenhuma.

-Não estou falando da minha irmã, Sasuke-sama. Estou falando do Neji-niisan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ainda sorrindo, eu o alfinetei novamente.

-Éééééé... Bom saber que você não é mais aquele pirralho chorão que tem medo de fracassar.

-Acredite ou não, eu nunca esqueci o que você disse naquele dia, e tenho pensado mais nisso a cada dia que passa.

Eu estava inclinada sobre a janela, então me endireitei e cruzei os braços. Nós permanecíamos de costas um para o outro.

-Ah é, por que?

-A Akatsuki está se movimentando novamente.

Akatsuki. Eu sentia um ódio doentio e desumano cada vez que eu ouvia aquele nome. Eu nunca vou me esquecer do que aqueles malditos fizeram. Um dia eu ainda os faria pagar por terem feito-me sentir o gosto amargo de quase perder um irmão.

-O que eles estão fazendo?

-Nada de substancial. Acho que eles estão recrutando novos membros, antes de tentar qualquer coisa.

-Não foi preciso ninguém menos que o próprio Pain para causar uma catástrofe como a da ultima vez.

Ninguém esquecia o ocorrido de cerca de dois anos atrás: a Akatsuki invadira Konoha e provocara uma destruição catastrófica: a aldeia precisou ser totalmente reconstruída, alem das incontáveis mortes. E toda a dor e destruição fora causada apenas por Pein e seu exército de clones.**(2)**

-Eu sei. Mas só podemos esperar. Eles com certeza vão voltar atrás do Naruto... – se isso acontecesse, meu ódio pela Akatsuki iria chegar ao ponto de ruptura: por mais estranho que eu considerasse o camarãozinho loiro, eu seria eternamente grata por tudo o que ele fez pelo meu irmão caçula. – E se o pior acontecesse... – eu estremeci, não me permitindo pensar nisso. – Eu lideraria a missão e traria o Naruto de volta, dessa vez sem falhas.

Dessa vez eu me virei para olhá-lo, surpresa. Ele encarava a parede à sua frente como se estivesse vendo o próprio Pain. Eu nunca o vira tão decidido. Então eu me lembrei: seu sensei, seu segundo pai, fora morto por um Akatsuki.

O que nos leva a uma questão que eu nunca entendi: como o Shikamaru matou um imortal?**(3)**

-Você realmente amadureceu.

Seu semblante se desanuviou um pouco. Muito pouco.

-Eu prometi que não falharia novamente.

-Você não vai falhar. Tenho certeza que não.

Isso fez com que o seu rosto de desanuviasse por completo, e ele olhou para mim, sorrindo mansamente.

-É raro ver você me elogiar tanto assim, sua problemática.

Isso me lembrou da razão de estarmos ali.

-E você me considera a mais problemática de todas por que...?

Ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou:

-Você não consegue adivinhar?

É claro que eu conseguia, mas não tentei adivinhar nada: o que eu fiz foi puxá-lo pela gola da camisa mais pra perto de mim e colar meus lábios nos dele.

Fogo queimou sob a pele da minha boca enquanto eu sentia seus lábios se movendo contra os meus, vorazmente. Nossas línguas brigavam por espaço nas bocas um do outro, enquanto as mãos dele se alojavam na minha cintura e as minhas em suas costas.

Nós tivemos que parar o beijo em virtude da volta de ar, mas o intervalo não durou nem dois segundos. Logo estávamos nos beijando novamente, tentando passar muitas palavras não ditas naquele beijo.

Eu senti suas mãos escorregarem para as minhas cochas, e quando me dei conta ele já havia me sentado no parapeito da janela, postando-se entre as minhas pernas. Estas se enroscaram nas pernas dele enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava meus cabelos, deixando meu pescoço livre e a mercê de seus lábios.

Eu já não sentia mais o frio da chuva. Na verdade, a atmosfera estava bem quente, e eu já não raciocinava direito. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não se chamasse Nara Shikamaru.

Ele não era nada preguiçoso quando realmente queria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah, claro, tinha que ser o pé-no-saco Hyuuga. Mas espera aí: eu achava que o Neji fosse PRIMO dela. Eu realmente estou por fora da árvore genealógica desse Clã.

-Ahn... o Neji é seu irmão?

-Ahhh, não, Neji-niisan não é meu irmão, mas eu o considero como se fosse. Nós somos primos, na verdade.

Então eu não era tão desinformado assim. Mas espera aí de novo: não foi o psicopata do Neji que deu uma surra nela na primeira fase do **Chuunin Shiken** e a mandou direto pro hospital à beira de uma parada cardíaca?

Eu juro que não entendo como a cabeça dessa menina funciona.

-E o incidente no Chuunin Shiken?

E mais uma vez, ela estava com uma expressão complacente.

-Bem... O niisan também não teve uma infância fácil.

-E ele continua um psicopata ou ele já parou com aquela perseguição pra cima de você?

-Na verdade, eu não sei ao certo. – agora ela parecia pensativa. Me pergunto se ela percebeu que eu chamei o "niisan" dela de psicopata. – Ele não parece ter problemas comigo, ele me trata com respeito, mas não sei o que ele realmente pensa.

Prefiro nem imaginar qual mente é a mais complexa: a dela ou do seu primo psicopata.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio: ela, olhando pra cima e pensando. Me pergunto se estava pensando no Neji, no Naruto ou em como resolver o problema da fome no mundo. Eu me ocupava em desgrudar a minha camisa branca do meu corpo, já que ela estava toda molhada e colante. Se a Hinata-sama fosse uma garota normal, ela estaria babando em cima de mim nesse exato momento.

Nisso, ela se virou pra mim, mas antes que pudesse falar o sei lá o que ia falar, ela pareceu perceber o estado em que eu estava. Ela olhou para o meu abdômen, aparecendo sob a camisa que a essa altura transparente, arregalou os olhos, corou e virou o rosto para o outro lado. É, ás vezes ela tinha reações normais.

Eu gostei muito disso.

-Sim? – perguntei, sem esconder o timbre malicioso na voz.

-A-acho m-melhor n-nós i-i-irmo-mos.

Hun. Ela voltou a gaguejar. Eu adoraria pensar que a razão disso era eu. Deve ser porque ela estava MUITO constrangida. Interessante.

-É, tem razão. – eu olhei para cima: a essa altura o pior da tempestade já tinha passado. Os ventos e a chuva ainda castigavam a aldeia violentamente, mas não havia mais raios caindo.

Nós descemos da pedra. Meu estado era lastimável: graças aquela chuvinha fina irritante, eu estava todo molhado, com as roupas coladas no meu corpo. Acho que é por isso que ela não olhava mais pra mim, ou dessa vez o responsável por uma parada cardíaca seria cabelo também não estava lá essas coisas: constantemente eu tirava os fios de cima dos meus olhos.

Hinata estava um pouco melhor do que eu: o casaco que ela usava era grosso, e a havia protegido muito bem. Por outro lado, sua calça estava ensopada. Ou seja: meu lado mais depravado (que no caso seria 90 por cento do meu ser) exultou ao ver os contornos das suas cochas grossas. E seu cabelo estava escurecido, quase preto, por causa da chuva.

Nós andamos em silêncio, sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, indo na direção da aldeia. À medida que nós aproximávamos, a chuva ia engrossando, nos obrigando a abaixar a cabeça para poder enxergar alguma coisa.

Han. Que vergonha. Os herdeiros de dois dos **Doujutsus **mais poderosos que existiam, o **Sharingan **e o **Byacugan**, cegos por causa de uma mísera chuva.

Quando avistamos (na medida do possível) o final do campo de treinamento, ela se apressou para se abrigar sob uma das ultimas árvores. Estranho. Essa não era a coisa certa a se fazer em uma tempestade. Na verdade, era a coisa errada a se fazer.

Só por um acaso, eu já disse que não entendo como a cabeça dela funciona?

-Hinata-sama! – chamei, quando cheguei junto dela. A árvore nos protegia parcialmente da chuva, então eu podia olhar pra ela direito. Ela parecia afobada. – Não é seguro...

-Eu sei. – ela me cortou, sorrindo. MEU KAMI-SAMA ELA TA SORRINDO PRA MIM. – Eu só queria agradecer olhando pra você, Sasuke-sama.

Surpresa. Quando ela ia parar de me surpreender?

-Han... Agradecer?

-Hai. Eu queria agradecer por ter ido falar comigo. Me ajudou muito, por aquilo tudo pra fora. E também... – ela corou. Acabei de perceber que ela fica adorável com as maçãs do rosto coradas. E acabei de perceber também que essa é a primeira vez na minha vida que eu uso a palavra adorável. Eu acho. – Foi bom te conhecer melhor. Você é melhor do que eu pensei.

Traduzindo: "Obrigada pelo surto psicótico que fez de você um emo preocupado que saiu correndo atrás de mim e ficou ouvindo as abobrinhas da minha vida. Eu descobri que você é uma pessoa meiga e não o completo retardado tarado que eu pensava."

Aposto que ela queria dizer ISSO. E eu preferia muito mais que ela pensasse que eu era um retardado tarado do que um emo.

-Han... Claro. Tudo bem. – Hei, que tal um beijo de agradecimento?

-Então... Acho que é só isso.

-É.

Silêncio constrangedor, em que eu fiquei apenas olhando para o rosto vermelho dela.

-Nesse caso... – ela disse, se afastando lentamente de mim. – Já ne, Sasuke-sama. Até algum dia.

-Ja ne. – Foi tudo o que eu tive tempo de responder antes que ela saísse correndo na chuva, em direção à sua casa. Mas eu ainda tive tempo de sair de debaixo da árvore e gritar:

-HEI, HINATA-SAMA!

Ela parou e virou-se na minha direção. Ela provavelmente estaria com uma expressão curiosa, mas não dava pra ver naquela distância.

-SEU ÚNICO PROBLEMA É SER UMA PESSOA BOA DEMAIS. – deve ter sido a coisa mais meiga que eu já gritei para uma kunoichi bonita como ela no meio de uma tempestade. Mas vai me dizer que é mentira?

-EU SEI! – ela gritou como se estivesse rindo, antes de sair correndo. Não sei quem é mais doido, ela ou eu, que continuo parado no meio da chuva cada vez mais forte.

Bom, isso significava que ela provavelmente estava cansada de ouvir aquilo também.

Mas era simples e inegavelmente verdade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais tarde, naquela noite, já no cantinho isolado da solidão, digo, no Bairro Uchiha, onde eu voltei a morar quando voltei para Konoha, eu parei para pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje.

Não hoje, exatamente. Só no meu encontro com a Hinata-sama.

Eu já havia tomado meu banho, trocado de roupa e agora estava deitado na minha cama, olhando para o teto e pensando.

Quando, na minha vida, eu iria imaginar que passaria a noite (ou pelo menos uma parte dela) sentado numa pedra, no meio da chuva, conversando com a herdeira Hyuuga?

Ehhhh... NUNCA.

Fiquei pensando naquela conversa bizarra, mas não consegui extrair mais significados do que aqueles que já tinha.

Hinata-sama era uma pessoa muito boa, muito melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheça. Infinitas vezes melhor que eu. E mesmo assim, nós éramos parecidos.

Ela também crescera com o peso de ser comparada à outra pessoa muito melhor do que ela. Ela também fizera tudo que fora possível para adquirir a aprovação do pai. E por mais que tentasse, não conseguia.

Além disso, havia aquelas pequenas características, coisas simples mas que nos eram comuns.

Ela também parecia odiar atenção. (Sim, acredite ou não, eu NUNCA suportei estar sempre cercado de gente me admirando. Até as garotas. Na verdade, elas SÃO as mais irritantes). Ela também não gostava de mostrar suas fraquezas (não havia se escondido entre as árvores para poder chorar em paz?) entre outras.

Sim, nos éramos um pouco parecidos.

Eu sorri.

Ela também era melhor do que eu pensava.

Mas eu enruguei a testa, ao me lembrar de uma coisa.

**Flash Back On:**

**-Então... ****– disse, para recomeçar o assunto e esquecer que, lentamente, eu estava me ensopando. –**** Você estava chorando na chuva porque descobriu que o dobe, digo, o Naruto vai ficar com a Sakura?**

**Eu senti uma mudança. Seu rosto, que antes carregava um pequeno sorriso triste e estava erguido para cima, sentindo as gotas de chuva, congelou. A cor lentamente sumiu, ficando ainda mais branca que o normal, e sua boca se contorceu.**

**-Também. ****– Foi tudo o que ela respondeu.**

**-Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?**

**-Sim... ****– ela respondeu, sombriamente. Eu nem sabia que ela podia usar um tom sombrio. **

**-O que?**** – para fazer ela ficar com aquela cara quem vai cometer um suicídio, deveria ser algo interessante.**

**Mas ela não respondeu. Continuou olhando para frente, fixando a escuridão, afogada no que quer que seja que a estivesse deixando angustiada. Ela olhou para as próprias mãos, e em seguida fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.**

**-O mesmo de sempre...**** – ela se virou para me olhar, sorrindo tristemente. – ****problemas com o meu pai.**

**Flash Back Of**

Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Ela ESTAVA me escondendo alguma coisa. Ela não ia ficar daquele jeito só por causa do pai. Até onde eu sei, ela convive com isso desde pequena. Gostando ou não, você acaba se acostumando com o passar do tempo. Eu sabia disso por experiência própria.

HAVIA mais alguma coisa, que ela não quisera me contar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não tinha que pensar nisso. Não fazia a menor diferença pra mim. Isso era problema da Hinata-sama, não meu.

A única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era dormir e esquecer o que havia acontecido essa noite. Só assim eu iria voltar ao normal.

Um único problema: eu sabia que jamais iria esquecer.

**Continua...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ta aí, como prometido, o segundo capitulo!**

**Antes de responder os Reviews, vou dar algumas explicações sobre esse capitulo:**

**Já que Naru/Saku não parece ser o favorito dos meus leitores, a parte deles foi pequena.**

**Todas as fanfics Sasu/Hina que eu já li sempre ressaltam o como os dois são opostos. E eu queria mostrar justamente o contrario: as coisas que os tornam parecidos e, conseqüentemente, perfeitos um para o outro.**

**Aquela parte da Temari relembrando o passado é mais pra vocês verem o por quê dela gostar dele, não sei se consegui passar essa idéia. **

**A minha fanfic tende a ser quase como uma seqüência do que está acontecendo no manga do Naruto AGORA. Eu quero que ela seja o mais realista o possível.**

**Ah, sim, outra coisa:**

**(1) – A "inocência" do Itachi foi explicada no manga. Caso vocês não acompanhem pelo manga mas queiram saber a real história do clã Uchiha, é fácil. No site ****./webmangas**** vocês encontram a versão traduzida para o português. É só entrar lá e ler. Mas eu não me lembro em qual manga está essa explicação, só sei que é depois da luta final entre os irmãos Uchiha.**

**(2) – No últimos mangas, do 420 ao 430, acho, Pain, o todo poderoso malvadão da Akatsuki realmente invade Konoha e arrasa a aldeia. Quem quiser saber o que aconteceu em detalhes, é só visitar o site do Kousen.**

**(3) – Caso alguém não saiba, o Asuma, sensei maconheiro do Shikamaru, foi morto pelo Hidan, o imortal da Akatsuki. E o Shikamaru matou o Hidan para se vingar. Mas eu realmente não sei COMO ele matou um imortal, ainda não vi a luta.**

**E ESSA POBRE AUTORA DESINFORMADA PEDE DESCULPAS.**

**Eu TINHA colocado uma marcação separando os narradores, mas quando eu fui ver o capitulo postado no fanfiction, vi que a marcação havia sumido. Eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer, só depois disso é que eu fiquei sabendo que o fanfiction não reconhece alguns sinais. Alem disso, algumas frases que eu havia feito em ****itálico**** não apareceram com essa formatação. Então, respondendo de uma vez às muitas críticas recebidas (sem problema), não foi desleixo meu, e sim falta de informação. Espero que a outra marcação que eu coloquei agora também não tenha sumido.**

**Quanto ao tamanho do capitulo, eu admito que eram dois capítulos que eu emendei, mas eu fiz isso porque senão seriam três capítulos onde não ocorre NADA, além de uma conversa EMO em uma pedra. Mas agora eu prometo capítulos menores.**

**E AGORA SIM EU VOU RESPONDER AOS REVIEWS:**

**XP**

**Hina Uchiha:****Bem, eu não caracterizaria o Sasuke como fofo, e sim como EMO! Eu vou confessar de uma vez: EU NAO GOSTO DELE, QUERIA QUE ELE MORRESSE! Ou pelo menos parasse de agir do jeito retardado que ele tem agido no manga. E é por isso que nessa fanfic ele tem essas tendências "fofas" (realismo é tudo XP). Ok, tudo bem, eu também não ia ligar de ser socorrida por um emo lindo igual ele, mas isso são apenas detalhes. E a Sakura tem me enjoado com essa obsessão pelo sasuke, por isso fiz ela se tocar logo de cara. Na verdade, ela só é suportável com o Naruto mesmo. Hei, se você não ficou com preguiça de ler meu 'pequeno' testamento, não fique com preguiça de mandar um review um pouco maior! Adoro reviews grandes, principalmente aqueles que descem a lenha em mim. É bom, porque me ajuda a escrever melhor. Mas valeu assim mesmo. Kissus.**

**XP**

**Majin Lu: ****Ah, eu já expliquei lá em cima o problema com a marcação, então vamos pular essa parte. Obrigada pelo elogio, vou tentar manter o nível. A continuação vai demorar um pouco, estou meio que sem idéias no momento, mas vou tentar ser o mais rápida o possível.E já que você não ficou com preguiça de ler meu 'pequeno' testamento, não fique com preguiça de mandar um review um pouco maior! Adoro reviews grandes, principalmente aqueles que descem a lenha em mim. É bom, porque me ajuda a escrever melhor. Mas valeu assim mesmo. Kissus.**

**XP**

**Srta. Oliver:**** REVIEW GRANDE!!!! VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!****Ah, já expliquei o por quê do capitulo enorme e da marcação desaparecida. É, eu sei que ficou cansativo, eu xinguei o fanfiction de todos os palavrões possíveis quando vi o jeito que a fanfic ficou, não esperava mesmo que aquilo fosse acontecer. Ok, a culpa é parte minha, eu sei. Valeu pelo puxão de orelha. Quando você achar que eu preciso de um, fique à vontade. Kissus.**

**XP**

**Luh Hyuuga: ****Wow, valeu pela animação. Eu não classificaria a fanfic como "perfeita", mas isso é a critério de vocês. (não reparem, sou uma autora incrivelmente insatisfeita comigo mesma). Valeu pelo elogio. E NAO SE REPRIMA! Faço questão de saber quais são os casais favoritos das minhas leitoras, isso me ajuda a fazer uma fanfic melhor. E o Sasuke é sim um emo, ele nunca me enganou! Por isso estou revelando seu verdaderio "eu" nessa fanfic! E sim, a Hinata pode ser considerada a "ilha da sanidade" no mar da "loucura e depravação" conhecida como anime Naruto! Ela é a única que se salva lá. É por isso que eu deixei bem claro no meu perfil do fanfiction: aquele que ofender a Hinata estará sujeito a ser mandado para a P* que pariu! Valeu pelo review! Kissus.**

**XP**

**Milia-chan: ****Sim, eu acho que uma fanfic, antes de ter um bom conteúdo, tem que ser bem escrita, sem, no mínimo, assassinar a coitada da Gramática. :). E, se você não ficou com preguiça de ler meu 'pequeno' testamento, não fique com preguiça de mandar um review um pouco maior! Adoro reviews grandes, principalmente aqueles que descem a lenha em mim. É bom, porque me ajuda a escrever melhor. Mas valeu assim mesmo. Kissus.**

**XP**

**Sazame Hyuuga: ****Longa vida a um bom Sasu/Hina, porque se eu vir outro Sasu/Saku na minha frente, eu vou vomitar e cortar os pulsos para sangrar até a morte. E sério, eu sei que tem gente que não enxerga dois palmos na frente do nariz, mas que a Sakura é realmente apaixonada pelo Naruto, está alem do limite do óbvio! E na verdade, eu estou ficando surpresa com a quantidade de fãs de Sasu/Hina que tem por aí, estou até me surpreendendo... O.O E, se você não ficou com preguiça de ler meu 'pequeno' testamento, não fique com preguiça de mandar um review um pouco maior! Adoro reviews grandes, principalmente aqueles que descem a lenha em mim. É bom, porque me ajuda a escrever melhor. Mas valeu assim mesmo. Kissus.**

**XP**

**Tilim:**** VIVAM OS REVIEWS GRANDES!!! AEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (autora surtando). Bem, vamos começar com o meu perfil: Sim, não importa qual você leu primeiro, pois como dizia minha fessora de matemática, "a ordem dos fatores não altera o produto". Mas já que eu não sou professora de matemática, prefiro dizer que "a ordem do contorno não altera o viaduto". Não sei se você entendeu essa piadinha cretina mas, ah, isso não vem ao caso.**

**Me pergunto qual é o 1 por cento do meu perfil com o qual você não concorda? E sim, pessoas descentes com o cabelo rosa são muito poucas, até onde eu sei eu só conheço a Rose do FullMetal Alchemist, sendo que só a franja dela é rosa, o resto do cabelo é castanho. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que eu tenho certeza que a origem dos bilhões de problemas físicos, mentais e psicológicos da Sakura É AQUELE CABELO ROSA! Pra ser franca, eu ODEIO a cor rosa, QUERO QUE ELA MORRA, MORRA, MORRA!!!! (autora surtando de novo). É por essas e outras que eu não uso NADA rosa. Mas isso também não vem ao caso. E vamos mudar de assunto, porque falar da Sakura me deixa com vontade de explodir a cor rosa do mundo. Sim, com certeza, qualquer ser maldito que ousar falar mal da Hinata merece ARDER NO MARMORE DO INFERNO!! UAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAU! (surtando de novo – isso ta ficando muito freqüente).**

**Então vamos pra fanfic: NAO, EU NAO TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE É A MINHA PRIMEIRA! Na verdade, eu meio que escrevo desde os 13 anos, mas eu nunca escrevi uma boa pra valer, fiquei um tempo sem escrever... Sei lá, desisti. Mas aí à um tempo atrás eu voltei a ler fanfics, principalmente da Pink Ringo (alguém aí conhece? Pra mim, ela é a melhor) e sei lá, me deu vontade de voltar a escrever. Aí eu fui e fiz uma oneshot Naru/Saku, porque uma colega minha me pediu, ela é louca por esse casal. E ela disse que ficou muito boa, na verdade um dia desses aí eu vou postar ela aqui no fanfiction, mas isso é outra história. E depois disso eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic. Então essa é a primeira realmente boa. É que eu descobri que só consigo escrever em primeira pessoa, foi isso que deu certo.**

**E normal, eu também corro as partes dos casais que eu não gosto, mesmo adorando cenas intercaladas, é por isso que eu escrevo assim. O Sasuke vai narrar a maior parte dessa história, PORQUE EU VOU FAZER ELE ADMITIR QUE É EMO!!! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU. (brincadeira). Gostei do hormonioso, você se importa se eu usar essa palavra na fanfic? Espero que você tenha gostado desse Shika/tema, e o Naru/Saku foi pequeno em sua homenagem. Xp. EEEEEEEEEEE, ganhei uma fã!! Kissus!**

**XP**

**Dricahina:**** FELIZ ANO NOVO!! E eu sou o contrario, eu torço pro Sasuke admitir que é emo. Estranho, né? Zuera. Mas enfim, valeu pelo elogio, e sim, Sasu/Hina é perfeito, não pelas diferenças mas pelas semelhanças. Vou tentar não demorar com a post, maaaaaaaas... Bom, se você não ficou com preguiça de ler meu 'pequeno' testamento, não fique com preguiça de mandar um review um pouco maior! Adoro reviews grandes, principalmente aqueles que descem a lenha em mim. É bom, porque me ajuda a escrever melhor. Mas valeu assim mesmo. Kissus.**

**XP**

**Amandy: ****Que bom que você gostou... É, eu sei, ficou muito grande, mas eu já expliquei o por quê. E eu nem vou te pedir que mande um Review grande na próxima, porque em poucas palavras você disse tudo: a história promete! Eu acho que vou matar muita gente do coração quando vocês descobrirem o real problema da questão, qual é o real enredo da fanfic... Ih, falei demais. Mas eu vou tentar mandar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido o possível, mas meu surto de incriatividade (Criando palavras novas, né, TILIM?) não vai deixar. Kissus.**

**XP**

**FranHyuuga: ****Se eu te contasse que eu tenho uma colega que também se chama Fran, e que ela também vive me chamando de Flor você acreditaria? Pode acreditar, é verdade.**

**E UM VIVA PARA OS REVIEWS GRANDES!!! AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (SURTANDO)**

**É justamente por causa dessa coisa de sentimentos que eu só escrevo em primeira pessoa. ****Sasuke hilariante = Sasuke emo. ****Na verdade, eu nao sou lá fã da Sakura, já que eu tenho ódio por coisas rosas, mas a gente faz o que pode, Saku/Naru realmente não é tão ruim. Temari é uma problemática e Shikamaru é um puto dum preguiçoso, então dá mesmo certo. Gostei muito de escrever com a Temari narrando, porque eu realmente sou fã dela. Eu já expliquei o por quê da marcação desaparecida, o fanfiction assassinou ela, provavelmente com um ****Avada Kedrava**** (se você não lê Harry Potter, provavelmente não vai entender essa). Kissus.**

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalala... Eu sou fã do Descarga MTV...**

**MEU KAMI-SAMA, O QUE QUE ISSO TEM A VER?**

**Bem, tendo explicado tudo o que eu devia e também o que eu não devia, tendo respondido os reviews e deixado bem claro minha preferência por Reviews GRANDES (estou só de sacanagem, se quiserem mandar só um ****"Continua"**** eu não vou ligar) eu vou me despedindo.**

**Até o próximo capitulo.**

**Kissus XP**


	3. Mãe

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**Você já se sentiu sufocada com o peso da verdade?**_

_**E quando antigos medos do seu passado voltam para lhe assombrar?**_

_**Você já teve que esconder de todos um segredo terrível?**_

_**Um segredo que você sabe que não vai conseguir guardar, pois é insuportável?**_

_**Quando um segredo trancado a sete chaves é uma terrível verdade que afeta não só a você, mas a todos que você ama, você tem um vislumbre da verdadeira infelicidade.  
**_

**Capítulo III: **_"Mãe" _

As luzes da manhã penetravam através da minha janela aberta, jogando seus reflexos no teto. Eu já sentia o calor do sol, os pássaros cantavam e tudo indicava que aquele seria um dia lindo. Nem parecia que na noite anterior uma das piores tempestades do ano havia caído sobre a aldeia.

Embora a tempestade não tenha sido a única coisa incomum na última noite.

Sentei-me na minha cama.

As paredes do meu quarto eram brancas, assim como todas as outras da Mansão Hyuuga. Os móveis eram de cores claras, e não havia um único enfeite, eu não gostava muito deles. Eu só fazia questão do meu jarro com rosas brancas e da foto em que minha mãe, Hanabi e eu sorríamos para o fotógrafo.

Levantei-me e fui até ela. Peguei a foto e sentei-me na cama novamente.

Mamãe era muito parecida comigo, ou melhor dizendo, EU era a cara DELA. Ela também pertencera à família principal do Clã Hyuuga, era prima do meu pai.

Passei as pontas dos dedos lentamente sobre a foto: minha mente estava uma bagunça.

Uma parte pequena dela relembrava a parte mais feliz da minha infância: a parte em que minha mãe ainda era viva. Ela morrera quando eu tinha apenas seis anos, e as memórias daquele tempo já começam a se apagar da minha mente. Eu daria qualquer coisa para que isso não acontecesse: a última coisa que eu queria era esquecer da minha mãe.

Uma parte bem maior da minha mente lembrava-se da noite passada, uma noite que eu não esqueceria tão cedo.

Uchiha Sasuke era uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu pensava. Um pouco parecido comigo, até. E por mais defeitos que ele tivesse (e eu não podia negar que ele tinha MUITOS defeitos) eu seria sempre grata por ele ter me ajudado em um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida.

E era exatamente AÍ que a maior parte da minha mente estava: estava sendo difícil acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo.

_-Mamãe... _– sussurrei, olhando para a foto. Eu teria que me controlar, aqui não era o melhor lugar para chorar. – _Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo..._

Me pergunto se o Sasuke-sama percebeu que o Naruto-kun e meu pai não eram as únicas razões para o meu desespero de ontem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Ohayoooou... Testuda!_

Eu me virei: é claro que era ela, tinha que ser ela. Até onde eu sabia, não havia nenhuma outra porca loira que me chamá-se assim.

_-Ohayou, porquinha._

Ino chegou junto de mim, e recomeçamos a caminhar.

_-Então... Está indo para o hospital? _– ela me perguntou. Estranho. Ino não costumava demonstrar interesse pela minha rotina.

_-Hai. _

_-Então... Você não vai treinar hoje?_

Ah, claro. Tinha que ser isso.

_-O Sasuke-kun vai treinar apenas com o Kakashi-sensei, se é isso que você quer saber._

Ela tentou esconder o sorriso, mas é lógico que eu vi. Suspirei. Há um tempo atrás, eu ficaria muito puta com isso. Talvez o Naruto tenha mexido comigo mais do que eu esperava.

_-E o Naruto? _– perguntou com um falso tom de desinteresse.

-AH, Naruto vai se isolar em algum canto para poder treinar sem que ninguém o incomode.

_-Não faz o estilo dele. Eu achava que ela gostava de treinar junto com o Sasuke-kun._ – Ah, não se reprima, Ino. Confesse que você está feliz e saltitante pelo fato de o Naruto não estar lá pra te atrapalhar.

_-É, é. Mas o Naruto vai treinar aquelas coisas de __**sennin**__. Você sabe, _- acrescentei, quando ela não pareceu entender. – _aquilo que ele foi treinar nas __**Montanhas Myoubu**__. Parece que ele tem que entrar em contato com a natureza ou algo assim._

Na verdade, eu sabia muito bem como funcionava o treinamento para controlar o **Senjutsu**, mas eu não ia ficar perdendo tempo explicando pra Ino, já que ela não estava prestando o mínimo de atenção.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Você vai correndo atrás do Sasuke-kun agora mesmo, não é?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Bom, alguém tem que fazer isso, já que uma certa testuda joga suas oportunidades no ralo.

Tendo desistido do Sasuke-kun ou não, a Ino continuava irritante.

_-Bom, porquinha, você vai ficar feliz em saber que não tem mais concorrência. Não a MINHA, pelo menos. _– acrescentei, ao me lembrar que os outros 99,9 por cento da população feminina jovem de Konoha já teve ou gostaria de ter algo com o Sasuke-kun. A única que ficava fora desse grupo era a Hinata-san.

Dessa vez ela realmente se surpreendeu.

_-Como assim você está fora da competição? _– peraí, essas não foram as minhas palavras. Não exatamente. Será que aquilo não passava de um jogo para a Ino? Todos esses anos em que nós duas brigamos pelo Sasuke-kun, apenas uma competição?

-É, Ino, eu estou fora da jogada.

_-POR QUE?!_

O tom dela era tão genuinamente indignado que eu tive certeza de que aquilo não passava de um jogo para ela.

Gostando de admitir isso ou não, a Ino ERA linda. Ela poderia ficar com qualquer cara de Konoha que quisesse. E sou obrigada a confessar que ela é muito mais eficiente no jogo da sedução do que eu. Sua listinha de conquistas não era pequena. Eu não ia ficar surpresa se os únicos caras de Konoha que ela nunca tivesse agarrado fossem o Shikamaru, o Chouji e o Sasuke-kun. Alem do Naruto, é claro. Vai por mim, eu ouvi uns boatos a respeito dela e do Neji, então depois disso eu não duvido de mais nada.

Ok, estou exagerando, eu sei. A Ino não é uma vadia. Mas o fato é que se ela quisesse, poderia pegar qualquer um de Konoha. O Shikamaru e o Chouji são seus parceiros, seus amigos, então não rola. O Naruto... Ah, sei lá, eu nunca vi ela demonstrar qualquer tipo de interesse por ele. Ainda bem. Ah, o que me lembra: o Lee também não é lá um dos preferidos dela.

Agora, o Sasuke-kun... Ah, isso já era outra conversa.

O Sasuke-kun era inflexível. Se ele dizia pra Ino que era não, era NÃO e pronto. Sem discussão, a porquinha não iria conseguir nada. Há anos ele vem dizendo não para ela, exatamente como ele dizia pra mim.

Espera aí: será que era isso? Será que esse tempo todo o Sasuke-kun vem dizendo não para Ino, justamente por minha causa?

Quero dizer, se ele dissesse sim pra ela, ele ia comprar uma briga bem grande comigo. Alem de me ofender mortalmente, é claro. Então será que esse tempo todo ele evita a Ino para não me magoar?

WOW. Viajei. Desde quando o Sasuke-kun se importa com os sentimentos de alguém? Ele não é como o Naruto.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, EU TENHO QUE PARAR DE PENSAR NO NARUTO!

-Heloowww... Sakura, você está me ouvindo?

_-Han, o que, Ino?_

_-Por que você está desistindo do Sasuke-kun?_

_-Ino... Eu sou amiga do Sasuke-kun. Ele só me vê como amiga, nunca vai me ver de um jeito diferente. Então eu vou parar de perder tempo correndo atrás dele. Há quanto tempo isso se arrasta? Já está na hora de virar a página._

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Ficou apenas pensando alguns instantes, sem demonstrar nada alem de concentração.

De repente, ela abriu um largo sorriso.

-Então eu ganhei, testuda! Haaaaa, eu sabia que era melhor do que você!

Eu trinquei os dentes. Mas ela apenas riu novamente e saiu correndo na direção dos campos de treinamento. Se eu conhecia bem o Sasuke-kun, ele já estaria lá. E se eu conhecia bem o Kakashi-sensei, a Ino teria muito tempo para "conversar" com o Sasuke-kun.

Me pergunto se agora que eu já disse na cara dura para o próprio Sasuke-kun que eu não quero mais nada com ele, se ele vai dizer não para ela.

Se isso acontecer, minhas suspeitas estarão confirmadas, e isso significará que o Sasuke-kun não é um insensível por completo, afinal.

Tudo ia depender da resposta dele para a Ino, que já havia desaparecido do meu campo de visão.

Han. Eu sabia.

A Ino não iria se considerar verdadeiramente a vencedora, não antes de ter o prêmio final.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assim que eu saí do meu quarto, a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei foi o Neji-niisan.

-Você está bem, Hinata-sama? – era impossível identificar o que ele realmente estava pensando. Neji-niisan era indecifrável. – Hiashi-sama não...

-N-Não se pre-preocupe, N-Neji-niisan. Eu já estou-u acos-tu-tumada.

Estávamos nos referindo a mais recente briga entre meu pai e eu.

-Ma-mas Neji-niisan, p-posso te p-pedir um f-favor?

Ele me olhou de um jeito questionador que me intimidou, mas ainda assim disse que eu podia.

-Primeiro... Vo-você sa-sabe onde mi-minha irmã es-está?

-Acho que a Hanabi-sama está no quarto.

Excelente.

-E-Eu pre-preciso-o t-er uma... uma c-conversa séria c-com e-e-ela... P-pode m-e a-visar se se m-meu p-p-p-pai v-vier a-até n-nós?

Eu sempre gaguejava mais do que o normal quando estava conversando ou com o Neji-niisan ou como o Naruto-kun.

-Hinata-sama... Posso te perguntar sobre o que é essa conversa?

Eu encarei meus próprios pés e apertei minhas mãos com força.

-Mamãe. – Foi tudo o que eu consegui sussurrar.

-Você vai contar pra ela? – ele perguntou. Seu tom era duro, como se estivesse me testando.

-Hai. – sussurrei novamente. Nessa hora, eu juntei coragem e olhei para ele. Surpresa: ele estava sorrindo.

-Bom... Acho mesmo que a Hanabi-sama precisa saber. Se Hiashi-sama se aproximar do quarto, eu avisarei para vocês.

-A-arigatou, niisan.

Eu sabia que o Neji-niisan iria me ajudar: ele, mais do que ninguém, odiava que a verdade fosse escondida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Algo me incomodava.

Eu apertei ainda mais os olhos antes de abri-los. Meu braço parecia pesado quando eu o ergui para tampar meus olhos. Era isso que me incomodava: a luz do sol penetrava por entre as cortinas da janela do apartamento e incidia diretamente sobre meu rosto.

Eu poderia ir lá fechar as cortinas adequadamente. Mas eu não faria isso. Nem pensar. Só se for na próxima reencarnação.

Hoje era nosso dia de folga. Ainda bem. Não havia força no céu ou na terra que me faria levantar daquela cama.

Não enquanto os braços do Shikamaru estivessem firmes em torno da minha cintura, mantendo meu corpo junto ao dele e eu estivesse sentindo sua respiração varrer a minha nuca.

Não depois da melhor noite da minha vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hei, Shinooooo...

-Nani. Kiba?

-Hinata-chan não vai vir treinar hoje não?

Eu farejei o ar. Não senti nada alem dos cheiros do Akamaru, do Shino, o meu e o das arvores. Se ela estivesse se aproximando, eu sentiria.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Isso era o que mais me irritava no Shino. Ele NUNCA respondia imediatamente. Isso QUANDO ele respondia.

-Não.

Ah, sim. E nunca explica suas respostas também.

-Ela te disse isso?

Pausa. Como sempre.

-Não.

-ENTÃO COMO VOCÊ SABE?

Ele virou a cara para me olhar. Aff... Quando ele faz isso, quer dizer que lá vem mais uma de suas exibições de raciocínio.

-Eu sei. Como eu sei? Por que hoje é o aniversário da mãe da Hinata.

-Han... E a mãe da Hinata-chan não está... Bem... Morta?

Lá vem mais uma.

-Exatamente por isso.

-Hein?

-Kiba. Hoje deveria ser o aniversário da mãe da Hinata. Sendo assim, ela irá levar flores para ela. Por que ela fará isso? Por que ela faz isso todos os anos. Você não se lembra, Kiba?

É, eu me lembrava. Ás vezes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu parei diante da porta da Hanabi-chan. Fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente. Uma. Duas. Três. Incontáveis vezes. Eu tinha que ser forte. Eu precisava fazer isso. Minha irmã precisava saber, precisava entender. Aquela verdade já fora calada por tempo demais. Mas eu não podia, não podia, não podia chorar. Eu não ia chorar. Eu ia conseguir.

Ergui o punho e bati três vezes na madeira da porta.

-Quem é? – a voz dela soou lá de dentro.

-Sou eu, Hanabi-chan.

Eu ouvi barulhos de passos apressados e em menos de 10 segundos Hanabi já abrira a porta.

-Neechan! – exclamou ela, olhando pra mim ansiosamente.

-Posso entrar, Hanabi-chan? Precisamos conversar.

-Claro! – ela respondeu, dando espaço para que eu passasse.

O quarto da Hanabi era ligeiramente menor do que o meu, mas muito parecido. Paredes brancas, moveis claros. Mas no dela não havia flores, e sim muitos bibelôs e enfeites espalhados por diferentes lugares. A mesma antiga fotografia estava em um porta-retrato em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

-Sim? – perguntou ela, ansiosa. Suspirei. Aquilo poderia ser mais complicado do que eu esperava.

-Vamos nos sentar primeiro, sim? – convidei, sentando-me em sua cama. Ela se sentou ao meu lado. Em nenhum momento, desde que abrira a porta, ela havia desviado o olhar do meu rosto.

-O que aconteceu, neechan?

-Hanabi-chan... – o começo era sempre o mais difícil. Nessa hora, eu me lembrei do Sasuke-sama: era melhor falar de uma vez.

-Sim, neechan?

Eu estava prestes a quebrar uma ordem do papai. Eu estava prestes a reabrir feridas à muito cicatrizadas. Eu estava prestes à revelar uma coisa que jamais deveria ter sido mantida em segredo. Algo que eu e o Neji-niisan descobrimos por acaso, e que Hanabi e eu tínhamos o direito de saber.

-Hanabi... O que você sabe sobre a morte da mamãe?

Ela se surpreendeu. Mais do que eu poderia descrever. Ela arregalou os olhos e sussurrou:

-Nada. Só que... Ela morreu no meu parto, não é?

-Não, Hanabi-chan. Quando mamãe morreu, você tinha um ano, por isso não se lembra dela.

-Então... O que aconteceu?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu procurei ansiosamente o Sasuke-kun por entre as arvores, mas não o encontrei. Eu já havia revirado todos os campos de treinamento e nada. Será que aquela testuda estava falando a verdade?

Ahhhhh, isso era bem a cara dela. Talvez ela estivesse com o Sasuke-kun em algum lugar e não queria ninguém incomodando. Han. Até parece que ela realmente desistir do cara que ela sempre disse que amava.

Um estalo. Fumaça.

-Yo... Ohayou, Ino-chan!

Eu me virei.

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Hai, hai. O que está fazendo aqui, Ino-chan?

-Eu estava procurando o... Ah... A Sakura!

-Bem, acontece que eu acabei de encontrar com o Sasuke... – é claro que ele não tinha caído nessa. – ...e avisei que eu recebi uma missão de ultima hora e que não iria treinar com ele hoje.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, inferno. Justo quando eu poderia encurralar o Sasuke-kun sozinho (já que eu estava esperando no mínimo uma hora de atraso do Kakashi-sensei) ele resolve acordar cedo.

-E você não viu o Naruto não?

-Ah, Sakura me falou qualquer coisa dele treinar seu justsu de **sennin**...

-Han. Bem que ele podia ter avisado antes, assim eu não teria vindo parar aqui e...

-Hahn... – interrompi. - Kakashi-sensei, o Sasuke-kun não falou pra onde ia? Voltar pra casa, talvez?

Sasuke-kun e eu, sozinhos no bairro Uchiha, não me parecia uma segunda opção desagradável. Muito melhor do que a primeira, até.

-Curioso, Ino-chan, mas acho que ele ia comprar flores.

Meu queixo caiu. Aquilo só podia ser macumba.

-FLORES?????

AHHHHHHHHHHH, hoje era MEU dia de ficar na loja, mas eu inventei tantas desculpas para poder sair...

-Hai, hai. Ele disse que ia...

-Ok, já entendi, arigatou Kakashi-sensei! – gritei antes de voltar correndo para o lugar de onde eu tinha saído.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como eu havia prometido à Hinata-sama, eu permaneci no corredor do quarto de sua irmã, usando o **Byacugan **para vigiar o Hiashi-sama. Eu sabia que, se fôssemos pegos, Hinata-sama e eu teríamos sérios problemas. Incalculáveis problemas. Todavia, eu jamais entendi por quê era tão importante que nós nunca soubéssemos a causa da morte da Hana-sama. A própria descoberta da verdade não passou de um acidente.

**Flash Back ON**

**-Hei, Hinata-sama!**

**A garotinha de pouco mais de quatro anos, cabelo escuro cortado curtinho e olhos perolados iguais aos meus parou e virou-se para mim.**

**-Onde está indo, Hinata-sama?**** – perguntei.**

**-Só-só es-tou andando um... Um pou-uco, Neji-niisan.**

**Nós continuamos andando pelos corredores da casa.**

**-P-Por q-que es-está indo junto c-comigo, Neji-niisan?**

**-É meu dever proteger você, Hinata-sama!**

**Um garotinho de apenas cinco anos ainda não entendia a profundidade daquelas palavras.**

**Hinata-sama corou, mas antes que pudesse responder, girou rápido a cabeça, olhando para uma porta.**

**-Nani, Hinata-sama?**

**-O-Ouvi a voz de-de p-papai.**

**-E daí?**

**-E-ele disse... Hana.**

**-Mas Hana não é...**

**-...O n-nome da m-minha m-mãe.**

**Nós nos aproximamos da porta para ouvir, e foi quando descobrimos a verdade.**

**Flash Back OF**

Mas no fim das contas, a verdade é que Hiashi-sama nos descobriu ouvindo atrás da porta. Eu nunca o vi tão furioso. Ele ficou possesso quando percebeu que nós sabíamos a verdade.

**Flash Back ON**

**-Nunca, ouviram bem? ****– ele gritou. Estava junto com meu pai, que provavelmente tentava convencê-lo a contar a verdade para as filhas, sendo que Hinata-sama acabou descobrindo sozinha. – ****Nunca vocês devem contar para a Hanabi e nem para ninguém o que ouviram, entenderam!**

**-S-sim****. – respondemos.**

**-Bom... Agora... Vocês dois serão castigados para que isso nunca mais se repita, entenderam?**

**-S-sim.**

**Flash Back OF**

Só quando mais velhos, Hinata-sama e eu viríamos a entender o por quê da raiva de Hiashi-sama. Como tudo que fazia, ele estava visando o bem das filhas. Agora eu posso compreender que ele não queria que elas carregassem um fardo tão grande. Porém, esconder a verdade nunca é o melhor caminho, tão pouco o caminho certo.

Mas Hinata-sama e eu cumprimos suas ordens à risca: jamais falamos com ninguém sobre aquilo, nem sequer comentamos o ocorrido entre nós mesmos. Então, eu me pergunto... Por que Hinata-sama estava desenterrando isso justo agora? Por que é tão importante que Hanabi-sama saiba disso agora? Talvez, quando fosse mais velha...

Há menos que...

Não, não. Não pode ser. Seria demais. Injustiça demais. Sofrimento demais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Foi melhor do que eu esperava, afinal. Hanabi-chan ouviu tudo o que eu queria que ela ouvisse. Eu contei tudo o que ela precisava saber sobre a morte da mamãe. Hanabi-chan é muito inteligente e entendeu tudo perfeitamente. Ela não reagiu mal, alias. Ficou um pouco chocada, é verdade. Talvez um pouco receosa. Mas ela não chorou. Essa é uma das qualidades da minha irmãzinha: raramente chora. E eu consegui, afinal. Consegui não fraquejar, não chorar, nenhuma vez.

Mas quando eu saí do quarto, pareceu que todo o peso do mundo caiu sobre meus ombros. No mínimo, todo o sofrimento passado e todo o futuro caíram. Não dava mais pra mim. Eu precisava sair daquela casa.

Nisso, Neji-niisan veio ao meu encontro.

-E então? – ele até parecia ansioso. Sorri.

-Tu-tudo c-certo. Ap-apesar de t-termos quebra-brado as ordens de p-p-papai. A-arigatou, niisan.- dito isso, eu saí andando. O ar daquela casa estava me sufocando. Só de lembrar tudo o que a mamãe passou ali...

-Aonde vai, Hinata-sama? – perguntou o niisan. Estranho. Ele quase parecia preocupado. Neji-niisan era uma pessoa muito boa, afinal.

-Vou t-trocar de r-roupa e v-isitar a mamãe. – foi tudo o que consegui responder.

Hoje era aniversario da minha mãe. Era o dia de lhe levar rosas brancas, que também eram suas flores favoritas. E eu não poderia escolher um lugar melhor para ir chorar. Chorar pelo seu sofrimento. E pelo meu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Arigatou, volte sempre! – exclamou a mulher loira da floricultura. Han. Deve ser mãe da Ino. Bom, eu dou graças por não ter encontrado a dita cuja na floricultura. Hoje, realmente, não é um bom dia pra aturar garotas ensandecidas.

Porém, assim que eu pus meus pés na rua, carregando a coroa de flores, eu ouvi:

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!

Dezessete anos ouvindo esse gritinho histérico não permitiram que eu me enganasse (sim, antes de aprender a andar eu já ouvia isso vindo DELA. Não tenho culpa se minha mãe gostava de me levar junto quando ia comprar as suas benditas – pra mim, malditas – flores). Eu me virei, irritado.

-Que foi, Ino?

Ela chegou correndo junto de mim. Só pra variar, estava usando aquelas roupinhas roxas MINÚSCULAS e apertadinhas. Han. Isso não me ajuda em NADA na minha decisão de JAMAIS pegar a Ino.

Ta bom, agora pode parar de rir.

Porque acredite você ou não, eu havia decidido, já há muito tempo, que JAMAIS pegaria a Ino MESMO. E eu tenho várias razões. Primeira: eu tenho amor à vida. Puta que pariu, a Sakura arrebenta uma rocha com um murro! Eu é que não quero tomar umas porradas dela. Segunda: Isso ia deixar a Sakura muito mal. E aí, alem de correr o risco de ter meu crânio moído em pedacinhos, eu ainda iria ter que aturar o Naruto dizendo que eu sou um insensível. E se eu conheço aquele dobe (que alias deve estar treinando para virar sapo nesse exato momento) eu iria ter que agüentar isso durante muuuuuuuuuito tempo. Terceira: a Ino não ia largar do meu pé. E vai por mim, eu não sou do tipo de cara que se amarra. Eu que não ia cair na bobagem de arrumar um compromisso com ELA. Depois pra me livrar, ia ser um saco. E quarta e não menos importante: levando eu conta que a Ino é uma tremenda fofoqueira, se eu ficasse com ela, cinco segundos depois Konoha inteira já iria estar sabendo. E aí que aquelas montanhas de gurias ensandecidas não iam largar do meu pé MESMO.

De modos que essa daí deveria seguir o exemplo da Sakura.

-Ahhh, Sasuke-kun! Cooomo você é carinhoso comigo, hein?

Quinta razão: A Ino É um porre.

-Fala logo o que você quer.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun, não faz assim comigo. – ela disse, manhosa. – Se você fosse um pouquinho mais gentil, as coisas seriam beeeeeem diferentes. Muito mais prazerosas, até.

Disso eu não duvidava nem um pouco. Mas não compensa a dor de cabeça que eu iria arrumar depois.

-Esquece, Ino. Até a Sakura já desistiu. Até quando você vai continuar nisso?

-Ah, a testuda desistiu mesmo? – ela se referia a isso como um jogador de truco que fica indignado quando o oponente desiste antes do final do jogo. Bom, pelo menos EU fico indignado quando o Naruto pede pinico antes que eu possa trucar. O que acontece em 90 por cento dos casos. Mas, já que eu só levo ferro quando jogo **shouji** com o Shikamaru, em alguma coisa eu teria que ganhar.

-Aham. Por que você não faz o mesmo?

-Esqueça, Sasuke-kun. – ela respondeu, piscando e se aproximando de mim. Parecia que ela estava prestes a pular no meu colo. Eu só espero que ela se lembre de que estamos no meio de uma rua lotada, ou vai ser difícil manter minha decisão. – eu NUNCA vou desistir de você!

Mas que porre. Por que ela tem que ser tão cabeça dura?

...

Ok, essa minha ultima frase foi meio suspeita. De novo, então:

Mas que porre. Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa? Ah, isso me lembra! Sexta razão: A Ino é tão irritante quanto a Sakura.

-Esqueça VOCÊ, Ino. Não vai rolar. – dito isso, eu simplesmente me virei e saí andando, ou ia ser barra me manter firme na minha decisão. Nisso, eu ouvi a voz dela novamente:

-Pra quem são essas flores? – o tom dela era uma mistura de ciúmes, raiva, inconformidade, e chatice mesmo. Isso só me irritou ainda mais.

-Não te interessa. – respondi sem me virar.

-Aposto que são pra alguma vadia. – ela resmungou. AGORA ELA ERROU FEIO. DESSA VEZ A PORRA DESSA GAROTA CONSEGUIU ME TIRAR DO SÉRIO!

Eu me virei e andei até ela, chamuscando de ódio. Com seis palavras ela conseguiu despertar em mim o que me há de pior. Eu me esqueci de que ela era uma gostosa, pra só lembrar que ela era insuportável. Eu cheguei bem perto. Não pus a mão nela, não sou um covarde que sai batendo em mulher, por mais que ela mereça. Mas também não precisei. Só com o meu olhar ela já se encolheu toda.

-Preste bastante atenção, Yamanaka. – cada palavra minha era bem pronunciada, como se eu estivesse me segurando pra não enchê-la de porrada. O que não estava muito longe da verdade. – Essas flores eu vou colocar no túmulo da minha MÃE.

Ela percebeu o que tinha feito na hora.

-Eu não...

-E... – eu a interrompi. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ouvir a voz nojenta dela. – se você ofender a memória da minha mãe de novo por causa das suas mesquinharias, eu vou fazer questão de nunca mais ter que olhar pra essa tua cara. Isso no melhor dos casos. No pior, eu não respondo por mim. Eu explodo a porra dessa aldeia se isso garantir que eu nunca mais vou ter que ouvir sua voz. Fui claro?

-Eu...

-Ótimo.

Eu me virei e fui embora. Talvez eu tenha exagerado. Mas com a minha mente fervendo do jeito que estava, eu não ia ficar medindo conseqüências.

Caralho, ouvir a INO, com aquela ficha-corrida gigante, chamando a minha mãe de vadia, no dia do aniversário dela, era demais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O cemitério de Konoha era todo gramado. Um campo com algumas elevações, algumas arvores, e um caminho de terra que serpenteava entre as placas de metal no chão que indicavam os túmulos. Mas é claro que havia exceções: os túmulos de todo o Clã Uchiha estavam isolados dos outros, em uma cripta dedicada exclusivamente à eles.

Eu não me demorei muito no túmulo da minha mãe: eu nunca me demorava. Eu fazia as orações de sempre, ficava alguns minutos nostálgicos relembrando o passado, deixava as flores e ia embora. Eu não gostava daquele lugar. O ar da cripta parecia pesado, e era penoso saber que eu estava tão perto e ainda assim tão longe da minha família.

De modos que eu saí da cripta e fui andando a esmo pelo cemitério, pensando, chutando as pedras e amaldiçoando aquela vida injusta. Um dia desses eu ainda paro de vir aqui. Esse lugar me deixa mais irritado do que o meu normal.

Mas quando eu já estava me convencendo de ir embora, eu vi algo que me fez ficar. Algo não: alguém.

Hinata-sama estava parada (mais precisamente ajoelhada) embaixo de uma arvore florida (mas nem precisa me perguntar qual, porque eu não faço a mínima idéia) olhando fixamente para baixo, provavelmente para um túmulo. E ela não parecia nada bem, parecia pior do que ontem.

Por que meus sentimentos sempre ressurgem quando eu a vejo desse jeito? Por que diabos essa garota desperta meu lado... Humano? Por que eu sinto como se algo estivesse me empurrando na direção dela? Por que eu sinto como se ajudá-la fosse minha obrigação?

Eu estou precisando de um psicólogo. Ou no mínimo, que alguém me dê umas porradas. Quem sabe assim eu volto ao normal? Bom, até isso acontecer, só havia uma coisa que eu poderia fazer. Adivinhou quem disse: "Correr atrás da Hinata-sama."

Eu fui me aproximando bem lentamente, para não assustá-la. A medida que eu me aproximava, eu ouvia cada vez melhor seu choro, alem de palavras incoerentes cortadas por soluços. Ela estava vestida de preto, o que causava um contraste impressionante entre sua pele alva e o tecido. Mesmo estando de costas, eu via como seu corpo tremia quando ela chorava. Ahh, eu não suporto ver mulher chorar, então é melhor fazer alguma coisa.

-Hinata-sama? – chamei.

Ela se assustou, e virou a cabeça bruscamente. Eu tinha razão, ela estava pior do que ontem. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e inchados, sua cara estava lavada de lágrimas, seus lábios tremiam e sua respiração estava extremamente descompassada. De onde ela tira tantas lágrimas?

-S-sasuke-sama?

-Eu não vou nem perguntar se você está bem. – eu fui me aproximando, e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Aproveitei e li o epitáfio.

**Hyuuga Hana**

Embaixo do nome, a data de nascimento, que por acaso era hoje, e data de sua morte: onze anos atrás. Alem disso, havia a mensagem:

**Esposa e mãe carinhosa.**

Não precisava ser um gênio pra saber.

-Sua mãe. – não era uma pergunta.

-Hai. – ela sussurrou. Passou a mão no rosto, secando as lágrimas, e em seguida tentou se levantar. Mas por alguma razão parecia que ela estava sem forças, então eu peguei sua mão pequenina e quente e a ajudei. Nós nos levantamos, e ficamos de frente um para o outro, nos encarando.

-Hinata-sama. – agora as coisas começavam a fazer um pouco mais de sentido. Aparentemente, Hinata-sama era muito apegada à mãe, então se hoje era aniversario dela, talvez por isso ela estivesse tão abalada ontem. Eu sabia que não era só por causa do dobe e do pai carrasco. – Você estava daquele jeito ontem... Também era por causa da sua mãe, não é?

Primeiro, ela ficou muito surpresa. Depois um traço de dor percorreu seu rosto. Ela mordeu seus lábios com tanto força que eu me surpreendi que não tivesse sangrado. Seus olhos se estreitaram, ela começou a arfar e quando eu vi, ela já havia começado um choro desesperado.

Meu choque se tornou ainda maior com o que ela fez em seguida. Eu sei que ela estava muito, muito desesperada, e que aquilo não passou de um ato impulsivo. Mas ainda assim, de certa forma, eu gostei.

Hinata-sama se jogou em cima de mim e me abraçou. Passou os braços pela minhas costa, encostou a cabeça no meu peito e continuou chorando compulsiva e desesperadamente.

Eu juro que não fazia idéia do que fazer. Ela não estava nada bem, precisava de ajuda ou consolo ou o que quer que fosse, e eu não era, com certeza, a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso.

Onde estava a Habina quando a irmã precisava dela?

Então, naquele momento louco em que ela estava derramando suas lágrimas em mim, tremendo como se fosse desmaiar, e a sensação do seu corpo quente colado no meu me causava arrepios nada inocentes, eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer.

Eu a abracei também.

-Não se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Eu estou aqui com você.

**Continua...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**E, mais rápido do que eu esperava, aí está: o terceiro capitulo!! /õ/**

**E, antes de responder os reviews, as costumeiras explicações sobre o capitulo:**

**Muita encheção de lingüiça, eu sei, mais tudo foi uma preparação para o grande final Sasu/Hina. Alguém aí gostou? XP**

**Eu não tenho vocação pra escrever Hentai, então eu pulei essa parte da Temari e do Shikamaru. Se vocês quiserem que tenha um hentai Sasu/Hina, avisem com antecedência, por que eu vou ter que me virar em duas pra conseguir escrever um. Vou te dizer, eu não levo o menor jeito.**

**A respeito do tal treinamento do Naruto, isso é algo que está acontecendo no manga. Quem acompanha vai entender, quem não acompanha não se preocupe, não faz diferença.**

**E como sempre, não teve um Saku/Naru por que eu não quero ninguém ai vomitando as tripas. Enquanto eu puder ir adiando isso, eu vou.** **Quando chegar a hora certa eu ajeito esses dois.**

**Ah, sim, um detalhe: eu disse que queria que a minha fanfic fosse uma continuação do que está acontecendo no manga, mas na verdade ele está uma bagunça, não dá pra saber o que está acontecendo direito. Por exemplo: eu planejei a fanfic contando com o Kakashi como personagem, aí eu fui ver e o Kakshi já tava morto. É isso aí, pra quem não sabe, kakashi-sensei rodou miudinho nas mãos de um dos clones do Pain. Esse não se atrasa mais. E levando em conta que o manga está imprevisível, então a fanfic não vai ficar tão realista quanto eu queria.**

**E eu vou dizer: provavelmente todos vocês adoooooooooram a Ino, mas eu ODEIO, QUERO QUE ELA MORRA, MORRA, MORRA, HUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHU! Por isso, eu TIVE que fazer o Sasuke esculhambar ela nesse capitulo. **

**Ahhhh, sim. Avisos importantes:**

**I – Eu não faço nem idéia do nome da mãe da Hinata: eu escolhi Hana simplesmente porque também é com "H".**

**II – Eu não conheço NADA da mãe dela, nem data de nascimento nem causa ****mortis.**** Qualquer informação referente à ela é fictícia, completamente inventada por mim. Afinal, essa é a base dessa história.**

**III – Igualmente, eu desconheço a data de aniversario da Uchiha Mikoto, mãe do Sasuke. Eu inventei que é no mesmo dia do da mãe da Hinata só pra eles terem mais alguma coisa em comum.**

**IV – Qualquer informação referente ao cemitério de Konoha e o que aconteceu com os corpos do povo do Clã Uchiha também fora inventadas por mim.**

**AHHHHHHHH... IMPORTANTE:**

**Eu pretendo acabar essa fanfic o mais rápido o possível. Quando as aulas começarem eu NAO VOU TER TEMPO. Então eu vou tentar acabar o quanto antes.**

**XP**

**Dessa vez o fanfiction não assassinou a minha marcação (da outra vez, provavelmente, foi culpa de um Death Note) então está tudo certo. Eu juro que estou tentando diminuir o tamanho dos capítulos. **

**XP**

**E, antes que eu me esqueça, o álbum da fanfic está sendo montado no meu orkut. Se alguém quiser mandar alguma foto (referente à fic, looooogico) eu vou ficar muito feliz e saltitante como um esquilo (LOL, que tosco).**

**XP**

**Se alguém aí souber qual o sufixo que se usa para se referir à irmã mais nova, eu agradeço. Eu usei o "chan" porque nunca ouvi a Hinata se referir a Hanabi, então não sei como ela fala. O neechan é apenas para se referir à irmã mais velha, eu acho.**

**XP**

**E AGORA SIM EU VOU RESPONDER AOS REVIEWS:**

**XP**

**Tilim: **

**Ok, quando voce descobrir, avisa. Eu vou te dizer, eu juro que um dia faço uma macumba para exorcizar a cor rosa do mundo. Eu aposto que o rosa, junto com a Hello Kity, fizeram um pacto com o capeta. Mas satanismo à parte, vamos falar de coisas mais descentes. Wow, eu não tinha pensado nisso mas sim, a Rose do FullMetal lembra mesmo aquele chocolate sensação. Falando nisso, eu estou respondendo esses reviews enquanto assisto FullMetal Alchemist em japonês com legenda. **

**Sacanear a Hina é covardia é qualquer ser infeliz que o fizer estará fadado a conhecer o meu leque O.o.**

**Nesse capitulo não teve muito Sasu/Hina, só no finalzim, mas no próximo... hauhauhauhauhauhau (risadinha das trevas) me aguarde. Sim, ele vai admitir que é emo, é esperar pra ver. Eu tenho que por mais partes com ele narrando, são as que eu mais gosto de escrever. Você não vai ter que esperar muito pelo beijo, mas já vou avisando que o relacionamento deles vai ser meio confuso, nem eles ao saber o que está havendo... Bem, espere que voce vai entender. E quanto ao hentai... se vocês realmente quiserem... Ah, mais eu não tenho vocação pra isso, só seu eu pedir pra alguém escrever e eu passo pra primeira pessoa alterando... ainda vou ver.**

**VIVA A GRANDE PINK RINGO-SAMA! Nossa, eu i-d-o-l-a-t-r-o ela desde de que li "A princesinha", sua maior obra prima. Agora eu to lendo a "Nunca fui beijada". Não sou lá fã da Sakura, mais um Saku/naru não é tão ruim, ainda mais porque ela esta sendo torturada pelo Sasori. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu leio, sim, Ino/Shino, na verdade eu leio qualquer casal desde que não seja absurdo, tipo... sei lá... Kisame e Moegi O.O**

**Quando der eu leio uma fanfic sua, só que eu realmente estou sem tempo. Eu escrevo a fanfic em casa, no meu pc (que não tem internet) e vou rapidinho na casa da minha amiga (que eu praticamente adotei como filha) pra postar. AHHHHHHHHHH EU QUERO INTERNET EM CASAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.**

**Amo Shika/Tema, amo flash backs e quero matar o fiédaputa do Masashi Kishimoto machista que MATOU O PERFEITO DO ITACHI!! AHHHHHHHHHH (ódio). Viva os amassos, Uhuuuu!!**

**Arigatou, vou tentar postar o mais rápido que puder e eu acho que voce vai querer me matar quando descobrir o que eu estou tramando. Kissus**

**XP**

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland****: ****Bem vinda a minha fanfic!!**

**Eu nao sou lá fã do Sasuke, desde que ele matou o Itachi eu quero que ele MORRA, MORRA, MORRAAAAAAAAAAA! Alem disso, ele tem agido como um cretino no manga. Mas fazer o que? Eu adoro um Sasu/Hina!**

**Hina teve sorte de ficar com ele na chuva, e agora teve sorte de ficar com ele cemitério. (Sou fã da Funérea, Ok?) Viva Shika/Tema, que ainda terão muitos problemas com o Kankurou (irmão mais velho ciumento É um porre, sei disso por experiência própria). **

**Quanto aos seus chutes... Passaram na trave, digo eu. (Ahhhh, é lógico que se voce tiver acertado, eu não vou falaaaaar). Mas o fato é que eu não sou lá muito fã do Neji, então não tem nada a ver com ele. E quanto ao final triste... É POR ISSO QUE ESSA FIC TAMBEM É DRAMA, AHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU**

**Surtei.**

**Ok, seu Ladir anda influenciando muito a sua vida, e não vai rolar seqüestros em Igrejas. Eu já cansei de ver isso em fanfics... to tentando pensar em algo diferente. (o que não está dando muito certo).**

**Arigatou. Kissus.**

**XP**

**Amandy-san:**

**Sim, a idéia era atormentar meus pobres leitores e fazer deles zumbis curiosos desesperados por mais capítulos (Igual Pink-sama faz com a gente ^^). Não, sobre ISSO, eu não vou dar spoiler, mas TEM UMA PEQUENA PREVIA DO PROXIMO CAPITULO DEPOIS DAS RESPOSTAS DOS REVIEWS. E viu? Não demorou tanto quanto eu esperava, eu realmente vou ter que correr com a fanfic porque em fevereiro isso tem que estar PRONTO!**

**Como diria aquela minha comu do Orkut... Sasuke é gay e emo! **

**E como diria minha outra comu... Hinata é perfeita!**

**Valeu a tentativa do Review grande. Eu tava brincando, se quiser mandar só um ****"Continua" ****eu não vou ligar.**

**Mas é lógico que o tamanho da minha resposta é relativa ao tamanho do review. Xp**

**E, se voce prometer que vai inventar umas mortes um pouco mais criativas para me ameaçar, eu juro que posto mais rápido.**

**Arigatou e Kissus.**

**XP**

**Moniket****: ****Bem vinda a minha fanfic!**

**Sabe, voce é a primeira que classifica meu... "Dom"... Por assim dizer, de "imaginação". As minhas colegas classificam como excesso de loucura. Mas enfim, eu acho que ela se origina do leite com chocolate que eu bebo o dia inteiro (vou acabar virando uma baranga O.O).**

**E viva um bom Sasu/Hina. (apesar de que eu ainda quero que o Sasuke MORRA, MORRA, MORRA!! HAUHAUHAUAHUHA)**

**É, eu não sou lá grande fã daquela SAraKURA cor de rosa. Não odeio muito, mas também não gosto nem um pouco. Eu já disse, se pintarmos o cabelo da criança de uma cor um pouco mais descente que o rosa (roxo, verde ou preto, sei lá) eu juro que ela vira uma pessoa descente. Caso o contrario joga ela com o Naruto mesmo.**

**E deixando as porcarias á parte, digo apenas que uma hora dessas o Sasuke vai acabar pirando, ou pedindo pra alguém descer porrada nele. (zueira)**

**A continuação não tem previsão, e se voce quiser uma **

"**imaginação" igual à minha... Dedique suas ferias à assistir Naruto Shippuuden, FullMetal Alchemist e Death Note sem parar, tudo regado a muuuuuuuito leite com chocolate. Alem de balas Butter Troffe (acho que eh assim que escreve). Não sei por que, mas funciona comigo.**

**Zuera.**

**Arigatou e Kissus.**

**XP**

**Srta. Oliver:**

**Como eu já disse, mim não ficar chateada com as críticas, eu realmente acho que elas são importantes e ajudam a autora (ou pelo menos eu) a escrever melhor. Então sem brema, sempre que voce achar que eu preciso de um puxão de orelha, fique a vontade. **

**...**

**ALGUEM TE MANDOU CATAR COQUINHOS NO JAPAO? Sinistro. Ou como diria a Funérea (Fudencio e seus amigos), de quem alias eu sou grande fã: "****Que infortúneo."**

**Bom, deixando a Funérea-sama à parte, se você continuar nesse rítimo, como vai comentar o ultimo e mais importante capitulo? o.o**

**E sobre o primeiro capitulo, eu realmente gosto de narrar em primeira pessoa, principalmente sendo o Sasuke e a Temari. Eu acabo "assumindo" as personalidades deles. E já que voce gosta de Saku/naru, acho que vou por mais partes deles. (recomendo a leitura da "Nunca fui beijada", by Pink Ringo) **

"**Continuei."**

**Arigatou e Kissus.**

**XP**

**Toph Bei Fong:**

**Ok, eu JÁ expliquei trocentas vezes o problema da marcação. O fanfiction assassinou ela com um... sei lá... Um Avada Kedrava ou usou um Death Note, vai saber.**

**Arigatou pelos elogios, e na verdade meu problema é justamente escrever DEMAIS e deixar a fanfic gigante. Isso é culpa de todos esses comentários sarcásticos.**

**Arigatou e Kissus.**

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalala... Eu sou fã de "Fudêncio e seus amigos... Viva a Funérea....**

**MEU KAMI-SAMA, O QUE QUE ISSO TEM A VER?**

**Bem, tendo postado o capitulo mais rápido do que esperava, terminado com uma "deixa" Sasu/Hina muito favorável à perversão, tendo respondido os Reviews e dito a bobagem da vez (eu ando vendo MTV demais) eu vou me despedindo. Mas não sem antes dar um Preview do próximo capitulo.**

**Capitulo IV: **

**Kankurou surpreende Temari e Shikamaru, deixando o preguiçoso Nara com as calças nas mãos (literalmente).**

**Perseguição em Konoha. O.O**

**A verdade sobre a morte da mãe da Hinata é revelada!**

**Rolos Saku/Naru**

**E...**

**PRIMEIRO BEIJO SASU/HINA!!! \õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/**

**XP**

**Kissus e até a proxima.**


	4. A doçura de um anjo

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**Quem disse que o Paraíso não existe?**_

_**Acho que fui eu.**_

_**Bom, se ele existir, não faz diferença. Eu vou pro inferno mesmo. Mas ela... Ela vai subir direto, sem julgamento, sem passagem pelo purgatório. Ela merece ir para o melhor lugar o possível, porque ela é um anjo.**_

_**Mas o importante é que eu estava enganado: o Paraíso existe. E eu o experimentei durante breves minutos, graças a ela.  
**_

**Capítulo IV: **_"A doçura de um anjo"_

Os portões gigantes da entrada da vila de Konoha estavam abertos como sempre. Assim que entrei, fui saldado pelos dois guardas da entrada. É impressão minha ou eles são sempre os mesmos?

_-Ohhhh, Kankurou-sama? _– exclamou um deles.

_-Hai. Ohayou, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. _– eu sabia que esses eram seus nomes, mas não me pergunte quem é quem.

_-Veio ver sua irmã? _– perguntou o outro.

_-Hai. _– respondi. A Tsunade-sama me informara que hoje era o dia de folga da Temari, e conseqüentemente do Nara também. Hoje eu ia tirar aquela historia a limpo.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Era uma situação completamente nova para mim. Quando, em minha vida, eu imaginei que um dia eu estaria de manhã, em um cemitério, abraçando a Hinata-sama diante do tumulo de sua mãe, enquanto ela se acaba de chorar? Ehhhhhh... Nunca. Essa menina está virando meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. Embora, é claro, que eu tenha que admitir que tê-la colada em meu corpo, me apertando, não é nem um pouco desagradável. O que estraga o momento é o fato de ela estar se esvaindo em lágrimas por um motivo que eu desconheço.

Mas... Na falta do que fazer...

_-Não se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Eu estou aqui com você. _

...resolvi aproveitar.

Eu a abracei também, e comecei a afagar seus cabelos perfumados. Hun... Cheiro de... Sei lá, parece o perfume de alguma flor, mas não me pergunte qual, porque essa não é a minha área.

_-Calma, calma..._

Vou te dizer, se ela continuar me apertando assim, eu vou acabar perdendo o controle aqui, e confessar seu amor platônico pelo Naruto vai ser fichinha comparado ao constrangimento que nós vamos ter aqui. Quero dizer, eu sou um homem e ela é uma mulher linda, o que você acha que pode acontecer?

Mas ela acabou se controlando, afinal. Ela se separou de mim (vida injusta, essa) e começou a secar o rosto incrível e adoravelmente vermelho com a manga da blusa. (de uns tempos pra cá, eu ando usando demais a palavra "adorável" e suas variantes). Enquanto fazia isso, ela murmurava um monte de pedidos de desculpas.

Essa é a primeira vez que uma garota pede desculpas por me agarrar.

_-Sem problemas. _– respondi, enquanto observava suas fracassadas tentativas de se controlar. Mas todas as vezes que ela tornava a olhar para o tumulo, as lagrimas enchiam seus olhos novamente. MEU KAMI-SAMA, DE ONDE ESSA MENINA TIRA TANTA AGUA? OK, se eu quiser algumas respostas, é melhor tirar esse chafariz de perto da sua fonte. Suspirei. – _Vamos, Hinata-sama, é melhor você andar um pouco._ – Dito isso, eu mal esperei pela sua resposta: peguei sua mão, tão alva que eu quase podia ver o sangue circulando sob ela, e a puxei levemente enquanto começava a caminhar, afastando-a do tumulo. Ela não se opôs: lançando um ultimo olhar para a lápide, me acompanhou em uma caminhada sem rumo pelo cemitério.

_-Me desculpe, Sasuke-sama. Sei que estou te irritando. Sempre que nos encontramos, você precisa me salvar de uma crise de choro. – _ela disse, enquanto puxava, delicadamente, sua mão da minha. É, a vida é injusta.

_-Acredite ou não, Hinata-sama, você é a única mulher nessa aldeia que não me irrita. _– Bom, a Temari também não me irritava: ela me dava medo. Me pergunto o que o Shikamaru gosta tanto nela.

_-Devo acreditar? _– ela perguntou, sorrindo.

_-Acredite. _– respondi, convicto. Mas é melhor parar essa conversa aqui, antes que ela comece a pensar que eu estou apaixonado por ela, o que, definitivamente, não estou. – _Mas, já que o destino insiste em fazer de mim o ombro amigo para você chorar... _– o que, decididamente, é uma PALHAÇADA do destino. Tantas outras coisas tão mais interessantes que eu poderia ser para ela... E nenhuma delas envolve roupas. Mas ela riu do comentário, afinal. Coitada. Se ela soubesse o que se passa em minha mente depravada... – _Será que agora eu vou ouvir a historia na íntegra ou você vai fracassar em esconder a verdade novamente?_

Ela parou de rir na hora e fez uma careta. Meio rude da minha parte, eu sei, mas eu já estava de saco cheio desse lenga-lenga. Mas deu certo. Ela murmurou um "você tem razão..." e saiu andando na direção de uma arvore que havia por ali perto. Obviamente, eu a segui.

_-Bem... _– ela começou, enquanto se sentava na raiz da arvore. Eu me juntei a ela. – _É uma historia desagradável, da qual eu não gosto de falar, então é melhor eu colocar pra fora de uma vez... _– Um suspiro. Eu tive a impressão que era só o primeiro, dentre muitos que estavam vindo. – _Suponho que você não saiba como a minha mãe morreu._

_-Não faço nem idéia. _

-Bom, a historia que a Hanabi conhecia era a que mamãe morreu no parto.

_-E Hanabi seria...?_

_-Minha irmã._

_-Ah, claro. –_ peraí: não era Habina? – _Mas essa não é a historia real._

_-Não. A Historia real é que mamãe morreu vitima de uma doença, quando Hanabi tinha cerca de um ano. Por isso não se lembra dela._

_-Han?_ – mas que historia louca era essa? – _Vai me desculpar, mas isso não ta fazendo muito sentido não._

_-Eu sei._ – ela suspirou. Eu sabia. – _Veja, dizer para a Hanabi que mamãe morreu no parto não exigia mais explicações. Alem disso, o assunto da morte da mamãe era um tabu entre os Hyuuga: ninguém jamais falava disso. Era muito mais confortável que Hanabi acreditasse na historia inventada por papai. Mas todo mundo sabia que mamãe morrera vitima de uma doença._

_-E se alguém contasse a verdade para a Habi... digo... Hanabi-sama?_

_-Ninguém do Clã faria isso. E se fosse alguém de fora... em que Hanabi acreditaria? Nessa pessoa ou em toda a sua família?_

_-Ok, ok. Mas por que apenas ela ficar de fora da verdade? _– aparentemente, havia tanta lama no Clã Hyuuga quanto no meu.

-Não era apenas para Hanabi ficar de fora da verdade. Neji-niisan e eu também jamais deveríamos saber. Ou melhor: Neji-niisan e eu conhecemos minha mãe, lembramos dela viva após o nascimento da Hanabi. Mas ninguém nunca nos disse exatamente POR QUE ela morreu. Diziam que quando fôssemos mais velhos, saberíamos. Me pergunto qual mentira eles pretendiam contar para nós... – ela suspirou. - Porém, um dia, quando eu tinha apenas quatro anos, niisan e eu estávamos andando pelos corredores de casa, quando eu ouvi a voz do papai dizer o nome da mamãe. Sabe, naquela época mamãe ainda era viva, na verdade, estava no começo da gravidez da Hanabi. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto, repousando. O próprio Neji-niisan quase nunca a viu. Por isso, quando eu ouvi que papai estava falando dela, nós nos aproximamos da porta, tentando descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo, sabe, e ouvimos nossos pais falando sobre a verdade. Meu tio tentava convencer meu pai a nos contar a verdade.

Nunca pensei na Hinata-sama como alguém que fica ouvindo conversas atrás da porta.

-Eu tinha apenas quatro anos, mas o peso da verdade foi tão grande que eu nunca esqueci. E hoje eu contei também para a Hanabi-chan.

_-Bom, eu entendi tudo perfeitamente. Mas por quer era tão importante esconder a verdade?_

Lagrimas recomeçaram a brotar em seus olhos perolados. MEU KAMI-SAMA, AS GLANDULAS LACRIMAIS DESSA MENINA TÊM QUE ESTAR COM DEFEITO! Foi aí que eu percebi que o pior da historia estava por vir.

_-Acontece, Sasuke-sama, que mamãe não tinha uma doença qualquer. Era uma doença muito, muito rara. _– ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e continuou. – _Era uma doença terrível. O portador sofre tanto, tanto. Eu... nem tenho palavras para descrever._ – lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu belo rosto, e eu me senti tentado a secá-las. – _Não é algo imediato. Essa doença se arrastou por meses a fio, talvez até anos, eu não sei. Era intratável, e agia lentamente. Eu ainda me lembro, sabe..._

Seu olhar se perdeu ao longe, em um passado doloroso que eu não fazia idéia de que ela possuía.

_-Eu só tinha uns seis anos, mas me lembro claramente. As crises se tornaram comuns, entende, a medida que o final se aproximava. –_ sua voz se quebrou. _– As convulsões, os desmaios, os vômitos. Ela tossia sangue constantemente. E sentia tanta dor... tantas noites em que eu acordei com seus gritos ecoando pela casa..._ _Ninguém acreditava que ela ia conseguir... Foi uma surpresa, por ela ter levado àquela gravidez adiante... até o sétimo mês... Depois disso, foi um parto prematuro e muito arriscado... Foi um milagre de Deus que Hanabi e mamãe sobreviveram... Mas depois disso... tudo só se tornou pior... _

Ela pôs uma das mãos sobre a boca, se abraçou com o outro braço e recomeçou a chorar. Agora as coisas estavam fazendo sentido. Por isso ela ficava tão abalada quando o aniversario de sua mãe chegava, quando ela pensava nela. Ela se recordava de tudo o que a mãe sofrera: Hinata era boa demais, altruísta demais. Lembrar o sofrimento da mãe era demais para ela agüentar. Por isso seu pai escondera a verdade: ele tinha razão, suas filhas não mereciam carregar o peso daquela verdade.

Mas uma coisa não estava se encaixando... Se aquilo tudo era tão difícil pra ela, por que contar para a Habina... digo... AH, foda-se. Quero dizer, uma pessoa normal diria a verdade, mas a Hinata-sama se preocupava demais com a irmã. Eu ainda me lembrava do tom maternal que ela usava a se referir a ela. Então porque diabos desenterrar aquilo agora?

Eu bem que poderia perguntar, mas eu acho que era pedir demais da Hinata-sama no estado em que ela estava. Então, eu fiz o que os meus dois lados, tanto o depravado quanto o sentimentalista, acharam certo: eu me sentei ao seu lado, puxei ela pra junto de mim, e deixei que ela chorasse a vontade no meu ombro.

-Afinal, o destino me pôs aqui pra isso, não é?

Ela riu apenas um pouquinho, antes de se entregar de vez ao pranto.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

_-Olha... Saiba que eu vou considerar isso como um pedido de namoro. _– declarei, com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. Ela afagou meus cabelos, rindo.

-Ótimo. Isso me poupa de fazer um pedido oficial. Seria problemático demais.

_-Por que isso não me surpreende... _– murmurei. – _Mas será que agora você vai parar de fugir para a casa do Uchiha todas as vezes que o Kankurou vier para Konoha?_

_-Aff... Que problemático. Não vamos falar do seu irmão agora, certo?_

Pode parecer brincadeira, mas não é. Na minha opinião só pode ser macumba. Pois nem bem Shikamaru acabou de dizer isso, eu ouvi uma batida na porta, e a voz do mencionado irmão mais velho problemático.

_-__**Hei, Temari, abra a porta! Sou eu, Kankurou!**_

Quando eu fui ver, minha cabeça não estava mais encostada no Shikamaru, e sim no colchão. Antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar, antes que eu assimilasse as idéias, ele já havia pulado da cama e vestido sua cueca, e agora procurava a camisa. Como eu disse, ele não era nem um pouco preguiçoso, quando lhe interessava.

_-Ahhh... _– gritei para a porta. – _Já vai, Kankurou._

Shikamaru parou de procurar a camisa e olhou pra mim, com uma cara de "o que você vai fazer, sua problemática?".

-Eu não vou acobertar a sua covardia. Dá seu jeito, porque eu vou me vestir e abrir a porta.

Ele me olhou com uma cara de "não faz isso comigo", a qual eu não dei a mínima importância. Muito mais rápido do que ele, que agora procurava as calças (que eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que eu havia jogado no teto e agora elas estavam penduradas no lustre) eu vesti minhas peças intimas, puxei uma das minhas costumeiras roupas pretas e fui andando até a sala, enquanto amarrava a facha vermelha na cintura.

Eu abri a porta. Kankurou estava parado ali, usando aquele conjunto preto, os pergaminhos de invocação às costas, aquele maldito gorro que eu ainda vou jogar no lixo e a cara com aquelas pinturas que eu já falei não sei quantas vezes para ele parar de usar.

_-Hei, irmãzinha. _– ele disse, entrando. – _estou interrompendo alguma coisa?_

_-Na verdade, está. _– respondi, direta.

_-Ah, é? _– ele perguntou, me medindo de alto a baixo. – _O que?_

E nesse momento, nós ouvimos um barulho vindo do meu quarto. Han. Acho que o Shikamaru descobriu onde as calças dele foram parar.

_-O que foi isso? _– ele perguntou, desconfiado, já se dirigindo para o meu quarto.

_-Me pergunto... _– respondi, segurando uma imensa vontade de rir. Deixei ele ir andando, enquanto ficava na sala.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

É, melhor ir lá.

Quando eu cheguei no quarto, Kankurou estava meio que em estado de choque, olhando para o Shikamaru que, aproveitando a estupefação dele, vestiu as calças e se mandou pela janela. Isso despertou a ira do meu querido niisan.

_-AHHHHHH, SEU MALDITO TARADO APROVEITADOR, VOLTE JÁ AQUI!_ – dito isso, ele se mandou pela janela atrás do preguiçoso Nara.

Aff... Crianças.

Eu olhei em volta. O quarto estava uma bagunça. Olhei para o espelho. EU estava uma bagunça. É, vou dar uma geral por aqui. Depois eu vou atrás dele.

Deixa os moleques se divertirem um pouquinho.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Tsunade-sama me liberou mais cedo (o que era uma raridade), então eu decidi que era melhor treinar um pouco até a hora do almoço. Mas eu não gostava de treinar sozinha. Kakashi-sensei estava fora em uma missão de ultima hora; Sasuke-kun provavelmente estaria fugindo da Ino ou fazendo coisas impudicas com ela (eu preferia pensar na primeira opção). Então só restava o Naruto. Mas ele deveria estar fazendo seu treinamento de **sennin**. Hun... Eu nunca vi como esse treinamento realmente funciona...

Foi por isso que eu decidi ir atrás do Naruto e vê-lo em treinamento. E, é claro, durante o caminho eu tentava me convencer de que curiosidade era o único fator que me motivava a ir até ele.

Quando Naruto queria treinar sozinho, ele costumava ir até uma pequena cachoeira que formava um raso lago circular no meio das arvores. Pelo que me lembro, esse foi o lugar em que Jiraiya-sama o ensinou o justsu para invocar os Sapos das **Montanhas Myoubu**. Meu sorriso desapareceu. Eu ainda me lembrava da reação do Naruto ao saber que o Jiraiya-sama havia sido morto por Pein...

Nisso, eu cheguei ao mencionado lugar. Fui me aproximando lentamente, ainda sem ver o lago, e ouvindo apenas o barulho da água caindo. Estranho. O Naruto é um tremendo barulhento. Aparentemente, seu treinamento especial exigia mesmo concentração e silêncio. Eu sorri.

"_Naruto... Você cresceu mesmo, não foi?"._

Mas quando as arvores começaram a acabar e eu comecei a avistar as margens do pequeno lago, não foi o Naruto que eu vi. Na verdade, eu vi suas roupas jogadas em cima de uma pedra. Eu fiquei vermelha.

"Será que...".

Me culpe, se você quiser, mas eu não resisti: eu tive que olhar. Segurei a respiração e dirigi meu olhar para a pequena cachoeira. Ah... Naruto estava sim, lá, tomando banho. Mas estava de calção. Que sorte.

"Ou azar...".

AHHHHHHHH, EU TENHO QUE PARAR DE PENSAR NESSAS COISAS! Não, é normal, não é saudável, ficar pensando nessas coisas com o Naruto...

E por falar em Naruto, eu acabara de reparar em uma coisa: havia no seu corpo, mais precisamente em sua barriga de tanquinho, umas marcas, kanjis, que pareciam tatuadas em tinta preta. Eu sabia que era o selo da **Kyuubi**, mas era a primeira vez que eu o via. Suponho que ele apareça quando o Naruto usa grandes quantidades de **chakra**. Nesse minuto, eu achei melhor parar de ficar olhando para as gotas de água escorrendo pelos músculos dele, e olhei para seu rosto. E a visão de seus fios loiros molhados caindo sobre seus olhos fechados não me ajudou muito a recuperar a concentração. Caramba, como eu nunca percebi o quanto ele era gost... AHHH, QUER DIZER, bonitinho?

É melhor fazer alguma coisa eu vou ficar permanentemente incoerente.

-Her... Naruto?

Ele abriu os olhos e voltou-se em minha direção.

-Ahhh, Sakura-chan? – ele saiu de debaixo da cascata, esfregando os cabelos com força e jogando água pra todos os lados. Tipo, ele não ta tentando facilitar a minha vida. Eu aqui, fazendo força para não cair em tentação... – O que está fazendo aqui, Sakura-chan?

Ah, legal, e o que eu ia responder agora?

-Só estava... Hun... Andando por aí.

Até o Naruto, que não é lá o ser mais brilhante do Universo, ia perceber a desculpa esfarrapada.

-Sei, - disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios. – Então que bom que você resolveu andar à toa por aqui, Sakura-chan. Datte bayo.

-Uhum... – foi tudo o que eu consegui responder, enquanto o observava vestir as roupas.

Quando ele terminou de vesti-las, sentou na pedra onde elas estavam antes. Mas é claro, que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para me deixar constrangida. E assim sendo, ele vestiu o casaco, mas o deixou aberto. Ou seja: lá vai eu olhar a barriga sarada dele.

-E hum... Você já terminou de treinar? – perguntei, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa menos ele.

-Na verdade não. – ele garantiu. Por que diabos ele está me olhando desse jeito? – Mas eu não consigo treinar quando estou com fome, datte bayo.

É claro.

-Mas... – AI MEU KAMI-SAMA O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO? Naruto se ergueu da pedra e veio na minha direção. Pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e ficou olhando-a, enquanto mexia com ela com as pontas dos dedos. – você não veio aqui pra falar de treinamento, não é, Sakura-chan?

-Não. Quero dizer, sim. Quer dizer... Não. AH!

Ele sorriu, como quem acaba de ouvir exatamente o que queria. Soltando a mecha do meu cabelo, ele prendeu meu olhar contra o dele. Nesse momento eu já não estava muito coerente, pois aquela parte de mim da qual eu não tinha muito controle, gritava na minha cabeça: **"AHHHH, AGARRA ELE AGORA, A-G-O-R-A!!!!"**. Apesar de que isso parecia desnecessário, já que o Naruto parecia disposto a ele mesmo fazer isso.

Agora, se o Naruto pretendia mesmo me beijar, eu nunca cheguei a saber.

Pois antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse fazer mais algum movimento, ouvimos barulho de passos apressados e do nada Shikamaru surgiu do meio das arvores à nossa direita, correndo como um louco. Quando ele passou, esbarrou em mim me atirando pra frente, ou seja: direto nos braços do Naruto. Eu olhei pra cima, com as maças do rosto em fogo. Ele parecia surpreso, mas sorria abertamente, enquanto Shikamaru desaparecia novamente.

-Preciso me lembrar de agradecer ao Shikamaru, datte bayo. – ele disse, na maior cara de pau. Eu fiquei possessa com a vontade de socar a cara dele, enquanto meu subconsciente continuava berrando que nós deveríamos nos atracar ali mesmo. Mas antes que eu pudesse dar vazão a qualquer um desses impulsos, o KANKUROU (meu Kami-sama, o que essa criatura está fazendo aqui?) saiu do nada e se chocou com tudo contra nós dois.

Nós três caímos dentro d'água. Sim, eu sei, essa situação está simplesmente ridícula, mas quem nunca teve um dia em que as coisas mais bizarras acontecem em cadeia?

Sorte é que aquele laguinho deveria ter uns dois palmos de profundidade, apenas. Eu caí meio de lado, mas o Naruto caiu de costas na água, com o Kankurou em cima dele. Mas o Sabaku se levantou logo, e após gritar um simples "Gomem!", ele desapareceu na pista do Shikamaru. Hun... Isso é rolo da Temari-san.

Enquanto eu me erguia, o Naruto se levantou em um salto, com os olhos arregalados e a mão direita fechada em um punho.

-AHHHHHHHHH, KANKUROU, SEU CUZÃO, EU VOU TE QUEBRAR EM DOIS!!!

É, eu imaginei que ele ia ficar puto com a interrupção. E não me surpreendi quando o Naruto saiu correndo atrás do Sabaku. E eu? Eu fiquei lá, torcendo meu cabelo e fixando o ponto em que os três haviam desaparecido. Sorri. Não importa quanto tempo passe: o Naruto vai sempre ter essa personalidade forte. Acho que é por isso que eu gosto dele.

PERAÍ: eu disse "gosto dele"?

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! EU NAO GOSTO DELE!

Ou será que gosto?

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

**{Atenção: os trechos de musica indicam alternância de narrador. Após cada trecho da musica, o narrador vai se alterar, do Sasuke para a Hinata e da Hinata para o Sasuke.}**

Eu vou te dizer: eu perdi a conta de quantos minutos nós ficamos naquela posição, sentados embaixo de uma arvore em um cemitério, com a cabeça da Hinata-sama encostada no meu ombro enquanto ela se acaba de chorar. Bom, por mim, tudo bem. Enquanto ela molhava meu ombro, eu colocava meus pensamentos em ordem.

Hinata-sama era mesmo uma pessoa muito boa. Ela sofria só de imaginar o sofrimento das outras pessoas. Ela era boa demais, altruísta demais. Eu jamais achei que pudesse haver uma pessoa como ela. Alguém com uma alma tão pura. Seu pai tinha razão, ela não nascera para ser uma ninja. Ela era muito melhor do que isso. Acho que a única palavra que eu posso usar para defini-la era... Anjo. Hinata-sama, decididamente, era um anjo. O cara que se casasse com ela iria ter muita sorte.

E por um segundo doentio, eu me imaginei espancando cruelmente o ser indefinido e sem feições, mas ainda assim odioso, que seria o marido dela.

AHHHHHHH, por que diabos eu estou pensando nisso? Ela que se case com quem quiser, eu não sou o dono dela. Mas é claro, que se o sortudo que ela escolhesse a fizesse infeliz, eu seria obrigado a fazê-lo conhecer 72 horas de sofrimento em um segundo...

AH, eu preciso mesmo de um psicólogo. Ou de um pai-de-santo, vai ver isso é encosto, ou alguma macumba que fizeram pra mim. Isso deve ser obra da Ino.

-Gomem, Sasuke-sama. – sua voz me tirou dos meus conflitos internos. Como eu nunca reparei como a voz dela era suave e melodiosa? (outra palavra que, com certeza, eu nunca usei na vida. Essa menina está enriquecendo meu vocabulário). Ela levantou sua cabeça, e pela trocentésima vez desde ontem, ela enxugou seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, enquanto se levantava da raiz da arvore. – Isso tudo deve estar te incomodando mesmo.

-De maneira nenhuma. – garanti. O que não estava muito longe da verdade. Eu me levantei também.

-É muita gentileza da sua parte. – legal, agora eu sou uma pessoa gentil. Por que não diz de uma vez que eu sou emo? – mas... eu sei o que eu sou.

-Como assim? – do que ela estava falando agora?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e seus cabelos caíram sobre seu rosto como se fossem cortinas.

-Eu sou uma pessoa fraca. – ela sussurrou.

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, nada me irritou tanto quanto aquela frase. De onde essa guria tira essas idéias absurdas?

Eu me postei na sua frente. A minha mão esquerda afastou aquela cortina de cabelos, surpreendendo-a, mas ainda assim ela não ergueu a cabeça. Suspirei. Cada uma das minhas mãos segurou um dos lados da sua face, e lentamente eu ergui seu rosto. Eu prendi seus olhos perolados contra os meus, e sussurrei lentamente, enquanto seu rosto adquiria uma tonalidade avermelhada.

-Hinata... você não é fraca. Eu já te disse isso. Você, simplesmente, é uma pessoa muito boa.

**She's got a smile that it seems to me**

Ela tem um sorriso que para mim parece

A respiração quente dele varreu meu rosto, enquanto a minha pele estava incandescente onde ele me tocava. Eu me perdi em seu olhar ônix, um abismo sem fim que antes eu poderia considerar vazio, mas que agora eu sabia que continha sentimentos. Eles estavam ocultos, bem lá no fundo, mas presentes. Sasuke também era uma pessoa boa. Mesmo que ninguém reconhecesse isso, mesmo que ele próprio não reconhecesse isso, eu sabia que ele era bom. E naquele instante, eu senti um desejo incontrolável de poder conhecer como ele realmente era por trás daquela face de durão. Como ele realmente era por dentro, no seu intocado coração.

**Reminds me of childhood memories **

Me fazer lembrar de memórias da infância

Hinata era uma mulher linda e uma pessoa maravilhosa, eu não podia negar isso, ninguém podia. A única coisa que lhe faltava era um pouco mais de confiança em si mesma. Mas fora isso, eu realmente a considerava perfeita. Um anjo de perfeição. Han. Era irônico que esse anjo escolhera justamente a mim para ser seu "ombro amigo" e ouvir seus lamentos. Justo eu, que poderia ser considerado a personificação do mal. Até a **KYUUBI **já dissera que meu **chakra** era mais sinistro do que o dela.

**Now and them when I see her face**

De vez em quando, quando eu vejo seu rosto

Como eu poderia descrever aquele momento? Eu não tinha palavras. Nunca, em minha vida, eu tivera aquela proximidade com um rapaz. E na verdade, eu estava surpresa que eu ainda não desmaiara. Pensando nisso, era estranho. Quando eu estava com o Sasuke, eu não gaguejava ou desmaiava, como eu fazia com os outros, principalmente com o Naruto-kun. Perto dele eu me sentia... não sei... Segura. Confortável. Eu não entendia o que isso significava, mas era algo que me assustava.

**She takes me away to that special place**

Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial

Quanto tempo nós permanecemos ali, apenas nos olhando nos olhos? Um segundo, um minuto ou uma vida inteira? Eu não sei. E não faz a mínima diferença. A única coisa que importava era o que eu faria agora. Como ela iria reagir eu não sei. Só sei que eu já não agüentava mais esperar. Eu precisava sentir o gosto dela. Aqui e agora.

**And if I stay there too long**

E se eu olhasse por muito tempo

Eu me arrisco a dizer que eu vi a intenção refletida em seus olhos antes mesmo de ver seu rosto se aproximando do meu. Por alguns segundos, em estive em pânico. Não era assim que eu imaginava o meu primeiro beijo. Não com ele, e muito menos em um cemitério, no dia do aniversario da minha mãe. Mas depois o pânico sumiu. Do que adiantava eu esperar? Naruto-kun só me via como amiga. E se eu ficasse esperando, vendo minha vida passar... Foi isso que me decidiu, afinal. Vou confessar que até então eu não sabia o que queria da minha vida, mas agora...

**I'll probably break down and cry **

Eu provavelmente entraria em colapso e choraria

Com um assombro, e muita satisfação, eu a vi fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios. Excelente. Bom se ela me queria também, quem sou eu pra decepcioná-la? Foi nesse instante que me ocorreu que talvez ela jamais tivesse beijado ninguém na vida. Wow, agora eu estava gostando pra valer daquela historia. A idéia de ser o primeiro a sentir o gosto contido naqueles lábios pálidos não me desagradava nem um pouco.

**I hate to look into those eyes**

Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos

...Agora eu sabia o que eu queria: queria descobrir como o Sasuke realmente era. Começando pelo sabor do seu beijo

**And see an ounce of pain**

E ver um traço de dor

Eu fechei meus olhos e rocei meus lábios nos dela, enquanto enlaçava sua cintura e a puxava pra junto de mim.

**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**

Seu cabelo me lembra um lugar quente e seguro

A principio eu senti apenas o leve toque de seus lábios nos meus, depois eu senti meu corpo sendo puxado para junto do dele. Quando cada centímetro meu estava colado nele, eu senti seus lábios verdadeiramente se juntando aos meus. No começo apenas leves movimentos, que iam se tornando mais rápidos à medida que eu retribuía.

**Where as a child I'd hide**

Onde como uma criança me escondo

Eu senti uma das mãos dela se alojando em minhas costas, enquanto a outra agarrava os fios do meu cabelo. Hun... Agora as coisas estavam melhorando. Eu a apertei mais pra junto de mim, enquanto minha língua lutava por espaço para explorar a boca dela. Uma das minhas mãos subiu pelas suas costas, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e parando em seus cabelos perfumados.

**And pray for the thunder and the rain**

E rezo para o trovão e para a chuva

Eu não tinha palavras para descrever aquele momento. Eu não tinha palavras para nada. Eu só conseguia pensar em nós dois ali, nas diversas sensações que meu corpo sentia, enquanto eu tentava esquecer o depois, só me concentrando no agora.

**To quietly pass me by**

Para irem para longe de mim calmamente

O beijo da Hinata não podia ser comparado a nenhum outro. Não havia palavras que o descrevessem. Pincante, meloso, impudico, lento, voraz, carinhoso, quente... Ele era tudo isso e ao mesmo tempo não era nada disso. A descrição mais próxima do real seria dizer que ele possuía... A doçura de um anjo

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Sweet child o'mine**

Oh, oh, oh

Minha doce criança

Quanto tempo nós ficamos ali? Quanto tempo aquele beijo durou, antes que outro começasse? Não importa. Tudo o que é bom dura o tempo necessário para ser inesquecível.

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Sweet love of mine**

Oh, oh, oh

Meu doce amor

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Tendo arrumado a bagunça do meu apartamento e dado uma geral em mim mesma, eu subi no telhado do prédio e fiquei procurando. Não demorou muito para que eu os achasse, não com o estardalhaço que os três estavam causando na aldeia.

Espera aí: os TRÊS?

O camarãozinho loiro havia se juntado à bagunça também. Han. Esse Naruto... Por que isso não me surpreende?

Eu fui atrás deles.

Kankurou finalmente havia conseguido encurralar o preguiçoso Nara, perto das fontes de Konoha. O que eu não estava entendendo é por que o Naruto estava gritando com o meu irmão também. Na verdade, não dava pra entender nada, não com os três gritando ao mesmo tempo.

-...TREMENDO CUZÃO!COMO VOCÊ ME ATRAPALHA NA HORA EM QUE EU...

-... PERVERTIDO DO CARALHO... EU DEVIA CORTAR FORA O SEU...

_-...PROBLEMÁTICO... NÃO FIZ NADA..._

_-...QUANTO TEMPO QUE EU ESPERO PRA PODER PEGAR A..._

_-...SEDUZIR A IRMÃ DOS OUTROS..._

_-QUE SOFRIMENTO..._

Bom, pelo que dava pra entender, o Kankurou atrapalhou qualquer coisa entre o Naruto e a Sakura; meu querido irmãozinho achava que o Shikamaru havia me seduzido para roubar a minha "inocência" e só pra variar, o Shikamaru simplesmente estava reclamando de como tudo aquilo era problemático. Vou te falar, aquela gritaria toda já estava me enchendo o saco.

_**-CALEM A BOCA AGORA!**_

Os três pararam para me olhar. Eu andei até eles, decidida. Peguei no ombro do Naruto e disse:

_-Olha Naruto, sinto muito se o Kankurou sacaneou seu encontro._ – dito isso, simplesmente o empurrei pra longe. Ele fez menção de continuar a discussão, mas eu o interrompi. – _Assunto de família. Cai fora._

Ele saiu reclamando qualquer coisa sobre eu ser medonha e me dar uma surra caso eu fosse homem, mas não dei muita atenção. Preferi encarar meu querido niisan.

-Agora escute bem uma coisa Kankurou. Eu sou grandinha o bastante pra saber o que eu quero. E o que eu quero é que você NÃO se meta na minha vida amorosa, ENTENDEU?

_-Mas Temari..._

_-NÃO TEM MAS NEM MEIO MAS! VOCÊ VAI PARAR DE VIR PRA KONOHA ME VIGIAR, E CHEGA DISSO DE CAÇAR CONFUSÃO COM O SHIKAMARU!_

-É minha obrigação...

Eu puxei ele pela gola da camisa e o encarei.

-A SUA OBRIGAÇÃO É NÃO ME ENCHER O SACO!

-Ok. Entendi. Temarizinha, não precisa apelar.

Eu o soltei. Ele arrumou a camisa e olhou para o Shikamaru, como se quisesse matá-lo com o olhar.

-Ainda estou de olho em você. – dito isso, ele desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Suspirei. Eu ainda teria que ouvir muito quando eu voltasse para Suna. E prefiro nem imaginar as barbaridades que ele ia dizer para o Gaara. Como se o Kazekage não tivesse coisas muito mais sérias para se preocupar do que com as crises de ciúme do Kankurou.

-Que problemática você é... – eu ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ta dizendo que eu não valho a pena?

-Pelo contrário. Estou dizendo justamente que você compensa todo esse trabalho.

Quando eu fui ver, ele já estava me beijando. Em alguns minutos, estaríamos de volta ao meu apartamento, recomeçando o que o Kankurou atrapalhara.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

A água escorria por entre os meus dedos, e desaparecia no ralo da pia. A quanto tempo eu estava naquele banheiro? Eu não fazia idéia. Mas eu não queria que meu pai, ou minha irmã e muito menos o Neji-niisan viessem falar comigo, por isso me trancara ali. Eu precisa de sossego para pôr meus pensamentos em ordem.

Fechei a torneira, e passei a ponta de meus dedos úmidos pelos meus lábios. Fechando os olhos, tentei me lembrar da sensação do beijo de algumas horas atrás. Jamais poderia imaginar que meu primeiro beijo seria em uma situação como aquela, e nem que seria tão bom.

Quanto tempo ficamos naquele cemitério? Não sei. Só sei que uma hora nos separamos, e quando nos olhamos nos olhos, eu me dei conta do que tinha feito.

Flash Back ON

**Mas o que eu tinha feito? Com o rosto em chamas, eu olhei para baixo, incapaz de conseguir encará-lo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava horrorizada com a minha própria coragem.**

_**-Hun. **_**– eu ouvi a voz dele. Parecia que estava achando graça no meu constrangimento. Claro. Ele era muito mais experiente do que eu. Eu era uma virgem boba mesmo. – **_**Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Hinata. **_

**Eu arrisquei a olhar para ele. Sim, ele realmente estava achando graça, mas parecia complacente também. Como se ele entendesse o por quê da minha vergonha.**

_**-Isso foi... **_**– comecei. **

_**-Sim? **_**– ele incentivou. **

_**-...inesperado.**_

**Por um segundo, ele pareceu ligeiramente decepcionado. E eu me senti culpada. Mas logo em seguida, ele riu.**

**_-É, isso também. _– ele inclinou a cabeça, me olhando, me examinando. Aquilo não estava me ajudando em nada em controlar o constrangimento. – _Você quer ir embora?_**

_**-Não... Quer dizer, sim... Digo, não. Quer dizer...**_

**Ele riu. **

_**-Vamos, Hinata, antes que você acabe desmaiando.**_

**Receosa e envergonhada, eu o segui até a saída do cemitério. Enquanto andávamos, eu examinava seu rosto. Ele parecia calmo, absolutamente normal. E eu tentava ler seus olhos: o que ele estava pensando? O que aquele beijo significava para ele? O que ele sentiu, sentia?**

**Mas seu semblante indiferente me magoou. Será que aquilo não significara nada para ele? Mas afinal, por que isso me incomodava? Era lógico que não significara nada para ele, que já havia beijado muitas outras garotas, e bem mais interessantes do que eu.**

**Só quando nós saímos do cemitério, ele tornou a olhar para mim.**

**_-Acho que eu devo me desculpar. _– e eu nem acreditei. – _Não devia ter te agarrado daquele jeito. Sinto muito._**

**Pela sua voz, ele não parecia sincero nas desculpas. Aquilo me agradou um pouco.**

**_-T-tudo bem. _– respondi, sorrindo e corando. Aquilo o agradou também, fiquei feliz em constatar.**

**_-Nesse caso... _– ele foi se aproximando de mim. Eu fiquei tensa: ele iria me beijar de novo? Mas ele não fez isso, afinal. Aproximando seu rosto do meu, sussurrou no meu ouvido. –_ Que bom. Até algum dia, Hinata._**

**A única palavra que me vinha a cabeça para descrever sua voz era... Sensual. Eu corei furiosamente.**

**Ele se afastou de mim, ainda sorrindo, piscou e foi embora. Eu fiquei lá, parada, vendo-o se afastar.**

**Flash Back OF**

Sorrindo, eu abri os olhos. Eu era mesmo uma menina boba. O tempo todo pensando no Sasuke apenas como uma pessoa boa... Bom, ele era isso também, mas era mais alem disso.

Sasuke era também um homem lindo, sedutor e muito atraente.

Eu corei só de pensar nessas palavras. Alem disso, era bobagem. Ele era um cara experiente, que jamais olharia para uma menina como eu. E mais, por que eu iria querer que ele olhasse? Eu não era apaixonada por ele. Não era amor que eu sentia. Atração talvez (e eu corei mais só de pensar nisso), mas amor não.

Mas eu sabia que não seria difícil me apaixonar por ele. Fechei os olhos e tentei me lembrar de sua voz sussurrando no meu ouvido...

Foi nessa hora que eu senti.

Uma dor lancinante, uma dor que eu não achei que poderia ser sentida, uma fisgada terrível bem no meio do meu peito. Eu mordi os lábios com força, impedindo o grito, e me apoiei com a mão esquerda na pia.

A dor desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio. Eu soltei o ar, aliviada. Foi nessa hora que eu levei a mão direita à boca e tossi.

Lentamente, eu afastei minha mão da boca e olhei para ela.

Lá estava: a mancha vermelha destacando-se em minha pele branca.

Meu sangue.

Eu cerrei os olhos, fechando a mão. Eu respirei fundo. Era por isso que era tão importante que Hanabi soubesse como mamãe morrera. Assim, seria mais fácil para entender quando chegasse a hora.

Eu só esperava poder ser tão forte quanto mamãe fora.

_**Continua...**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**E bem maior do que eu esperava, aí está: o quarto capitulo!**

**ATENÇÃO LEITORES: EU FAÇO Q-U-E-S-T-Ã-O DE SABER O QUE VOCES ****REALMENTE ****ACHARAM DA CENA DO BEIJO!! Quem não gostou do jeito como eu fiz, quem adorou, quem esperava mais, EU QUERO SABER!!!!!!!!**

**Para os pobres aculturados (brincadeirinhaaaaaaa) que não sabem, esses trechos são da música ****Sweet child o'mine,**** do Guns and Roses (Axel 4ever).**

**Sim, eu sei. Podem xingar a vontade, mas é isso aí: acho que agora vocês entenderam qual é o real drama dessa historia.**

**E sobre esse capitulo...**

**Muito shika/tema, sasu/hina e naru/saku. Disso ninguém pode reclamar, dessa vez teve para todos os gostos.**

**Esse capitulo foi meio comédia (ou pelo menos eu TENTEI fazê-lo assim), teve o romance e o drama. Esse teve de tudo MESMO.**

**Minha melhor obra-prima até agora. XP**

**Acho que nem tem muito o que explicar. **

**LEMBRANDO:**

**I – A história da mãe da Hinata É FICTÍCIA! Eu inventei tudo!**

**II – O lugar em que a Sakura e o Naruto quase se pegaram existe de fato. Ele aparece no anime Naruto, ainda na primeira etapa, quando o Naruto tinha 12 anos, eu não sei qual é o nome. É aquele lugar em que o ero-Jiraiya ficava vendo as meninas de biquíni, que ele carinhosamente batizou de "reduto das ninfetas". O mesmo lugar em que o Naruto assinou o pergaminho de invocação com sangue, e invocou seus primeiros girinos.**

**III – A Kyuubi realmente falou na cara dura que o chakra do Sasuke era mais sinistro do que o dela. Isso acontece no Naruto Shippuuden, no episódio em que Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Yamato encontram o Uchiha no esconderijo do Orochimaru.**

**XP**

**Ahhhhhh, sim, uma coisa. À medida que eu vou escrevendo o capitulo, eu também vou retirando seus reviews do fanfiction e salvando no Word. Quando o capitulo fica pronto, eu retiro os reviews que ainda nao salvei e levo pra casa. Eu coloco meus comentários e explicações, respondo os reviews, e finalizo falando alguma bobagem e de vez em quando dando um preview do próximo capitulo (não pretendo fazer isso sempre, só quando eu souber com certeza o que vai ter no capitulo, como eu fiz no ultimo, e vão por mim, eu nunca sei). Depois que faço tudo isso, eu salvo o documento no disquete e deixo pronto para postar no fanfiction. Então, se por um acaso eu não responder algum review, será por uma dessas razões: 1 – por alguma razão, eu não vi, ou não achei o review. 2 – você postou o review depois que eu já havia concluído o documento e salvado em disquete.**

**XP**

**Tendo explicado isso... AGORA SIM EU VOU RESPONDER AOS REVIEWS:**

XP

**Luh Hyuuga:**_** Respondendo o review do segundo capitulo.**_

_**Primeiramente, foi mal por não ter respondido seu review do segundo capitulo, acontece que eu havia retirado todos os reviews, salvado e respondido. Aí eu fui na casa da minha filhota (brincadeira, não vão pensando que eu já sou mãe, porque eu não tenho nem 15 anos ainda) e postei o capitulo 3. Foi AÍ que eu fui olhar os reviews só pra confirmar, e vi que você tinha postado o seu do segundo capitulo. Então, não foi por falta de vontade, eu realmente não havia visto seu comentário. Nesse caso, vou respondê-lo agora:**_

_**Não se preocupe com suas crises de loucura, eu também sofro desse mal. (Vinte e quatro horas por dia, na verdade). É, meu bem, para o que interessa o Shika nem lembra de reclamar. De preguiçoso passa a pervertido.**_

_**De modos que um belo dia Uchiha Fulgatu (ACHO que esse é o nome do pai do Sasuke, se não for, me perdoe) estava sem ter o que fazer, então pensou: "Vou torturar meu filho caçula, dizer que ele não chega aos pés do Itachi, e assim irei transformá-lo em um EMO". E o que aconteceu? ELE CONSEGUIU!**_

_**Sim, segundo minha teoria, o Sasuke só é emo do jeito que é porque ele era inferiorizado por seu pai em sua infância doce, cândida e remelenta. Vai dizer que eu to mentindo? Os Flash Backs comprovam isso!**_

"_**Continuei".**_

_**Kissus e Arigatou.**_

XP

**Amandy-san:**

_**Em primeiro lugar... "Continuei".**_

_**ISSO! AHHHH, VAMOS MATAR AS PORCAS! VAMOS COMENTER SUÍNOCÍDIOS! VAMOS MATAR AS TESTUDAS COR DE ROSA QUE PARECEM ESQUILOS SALTITANTES! AHHHH, VAMOS EXORCIZAR O ROSA DO MUNDO!!! HAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAHAU!!! CAÇA ÀS BRUXAS, OU MELHOR, ÀS VADIAS, PORQUE AS BRUXAS SÃO CRIATURAS DESCENTES!!! AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH!!!!**_

_**Ok, surtei, mas isso não vem ao caso.**_

_**Mas enfim, você passou longe em suas adivinhações, mas de qualquer forma eu já revelei a verdade mesmo...**_

_**Bom, teoricamente, qualquer coisa que demore mais do que um dia já é demorar, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista.**_

_**Suas ameaças estão mais criativas, agora eu estou feliz! :) ! PRODUZINDO GÊNIOS DO MAL!!! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAU!! De qualquer forma, viva os Jogos Mortais!**_

_**PS: Eu acho que a palavra "devagarosamente" não existe. Se bem que "Suinocídio" também não, então vamos deixar quieto.**_

_**PS 2: O que vem a ser "**__**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni"? **_

_**PS 3: Se tiver violência, EU QUERO!**_

_**Kissus e Arigatou.**_

XP

**Moniket:**

_**Que bom que você ama minha Fic, se falasse que ME ama, eu ia achar meio estranho. (Eu iria achar YURI, mas isso não vem ao caso).**_

_**É, todo mundo diz que eu sou doida de pedra, mas cuidado! Eu não engordo por milagre, se você seguir minha dieta pode acabar virando uma BARANGA! AAARGHHHH!**_

_**Olha, vou falar a verdade, eu REALMENTE QUERO QUE O SASUKE SE FODA NO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS! UHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Eu não sei se você acompanha o manga, se acompanha, você sabe o quão CRETINO ele tem sido desde que matou o Itachi.**_

_**...**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHH, ELE MATOU O ITACHI!!!!! PRECISA DE UMA RAZÃO MELHOR PARA ODIÁ-LO??? (imitando o Fudêncio: Começa a acertar a cabeça do Sasuke com uma pá).**_

_**Mas enquanto ninguém acaba com a raça desse emo desgraçado... (lembrando mais uma vez que eu não tenho nada contra os emos no geral, eu simplesmente não gosto do Sasukemo) Eu vou escrevendo sasu/hina mesmo. (apesar de eu achar que a Hinata merece algo melhor, tipo... o Naruto).**_

_**Eu ainda pego a Sakura e pinto o cabelo dela de verde, aposto que ela vira uma pessoa descente. Mas de qualquer forma, eu também falo intelijegue, isso é normal...**_

_**Eu digo, sempre fui fã de naru/hina, não sei porque de uma hora pra outra estou escrevendo fanfic sasu/hina...**_

_**Eu ainda exorcizo o rosa do mundo.**_

_**Pode lezar a vontade, eu também sou uma lezada, enfim... É torcer para mim conseguir terminar isso antes das aulas, só me faltam duas semanas.**_

_**Certo, pare com essas crises emos, você ta me dando medo.**_

_**Kissus e Arigatou.**_

XP

**Tilim:**

_**Hei!**_

_**Você amou mesmo o capitulo? Eu achei ele tão tosco... Mas enfim, cada um com seu gosto.**_

_**No fim das contas, você viu nesse capitulo a merda que deu quando o Kankurou descobriu... Mas é o que eu seeeeeeeempre digo: irmão mais velho ciumento É um porre. Falo por experiência própria.**_

_**Vou te dizer, eu NÃO SUPORTO A INO, EU QUERO QUE ELA SE FODA NO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS JUNTO COM O SASUKEMO (nada contra os emos), O KONOHAMARU PIRRALHO ENJOADO, O KISAME PICOLÉ DE UVA, O KABUTO BRINQUEDINHO DO OROCHI-JACKSON, O ALPHONSE ELRIC QUE SÓ FAZ MERDA, O RAITO QUE TRAMOU A MORTE DO L E A SAKURA SIMPLESMENTE PORQUE O CABELO DELA É ROSA! EU QUERO TODOS ELES MORTOS! (Imitando Fudêncio: pega uma pá e começa a acertar as cabeças de todos eles).**_

_**E deixando minhas crises de histeria à parte, vamos voltar para o seu review.**_

_**Suponho que esse capitulo tenha piorado um pouco seus delírios com o Naruto, até eu pirei na parte da cachoeira. **_

_**Inner: Se fosse eu, teria me atracado com ele na água mesmo!**_

_**Eu: TAMBEM!**_

_**Então eu sou obrigada a dizer que, apesar de que eu acho que a maioria não vai gostar, vai haver mais partes Naru/Saku daqui para frente, apesar de que os dois vão ficar só se provocando por um bom tempo, você vai ver no próximo capitulo. Ou pelo menos eu acho, não to planejando essa parada direito.**_

_**Se a ultima parte do Sasuke e da Hinata foi resumida por "AHAHAH!", me pergunto o que vai resumir essa. EXIJO COMENTARIOS DETALHADOS SOBRE A CENA DO BEIJO! (zueira, mas se você fizer isso vou ficar bem feliz e saltitante).**_

_**De modos que o Kishimoto não só NÃO nos dá informações sobre os personagens, como também é um serial Killer de personagens gostosos. Acho que não custa nada lembrá-los:**_

_**-Yondaime (vai me desculpar, mas o pai do Naruto É MUITO PERFEITO!!! –desmaia-).**_

_**-Kimimaru (Eu achava ele bunitinhoOoO).**_

_**-Gaara (OBRIGADA SHIYO BAA-SAMA QUE NÃO DEIXOU QUE A IMAGEM DA PERFEIÇAO MORRESSE!).**_

_**-Azuma (ou Asuma, é com Z ou com S?).**_

_**-Hidan (Falem o que quiserem dele, mas o fato é que ele É lindo).**_

_**-Dupla dinâmica: Sasori e Deidara**_

_**-EEEEEE, por ultimo mas não menos importante... ITACHI PERFEITO!!! AHHHH!!! EU QUEROOOOOOOOO (pega a pá do Fudêncio e começa a dar pazadas no túmulo do Itachi)**_

_**Ah, é, esqueci:**_

_**-Kakashi (Não acredito que ele morreu e eu não vi o rosto dele!)**_

_**Não repare, essa foi minha pequena homenagem a todos os personagens de anime gostosos que morreram nas mãos desalmadas do Psicopata Kishimoto.**_

_**E aí, amou o beijo deles ou não?**_

_**Enfim, eu postei o mais rápido que pude (afinal, fazer uma cena de beijo intercalando narradores e expressando as emoções de cada um não é lá a coisa mais fácil de se fazer. Para achar a musica perfeita então, foi um custo). Vou ver se consigo postar o próximo rápido também, embora eu não tenha a mínima idéia do que vai acontecer nele. To dizendo, essa fanfic ta saindo no riso e improviso...**_

_**Arigatou e Kissus.**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH: ANTES QUE EU ME ESQUEÇA: POR QUE VOCÊ NAO RESPONDE OS RECADOS QUE EU TE MANDO NO ORKUT?**_

XP

**Bruna Hime: **_**Bem vinda à minha Fanfic!**_

_**Que bom que você gostou da fanfic, e se cadastrou para poder comentá-la! Me pergunto quantas pessoas lêem a fanfic sem comentar... Assim eu fico pensando que tenho poucos leitores!**_

_**E... Han... Hun... **_

_**É, é por isso que eu gosto de reviews grandes, são mais fáceis de responder. **_

_**Enfim, Arigatou e Kissus.**_

XP

**Fran Hyuuga:**

_**Oi criança feliz! **_

_**Foi mals por isso, mas já que você me chama de flor e de linda, eu tenho que te chamar de alguma coisa também. (não estou reclamando). E já que eu sou uma negação para apelidos, eu vou te chamando de criança feliz até eu achar um melhor. Ou até eu descobrir a sua idade, porque aí eu vou te que te chamar de "adolescente feliz" ou algo do gênero. Mas ignorando a minha ignorância, vamos voltar para o seu review:**_

_**Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Bom, apesar de eu ODIAR o sasuke (e eu não estou brincando, eu realmente quero que ele vá para o meio dos infernos), eu gosto muito de trabalhar com ele porque ele é muito complexo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tenta passar aquele ar de "eu quero que o mundo se exploda", ele também é uma pessoa com sentimentos. Por mais ocultos que eles estejam. E eu não posso ignorar o fato de que ele não entende como a cabeça de uma pessoa como a Hinata funciona. Também não posso ignorar que eu estou trabalhando com adolescentes de 17 anos, e nessa idade os hormônios são um problema. E de qualquer forma, ele mesmo não se conhece direito. E, é claro, tem um fator primordial: eu odeio ele.**_

_**Não se preocupe por não ter comentado o ultimo, porque afinal eu to postando mais rápido do que qualquer um(inclusive eu) esperava. E sim, Sasuke e Hinata tiveram uma infância parecida, ambos eram comparados a pessoas superiores a eles, ambos carregavam o fardo de serem herdeiros de clãs poderosos, e eles não conseguiam a aceitação dos pais. Na verdade, eu só estou fazendo essa Fanfic porque eu realmente queria acabar com essa idéia de que Sasuke e Hinata são completamente opostos. Isso faz com que o titulo da fanfic seja contraditório eu sei, mas eu fiz isso por duas razões: Primeira, para dar um "choque de realidade" em quem esperava uma fanfic que ressaltasse as diferenças dos dois. E segunda... Porque esse foi o primeiro titulo que me passou pela cabeça. **_

_**Bom, esse capitulo teve todos os casais, até aqueles dois ninjas que só fazem figuração em todas as temporadas do Naruto estão aí. (Kotetsu e Izumo são aqueles dois que nunca se largam, um tem um dos olhos tampado pela franja –completamente emo- e o outro tem uma faixa de pano branco passando pelo rosto. Mas nem sei quem é quem). Teve o tão esperado Saku/naru (com direito a ressaltar o quão GOSTOSO o Naruto é). Vai ter mais deles daqui para frente, não se preocupe. O resto dos leitores que segurem as tripas no lugar.**_

_**Tipo, você viu que a Hinata realmente está doente, mas vou te dizer: esquece essa do Sasuke correr atrás da cura, porque é pra isso que a Tsunade, a Shizune e a Sakura tão aí. Na verdade, essa doença só está aí pra complicar um pouco a relação sasu/hina, é claro que eu não vou fazer a maldade de matar a Hinata!**_

_**...**_

_**AHHHHHHHHH, FALEI DEMAIS!!**_

_**(começa a bater na própria testa com a pá do Fudêncio)**_

_**E, por fim, pire na minha trama o quanto quiser. **_

_**PS: Ahhh, sim, lembrei: Tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar. Apesar de eu não gostar da Sakura, eu adoro um saku/naru. Você conhece alguma fanfic boa dos dois? (rate K, T ou M – M de preferência).**_

_**Arigatou e Kissus**_

XP

**Lalalalalalalalalalalala... Eu quero conseguir episódios de South Park... Eu adoro ver aquele menino de casaco laranja morrendo...**

MEU KAMI-SAMA, O QUE QUE ISSO TEM A VER?

**Bem, tendo finalmente postado o tão esperado primeiro beijo Sasuke e Hinata, sendo que eu faço questão de comentários sobre esse fato, deixado evidente em algumas respostas dos resviews que eu seqüestrei a pá do Fudêncio, tendo respondido aos reviews e dito a bobagem da vez (Eu PRECISO de episódios de South Park, já que eu não tenho teve por assinatura), eu vou me despedindo, mas não sem antes dar um preview do próximo capitulo:**

**Capitulo V:**

**Não faço a mínima idéia do que vai acontecer.**

**Não tenho previsão de quando vou postar, mas acho que vai demorar.**

**XP**

**Kissus e até a próxima.**


	5. Mais do que companheiros de equipe

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**A convivência é uma coisa fantástica. Ela transforma desconhecidos em pessoas especiais, que ficarão para sempre guardadas em nossos corações. Ela transforma pessoas que julgávamos mal, em pessoas extremamente importantes. **_

_**Ela faz com que os amigos se transformem em uma segunda família. **_

**Capítulo V: **_"Mais do que companheiros de equipe"_

O movimento em Konoha começa cedo. Ainda não era sequer oito horas da manhã, mas as ruas já estavam cheias, com ninjas que iam treinar ou sair em missões, estudantes da academia, comerciantes que começavam a abrir as lojas, etc. Mas meu destino não era nenhum desses lugares.

Assim que eu virei uma esquina, me deparei com a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver.

_-Sakura-san?_

Ela pareceu tão surpresa quanto eu.

_-Hinata-sama?_

Nós duas permanecemos em silêncio, ambas constrangidas. Pensando nisso, acho que a Sakura-san sabia da minha paixão não tão secreta pelo Naruto, então talvez por isso ela olhasse para o chão, recusando-se a me encarar. Por outro lado, ela sempre fora apaixonada pelo Sasuke, e por isso EU me sentia constrangida, olhando para o outro lado da rua.

_-Então... Hinata-sama... Está indo para onde? _– perguntou ela, tentando usar um tom cordial que disfarçasse o constrangimento. Não posso deixar de admirá-la por tentar.

_-Eu... Queria falar com... A Tsunade-sama..._ – respondi. De certa forma, era até bom que eu tivesse encontrado com ela. Se havia alguém que saberia onde a Godaime-sama estaria, era ela.

_-Ah..._ – ela sorriu, finalmente olhando pra mim. – _Péssima idéia. _

_-Por quê? _– perguntei, surpresa, olhando para ela também.

_-Muito cedo. _– ela me garantiu, balançando a cabeça. – _Ela provavelmente está dormindo sobre sua mesa, nesse exato momento. E... _– ela estremeceu. – _Se você acordá-la..._

Ah, sim. Eu conhecia as famosas reações da Tsunade-sama. Era comum ver sua cadeira sendo atirada pela janela. Mas, eu preferia correr esse risco. A idéia de esperar, por algumas horas que fossem, me deixava agoniada. Tempo, era uma coisa que eu, decididamente, não podia me dar ao luxo de perder.

_-Tenho que falar com ela, S-Sakura-san._ – balancei a cabeça. – _É realmente importante._

_-Sendo assim... _– ela suspirou, provavelmente antecipando a reação da Hokage. – _Vamos até ela._

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

_-Hei, teme, você é muito mole, datte bayo._

_-Han. Olha quem fala. Dobe._

Naruto soltou um enorme bocejo. Coçou a cabeça e resmungou, olhando para o lado.

-Se você tivesse me avisado que teríamos uma missão tão cedo, eu não teria ido dormir tão tarde, seu...

_-E como é que você esperava que eu tivesse te avisado, se nem eu sabia, seu... _– eu nem perdi meu tempo discutindo mais com aquele babaca. Como diabos o Naruto esperava que eu o avisasse? Eu já explicara que um ANBU aparecera do nada lá em casa e me avisara que a Godaime queria falar com nós dois. Balancei a cabeça, me lembrando do trabalho que fora tirar Naruto da cama. – _Mas de qualquer forma, o que você estava fazendo que te fez perder a noite de sono, dobe?_ – acrescentei, maliciosamente.

Ele arregalou os olhos um pouco. Ah, que patético. Ele já não era uma criança, podia parar de ter essas reações toscas quando o assunto era... como direi... "mais delicado".

-Não fique pensando merda, Sasuke, seu teme. – Ele pôs as mãos na nuca, quase acertando minha testa com o cotovelo. – Não é nada disso que essa sua mente pervertida está achando, datte bayo.

-Só falta agora você me dizer que é virgem. – ao que ele respondeu me dando um murro na nuca. Ao que eu respondi fazendo o mesmo com ele.

-Ah, você só pensa nisso mesmo, seu tarado. – ele resmungou. – Se você não parar com esse interesse a respeito da minha vida sexual eu vou começar a te estranhar.

Foi a minha vez de lhe acertar um soco atrás da orelha.

-Ahh, você bem que queria, seu viado.

-Ta achando que eu sou igual a você?

Nisso, nossa discussão sobre quem seria o viado foi interrompida. Aquele cara... Como é mesmo o nome? Cai? Ah, foda-se, não faz diferença. Aquele cara que ficou no nosso time enquanto eu estava ocupado com outras coisas (coisas como treinar com aquele maníaco do Orochimaru e tramar uma morte cruel e dolorosa para meu irmão) saiu de uma rua transversal e veio na nossa direção.

-Ah... Que surpresa. – então ele deu um daqueles sorrisinhos estranhos dele. Apesar da Sakura classificar como sorriso falso, eu chamo de sorriso de biba. – Ohayou, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.

-Han... Ohayou, Sai. – respondeu Naruto, meio contrariado. Ah, é. O nome da criatura era Sai. Eu jurava que era Cai.

-Hun. – respondi.

Ele não se demorou muito. Após um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, seguiu na direção oposta à nossa. Naruto e eu o seguimos com o olhar, desconfiados, até que ele desapareceu das nossas vistas.

-Han... E você vai continuar dizendo que EU sou um viado? – perguntou Naruto, olhando pra mim, e indicando, com o polegar, o lugar onde a criatura suspeita acabara de desaparecer. Digo suspeita porque pessoas NORMAIS não andam por aí com o umbigo de fora igual ele. Homens, ao menos, não. Mulheres podem, é claro.

-Nah... Não depois dessa visão do inferno. – ao que ele concordou com a cabeça. – Comparado a esse aí, qualquer um é macho.

Naruto me olhou meio aborrecido, mas deixou passar.

-Já te contei que esse aí já tentou me agarrar? – Não. Eca. Essa, com certeza, não era uma coisa que eu precisava na minha mente.

-Me poupa dos detalhes sórdidos, ok? – Era só eu sair da vila por uns quatro ou cinco aninhos, que o mundo desandava. Mas aí eu me lembrei de um pequeno acidente ocorrido na academia ninja á uns cinco anos atrás, no dia em que iríamos formar os times. Arrrrrgh, isso é uma coisa que eu sempre tentei esquecer. – Mas diz aí... Se você não estava aproveitando o melhor da vida, o que você ficou fazendo até tarde ontem?

-Pensando...

-Isso é raro.

-...na Sakura-chan.

-Ok, não tão raro assim. – ele suspirou. – exatamente em quê você estava pensando em relação á ela?

Provavelmente... Sacanagem.

-Acho que as coisas estão finalmente dando certo pro meu lado, datte bayo. – Isso sim era novidade. – Me pergunto o que mudou pra ela...

Essa resposta eu sabia.

-Suponho que ela tenha caído na real sobre mim. – respondi, indiferente.

-É, pode ser. Melhor pra mim. – Eu sempre achei incrível o fato de que, mesmo sabendo que a Sakura só o enxotava por minha causa, ele nunca ficou chateado comigo por essa razão. Se bem que nós nunca precisamos de uma razão concreta pra brigar. – Mas enfim... Já sei o que eu vou fazer, datte bayo.

Eu olhei pra ele. Ele olhava pra frente, mas um sorriso malicioso ia de orelha a orelha em seu rosto. Ha, eu bem que sabia. Sacanagem.

-Ah, é? E o que você vai fazer, dobe?

-Meio óbvio, não acha, teme? – ele olhou pra mim, descrente que eu não conseguia imaginar qualquer que fosse o seu raciocínio genial. Raciocínio esse que deveria ser a maior idiotice. – Depois de todos esses anos?

-Vai cair matando? – chutei. Ele era burro o suficiente pra fazer isso.

-É claro que não. – ele respondeu, voltando a sorrir. – Vou cozinhar ela em fogo brando.

Ok, talvez o raciocínio dele não fosse tão idiota assim. Depois de todos esses anos correndo atrás da Sakura e tomando fora... Partir com tudo de uma vez seria uma tremenda falta de orgulho próprio.

-Vou cozinhar ela em um fogo BEM brando... – ele repetiu. – Esquentá-la lentamente até que ferva.

Por um segundo, eu achei que ele estivesse falando de ramen.

-Cara... – eu olhei pra ele. – Você vai fazer ela implorar por você ou o que?

-É por aí.

-Cara, isso é cruel. – ele me olhou com aquela cara de "você acha mesmo?". Então eu achei melhor contornar minhas palavras antes que ele acabasse mudando de idéia. Afinal, o dobe, era o dobe. – Aff... To de brincadeira. Esses anos todos ela foi cruel com você, não mata você ser só um pouquinho cruel com ela.

Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento, quase desanimado.

-Só espero não machucar a Sakura-chan.

-Ah... Dobe, você se preocupa demais. – ele nem reconhecia quando tinha uma idéia boa. – Sério, faz as coisas do jeito que você falou, que vai dar tudo certo no final.

-E que final ótimo que vai ser... – ele respondeu vagamente, com o pensamento em qualquer outra coisa. E eu sabia exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

Sacanagem.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

A Godaime-sama me olhava pensativamente, uma ruga de preocupação entre suas finas sobrancelhas e seus olhos cor de mel fixos nos meus. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados na mesa, e suas mãos entrelaçadas serviam de apoio para seu rosto em formato de coração. Ela era mesmo uma pessoa muito bonita.

Sakura-san e Shizune-san estavam paradas de pé atrás dela. Os olhos castanhos de Shizune estavam indo nervosamente de mim para a Godaime, e da Godaime de volta a mim, enquanto apertava um maço de papéis. Sakura-san estava absolutamente imóvel: olhos fechados, mãos escondidas atrás das costas, uma expressão desolada no rosto.

-Você... – A Godaime finalmente falou. – Você tem certeza do que está dizendo, Hinata?

-Certeza absoluta não... – respondi, hesitante. – Q-quero dizer... p-pode ser qualquer o-outra coisa, m-mas...

-...Mas pode ser a mesma doença que matou a sua mãe. – Tsunade-sama completou com um suspiro, fechando os olhos. Shizune-san também fechou os olhos, e Sakura-san mordeu nervosamente o lábio inferior. Ah, eu não gostava mesmo que as outras pessoas ficassem se preocupando assim comigo.

-Vou te dizer a verdade... – Tsunade-sama se levantou, e caminhou até a janela, olhando para a aldeia. Sakura-san e Shizune-san permaneceram no mesmo lugar, olhando para sua mestra. – Quando sua mãe estava doente... Seu pai tentou me achar, me trazer de volta, para que talvez eu pudesse salvá-la. Mas naquela época... – ela suspirou. – Naquela época Shizune e eu não nos demorávamos muito tempo no mesmo lugar, e eu mesma não tinha a menor vontade de voltar pra cá. Quando aqueles que seu pai enviou me acharam, já era muito tarde pra se fazer qualquer coisa pela sua mãe.

Ela se virou para me encarar.

-Eu já ouvi falar dessa doença, Hinata. Na verdade, há muitos anos atrás, antes que eu deixasse Konoha, eu tive a oportunidade de ver essa doença se manifestando em outra pessoa.

-Aqui na aldeia? – Shizune-san exclamou. Tsunade-sama a olhou, impaciente.

-Não, não foi aqui. Quando eu digo a muitos anos atrás, eu REALMENTE quero dizer MUITOS anos atrás, Shizune. Naquele tempo, Jiraiya, Orochimaru e eu ainda éramos um time.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, e seu olhar se perdeu ao longe, em muito tempo atrás.

-Mas onde é que foi mesmo...? – ela murmurou. – teria sido durante a Guerra? Não, acho que não. Então não foi na Ame Gakure... Teria sido no País do Redemoinho?

-Han... Tsuande-sama? – Shizune-san a chamou.

-Enfim, o lugar não importa. – Tsunade-sama se afastou da janela. – Eu já tive contato com essa doença, Hinata, então isso facilitará as coisas um pouco, mas... Bom, de qualquer forma ainda precisamos ter certeza. Amanhã vá até o hospital e nós iremos confirmar essa suspeita, porque hoje é impossível. Tantas coisas para fazer... Mas enfim, só para garantir...

Tsunade-sama voltou-se para Sakura-san e Shizune-san, que arregalaram os olhos.

-SHIZUNE! – ela berrou.

-Hai! – respondeu a Kunoichi, trêmula.

-HARUNO SAKURA!

-Hai! – Sakura-san respondeu, bem mais firme do que a outra.

-DAQUI PARA FRENTE VOCÊS VÃO PESQUISAR TUDO O QUE PUDEREM E O QUE NÃO PUDEREM SOBRE ESSA DOENÇA, ENTENDERAM? NÓS VAMOS ACHAR ESSA CURA!

-HAI! – elas responderam.

Eu fiquei emocionada. Lágrimas inundaram meus olhos, então eu rapidamente me curvei e murmurei:

-Arigatou, Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Você não tem que se preocupar, Hinata-sama. – garanti, enquanto Hinata e eu saíamos da sala da Tsunade-sensei e começamos a atravessar o corredor circular. Gentilmente, pus a mão em um de seus ombros. – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

-Sim... – ela murmurou, tristemente. Acho que ela realmente não acreditava nisso. – Sakura-san, preciso t-te p-pedir um favor.

-Qualquer coisa. – garanti. E quase completei: "Desde de que não seja desistir do Naruto...".

AHHHHHHHH, EU VOU PARAR DE PENSAR NO NARUTO! NÃO É NORMAL, NÃO É NORMAL, NÃO É NORMAL, NÃO É NORMAL...

-Eu... Eu queria... Queria q-que você n-não contasse a ninguém sobre i-i-isso.

Eu olhei para ela. Não parecia chorosa, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Parecia... Conformada. Eu suspirei. Ah, Hinata, não me diga que você já está entregando os pontos...

-Não vou contar a ninguém. – garanti. – Eu prometo.

-Arigatou, Sakura-san. – ela respondeu, sorrindo pra mim. – Não q-quero q-ue ninguém f-fique d-desnecessariamente preocupado c-comigo.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela só podia estar de brincadeira, querendo passar por aquilo tudo sozinha.

-Hinata-sama, você...

Nisso, nossa conversa foi interrompida por duas vozes alteradas que vinham em nossa direção, naquele corredor circular. As ultimas pessoas que eu queria que aparecessem naquela hora. Eu gostaria de estar enganada, mas tantos anos de convivência não me permitiam esse consolo.

-Ahhhh, teme, você é um cuzão mesmo, sempre querendo me atrapalhar...

-Eu só estou dizendo pra você não ficar bancando o herói, dessa vez eu to avisando com antecedência.

-Ahhh, você não quer é admitir que eu sou melhor do que você, dattebayo!

-Melhor do que eu? Nem no seu sonho mais louco, dobe.

Suas vozes alteradas chegavam em nós antes, mas não demorou para que os dois aparecessem na nossa frente. Sasuke-kun, usando uma calça preta folgada e a camisa branca semi-aberta, com seu cabelo bagunçado e a expressão irritada de sempre, enquanto encarava Naruto, que estava com as mãos na nuca e quase acertava a cara de Sasuke-kun com o braço dobrado. Como sempre, usando laranja.

Quando se deram conta da nossa presença, pararam. Naruto nem olhou pra Hinata, e ficou me encarando, com aquela cara de surpresa pervertida que só ele tinha; Sasuke-kun olhou pra mim meio segundo antes de reparar em Hinata do meu lado, e então só ter olhos para ela. Estranho. Hinata olhou rapidamente para Naruto, seu olhar encontrou o do Sasuke-kun e ela rapidamente abaixou os olhos.

Meu Kami-sama, alguém me explique o que está acontecendo aqui.

-Han... – Hinata quebrou o silencio. Essa menina só está me surpreendendo hoje. – Ohayou, Sasuke-sama, N-Naruto-kun... Janee, Sakura-san.

Dito isso, ele sequer esperou por alguma resposta: se afastou o mais rápido que pôde.

-Ahhh... – fez Naruto, se dando conta de que a Hyuuga estava ali. – Janee, Hinata!

Acredito que ela não tenha ouvido. Mas ainda assim não pude deixar de reparar que Sasuke-kun a seguiu com o olhar até que ela desaparecesse.

Mundo louco, esse.

Foi nessa hora que percebi que o Naruto voltara a me encarar com aquela cara de bobo alegre pervertido que só ele tinha. Isso significa que estava na hora de falar alguma coisa antes de ficar incoerente.

-Ah... Vocês demoraram! Tsunade-sensei me mandou ir atrás de você.

Sasuke-kun saiu da estagnação que a presença da Hinata causara (ou pelo menos, foi isso que pareceu) e olhou pra mim.

-Ha, não é minha culpa se o Naruto fica até tarde pensando em você e esquece de dormir.

Eu fiquei vermelha, sem acreditar. Mas levando em conta que o Naruto acertou um soco no braço do Sasuke-kun, achei melhor não duvidar.

-Ahhhh... A baa-chan não tinha nada que arrumar uma missão do nada assim.

-Ordens são ordens! – encerrei a discussão. – Vamos!

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu sabia exatamente para onde eu deveria ir, mas não sabia se teria forças para fazer o que precisava ser feito. E ter encontrado o Sasuke no corredor há alguns minutos atrás minou um pouco minha coragem. Primeiro, por causa do beijo de ontem. Segundo, porque eu tinha certeza de que não seria capaz de contar a verdade para ele.

De qualquer forma, eu segui para o local onde Kiba-kun, Shino-kun e eu costumávamos treinar. Mesmo após termos nos tornado chuunins, mesmo após o time oito ter deixado de existir, nós sempre gostamos de treinar juntos.

E durante todo o caminho, eu trouxe á tona as memórias mais felizes dos nossos anos como time.

Quando eu cheguei, eles já estavam lá.

-Haaa, Hinata-chan! – exclamou Kiba. – Achei que você não vinha mais!

-Se fosse esse o caso... Ela teria nos avisado, não acha, Kiba?

-Ha... Shino, você...

Eu não disse nada, fiquei apenas lá, vendo meus dois melhores amigos discutindo. Como eu podia contar para eles, como? Eu não queria fazer isso, mas era o certo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles teriam que saber, e eu não queria que fosse da pior forma, ou por outra pessoa. Mas apenas a idéia de contar para eles... Já me deixava com um aperto no coração.

-Han? Você está bem, Hinata-chan? - a voz de Kiba me arrancou de meus dilemas internos. Eu sorri.

-Sim... – na verdade, não. – E-Está t-tudo bem, Kiba-kun. Vamos t-treinar duro h-hoje, certo?

-É assim que se fala, Hinata-chan! – exclamou ele, excitado, enquanto Akamaru uivava.

Por outro lado, eu sentia o olhar do Shino-kun sobre mim, por trás de seus óculos escuros. Shino-kun me conhecia bem, lia meus sentimentos e ações. Eu sabia que dele, principalmente dele, eu não conseguiria esconder a verdade por muito tempo. Ele não iria demorar pra perceber que havia algo errado comigo. Mas eu decidi que não contaria para eles hoje: daria tempo ao tempo e contaria mais tarde. Por enquanto, eu iria apenas aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que eu ainda tinha com meus antigos companheiros de equipe, meus amigos.

Meus melhores amigos.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

O dia chegara ao fim. O sol estava se pondo, as nuvens possuíam uma tonalidade alaranjada, o vento soprava mais frio e não iria demorar para que as primeiras estrelas aparecessem.

Sasuke-kun, Naruto e eu deixamos o prédio onde havíamos passado o dia todo, desde que Tsunade-sensei nos convocara de manhã. Nenhum de nós estava muito contente: minha mão direita doía, já que eu havia ficado horas a fio passando documentos a limpo. Eu a massageava, sentindo fisgadas onde meus dedos pressionavam. Sasuke-kun também não parecia nada feliz de ter passado todo esse tempo naquela sala fechada: sua cara parecia mais emburrada do que o normal. Naruto estava, como sempre, indignado por causa da missão.

-Ahhhh... – ele resmungou, enquanto colocava as mãos na nunca, quase acertando a cara do Sasuke-kun com o cotovelo. – Como a baa-chan faz uma coisa dessas? CATALOGAR E REORGANIZAR DOCUMENTOS? Isso não é trabalho para ninjas do nosso nível!

-Sou obrigado a concordar com o dobe. – disse Sasuke-kun. – Sakura é uma chuunin, eu sou um jounin...

-E EU SOU UM SENNIN! – O que era algo que Naruto não cansava de repetir. O que deixava o Sasuke-kun muito puto, pois esse era um nível que ele jamais poderia ter. O único consolo que ele tinha era o fato de ter se graduado chuunin e depois jounin em apenas dois anos.

-Que seja. – rebateu o Uchiha. – Isso não é nossa função. Mande um gennin fazer isso. Ou melhor: Esse não é o trabalho da Shizune-san? – ele acrescentou, olhando para mim.

Meu coração parou, pois nesse instante eu me lembrei da conversa que tivera com Hinata-sama, pouco antes de me encontrar com os dois no corredor.

"**Eu... Eu queria... Queria q-que você n-não contasse a ninguém sobre i-i-isso."**

Sendo assim, eu não poderia dizer para eles que Shizune e eu nos revezaríamos nos trabalhos do escritório, enquanto procurávamos uma cura para a Hinata-sama.

-Shizune-san... Está ocupada resolvendo outros problemas para a Tsunade-sama. – inventei.

-Que tipo de problemas? – ele quis saber, olhando desconfiado para mim, enquanto Naruto resmungava que só haviam lhe dado uma única tigela de ramen no almoço, e que isso não enchia nem o buraco do dente.

-Acho... Que tem haver com a ANBU Núcleo – De fato, Tsunade-sensei voltara a se preocupar com relação a esse assunto. – Por isso ela não poderia deixar nas mãos de qualquer um...

Essa desculpa pareceu convencê-lo.

-Han. – ele resmungou, e me assustei, ao notar seu rosto sombrio. – Aquele lixo escroto do Danzou anda fazendo merda, é?

Kuso! Eu havia me esquecido que o Sasuke-kun odiava mortalmente o Danzou, desde que ele descobrira o que o velho aprontara para o Itachi... Mas esse nome chamou a atenção do Naruto também.

-Arghhh... – ele resmungou, abaixando os braços. Ele também não gostava do líder da ANBU Núcleo. – Aquele cadáver ambulante ainda está respirando?

-Infelizmente. – respondi.

Todos nós tínhamos motivos para odiar Danzou: Sasuke-kun, por causa das porcarias que ele aprontara para o Clã Uchiha. Naruto, não só porque aquele velho odiava o Sandaime Hokage, mas também porque era o que mais queria usar o "Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi" como uma arma. E eu, porque Danzou tentou, a todo custo, tirar a Tsunade-sama de seu posto de Hokage, para que ele pudesse ficar em seu lugar. Alem do que ele queria fazer com o Naruto, é claro.

-Mas deixando de lado aquele velho fudido que eu ainda pretendo matar... – e eu não duvidava nem um pouco que o Sasuke-kun fizesse isso. Era algo que me assustava. – Não tinha ninguém melhor para por todas aquelas fichas ninjas em ordem alfabética não?

-Acontece, Sasuke-kun, - comecei a explicar, enquanto continuávamos caminhando. – que depois do ataque de Pain há dois anos, a vila perdeu muitos ninjas, e ainda não voltamos à estabilidade antiga.

-Eu sei. – ele respondeu curtamente, enquanto Naruto virava a cabeça para o outro lado.

Mesmo que ninguém goste de se lembrar disso, e até o Sasuke-kun não gosta (acho que ele se sente um pouco culpado por ter estado do lado da Akatsuki), era a mais pura verdade. Desde aquele ataque, nós perdemos muita força. A nossa sorte era que a aliança com Suna estava mais forte do que nunca. Assim, nenhuma aldeia nos atacou: ninguém quer o Kazekage de Suna como inimigo.

-E mesmo assim, aqueles papéis eram registros ninjas importantes e sigilosos. Tsunade-sensei não poderia, em hipótese alguma, deixá-los nas mãos de qualquer um. Nunca se sabe quem pode ser um espião de Danzou.

-Ahhh, aquele velho fudido, sempre piorando tudo. – Sasuke-kun resmungou. – Por que ele não morre de uma vez? Iria resolver os problemas de todo mundo. Aliás, eu acho que EU posso resolver os problemas de todo mundo...

-SASUKE! – Naruto e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que essa idéia nos agradasse, não podíamos deixá-lo fazer isso. Sasuke-kun teria problemas sérios, e Tsunade-sensei não poderia acobertá-lo como fez quando ele voltou para a vila. Aqueles conselheiros iriam fazer o diabo para que Sasuke-kun fosse severamente punido, caso tentasse qualquer coisa contra Danzou.

-Eu sei, eu sei... – ele resmungou.

Nós paramos no começo da rua principal. As lanternas começavam a serem acesas, e o movimento de pessoas era grande, afinal era a hora do jantar, e a maioria dos ninjas não tem paciência para chegar em casa e cozinhar depois de um cansativo dia de trabalho.

-Quem quer ir jantar um ramen? – perguntou Naruto, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago dava uma roncada fenomenal. Han. UM ramen vai ser pouco.

-E ver você sugar aquilo como se fosse uma criancinha que não aprendeu a comer sem fazer barulho? Até parece, dobe.

De fato, ver o Naruto BEBENDO o ramen não era lá uma visão muito agradável.

-**Dangos**, então? – ele perguntou.

-Jantar DOCES, Naruto? – foi minha vez de questionar.

-Churrasco, então. – ele declarou.

-Desde que o Chouji não esteja lá para comer tudo, enquanto a gente só paga...

-Deixa de ser pão dura, Sakura. – reclamou Sasuke-kun.

Nossa discussão foi interrompida por um gritinho histérico que nos chamou a atenção:

-SAI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!

Nós olhamos para a rua. Sai, de fato, estava lá, e Ino estava, nesse exato momento, pulando em cima dele. Literalmente. Como ela fazia com o Sasuke-kun quando éramos mais novas, ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, o abraçando por trás.

-Eca. – foi tudo o que Naruto disse, e eu sou obrigada a concordar.

-Eu sugiro que a gente vá para qualquer lugar que eles não estejam. – resmungou Sasuke-kun. Será que ele andou brigando com esses dois de novo? Aaaaahhh... Então isso significava que a Ino não conseguiu nada. De novo.

-Boa idéia! – aprovei, ao mesmo tempo em que o estômago de Naruto dava outra roncada barulhenta.

-Mas... – ele começou.

-Nada de mas! – eu peguei seu braço e sai arrastando-o na direção dos campos de treinamento. – Vamos dar uma volta por lá até que esses dois aí cacem o rumo de casa!

-Mas... – ele insistiu, com aquela carinha de quem não quer perder o jantar.

-Pára de reclamar, dobe! – Sasuke-kun finalizou, pegando o outro braço dele e me ajudando a arrastá-lo para longe.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Nós chegamos à Zona de Treinamento número três. Han. Aquele lugar não mudava nada. O sol se escondia atrás das arvores, enquanto nós olhávamos para os três troncos de madeira dispostos regularmente, lado a lado. Isso realmente trazia muitas lembranças.

-Três células de um único ninja, não é? – Sakura murmurou. Com certeza, era o que nós três estávamos pensando. Hun... Se bem que o Naruto pode estar pensando em ramen; é uma possibilidade bem grande.

-Acho que já dá pra voltar, dattebayo. – ele disse. É, eu estava certo.

Mas antes que um de nós pudesse responder, ouvimos um forte barulho de madeira rachando. Imediatamente, nos viramos: olhando para a copa das árvores, vimos duas delas caindo a poucos metros dali.

-Alguém treinando? – Naruto arriscou.

-É uma possibilidade. – Sakura respondeu, enrugando a testa. – Mas...

-Mas não custa nada averiguar. – completei.

Em menos de dois minutos nós já estávamos no lugar. De fato, era uma equipe treinando. E eu fiquei bem feliz em constatar QUAL equipe era. Sakura, Naruto e eu nos encostamos em uma árvore, enquanto à nossa frente a antiga equipe da Kurenai-sensei treinava.

Hinata estava com o **Byakugan** ativado: era impressionante ver as veias em destaque na pele ao redor de seus olhos, como se elas tentassem irromper para fora da pele. Ela arfava, concentrada, com um dos braços esticados e o outro junto ao corpo. Sua concentração era total, tanto que ela não deu qualquer sinal de ter notado nossa presença, apesar de que eu sabia que ela notara. Na sua frente, Kiba e Akamaru, também arfando, não desviavam os olhos dela. Eu também podia jurar que eles já sabiam que estávamos aqui: o cheiro nos trairia. Shino estava do lado direito deles, a uma distância razoável, observando. Ao menos ele olhou para nós, e Naruto acenou. Ao redor do time, várias árvores caídas indicavam que eles realmente estavam treinando pra valer.

-Talvez fosse melhor parar agora, Hinata. – Shino disse, tornando a olhar para a companheira de time. – Nós nem sequer fizemos uma pausa para o almoço.

-Ah, Shino, não seja estraga-prazeres. – resmungou Kiba.

-Uma última vez, Shino-kun. – Hinata ofegou. Eu estreitei os olhos: talvez fosse melhor mesmo ela parar.

-Ok, então. – o Aburame respondeu.

Eu vi os três se preparando. Nessa hora, fechei meus olhos. Em seguida, abri a penas o direito.

**Sharingan!**

-O que está fazendo, Sasuke, seu teme? – Naruto perguntou, ao notar que meu olho não estava mais cor de ônix, e sim vermelho vivo. – Você não pode copiar, é **Ke Ken gen cai**.

-Eu sei, dobe, não sou um lesado igual a você. – respondi. Han. Até parece que a única função do **Sharingan **é copiar o jutsu do oponente. – Só estou curioso...

Ainda bem que eu usei o meu **Doujutsu**: assim eu pude ver detalhadamente o que aconteceu a seguida.

Eu vi a perfeita sincronia dos **chakras** de Kiba e Akamaru quando eles usaram o **Garouga**. Eu vi Hinata se preparando para se defender o ataque que vinha em sua direção: vi quando ela começou a liberar o **chakra** pelas mãos, tornando-o cada vez mais denso, começando a formar o escudo em torno dela. E eu vi quando ela falhou.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu nem por que aconteceu; eu só sei que ela arregalou os olhos, parou o jutsu na a metade e desmaiou, ficando assim a mercê do justu que Kiba não iria conseguir desviar àquela distância.

Eu fui o primeiro a reagir, seguido por Shino, e logo após por Naruto e Sakura. Eu corri na direção da Hinata, amparando-a antes que caísse no chão, pegando-a no colo e a afastando de Kiba, cujo jutsu foi bloqueado por Naruto e Shino.

Eu me sentei no chão com ela em meu colo, e Sakura já estava lá, para reanimá-la, o que ela conseguiu rapidamente. A essa altura, Kiba já havia desfeito o jutsu, e junto com seu cachorro e os outros dois, estavam ao nosso redor, olhando ansiosos para Hinata.

Ela abriu os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um gemido fraco. As veias já haviam desaparecido, e seu rosto estava angelical como sempre. Foi um alivio ver suas pérolas fixando meus olhos novamente, enquanto eu ainda a mantinha firme junto de mim.

-Sa... Su... Ke... Sa... Ma...

Prefiro muito mais só Sasuke.

-Você está bem, Hinata-sama? – perguntei.

-Hai... – respondeu ela com a voz fraca.

-AHHHHH... EU SINTO MUITO, EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ IA SE DEFENDER, NÃO IMAGINEI QUE VOCÊ IA DESMAIAR, SINTO MUITO, MUITO MESMO...

-T-Tudo bem, Kiba-kun. N-não a-aconteceu nada... – ela garantiu, sorrindo. Por que ela tem que sorrir para todo mundo?

-ME PERDOA MESMO, HINA-CHAN?

Cara, esse Kiba é tão irritante...

...

ESPERA SÓ UM INSTANTE AÍ: ELE DISSE "HINA-CHAN"? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE "HINA-CHAN"? QUEM DEU TANTA INTIMIDADE ASSIM PARA ESSE PASPALHO?

E mais uma vez, eu tive aquela visão de mim mesmo espancando o ser odioso, mas que dessa vez bem definido e com feições: era o Kiba.

Aff... Eu acho que vou pegar aqueles livros do **Icha Icha** emprestados com o Kakashi, quem sabe assim eu distraio um pouco a minha mente e volto ao normal?

-Não se preocupe, Kiba-kun. – Por que ela tem que usar o "kun" para esse paspalho? – Eu estou bem, mesmo.

Dito isso, ela começou a se levantar do meu colo (eu já comentei o quão injusta é a vida?), sendo ajudada pela Sakura.

-Mas por que você desmaiou, Hinata? – Naruto perguntou, enquanto eu também me levantava. Ah, enfim o dobe acertou uma vez. Essa era uma excelente pergunta. Todos olhamos para ela. Ei, é impressão minha ou a Sakura parece um bocado nervosa?

-E-Eu só... E-estou de... de jejum desde o café da m-manhã. – ela respondeu, corando. Eu acho que vou até parar de enunciar essa ação: ela faz isso o tempo todo mesmo.

-Você não devia fazer isso, Hinata-sama! – disse Sakura, em tom autoritário. Todos a encaramos, surpresos. Mas ela não se abalou. Fechando a cara para cada um de nós, ela exclamou. – E vocês, vão ficar me encarando como um bando de bakas? Andem, vamos levar a Hinata-sama para comer alguma coisa!

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

A cada segundo que passava, se tornava mais torturante ter que esconder a verdade. Mas também, eu não conseguia contar, simplesmente não conseguia. Por que fora tão fácil contar minhas suspeitas para a Tsunade-sama, mas era tão insuportável dizer para o Kiba-kun, ou para o Shino-kun, Naruto-kun e principalmente... Para o Sasuke? A única resposta plausível seria que... Eu os amava. Eles eram importantes demais para mim. E eu sabia que seria uma agonia intensa quando eles soubessem. Seus olhares passariam a estar carregados de piedade e preocupação, e não seriam mais os olhos que eu tanto amava. Não seriam os olhos alegres de Naruto, ou os hiperativos de Kiba, nem os... han... bem, quando eu visse os olhos do Shino, eles iriam estar diferentes. Eu não queria, em hipótese alguma, fixar a negritude ônix dos olhos de Sasuke e enxergar apenas... piedade. Não era esse sentimento que eu queria encontrar nele.

Então, até que eu finalmente juntasse coragem, ou que se tornasse impossível esconder a minha doença, eu iria apenas aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que eu ainda tinha com essas pessoas tão importantes para mim.

-Hei... Hinata-chan... Está tão pensativa por que?

Eu fui arrancada dos meus conflitos internos, e voltei para a realidade.

A churrascaria estava lotada. Não só ninjas, mas famílias comuns também, haviam decidido jantar aqui hoje. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke e eu ocupávamos uma das maiores mesas. No centro, duas grelhas já começavam a tostar as carnes.

Meu time estava de um lado da mesa, enquanto o time da Sakura-san estava do outro. Esta estava na minha frente, na ponta da mesa próxima á janela, e não parava de falar que eu não deveria ficar tanto tempo assim sem comer, enquanto se ocupava em mexer nos pedaços de carne com o **hashi**, para que eles não queimassem. Naruto-kun estava do lado dela, "convenientemente" inclinado na direção dela, prestando atenção em tudo o que ela dizia ou fazia. Eu suspirei. Não me permiti olhar para a outra ponta da mesa, pois sabia que Sasuke estava lá, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, as mãos cruzadas tampavam-lhe a boca, e ele me fixava intensamente. Do meu lado, Kiba-kun estava reclamando que o dono da loja não permitia animais, e que ele tivera que levar Akamaru para casa. Na outra ponta, de frente para o Uchiha, Shino-kun também me observava; mesmo que seus óculos ocultassem a direção de seus olhos, anos de convivência não permitiam que eu tivesse a esperança de não ser o alvo de seu olhar.

-Não é nada... Nada de importante... Kiba-kun. – garanti, mas eu sempre menti muito mal. De fato, eu praticamente senti que a intensidade dos olhares que Sasuke e Shino dirigiam para mim havia aumentado.

-Prontinho, Hinata-sama. – exclamou a Sakura-san, pondo uma razoável quantidade de carne em um prato e me oferecendo. De fato, eu estava faminta, e aceitei sem reclamar.

-Arigatou, Sakura-san. – disse, pegando os **hashis**. Ela realmente estava sendo verdadeiramente gentil comigo. – Itadakimasu! – Ela sorriu, mas logo em seguida exclamou, encarando o Naruto-kun.

-Ahhhh... Naruto, não seja tão atacado! Não precisa ter tanta pressa para se servir!

De fato, Naruto-kun pegara o pouco que restara de carne nas grelhas e pusera em um prato. Mas para a nossa surpresa, ele o ofereceu para a companheira de time.

-Não é pra mim... – ele sorriu calmamente, passando o prato para Sakura-san. – As damas primeiro, Sakura-chan, dattebayo.

Pela primeira vez desde que havíamos chegado, Shino-kun e Sasuke desviaram o olhar de mim, encarando o loiro. Me pergunto que tipo de comentário sarcástico passava pela cabeça de Sasuke, pois sua cara era realmente de descrente. Mas logo ele sorriu, como quem sabe o que está acontecendo, e após balançar a cabeça, olhou para o outro lado do restaurante. Sakura-san corou, e pegou o prato, murmurando um "Arigatou" pouco audível. Até porque Kiba-kun gritou.

-Éééééééé... E com todos esses atos de cavalheirismo, eu fico com fome! – e Naruto-kun não demorou para acompanhá-lo:

-HEI, TIO, TRÁS MAIS CARNE AÍ!

-Ahhh, Naruto, seu dobe, deixe de ser tão escandaloso, ta parecendo a Ino!

-Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa, porque se depender de você, todos nós vamos morrer de fome aqui, seu teme!

-Sério... – disse Sakura-san, engolindo um pedaço e carne. – Será que vocês não conseguem ficar um minuto sem brigar?

-Ahhhh, é esse teme que sempre começa, Sakura-chan.

-E você é um santo, né, dobe?

Nisso, a voz do Shino se impôs sobre aquela balburdia:

-Hinata... Você não está comendo nada.

Todos olharam para mim, e eu imediatamente comecei a comer. Nisso, o tio chegou com mais carnes, que logo foram parar nas grelhas. De imediato, Naruto e Kiba começaram a disputar pedaços, enquanto Shino-kun e Sasuke não paravam de dizer o quão infantis eles estavam sendo. Sakura-san parecia pensativa, olhando disfarçadamente (ou pelo menos tentando) para o Naruto-kun. Este agora brigava com Kiba pelo direito de comer um pedaço particularmente grande. Mas enquanto os dois discutiam, Sasuke pegou o pedaço para si próprio, fazendo com que os outros dois começassem a implicar com ele.

-A gente vira as costas um segundo, e esse teme guloso vai e rouba meu pedaço de carne...

-Meu pedaço de carne, você quis dizer, Naruto.

-Ahhhh, cala a boca, Kiba, seu cuzão. EU ia ficar com aquele.

-Era para ele estar no MEU prato, Naruto.

-Que diferença faz? – resmungou Sasuke, apesar de eu jurar que ele estava morrendo de rir interiormente, enquanto observava a briga dos outros dois.

-Não faz diferença. – intrometeu-se Shino-kun. – Por que não faz diferença? Por que ele deve estar atravessando o esôfago do Sasuke-san nesse exato momento.

Todos olhamos para ele. E então, Sakura-san riu, sendo acompanhada por Naruto e logo em seguida todos estávamos rindo.

Enquanto eu ria, eu tentava forçosamente gravar os mínimos detalhes daquela cena, que provavelmente jamais iria se repetir. Era tão bom, tão fácil estar com eles. Era fácil esquecer os problemas e ficar alguns minutos com eles, como se o dia de amanhã não importasse. Mas como que para me lembrar que o dia de amanhã tinha uma incomensurável importância, eu senti uma pequena fisgada no canto esquerdo do abdômen. Poderia não ser nada, era uma coisa comum. Mas ainda assim, eu de imediato me lembrei de que ESTAVA doente, e que aquela PODERIA ser a última vez que eu veria esses amigos importantes reunidos. Ninguém poderia prever COMO nem QUANTO a doença avançaria. Eu poderia ter ainda três anos, três meses ou três dias.

Eu poderia ter falado para eles ali. Talvez teria sido até melhor, falar de uma vez, uma única vez. Dizer para todos que me importavam de uma vez só. Mas eu não fiz isso.

Mais uma vez, eu adiei.

Seria inevitável, agora eu tinha certeza disso. Eu teria que lhes contar. Não hoje, não agora, mas algum dia eu teria que falar. Agora eu podia compreender o quanto isso era vital.

Pois, assim como eu me importava com eles, eles se importavam comigo. Assim sendo, eu devia-lhes uma explicação, porque eles teriam que entender quando eu os abandonasse. Eu não iria deixar ninguém ir comigo até o final. Era meu fardo, e eu iria carregá-lo sozinha.

Mas ainda assim... eles iriam saber.

Por que eles eram mais do que companheiros de equipe, mais do que parceiros ninjas. Eram meus amigos. Minha segunda família.

Kiba-kun e Shino-kun eram os irmãos mais velhos que eu não tive, sempre ali, dispostos a me proteger. Sakura-san era como... uma prima zelosa. Naruto-kun... Eu nem sei mais direito o que eu sinto por ele, mas acho que é... Uma admiração muito profunda. Na infância, ele era o rebelde que eu queria ser. O exemplo de superação que eu queria seguir. De certa forma, o primo rebelde que todos têm. E quanto ao Sasuke... Eu não sei exatamente o que eu sinto por ele, mas...

Era algo forte. Muito forte. Disso, eu tinha certeza.

Absoluta certeza.

**Continua...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**E bem mais inútil do que eu esperava, aí está, o quinto capítulo!**

**ATENÇÃO LEITORAS: Eu vou ser sincera: não tem a menor condição de eu terminar essa fanfic antes das férias terminarem. E assim sendo, quando as aulas começarem, eu VOU demorar para postar os capítulos. Aviso antes para o choque não ser tão grande. Mas não se preocupem: eu VOU terminar essa fanfic. **

**ESTE É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO QUE EU POSTO ANTES DAS AULAS RECOMEÇAREM. Assim sendo, daqui pra frente eu só poderei escrever a fanfic nos finais de semana. Desse modo, os capítulos realmente demorarão a serem postados, o que só poderá ocorrer nos finais de semana.**

**Enfim... Sobre esse capitulo... Eu tive um absurdo surto de falta de criatividade. E vou te dizer: eu já sei como a fanfic vai terminar, mas nem imagino o que vai acontecer nesse meio termo. **

**Primeira fanfic, lembram? Feita absolutamente no improviso. É o que eu sempre digo: de que adianta eu escrever bem, se eu não sei O QUE escrever?**

**Mas deixando meus surtos de desvalorização de mim mesma como escritora, vamos voltar para o capitulo, certo?**

**EXPLICAÇÕES:**

**I – Ao contrário, talvez, do que algumas de vocês estavam esperando, Sakura e Hinata NÃO vão se odiar mutuamente por uma ter roubado o homem da outra. Na verdade, Sakura vai ajudar muito a Hinata com o lance da doença. Afinal, para alguma coisa a SAraKURA tem que servir.**

**II – O Sai É gay e não tentem me convencer do contrário. Tanto é que ele REALMENTE tentou agarrar o Naruto em um dos episódios do Shippuuden, durante aquela missão em que Naruto, Sakura e Sai liderados pelo Yamato tinham que investigar uns ladrões de túmulos. Vou te dizer, aquilo foi grotesco. O Sai deu uma enganchada no pescoço do Naruto, que quase pirou quando viu que o Sai ia beijar ele. AQUELA COISA NÃO É NORMAL.**

**III – O rolo do Naruto com a Sakura VAI ser realmente um ROLO. Vocês logo, logo vão entender por que. E podem ir se preparando: para a alegria da Fran e para o desespero de todas as minhas outras leitoras, VAI ter MUITO saku/naru nessa joça.**

**Cara, hoje eu não to legal. Acho que é por que eu acabei de ver "Batman o cavaleiro das trevas" e eu meio que to com a síndrome do Curinga. Mas, voltando:**

**IV – Eu odeio o Danzou e quero que ele morra.**

**V – Quem acompanha o manga vai entender, mas para quem não sabe, o Danzou (o chefe caquético de mente psicótica e cruel e possivelmente gay do Sai) realmente teve algumas coisas a ver com o massacre do Clã Uchiha. De qualquer forma, não faz muita diferença.**

**VI – Ke Ken Gen Kai: Linhagem Sangüinea Avançada. Eu não sei como é que se escreve, eu pus do jeito que se fala.**

**VII – Janee: Seria um "tchau", um "até mais", ou algo do gênero. Eu acho que na grafia correta é separado, o JA do NEE, mas como o Word faz alto-correção, para não ficar "já", eu coloco junto.**

**VIII– Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que a Shizune também morreu no manga. Mas eu preciso dela viva na fanfic, então eu vou deixar quieto.**

**Sério: o Kishimoto tem que PARAR de matar personagens, ou eu vou ficar sem opções e sem condições de fazer uma fanfic realista. Pensando bem... Era só ele matar personagens como o Kisame, o Konohamaru (quase morreu, pena que não empacotou pra valer) e a Ino, que eu não ia ligar nada. Ah, é, o Sasuke também.**

**XP**

**LEMBRANDO: Quem não acompanha Naruto Shippuuden pelo manga e quiser se atualizar sobre o que está acontecendo (e vou te dizer, ta acontecendo muuuuuuuita coisa naquela bagunça), pode ler o manga de graça e traduzido para português no site:**

**./webmangas**

**Caso o site não tenha aparecido (já que o Fanfiction é um açougueiro e seu passatempo favorito é picotar os meus capítulos), joga "Kousen" no Google que vai aparecer o grupo de tradução dos mangas do Naruto, e aí é só clicar em "Webmangas".**

**Lembrando mais uma vez que o site tem, no momento, disponíveis apenas a partir do capitulo 372 (bem no meio da luta do Jiraiya versus a Konan) até o ultimo na versão webmangas (430 e poucos, na luta do Naruto versão sennin versus os clones malvadões do Pain). Eu não sei, mas acho que se alguém quiser ler desde o primeiro, tem que baixar os mangas. **

**XP**

**Eu sinto muito pelo atraso em postar o Capitulo IV e esse, mas eu estava com uns problemas.**

**Mas não me pergunte quais.**

**Se eu contasse, teria que te matar. (zuei)**

**XP**

**Infelizmente, eu não vou poder responder os reviews dessa vez. Ou eu respondia os reviews e atrasava a postagem, ou eu postava agora e não respondia os reviews. Eu preferi não responder, para não atrasar.**

**Mas eu aviso: eu li todos os reviews, e mais uma vez agradeço a atenção de todas vocês.**

**Para as novas leitoras: Bem vindas à minha fanfic! Eu fico feliz em conquistar cada vez mais leitoras. Obrigada pelos reviews e por lerem a fanfic. **

**Para as antigas leitoras: Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a minha (mal planejada) trama, pela atenção e pelos reviews.**

**Eu não pude responder desta vez, mas aquelas que tiverem alguma dúvida e/ou alguma pergunta e quiserem que eu responda, fiquem a vontade para refazê-la, que eu responderei assim que possível.**

**Arigatou e Kissus para todas vocês.**

**Por fim, só me resta encerrar falando a minha tão costumeira bobagem (sendo que eu já falei de MTV, Fudêncio, South Park e não sei mais o que).**

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalala... Eu sou fã do Curinga, ele roubou o papel de personagem principal do último filme do Batman...**

**Meus respeitos ao ator Heath Ledger, que interpretou brilhantemente o papel de Curinga, mas que infelizmente morreu em virtude da depressão que ele desenvolveu após ter feito o filme. Uma overdose de remédios calmantes privou o mundo desse espetacular e promissor ator.**

**Bem, tendo enfim postado esse capitulo inútil, deixado claro que eu estou a um passo de ter uma crise de agonia por não poder terminar a fanfic antes de fevereiro, avisando antes que eu nem imagino o que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, tendo respondido aos reviews e NÃO dizendo uma bobagem (afinal, Heath Ledger é um grande ator que se imortalizou para sempre como o maior Curinga de todos os tempos) eu vou me despedindo, dessa vez sem preview.**

**XP**

**Kissus e até a próxima.**


	6. Despedidas

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**A vida é um porre. **_

_**O outono é um porre.**_

_**Eu odeio os dois. O outono e a minha vida. Meus dias têm sido um saco. Principalmente porque eu fico me lembrando de um beijo que provavelmente não deveria ter acontecido.**_

**Capítulo VI: **_"Despedidas"_

A última semana de agosto passou veloz e sem novidades. O que por si só não era uma novidade. Eu já disse que meus dias têm sido um porre?

De modos que setembro chegou, e junto com ele, a terceira estação que eu mais odeio: o outono. A única parte boa do outono é que nós temos a impressão de que tudo ao nosso redor está morrendo: as árvores, as moitas, arbustos, grama... Tudo morrendo. Essa é a parte legal. A parte ruim é aquela historinha clichê de que o Outono significa renovação, que as folhas caem para que os novos brotos possam nascer, etc, etc. Todo esse papo furado me dá vontade de vomitar.

Ah, sim, outra coisa que eu detesto no outono: aquelas malditas folhas nojentas, que ficam espalhadas por toda a parte. Quando você menos espera... Tcharam! Uma folha nojenta caiu na sua cabeça.

Vou te dizer, só existem duas coisas que eu odeie mais do que o outono: a primavera e o verão. Essas duas sim me dão vontade de me matar.

Então junte uma estação que eu detesto, com folhas nojentas, com nada pra fazer e uma boa dose de abstinência sexual e... Aí está! Uma dose absolutamente insuportável do meu mau humor! A única coisa que me consola é saber que eu irrito mais os outros do que a mim próprio. Vou até dar uma risada malvada por causa disso. Hhuahuauhauhuahauhuahauhuahuahah!!!!

Certo, isso foi estranho. Ignorem isso.

Resumindo toda essa conversa emo: eu só suporto os três meses do outono porque depois dele vem o inverno. Só por isso. E o inverno é a única estação do ano que eu não odeio. Bom, pelo menos até que a neve começa a derreter nas minhas meias.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. Rapaz, eu to precisando mesmo distrair a minha mente. Cadê aquele **Icha Icha **que o Kakashi me emprestou?

Ok, ok, vamos falar sério agora.

Eu admito, estava sendo um pouco exagerado. As coisas mudaram um pouco sim: Naruto e Sakura andam se comendo com os olhos o dia inteiro, eu nunca mais vi o Shikamaru, e a Ino anda gritando para quem quiser ouvir que ele tem passado a maior parte do tempo no apartamento da Temari. A Yamanaka me deixou em paz e agora persegue o Sai (acho que só ela mesmo para fazer aquele lá virar homem) e eu nunca mais vi a Hinata.

Será que é por isso que eu ando reclamando mais da vida do que de costume? Hun... Naaaahh, deve ser só a abstinência sexual.

Eu olhei através da janela: eu só conseguia avistar os telhados das construções de Konoha. O vento soprou levantando um monte daquelas folhas malditas, enquanto eu olhava na direção do cemitério da aldeia. Eu nunca gostei daquele lugar, mas agora eu tinha lembranças muito agradáveis de lá...

-Ahhhh, seu teme, quer parar de olhar através da janela como um debilóide? É a sua vez!

Eu voltei para a realidade.

Estava no apartamento do Naruto, e só pra variar, isso aqui estava uma bagunça. Cuecas, embalagens de **ramen** vazias, caixinhas de leite vencido, uma verdadeira joça. Ele que não caia na besteira de trazer a Sakura aqui, ou ele vai apanhar mais do que o normal. Nós estávamos na mesa jogando truco. É incrível o que a falta do que fazer nos leva a fazer. Eu olhei para a mesa. Ele havia iniciado aquela partida jogando uma dama. Eu joguei um rei.

-Hun. Volte, teme.

_-Truco. _– disse simplesmente.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR TRUCANDO! VOCÊ JÁ TRUCOU UMAS QUINHENTAS VEZES SÓ HOJE! VOCÊ TA COM O ZAP ESCONDIDO NA MANGA, NÃO ESTÁ?

_-Para a sua informação, dobe, nós só jogamos quatro partidas e eu só truquei três vezes. E você vai aceitar ou não?_

_-Não._ – resmungou ele, tomando as cartas da minha mão. Ele as olhou rapidamente, e soltou um monte de palavrões. – _MAS QUE MERDA! VOCÊ TINHA SÓ UM QUATRO E UM CINCO!_

-Blefe. Já ouviu falar?

Naruto começou a resmungar que era melhor jogarmos buraco, enquanto embaralhava as cartas com força o suficiente para pulverizá-las.

_-A julgar pelo seu humor extremamente bom... _– comecei, e ele já estava me olhando como se quisesse enfiar aquele baralho no meu rabo. – _Eu diria que você está em abstinência sexual, dobe._

_-E eu digo a mesma coisa pra você, teme, que anda tendo chiliques como as folhas das árvores, dattebayo._

_-Não tenho culpa se o outono é nojento._

_-Pra você, qualquer coisa que não seja mulher é nojento._

_-O que significa que eu não sou um viado._

_-Verdade._

Ele continuou embaralhando em silêncio, enquanto meu olhar percorria seu pequeno apartamento. Eu parei, ao avistar uma antiga fotografia muito conhecida.

-Sabe que eu até assustei quando eu descobri que você ainda tinha essa foto? – ele parou o que estava fazendo e procurou a direção do meu olhar, para ver do que eu estava falando.

-Ahhh... – ele fez, ao entender. – Vindo de você, isso não me surpreende, teme. Mas de qualquer forma, não sou o único. Não se esqueça do Kakashi-sensei. E a Sakura-chan ainda tem a dela também.

-E como vão as coisas com ela? – perguntei. Ele suspirou.

-Levar as coisas em fogo brando e muito chato, dattebayo. E nem um pouco prazerosas.

-Levar as coisas em fogo brando é uma coisa, não fazer nada é outra bem diferente. – comentei, olhando para fora da janela novamente. Por alguma razão que eu desconheço, fiquei encarando o hospital. – Faz alguma coisa.

-Eu sei, eu sei. – ele resmungou. – Mas está difícil. Eu quase não tenho visto a Sakura-chan.

-Agora que você comentou... – me virei para poder cortar o baralho. – Eu também não tenho visto ela ultimamente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não sei. – ele respondeu, começando a dar as cartas. – Ela e a Shizune-neechan passam a maior parte do tempo ou no escritório da baa-chan ou no hospital. Acho que elas estão fazendo alguma coisa a mando daquela velha, dattebayo.

-Hun. – eu fiz, enquanto separava as cartas do morto. Quando me dei conta, ele estava me encarando, e rindo maldoso.

-E você tem visto a Hinata ultimamente?

Eu parei minha ação na hora.

-Como é que é?

-Se lembra daquele dia em que nós jantamos com o time dela? – como eu poderia esquecer? – Qual é, todo mundo percebeu que você só tinha olhos para ela, dattebayo.

Desgraça pouca é bobagem. Como se já não bastasse o fato de eu estar um pouco fascinado por aquela garota, eu ainda vou ter que agüentar idiotas jogando isso na minha cara. Eu juro que eu não mereço. Eu devo ter sido muito mal em outra vida.

...

Pensando bem, eu fui mal pra caramba nessa vida mesmo. É, talvez eu mereça.

-Isso não é da sua conta. – E eu bem que podia ter arrumado uma resposta um pouquinho mais criativa, tipo: "vai tomar no c..."

-Ha, ha. Mas não é comigo que você tem que se estressar, teme. Quem não ficou nada feliz em saber disso foi o Kiba, dattebayo.

Como se eu estivesse ligando só um pouquinho para aquele paspalho zoófilo de QI abaixo de zero. Han. "Hina-chan"! Sujeito sem noção...

-O Kiba que se foda.

-É, é. De qualquer forma, ele vai ser o menor dos seus problemas, mesmo. – Acho que ele está se segurando para não rir.

-Do que você está falando, dobe?

Eu to com a ligeira impressão de que eu não vou gostar nenhum pouco da resposta.

-O maior dos seus problemas, meu amigo, vai ser um senhor chefão Hyuuga bem duro na queda...

Ai.

-E quem disse? – Qual é, eu não to planejando... Argh... c-casar com a Hinata nem nada. Fala sério, eu não quero nada com ela. Acho. – Eu não quero nada com a Hinata, Naruto.

-Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, sacando a primeira carta. Com aquela conversa louca, eu tinha até esquecido que nós estávamos jogando.

-Sim. – Não. – Olha, por que eu iria querer alguma coisa com ela, Naruto?

-A pergunta não é essa. – ele respondeu, descartando um nove de copas. Eu ignorei e comprei uma carta do monte. – A pergunta é: por que você não iria querer algo com ela?

Essa, de fato, era uma pergunta muito boa. Desde quando o Naruto é tão esperto? Acho melhor ele parar de andar com o Shikamaru, deve ser influência dele. Vou te dizer, um Naruto que pensa é algo muito estranho. E eu não preciso desse três de ouros. Descartei.

Mas voltando a pergunta do Naruto: por que eu não iria querer nada com ela? Hinata era uma mulher linda, muito linda, era atraente, inteligente e mais um monte de coisas que eu não vou listar agora, ou vou acabar parecendo um babaca apaixonado. O que, decididamente, eu não sou. Mas o fato é que ela, realmente, é uma mulher que vale muito a pena. Então por que eu não iria querer ter algo com ela?

A resposta é simples: ela não merece isso. Ela não é uma mulher para se usar e jogar fora. E eu não sou do tipo de cara que se amarra. Então, levando em conta que ela merece um compromisso sério e que eu não quero isso na minha vida, nós dois juntos não iríamos dar certo. Eu não to nem um pouco afim de me apaixonar.

Mas eu não ia explicar isso tudo para o Naruto.

-Ela não faz meu tipo, Naruto. – respondi, observando-o pegar o três de ouros que eu descartara. – Minha vez. – completei, pegando uma carta do monte. Dois de espadas. Dessa carta eu preciso. Coloquei ela junto do quatro e do seis que eu já tinha, usando-a como cinco e jogando um valete de paus no descarte.

-Tanto melhor, - ele respondeu, comprando uma carta do monte também. – Hinata não merece um ninfomaníaco igual a você, dattebayo.

-Ha, ha, ha. Muito engraçado. Falou o virgem.

-Ha, ha, digo eu. – Naruto respondeu, descartando um sete de paus, justamente a carta que eu precisava para completar a minha seqüência que já continha o seis, o oito e o nove. Então eu fui obrigado a pegar todas as outras cartas do descarte.

-Você embaralhou isso aqui igual o seu nariz, seu dobe.

Nós jogamos em silêncio mais alguns minutos.

-De qualquer forma... – Naruto começou novamente. – Se você está ou não apaixonado pela Hinata não faz diferença, dobe. Se o que aconteceu no restaurante vazar, os Hyuugas vão querer ver a sua caveira de qualquer jeito, dattebayo.

-Exagero. – e eu esperava fervorosamente que fosse mesmo. Não importava o que havia entre mim e a Hinata: a última coisa que eu quero é aqueles maníacos com aqueles olhos vidrados de psicopatas tentando me matar.

-Pode até ser. – ele respondeu, concentrando-se nas cartas, e coçando a cabeça. – Mas eu acho que ainda assim o Neji vai tirar satisfações com você.

-Aquele psicopata? – Agora eu estava surpreso. – Desde quando aquele psicopata se preocupa com a prima dele?

-Neji se preocupa com ela, Sasuke. – respondeu o dobe, descartando uma carta qualquer fora. Eu peguei uma carta que eu já tinha no monte e também joguei no topo da pilha. Han. Ele precisava dela, então teve que pegar todas as outras cartas junto. É por isso que eu gosto desse jogo. – Mesmo que ele não demonstre, eu acho que ele gosta dela.

-É... – murmurei, me concentrando na minha mão.

-Ou seja... VOCÊ ESTÁ FUDIDO, CARA!

E o pior que era verdade. Quer moleza? Senta no pudim.

-Ou seja... Bati.

-QUÊ? – ele gritou, me vendo abaixar as pequenas trincas e pegar o morto.

-Você está fudido, cara.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Sinceramente, eu acho muito arriscado, Tsunade-sama.

Apesar de que eu concordava plenamente com o Shikamaru, achei melhor não correr o risco de dizer isso em voz alta, porque a Tsunade-sensei já estava irritada o suficiente. Eu sabia só de olhar para as veias pulsando em sua testa. Sorte que Shizune não estava aqui, ou ela iria ter um ataque ao ver o estado em que nossa mestra estava: prestes a explodir.

-É a melhor decisão que posso fazer no momento. – Tsunade-sensei resmungou, fechando os olhos e apertando as mãos com força.

-Que problemático... – resmungou Shikamaru, coçando a cabeça. Ao seu lado, Temari-san o encarava como se estivesse admirada com a decisão do namorado de contestar a Hokage que, nas palavras dele, lhe dava medo. – Mas ao menos... você vai enviar o Yamato na missão também, não é?

-Infelizmente, isso não é possível. – Tsunade-sensei suspirou, cansada. – Ele é um dos poucos ANBUs em que posso confiar, e de qualquer forma, ele não está na aldeia.

Se o Capitão Yamato não estava na aldeia, isso significava que ele havia saído para espionar a Akatsuki. Depois que Jiraiya-sama havia morrido, Tsunade-sensei tinha que enviar ninjas de confiança para investigar as ações da organização criminosa.

-Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai...? – tentou Shikamaru.

-Impossível. – Tsunade-sensei se levantou. Ela realmente estava nervosa, não sei como ela não explodiu ainda. – Não tem outro jeito: goste você ou não, Naruto vai ter que ir nessa missão.

-Eu me preocupo...

-E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO! – Tsunade-sensei finalmente explodiu. – EU CONHEÇO OS RISCOS, SHIKAMARU, MAS É MAIS FÁCIL DERROTAR A AKATSUKI DO QUE IMPEDIR QUE O NARUTO SAIA EM MISSÃO!

Shikamaru se calou e abaixou a cabeça. Temari-san olhou preocupada para ele. Tsunade-sensei tornou a se sentar, encarando-o.

-Não tem outro jeito: Naruto e Sasuke terão que ir sozinhos nessa missão.

Isso me surpreendeu.

-Mas, Mestra, eu pensei que eu...

-VOCÊ JÁ TEM UM TAREFA, SAKURA, OU JÁ SE ESQUCEU?

Não, eu não havia me esquecido: eu tinha que achar uma cura para a Hinata-sama, e rápido. Agora os resultados dos exames já haviam saído, e estava confirmado: ela estava doente, e a doença estava progredindo mais rápido do que todas nós esperávamos. Era justamente isso que estava deixando a Godaime tão mal: alias, isso só se acrescentava aos outros problemas catatônicos que ela já tinha: Danzou, Akatsuki...

-Nenhum ninja médico irá na missão? – Temari-san não se conteve e perguntou. Ela parecia genuinamente surpresa, pois estava acostumada a sempre ver ninjas médicos em times de Konoha.

Tsunade-sensei respirou fundo. Eu sei que ela estava pesando as opções. Mandar a mim ou a Shizune na missão não era uma opção. Mas ninjas médicos não eram tão comuns assim na aldeia.

-Ino. – disse ela por fim.

-A Ino? – Shikamaru se surpreendeu. Não sei o que ele estava pensando, mas sei o que eu estou pensando: a Ino em uma missão sozinha com o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto não pode dar certo.

-Ino está aprendendo rápido. Ela não é tão boa como a Sakura ou a Shizune, mas ela sabe o básico para não deixar ninguém morrer. – e eu era obrigada a concordar.

-Ok, então. – Mas Shikamaru não parecia tranqüilo o bastante. Tsunade-sensei suspirou.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Shikamaru. Não se preocupe. Você e Temari-san estão dispensados por hoje.

Assim que a porta se fechou e Tsunade-sensei e eu ficamos sozinhas, ela abriu uma gaveta e tirou dois envelopes.

-Reúna Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke e Usumaki Naruto e lhes entregue esse envelope com os detalhes da missão. – disse ela, me entregando um envelope com um lacre vermelho.

-Hai. – respondi, pegando o envelope.

-E este aqui... – ela suspirou, me estendendo o envelope com o lacre verde. – Entregue para Hyuuga Hinata e explique a ela.

-São os resultados, não? – perguntei, tristemente.

-Hai. – ela respondeu, fechando os olhos. – A situação é pior do que eu imaginava.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, Shikamaru. – eu disse, quando deixamos o prédio principal. – Não é uma missão difícil nem perigosa, não para ninjas do nível deles.

-Não é isso que me preocupa, Temari. – ele respondeu, sério.

-Então, o que? – perguntei.

-O que me preocupa é o Naruto indo em uma missão tão distante assim da aldeia, ficando tanto tempo fora, e sem o apoio adequado.

-De fato, o País das Ondas é bem longe.

-Uma semana de viagem, para ser mais preciso. Uma para ir, outra para voltar, e alem disso calculo que eles ficarão por lá umas duas semanas... É muito tempo para o Naruto ficar fora de Konoha.

-Mas você está se preocupando demais, Shikamaru. – garanti, pondo a mão em seu ombro. – Naruto já derrotou vários clones do Pain: ele é um Sennin! E o Uchiha Sasuke também: ele matou o Orochimaru, o Itachi, e fez aquele maldito Deidara se matar. – eu não gostava de falar do Deidara: eu me lembrava do seqüestro do Gaara. – Eles vão saber se proteger da Akatsuki!

-Espero que você esteja certa... Mas eu não estou com um bom pressentimento disso... – ele resmungou, sombriamente.

-Vai dar tudo certo, você vai fazer. – eu suspirei. – Quando eles voltarem, essa **Chuunin Shiken **já vai ter acabado. Ainda bem que tudo está correndo bem mais rápido do que o esperado. Anda, temos que checar as coisas com o Ibiki.

-Afff... – ele resmungou. Lá vem um "Que problemático..." – Que problemático...

Eu sabia.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Espero que a baa-chan tenha arranjado uma missão descente dessa vez, dattebayo. – resmungou Naruto.

Nós estávamos na frente do prédio dele: ele, Sasuke-kun, Ino e eu. Eu havia encontrado a porquinha no caminho para cá, e por sorte, o Sasuke-kun já estava aqui.

O clima não estava muito bom. Naruto estava chateado porque, segundo o Sasuke-kun, ele havia perdido não sei quantas partidas de baralho. O Uchiha, por sua vez, não estava nem um pouquinho feliz em saber que teria que passar tanto tempo em missão com a Ino, que alias, parecia constrangida em estar perto do moreno. Me pergunto o que ela fez para irritá-lo desta vez.

-A missão não é lá muito legal, Naruto. – respondi, entregando o envelope com o lacre vermelho para o Sasuke-kun. Ele o pegou, rompeu o lacre e começou a ler as instruções, com uma expressão bem insatisfeita. – Mas você vai gostar do lugar: o País das Ondas.

-Ahhhhhhh, faz tanto tempo que não vemos o pessoal de lá! Que nostálgico. – disse ele, sorrindo.

-O que está acontecendo por lá? – Ino quis saber.

-Aparentemente, depois que a ponte que liga o País ao continente ficou pronta, a região começou a se desenvolver e a enriquecer. Mas isso acabou atraindo bandidos para a o lugar, e como não há ninja lá, eles pediram a ajuda de Konoha.

-E não é só isso. – completou Sasuke-kun, com os olhos nas instruções. – A maioria dos bandidos eram comuns, e a polícia local conseguia dar conta. Mas agora apareceu uma gangue ninja que está aterrorizando a todos.

-Então nossa missão... – começou Ino.

-É dar um jeito nesses filhos da mãe que distorceram o caminho ninja. – disse Naruto, irritado. Sasuke-kun simplesmente deu os ombros.

-Ahhhh... Essa missão vai ser um saco. Ficar caçando os montes de esconderijos deles pelo país... Que porre.

-É uma missão rank B, o que você esperava? Se não fosse a falta de pessoal, vocês nunca teriam sido escalados. Mas é melhor vocês levarem a sério mesmo assim.

-Han? – fez Naruto, olhando para mim. – Você não vai, Sakura-chan?

-Não. Não posso. Tsunade-sensei precisa de mim aqui. Por isso Ino está indo no meu lugar.

-Ah, é? – fez Sasuke, olhando desconfiado para mim. – O que a Tsunade está querendo de você e da Shizune?

E eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu abri a boca várias vezes e fechei, enquanto os três me encaravam. Nisso, Ino reparou no outro envelope que eu tinha nas mãos.

-Hyuuga... Hinata. – ela leu. Imediatamente, eu escondi o envelope nas costas. Mas não adiantou: Sasuke-kun já tinha visto.

-Hinata-sama também vai ter uma missão? – ele perguntou, tentando ver o envelope. Mas antes que eu pudesse confirmar a mentira, a pequena porca fez o favor de estragar tudo.

-Nah... O envelope tinha um lacre verde. Isso é um laudo médico. Certo, Sakura? – perguntou ela, visivelmente orgulhosa de seus conhecimentos médicos. Eu tive vontade de esganá-la.

-Han? – fez Naruto, também tentando ver o envelope. – Tem alguma coisa errada com a Hinata?

-Não, claro que não! – respondi, rápido demais. Sasuke-kun fechou a cara, como se quisesse me matar com o olhar. – Não há nada de errado, é apenas... Um check up, ela faz todos os anos! – inventei. Eu esperava que a mentira convencesse ao menos a Ino: ela é maior fofoqueira. Mas de fato, muitos ninjas fazem check ups anualmente, então minha mentira pareceu convencê-la. Mas Naruto ainda me olhava, questionador, e Sasuke-kun parecia a ponto de arrancar o envelope das minhas mãos. – Então é isso: Tsunade-sensei mandou vocês partirem imediatamente! Janee.

Dito isso, eu me afastei o mais rápido que pude. Mas eu praticamente podia sentir o olhar negro que Sasuke-kun ainda dirigia para mim. Eu sorri. Ele realmente estava preocupado com a que, de fato, eu desconhecia os sentimentos dele. Acho que até ele é capaz de gostar de alguém. O único problema é: Sasuke-kun dizia, para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir, que ele não queria se apaixonar.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Sinto muito, Hinata-sama.

Eu sabia que ela estava sendo verdadeira. Eu podia perceber isso na sua voz. Eu quase podia ver a pena, a piedade, pairando no ar, junto com suas palavras. E eu detestava causar preocupações nos outros. Suspirei.

Mas o fato era: estava confirmado. Eu estava doente. E a doença progredia mais rápido do que qualquer uma de nós esperava. Não dava pra saber quanto tempo eu ainda tinha, e a cura ainda nem começara a ser feita.

Eu olhei para trás: estávamos diante da minha casa. Aqui não era um bom lugar para se conversar sobre isso.

-V-vamos andar um pouco, S-sakura-san. – convidei, segurando o envelope com força e me afastando de casa. Ela me seguiu, me olhando, apreensiva.

-Não quer que eu entre e explique...?

-Não. – eu suspirei. – Eu f-farei isso, n-na hora certa.

-Não pode carregar esse fardo sozinha, Hinata-sama.

Talvez. Mas eu ia tentar. Não iria deixar ninguém sofrer junto comigo. E depois... E se a Tsunade-sama encontrasse uma cura? Então não haveria razão para preocupar ninguém. Mas eu estava preocupada com uma coisa: eu tinha medo de ter uma crise dentro de casa, e alertar os outros membros da família sobre a minha condição.

-De q-qualquer forma, eu v-vou esperar um pouco, S-sakura-san.

-E... Tsunade-sensei pediu que eu lhe avisasse mais uma coisa. – ela disse, me olhando apreensiva. – Ela pediu para te dizer que você não irá sair em missões até que sua doença seja controlada.

Eu já esperava por isso, mas ainda assim foi triste ouvir aquelas palavras.

-Mas não se preocupe. – Sakura-san se apressou em dizer. – Eu também não irei sair em missões, e nem a Shizune: vamos nos dedicar exclusivamente a encontrar uma cura para você.

-Eu f-fico agradecida, mas...

-Não se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Eu não iria conseguir me concentrar em nenhuma missão mesmo, não sabendo que eu poderia encontrar um tratamento para você.

Eu sorri, enquanto continuávamos a andar. Sakura-san era uma pessoa melhor do que eu pensava. A cada dia ela me surpreendia mais.

-De fato... Naruto e Sasuke-kun vão em um missão sem mim. – eu a encarei. Ela sorria de um jeito diferente agora, olhando para mim. Ela parecia... Não sei... estar se divertindo. – Eles vão para o País das Ondas. Você deveria se despedir.

Eu corei e quase desmaiei: será que ela estava falando aquilo por causa do Sasuke? Então me lembrei daquele jantar, dias atrás: todos haviam percebido que o Sasuke ficara me encarando o tempo todo. Alias, isso levara Kiba-kun a fazer algumas perguntas bem constrangedoras. Sorte que Shino-kun estava lá para me salvar do interrogatório.

-País das Ondas, é? – foi tudo o que eu consegui murmurar.

-Hai. Eles vão ficar fora mais ou menos por um mês...

Aquilo fez meu coração parar.

-UM MÊS?

Ela me encarou, com os olhos arregalados, e perguntou qual era o problema. Mas eu não conseguir sequer articular as palavras. Um mês. UM MÊS! Ela não conseguia ver que eu talvez não tivesse esse um mês? Talvez, quando eles voltassem, eu já estivesse...

-Ah... – ela fez, entendendo. Chegou perto de mim e me abraçou pelos ombros. – Calma, Hinata-sama. Você vai ficar bem, vai vê-los de novo. Você vai ver...

Mas eu não podia arriscar: e se não ficasse tudo bem? E se, de fato, eu morresse enquanto eles estivessem fora? Foi aí que eu vi que a situação era bem pior do que eu esperava. Eu não iria mais sair em missões, mas os meus outros amigos iriam. E enquanto eles estivessem fora, qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. Eu tremi só de imaginar que eu poderia morrer e deixar as coisas pela metade. Talvez eu não tivesse tanto tempo assim para esconder a verdade.

Mas não adiantava ficar pensando naquelas coisas agora: eu tinha algo muito mais importante para fazer imediatamente. Eu me desvencilhei da Sakura-san.

-Onde vai, Hinata-sama? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

-V-vou me d-despedir do S-sasuke.

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas depois sorriu. Achei melhor dizer algo antes que ela fizesse algum comentário constrangedor.

-E... E v-você não devia se d-despedir do N-naruto-kun, S-sakura-san? – ela arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelha. E eu aproveitei a deixa de seu constrangimento para fugir dali. – Janee! – gritei.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

As minhas coisas já estavam arrumadas, e tudo estava preparado para a missão. Eu só precisava dar um tempo para que Naruto e Ino terminassem de se preparar. Argh... Uma missão com a Ino. Eu realmente devo ter sido muito mal nessa vida. E na verdade... Eu fui.

De qualquer forma, não adiantava nada ficar sofrendo por antecipação. Assim sendo, deixei minha mochila pronta na porta de casa, subi no telhado e fiquei lá, olhando meu deserto e macabro bairro, doce deserto e macabro bairro. Ou lar doce lar, se preferir. E, já que eu sou um ser muito masoquista, fiquei me lembrando da época em que aquele bairro estava sempre movimentado e cheio dos meus parentes.

Pensando nisso... Acho que, já que eu sou o último Uchiha, suponho que seja a minha missão reconstruir o Clã. Wow, não consigo ME imaginar tendo uma porrada de filhos. Ou melhor: FABRICANDO os filhos eu consigo me imaginar, mas criando, nem pensar. Até porque, isso de ter filhos e reconstruir uma família implica em c... ca... casa... Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghhhhhhh: Casamento.

Eu estremeci só de me imaginar c-casando.

Assim sendo, acho que eu estou sendo um irresponsável e estou desonrando meus ancestrais. Se bem que na MINHA opinião, é melhor mesmo que eu nunca me c-case: eu sou um erro da natureza que não deve ser reproduzido.

Ta bom, agora você pode parar de rir. Eu estou falando sério.

Mas é melhor eu nem pensar nisso. Eu preciso mesmo é distrair a minha mente. E sendo assim, eu peguei o **Icha Icha **que o Kakashi (a muito custo) me emprestou e comecei a ler. Rapaz, até que o Jiraiya escrevia bem. E como...

E de modos que eu estava lá, entretido em uma leitura nada inocente, quando senti uma aproximação. Eu ergui minha cabeça do livro e olhei ao redor. De fato, tinha alguém entrando no bairro. Eu guardei o livro e me ergui. A visão privilegiada do alto da minha casa fez com que eu tivesse certeza: aquela era a Hinata.

Eu não sei por quê, mas senti uma estranha satisfação em vê-la assim, entrando no meu bairro. Como se... sei lá... Como se eu quisesse ela aqui. Eu posso até imaginar o motivo.

Na hora, eu peguei o livro de novo e fiquei olhando para a capa: **"Icha Icha Paradise"**. EU IA MATAR O KAKASHI. A porra daquele livro só estava me deixando pior. Eu tinha que me lembrar de devolvê-lo antes de ir.

-SASUKE? – Eu ouvi a voz suave dela me chamando. Han. Era estranho ouvi-la gritar. A voz dela saía da entonação normal e ficava um pouco mais rouca. Eu gostei muito disso.

Eu peguei o livro de novo e olhei para a capa, fechando a cara: a idéia era me DISTRAIR, não me transformar em um maníaco sexual em potencial. Eu ia MATAR o Kakashi.

-Já estou descendo. – respondi, pulando do alto do telhado e caindo na frente dela. E, dessa vez, ela corou ao me encarar e desviou o olhar. Me ocorreu que aquela era a primeira vez que ficávamos sozinhos desde o beijo no cemitério.

-Ha... atrapalhei a sua leitura? – Ela perguntou, tentando ver qual era o livro que eu lia. AH, ESSA NÃO! Na hora, atirei o livro na direção da porta aberta: ele atravessou a sala, bateu na parede e caiu de qualquer maneira no chão. Correção: O KAKASHI é que vai me matar. – O que foi? – ela perguntou, espantada com o meu gesto. Mas nessa hora eu reparei que ela segurava aquele mesmo envelope que eu vira mais cedo com a Sakura. Hun...

-Vamos fazer um acordo? – perguntei. Ela me encarou, sem entender. – Você não pergunta sobre o que eu estava lendo, e eu não pergunto sobre o seu exame médico.

Ela arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca e seu lábio inferior tremeu. Uma reação muito estranha para quem apenas fez um check up normal. Ela agarrou o envelope com força o suficiente para rasgá-lo, e o afastou do meu campo de vista.

-C-claro. – ela disse, sorrindo, mas eu não pude deixar de notar que ela gaguejou. E ela só gaguejava comigo quando se sentia acuada. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, algo que ela não quer me contar.

-Então... Você quer me contar alguma coisa? – perguntei.

Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou me encarando, com uma expressão um tanto desamparada. Ela não parecia que ia chorar, mas suas íris peroladas tremiam, brilhando melancolicamente. Parecia que ela estava tendo um tremendo conflito interno.

-Eu... Eu quero te contar. – ela disse por fim. – Mas eu não posso.

Suponho que eu tenha feito aquela minha cara apática de quem não está entendendo. De qualquer forma, eu não consegui encontrar mentiras nas suas palavras.

-Por quê? – pressionei. Ela suspirou e olhou para o outro lado, pensando. Por fim, ela sorriu. Um sorriso calmo, coroado por um olhar agoniado.

-Um dia você vai entender... – ela garantiu, sem olhar para mim. – Mas por enquanto... Eu só vim me despedir. – O tom que ela usou para dizer a palavra "despedir" me assustou. Como se... Sei lá... Como se ela quisesse dizer que nós nunca mais iríamos nos ver. Realmente, tem ALGUMA coisa acontecendo, algo grave, que ela não quer, ou não pode, me contar. – Eu soube que você vai ficar quase um mês fora, em missão.

Sei. Nem me lembre. Por que tinha que ser a Ino? O que a Tsunade quer tanto que a Sakura faça? Qual é, a Sakura pelo menos não iria ficar tentando invadir a minha barraca à noite, coisa que eu tenho certeza de que a Ino vai tentar fazer. E eu acho que já dei uns seis motivos para não pegar ela. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Hinata... O que você está escondendo de mim? – perguntei.

Ela finalmente olhou para mim. Ela me encarou, sem nenhuma expressão definida no rosto calmo, mas sua apatia era traída pelo olhar trêmulo que ela possuía. Ela suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Quando ela tornou a abri-los, ergueu a mão direita e tocou o meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Antes que meu cérebro dopado pudesse atribuir um significado para os seus gestos, ela me puxou pela nuca e me beijou.

Agora não me culpe, certo? Não me culpe por ter esquecido de querer saber o que ela estava escondendo, e só me preocupar em explorar a boca dela o máximo que eu podia, certo?

Mas esse beijo era diferente do primeiro. Eu a apertei com força para junto de mim, e foi quando eu notei o que estava diferente. Esse beijo era muito mais... Desesperado, eu diria. Como se ela achasse que nunca mais iríamos nos ver. E eu só podia aceitar uma única explicação, uma explicação da qual eu não gostava: ela estava mesmo se despedindo. Ou tentando me distrair. E se esse fosse o caso, estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Nunca mais na minha vida eu sigo um conselho da Hinata-sama. Principalmente se esse conselho tiver qualquer coisa a ver com o Naruto. Afinal, não é a primeira vez que ele vai ficar tanto tempo fora da aldeia. Ele já ficou três anos fora treinando. Então por que diabos eu estou aqui, parada na frente do prédio dele, esperando para me despedir?

Ok, eu vou ser franca: alguma coisa mudou. Eu admito, os meus sentimentos em relação a ele mudaram. Mas isso não significa que eu esteja apaixonada. Porque eu não estou. Eu tenho certeza que não estou.

Eu espero que eu não esteja.

-Sakura-chan?

Eu me assustei: não havia percebido que ele já tinha decido. E ele parecia bem surpreso por me encontrar aqui. Se bem que eu mesma estava surpresa com o que eu estava fazendo.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Sakura-chan? – ele parecia pensativo. Então, como se uma luz tivesse se acendido em seu cérebro, ele pareceu chegar a alguma conclusão, já que fez aquela cara de bobo alegre pervertido que só ele tinha.

-Eu vim... Ah... Desejar boa sorte na missão. – eu respondi, me encostando na parede e cruzando os braços. – O que mais poderia ser?

-Não sei... – ele respondeu, se aproximando de mim e se encostando na parede ao meu lado, porém sem olhar para mim. – Me diz você.

-Dizer o que? – perguntei, com a cabeça virada na direção oposta a ele. Me recusando a olhá-lo, é claro. Ele não respondeu, mas quando eu me dei conta, eu senti a respiração dele na minha nuca.

-Dizer que vai sentir minha falta, por exemplo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

É claro, que eu imediatamente empurrei ele para longe de mim.

-AHHHHH, SEU BAKA, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA CHEGAR ASSIM?

Ele só sorriu.

-Ahhhh, Sakura-chan, admite de uma vez que você ta doidinha por mim, dattebayo!

Então eu fui obrigada a acertar um soco com toda a minha força bem no meio da cara dele. E quando eu digo com toda a minha força, eu quero dizer que eu realmente concentrei todo o **chakra** que eu pude na mão e o acertei em cheio. Então, é claro, ele foi parar a vários metros de distância.

-Arrrrgh!!!! – ele gemeu, se sentando e segurando o nariz. Um liquido vermelho vivo escorria por entre seus dedos. Ele estava sangrando muito. – Ai... você quebrou meu nariz!

Ótimo. Agora eu estou me sentindo culpada.

-Você pediu isso. – resmunguei, me aproximando e me ajoelhando na sua frente. O mais delicadamente que eu pude, já que eu ainda estava furiosa com a ousadia dele, eu afastei suas mãos da frente. – Me deixa ver. – mandei. Ele obedeceu. Começou a limpar as mãos ensangüentadas na calça, enquanto eu o examinava. – Está quebrado sim.

-Hun. – ele fez, mas não parecia um resmungo. Deve ser porque eu estou com uma das mãos debaixo do queixo dele, e estamos a centímetros de distância. Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que as pessoas que passavam na rua ficavam nos olhando e soltando risadinhas. Hunfffff...

-Fique quieto. Isso vai ser um pouco incômodo. – dito isso, eu empurrei a cartilagem de volta para o lugar, ao que ele reagiu soltando um forte gemido e fechando os olhos. Assim que a cartilagem estava no lugar certo, eu comecei a cicatrizar a ferida usando o **chakra**. Não demorou muito. – Pronto. – disse, me levantando após concluir o tratamento. – Como está?

Ele também se levantou, cutucando o nariz com a ponta do dedo, e em seguida passou a respirar com força. Não estava mais sangrando.

-Parece estar normal... Um pouco dolorido, mas normal. – ele parou seu auto-exame no nariz, e me encarou. Era a cara de bobo alegre pervertido novamente. – Ahhhh... Que jeito legal de se despedir, Sakura-chan, dattebayo.

-É o jeito que você merece, seu baka. – resmunguei. Isso não era bem verdade, mas eu ainda estava muito puta da vida com ele. Nunca pensei que tentar dar uma chance para ele ia me dar tanta dor de cabeça. – Você devia ficar feliz, eu conheço um monte de jeitos bem piores.

-E eu conheço um monte de jeitos bem melhores, mas se eu disser qualquer um deles, você vai me surrar pra valer, dattebayo.

E a julgar pela sua cara, que era pervertida o suficiente para condená-lo ao inferno, eu podia muito bem imaginar QUAIS jeitos seriam esses. Antes que a minha mente fosse tomada por imagens, no mínimo, depravadas, eu gritei.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, SEU TARADO, AGORA QUE EU TE MATO!

Ele arregalou os olhos, desfez a cara de pervertido e saiu correndo enquanto gritava milhares de pedidos de desculpas, e eu tentava, a todo custo, acertá-lo com um soco que, dessa vez, o mataria.

E por alguma razão, eu me lembrei da Tsunade-sensei contando que ela foi a primeira pessoa que colocou o Jiraiya-sama diante da morte. Qualquer coisa a ver com todos os membros e várias costelas quebradas, alem de muitos órgãos internos atingidos.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Do auto do telhado de uma casa qualquer, eu os via se afastando. Ino-san, reconhecível pelos seus cabelos loiros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, era a menor das três figuras. Naruto-kun também era reconhecível pela confusão de fios loiros, ressaltados pela luz do sol. Suspirei. Eu não havia conseguido me despedir dele, eu não o achei em parte alguma. Embora Chouji-san tenha garantido que o vira correndo pela rua e gritando pedidos de desculpa para a Sakura-san, que o perseguia de perto exalando uma aura assassina.

E por fim, o mais alto entre os três que já desapareciam no horizonte: Sasuke. Ao menos dele eu havia conseguido me despedir.

Eu me sentei no telhado e fiquei olhando para o ponto onde ele já havia desaparecido. Ele só iria retornar dentro de um mês. Um mês que eu não sabia se eu possuía. Tantas coisas acontecem em pouco tempo... E ele era um exemplo claro disso. Em menos de uma semana ele se tornara uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Eu corei um pouquinho, ao me lembrar da minha ousadia. Era difícil acreditar que eu havia mesmo invadido seu bairro, e que EU havia agarrado ELE. E como se já não fosse loucura o bastante, eu simplesmente saíra correndo depois. Sem uma palavra. Sem dar uma explicação. Bem, se o pior acontecesse, ele pelo menos ia saber que era importante para mim.

Mas por que ele era importante para mim?

Acho que é porque somos parecidos. Tivemos infâncias parecidas, até certo ponto. Eu entendia como ele se sentia, e ele me entendia. E sempre quando eu estava mais frágil, sempre quando eu mais precisava de apoio, ele estava lá. Ele sempre estava lá. E eu me sentia muito melhor desse jeito.

Eu apertei minhas mãos com força. E pedi a Kami-sama que me permitisse vê-lo novamente.

**Continua...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**E bem mais pervertido do que eu esperava, aí está, o sexto capítulo!**

**Eu nem tenho muito o que dizer, só que eu acho que daqui para frente os capítulos vão ser mais ou menos nesse estilo. Ou não. **

**Ahhhhh, sim, não se preocupem, no próximo capitulo já vai ter se passado um mês e o Sasuke já vai ter voltado, não estressem. Acontece que eu to tentando fazer o tempo passar rápido na fanfic.**

**EXPLICAÇÕES:**

**I – Qualquer informação a respeito do País das Ondas é FICTÍCIA! Eu nem imagino o que está acontecendo por lá.**

**II – Eu acho que em setembro, é outono no Japão, mas eu não tenho muita certeza. Eu não sei nem que estação que é AQUI. **

**III – Nem imagino se japonês gosta de jogar baralho. Eu gosto; sou uma viciada. Aí eu acabei colocando.**

**IV – Aquela história dos envelopes com lacre vermelho, lacre verde, e tal, é viagem da minha cabeça, ok? Sei lá como funciona o sistema lá me Konoha.**

**V – Eu nem imagino como se cura um nariz quebrado. Até porque eu nunca quebrei e nem vi ninguém quebrando o nariz.**

**XP**

**Olha gente, eu realmente gosto muito de responder aos seus reviews. Mas, se eu achar que isso ta atrasando, atrapalhando a postar os capítulos mais rápidos, pode ser que eu fique algumas vezes sem responder. Eu ainda vou ver isso.**

**XP**

**Olha, gente, eu só tenho utilizado o Sasuke, a Hinata, a Sakura, o Neji e a Temari como narradores. Ah, é, além das participações especiais do Kankurou, da Ino e da Hanabi. Se vocês quiserem que outros personagens também narrem algumas partes da trama, fique a vontade e peçam. Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer.**

**XP**

**Estou meio que me sentindo culpada pelo atraso em postar os capítulos e por não responder os reviews, então eu vou me redimir dando um PRESENTE (por falta de palavra melhor) para vocês. Ou melhor: para uma de vocês.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATENÇÃO:**

**AQUELA QUE DESCOBRIR QUAL MÚSICA EU VOU USAR PARA NARRAR A PRIMEIRA VEZ DO SASUKE E DA HINATA VAI GANHAR UMA ONESHOT DE PRESENTE! **

**AAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (que falta de criatividade da minha parte).**

**Quando eu digo que música eu vou usar, estou falando que vou fazer mais ou menos parecido com o beijo dos dois, que teve como música tema ****Sweet Child O'Mine****, do Gun's.**

**Mas, é claro, tem algumas regrinhas:**

**I – Se mais de uma pessoa acertar a música, eu vou considerar a que tiver postado primeiro.**

**II – Vocês podem escolher uma Oneshot de qualquer manga/anime, desenho, ou o que for. Pode até ser de um livro. Desde de que eu conheça, é claro (Naruto, FullMetal, Teen Titãs, Harry Potter, ou sei lá, diga qual você quer que vejo se conheço, etc). Não adianta, por exemplo, querer uma oneshot de Bleach, já que eu nunca assisti ou li.**

**III – O casal será aquele que você quiser, desde que seja hetero. Não me venha com Yaoi/Yuri, Lemon/Orange ou seja lá que nome se use, porque eu não gosto e não escrevo essas coisas. Sendo um casal "normal", por falta de palavra melhor, pode ser qualquer um que eu escrevo (Konan/Pain, Karin/Sasuke, Moegi/Konohamaru, Edward/Rose, Inuyuasha/Kagome, Raito/Misa, Alice/Jasper etc). Qualquer um que você quiser. **

**IV – Assim, você escolhe o estilo da Oneshot (UA, Death, ou o que for). Escolhe o estilo (romance, aventura, comédia, o que quiser). E escolhe o rate: K, T, M...**

**V – A Oneshot será narrada em primeira pessoa, como tudo o que eu escrevo.**

**Boa sorte para todas, obviamente será uma música em inglês, mande seus chutes pelos reviews. O resultado vocês irão saber quando eu postar a tão esperada primeira vez.**

**XP**

**Infelizmente, mais uma vez não vou poder responder aos reviews. Mas eu garanto que li todos e agradeço a atenção de cada uma e de todas. Para aquelas que não vão poder acompanhar como antes, por causa das aulas, eu compreendo. E para aquelas que lêem e não postam reviews, agradeço a vocês também.**

**XP**

**O álbum da fanfic está sendo montado e não tem ninguém comentando! Fico até triste assim! (zuera).**

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalala... O Capitão Jack Sparrow é movido a rum e perseguido por pedras!**

**MEU KAMI-SAMA O QUE QUE ISSO TEM A VER?**

**Bem, tendo enfim postado esse capitulo pervertido, sendo negligente não respondendo aos reviews, deixado um desafio no ar para que vocês tentem adivinhar (garanto, não é tão difícil), e vai ser muito engraçado se ninguém tentar descobrir, vai ser um mico para mim, e dizendo minha tão costumeira bobagem, eu vou me despedindo por aqui, avisando antes que o próximo capitulo vai demorar.**

**XP**

**Kissus e até a próxima.**


	7. Saudades

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Fanfic:**

|A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanta falta de uma pessoa. **_

**Capítulo VII: **_"Saudades"_

Foi um alívio quando eu avistei os grandes portões da entrada da Konoha Gakure. Essa TEM que ter sido a PIOR missão da minha vida. Incluindo na contagem aquelas missõesinhas CRETINAS em que nós tínhamos que procurar gatos perdidos. Gatos esses que tinham uma estranha compulsão por retalhar o rosto do Naruto, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Meu Kami-sama, esse foi um mês infernal. Chega a ser desumano uma missão tão horrível quanto essa durar tanto tempo. E sabe o que tornou essa missão tão insuportável? Acertou quem disse Ino!

Além dessa loira ficar reclamando de tudo a cada cinco minutos e ficar gritando sem parar com o Naruto, ela ainda se recuperou do trauma do nosso último encontro e ficou o mês INTEIRO tentando me seduzir. E eu espero que vocês se lembrem que eu estava em abstinência sexual. Ainda bem que eu devolvi o livro do Kakashi antes de ir, ou eu não teria agüentado.

Sim, é isso mesmo: você com certeza está pensando que eu não resisti, que eu cedi à tentação da carne, não é? Aposto que imagens de mim e da Ino fazendo coisas lascivas em uma moita passaram pela sua cabeça, não é? POIS VOCÊ SE FERROU! EU RESISTI! HA, HA, HA!

Nossa, to até orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Eu não peguei a Ino.

Ok, eu admito: para mim não pegar a Ino, eu tive que pegar outra garota (outras, na verdade), mas isso não vem ao caso.

_-Ahhhh, até que enfim! _– gritou o Naruto, esticando os braços. – _Até que enfim chegamos em casa! Eu não agüentava mais! Eu preciso ir comer um __**ramen **__do Ichiraku!_

_-Ah, Naruto, você só pensa em comer? – _reclamou Ino. Eu juro, esse mês foi um tratamento de choque. Se eu não pirei nem virei emo, nunca mais eu corro esse risco.

_-Vai dizer que não sentiu falta de Konoha. Ino? _– Naruto perguntou, mas ela não respondeu. Apenas resmungou qualquer coisa sobre "não ter conseguido cumprir a sua missão pessoal". Eu achei muita graça nisso.

Nós passamos pelos portões, onde fomos saudados pelos ninjas que estavam de vigia. Peraí: é impressão minha ou eles são sempre os mesmos?

_-Ah, eu to indo comer um __**ramen**__! _– disse Naruto, pondo as mãos na nuca. – _Quem vai comigo?_

_-Você vai, Sasuke-kun? _– Ino perguntou, manhosa, pendurando-se no meu ombro. Eu me desvencilhei dela: essa loira está ficando IGUALZINHA a Karin.

-Eu vou entregar o relatório da missão para a Godaime. E isso é uma coisa que eu posso fazer SOZINHO, Ino. Janee.

Dito isso, eu me afastei o mais rápido que pude. Tudo o que eu queria era entregar aquele maldito relatório, tomar um banho e dormir o resto do dia. Mas é claro que a Ino tinha que me seguir. Eu me pergunto: será que ela sente prazer em me irritar? Será que ela tem orgasmos todas as vezes que eu esculacho ela?

-Ino, eu não vou me perder em Konoha, não precisa ficar me seguindo.

_-Ah, Sasuke-kuuuuun... _– Por que diabos ela tem que ficar puxando p "u"? – _Por que você não pode me dar uma chance? _

_-Por que você não pode desistir? _– EU NÃO VOU PEGAR ELA, NÃO IMPORTA SE ELA VAI ME ENCHER PELO RESTO DA VIDA, EU NÃO VOU PEGAR ELA! – _Até a Sakura já desistiu!_

_-Isso porque ela descobriu que gosta do Naruto! _– ela respondeu, girando as mãos.

_-E por que você... Sei lá... Não descobre que está apaixonada pelo Sai? _– Vai com fé, garota. Faça daquela criatura um ser normal. Mas ela fez uma careta.

-Acho que aquele lá é um caso perdido.

Disso eu não duvidava nem um pouco. Aquele umbigo de fora nunca me enganou. E Sai também é um nome meio suspeito, nome de biba.

-Arghhhhh... Tem tantos outros caras solteiros em Konoha, vai atrás de qualquer um deles, vê se me erra!

_-Só me diz por que você não pode me dar uma chance. _– ela murmurou, fazendo biquinho. Tem como essa menina ser mais infantil? Resposta: NÃO.

-Olha, a lista é bem grande. Começando pelo fato de você ser insuportavelmente irritante. Depois tem o fato de que você ia ficar me enchendo o saco. Aí você ia virar um grude. Você é a maior fofoqueira da aldeia e ia sair espalhando para todo mundo, e eu prefiro nem pensar nos detalhes sórdidos que você ia revelar. Aí o resto do fã clube ensandecido ia ficar me azucrinando. E por aí vai. Você é muita dor de cabeça para uma loira só.

Foi quando eu percebi que ela não estava mais do meu lado. Eu olhei para trás. Ela parara a uns três passos de mim, e me encarava com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ai... Meu Kami-sama, não a deixe fazer um escândalo.

-Como... Como você pode ser tão... Incessível? Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia? – e eu não tenho saco de ferro, sabia?

-Por que você acha que eu nunca havia falado isso para você antes? Mas você já me encheu o saco o mês inteiro, minha cabeça já tava fervendo.

-Seu... Seu... Seu... – Muito bem, Sasuke. Você conseguiu piorar tudo. Ela nem consegue achar um termo pejorativo o suficiente para definir você. – SEU GROSSO!

Ela se virou de costas e saiu correndo. Mas por alguma razão que eu desconheço, ela conseguiu trombar com o Kiba. Ela caiu no chão, e ele a ajudou a se levantar. Eles trocaram algumas palavras rápidas, o Kiba me encarou, eles falaram mais alguma coisa e ela saiu correndo, desaparecendo nos telhados. Quando eu olhei para baixo de novo, o Inuzuka estava vindo na minha direção, junto com o Akamaru.

Eu to na aldeia há cinco minutos e já arrumei confusão com uma loira bipolar, um zoófilo paspalho e um cachorro ninja gigante. Eu não to mesmo em um bom dia.

-Uchiha. – ele me cumprimentou, rangendo os dentes, enquanto o Akamaru rosnava.

-Inuzuka. – foi tudo o que eu respondi, esperando pra ver.

-Sabe... Eu não gosto de você. – ele foi direto, sou obrigado a admitir. Mas isso é uma coincidência: eu também não gosto de mim. Mundinho pequeno, esse.

-E nem eu de você. – sabe, eu realmente nunca tive nada contra ele, mas... Desde o dia do "Hina-chan", ele tem me irritado pra caramba.

-Qual é a sua, hein? – ele exigiu, enquanto o Akamaru soltava uns rugidos bem preocupantes. – Naquele dia, você ficou queimando a Hinata-chan com o olhar, agora você destrata a Ino-san... Você não tem consideração pelas mulheres não, idiota?

Idiota é você, que provavelmente deve tomar banho com o seu cachorro.

-Hinata-sama parecia que ia desmaiar em cima do prato naquele dia, caso você não se lembre, Inuzuka. Todos estavam olhando para ela. – o que, de certa forma, era verdade. Ele cruzou os braços e trincou ainda mais os dentes. Tomara que quebre esses seus caninos ridículos. – E se você tivesse sido tarado pela Ino o mês inteiro, além de ficar ouvindo os gritos histéricos dela, você não me julgaria.

-O que você disse, para deixar ela daquele jeito? – ele resmungou, provavelmente por não saber como caçar mais confusão comigo.

-Ela perguntou por que eu nunca quis pegar ela, e eu respondi. – disse, dando os ombros. Ele me olhou de um jeito meio desconfiado. Han. É a cara da Ino: falar que eu a maltratei, sem colocar sua culpa na história. – Falei mesmo que ela me irritava e que eu não ia ficar aturando ela.

-Nossa, você é mesmo mais idiota do que eu pensava. – ele fechou a cara para mim.

Idiota é o senhor seu pai, que colocou um erro da Natureza no mundo. E eu não estou falando da sua irmã mais velha gostosa, que, aliás, eu não sei o nome.

-Han. Ela ia ficar bem pior se eu pegasse ela, pode acreditar.

-QUE?

-Ah, não dramatiza, você entendeu. Eu não sou do tipo de cara que se amarra, e eu aposto que tudo o que a Ino quer é me ter para sempre. – resmunguei, girando os olhos. – Eu digo HÁ ANOS pra ela desistir, e ela simplesmente não me ouve.

Eu não sei por que, mas alguma coisa que eu disse agradou bastante esse paspalho.

-Você não é do tipo que gosta de um compromisso sério, hein? Bom saber. – e por que isso te interessa? A menos que...

-Eeeeeeeee... Ta me estranhando? – vai me dizer que além de zoófilo, você é biba? Eu não ia me surpreender nenhum pouco.

-Ha, ha. Hilário. O que eu quero dizer é que sempre é bom ter esse tipo de informação.

Agora eu não entendi nada. Também, depois de um mês no inferno com a Ino, meu cérebro ta meio frito mesmo.

-Espero não te ver tão cedo, Uchiha. – ele disse, dando as costas e indo embora. Provavelmente vai lamber as pulgas do pêlo do Akamaru. Nojento.

-Igualmente, Inuzuka.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-E e-então, T-tsunade-sama?

Não estávamos no seu escritório, e sim no hospital. Em um dos quartos, sentada na cama branca de metal, eu tinha Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san e Sakura-san diante de mim, à espera do que poderia ser minha salvação ou minha condenação.

_-Ao longo deste mês... _– Tsunade-sama começou, me olhando fixamente com seus orbes cor de mel. – _Estivemos recolhendo informações importantes, fizemos alguns testes usando as amostras do seu sangue que recolhemos, e até começamos a rascunhar uma cura. Nada concreto ainda. _– ela acrescentou rapidamente, antes que eu começasse a ter falsas esperanças. – _E nós chegamos a algumas conclusões importantes._

_-Q-que s-seriam...?_

_-Essa sua doença... Ela age como se fosse uma espécie de veneno. Ela provoca o rompimento das células, deteriorando os tecidos, corroendo os órgãos aos poucos. _– eu senti um aperto no coração, ao ouvir essas palavras tão terríveis ditas pela sua voz tão profissional e nada tranqüilizadora: ela estava me dizendo os fatos. – _Mas, esse "aos poucos" é relativo. Estivemos concentradas principalmente no padrão em que a doença se desenvolve, e chegamos à conclusão de que... Não há padrão. Há horas em que a doença age descontroladamente, horas em que ataca aos poucos e horas em que ela parece completamente estagnada._

_-Então... _– era exatamente ISSO que eu temia: não poder calcular meu tempo. – _Então... N-não há como s-saber quanto t-tempo ainda me r-resta?_

_-Não diga isso, Hinata-sama! _– Sakura-san gritou.

_-Você vai conseguir passar por isso! _– Shizune-san completou. Tsunade-sama ergueu a mão para silenciar as duas, sendo obedecida de imediato.

-Se você se entregar, se você já se der por vencida... Então o que estamos fazendo aqui não tem significado algum.

Eu apenas me calei e abaixei a cabeça diante dessas palavras tão fortes e ainda assim tão verdadeiras.

_-Gomenassai. _– Foi tudo o que eu pude murmurar. Tsunade-sama suspirou e recomeçou a falar.

-Tendo descoberto como sua doença ataca, nós temos que resolver dois problemas. O primeiro: controlar ou, preferencialmente, curar sua doença, para que ela pare de atacar seu corpo. É nessa parte que vocês irão se concentrar, Sakura e Shizune.

_-HAI! _– responderam as kunoichis.

-O segundo problema, é regenerar os tecidos que já foram e continuarão sendo atingidos pela doença até que ela seja controlada ou curada. Esse problema seria solucionado por uma operação.

-O-operação? – me assustei. Mas é claro, eu deveria ter imaginado isso.

-Não se preocupe. Aliás, essa é única parte com a qual você não deve se preocupar, Hinata-sama. – garantiu Sakura-san. – Isso não será muito diferente de outras operações que já fizemos. Já curamos ferimentos bem horríveis com esse método.

-Hai. Seu primo mesmo, Hyuuga Neji. Há alguns anos nós o curamos de um ferimento fatal utilizando um método semelhante ao que pode ser utilizado em você.

Eu me lembrava disso: Neji-niisan fora salvo por Shizune-san e outros ninjas médicos de um ferimento fatal que ele adquirira na primeira missão para trazer o Sasuke de volta, há mais de quatro anos atrás. Pelo que me disseram, seu inimigo era membro de um time que se denominava "Quarteto do Som", se não estou enganada. Embora tenham me dito que o 'quarteto', na verdade, tinha seis membros, se contarmos que um dos chinobis carregava o irmão gêmeo junto, e que aquele tal de Kimimaru que enfrentou o Naruto-kun também fazia parte do time.

-Não é tão simples assim. – garantiu Tsunade-sama, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. – Nós só faremos a operação quando a doença estiver controlada. Vai ser potencialmente perigoso e muito mais exaustivo para você fazer essa operação duas vezes, antes e depois da doença curada. E achar um tratamento pode demorar, então não sabemos o quão ruim sua condição estará quando você puder fazer a operação.

Eu congelei. Sakura-san e Shizune-san olharam para a mestra, com os olhos arregalados.

-Ahhhh, Tsunade-sama... Bem que você poderia... Han... como direi... Ser um pouquinho mais encorajadora... – tentou Shizune-san.

-ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA, ESTOU APENAS DEIXANDO CLARO OS FATOS, SHIZUNE! A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE PODE AJUDÁ-LA É ESCONDER A VERDADE!

Após essa explosão, todas permanecemos em silêncio, apenas esperando que a Godaime voltasse a falar.

-Enfim... para concluir, Hinata, essas dores, ânsias e desmaios que você sente são conseqüências da deterioração de seus órgãos internos. Assim sendo, quero que você fique atenta: pelo que me disse, você costuma ter uma, no máximo duas, crises dia sim dia não, sujeita a alterações, certo?

-Hai. Há dias em que n-não s-sinto nada, e vezes em que as c-crises são d-diárias...

-Certo. Nesse caso, se você notar qualquer alteração, informe a mim, a Shizune ou a Sakura imediatamente, entendido?

-H-hai.

-Alguma dúvida?

Infinitas. Mas acho melhor falar apenas das mais eminentes.

-E... quanto ao t-tratamento?

-Ainda estamos pesquisando essa parte.

Ou seja: ainda não sabemos se poderemos salvá-la.

-Entendo... Arigatou mesmo assim, Tsunade-sama.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

A vida é tão problemática...

Aquela **Chuunin Shiken** me enchia o saco. Era tão problemático trabalhar em todos aqueles preparativos. Era uma dor de cabeça horrível, trabalhar exclusivamente naquilo.

Mas, por outro lado, essa prova era a única razão da representante de Suna estar na aldeia. Assim sendo, agora que essa confusão já acabou, ela vai ter de voltar para a aldeia dela.

Resumindo: Eu não posso ter ela e o meu sossego ao mesmo tempo.

A vida é tão injustamente problemática...

-No que está pensando tanto? – ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já vi essa cena: eu aqui, parado na frente dela, diante dos portões abertos de Konoha, me despedindo. Que sofrimento...

-Como a vida é problemática. Como as coisas não podem ser perfeitas...

-Han. Isso não me surpreende.

Nós ficamos apenas nos encarando. Não iria haver nenhuma despedida melosa regada à saliva aqui. Nós já havíamos nos despedido adequadamente ontem à noite, entre as quatro paredes do apartamento dela. Não íamos ficar nos agarrando agora na frente desses dois caras que estão de vigia...

É impressão minha ou eles são sempre os mesmos?

Que problemático tentar lembrar dessas coisas...

-Bom... Suponho que agora só na próxima **Chuunin Shiken**, correto? – ela perguntou, tentando ser indiferente. E conseguindo. Por que essa problemática tem sempre que se passar por durona? É problemático achar uma resposta para isso.

-É, é. Mas se Konoha precisar mandar um representante a Suna, eu vou ser o primeiro a me candidatar.

-Se você estiver acordado... – ela ironizou. Problemática, como sempre.

-Eu vou estar. – garanti. Até porque minha mãe vai fazer questão de que eu esteja acordado. Ela ficou mais feliz do que eu quando soube que eu estava namorando. Argh... Assustadora e problemática, essa é a minha mãe.

-E o que vai fazer agora? – e nem havia ciúme na voz dela. Auto-controle em pessoa. O que só a torna mais problemática.

-Procurar uma árvore, deitar na grama embaixo dela e dormir.

Ela fez uma cara de descrença com graça que a deixou ainda mais bonita. Por fim, ela pareceu simplesmente aceitar.

-Ok, eu desisto. Você não é mesmo uma pessoa normal. Mas... Ainda está melhor do que muitos outros por aí. – ela resmungou, olhando em outra direção. Eu segui a direção do seu olhar: Ino estava pendurada no ombro daquele cara, o tal de Sai, e parecia choramingar qualquer coisa para ele, que aparentemente não sabia o que fazer.

Han. Temari não gostava da Ino. Nas palavras dela: "Uma loira safada que fica atirando para todos os lados para ver qual pato vai cair na rede dela primeiro. O que vier é lucro". Eu não concordava, afinal, era meu dever como ex-parceiro da Ino tentar dar algum apoio moral para ela. Mas não discordava porque era simplesmente verdade. E isso deixava a Temari muito puta: ver uma garota fazer um papel desses. Ela dizia que era uma desonra para as mulheres em geral.

Que situação absurdamente problemática. É só pra me fazer sofrer...

-Que seja. – resmunguei. Ela tornou a olhar para mim.

-Até algum dia, então. Se cuida e vê se não apronta.

Agora SIM ela parecia enciumada, quase uma pessoa normal. E o olhar dela deixava bem claro: se ela ficasse sabendo de qualquer prevaricação minha, eu seria empalado por um leque gigante. O que não seria nem um pouco agradável. Que sofrimento...

-Eu digo o mesmo. – embora não tenha conseguido fazer uma cara séria.

Mas ela acabou sorrindo afinal, antes de se virar de costas e ir embora. Eu fiquei exatamente no mesmo lugar, vendo-a se afastar com o leque nas costas e a bolsa transversal pendendo para o lado esquerdo do corpo; uma cena que eu já vira muitas vezes, e cada vez era mais dolorosa. Em nenhum momento, desde que ela atravessou os portões até quando desapareceu ao longe, ela olhou para trás para me ver uma última vez.

Adoravelmente problemática.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu parei diante da porta do escritório da Godaime e suspirei, coçando a cabeça. Aposto que ela vai me dar uns esporros, já que Naruto e eu conseguimos destruir um bom pedaço da ponte do País das Ondas durante uma luta.

Mas o real problema da questão não é esse: o real problema e que nós destruímos a ponte lutando um contra o outro.

Agora não venha me julgar: foi ele quem chamou pra briga. E eu não sou covarde. Se bem que agora, pensando nisso... Eu nem sei por que a gente brigou. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Eu ergui o punho e bati três vezes na madeira da porta. Só que ao contrário do que eu esperava, não foi a voz potente da Hokage quem respondeu, e sim uma voz calma e arrastada muito familiar. Eu abri a porta de imediato.

-Kakashi? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele estava espojado na cadeira da Tsunade-sama, com os pés em cima da mesa e, só pra variar, um **Icha Icha** nas mãos. Ele fechou os olhos (ou pelo menos o visível) e me cumprimentou, rindo.

-Ohhhhhh... Ohayou, Sasuke! Chegou agora? – ele perguntou, escondendo o livro nas costas. Han. Poupe o esforço, velho safado.

-Hai. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ahhh, você bem que podia ter mais respeito pelo seu antigo professor.

O Orochimaru também foi meu professor. E meu passatempo favorito era mandá-lo se ferrar. O Kabuto ficava tooooooodo estressado com isso, e sempre me mandava ter mais respeito. Han. Suspeito, muito suspeito mesmo. Mas eu preferi nem comentar isso.

-Quem sabe um dia. – respondi, dando os ombros. – Cadê a Tsunade?

-A Godaime se encontra no hospital, com a Sakura e a Shizune-san. Mas você pode deixar seu relatório aqui, se quiser.

Eu nem esperei ele dizer mais nada. Joguei os papéis sobre a mesa, dei meia volta e fui saindo. A única coisa que eu tinha em mente era um banho e uma cama. Mas é claro, que alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra me deixar puto. Quando eu pus a mão na maçaneta, eu ouvi a voz dele novamente.

-Elas estão com a Hinata-sama.

Eu amaldiçôo o dia em que eu tive a infeliz idéia de ir ver se a Hinata-sama estava bem. Desde aquela noite, eu só estou tendo problemas. Era melhor eu ter dado meia volta e ter deixado ela chorar em paz. Se bem que assim eu jamais teria pegado ela no cemitério, então... Acho que dá pra agüentar.

É só o Kakashi deixar de ser fofoqueiro.

-E isso me interessa? – perguntei, me escorando na porta, cruzando os braços e encarando-o. Vamos ver o que andou circulando na aldeia durante o tempo em que eu estive fora.

-Ahhhh, não se faça de inocente, Sasuke. Porque isso você não é mesmo. – não vou discordar. – A aldeia toda já está sabendo que você está de olho nela.

Fudeu.

-O povo fala demais. – resmunguei, vendo-o girar na caldeira. Se a Tsunade-sama visse isso... – E você também.

-Nossa, quanta consideração para com o seu antigo sensei. – ele adora jogar isso na minha cara. – Então os boatos são falsos?

-É claro.

-Mentira.

Merda. Porque, diabos, ele tinha que ter o dom de saber se eu estou mentindo ou não? Eu devo ter atirado pedra na imagem de Buda.

-O todo malvadão Uchiha interessado na pura herdeira Hyuuga, han? – ele ironizou, me encarando. E achando a maior graça, é claro. Velho safado. – Jamais imaginei que eu iria viver para ver isso.

-Se não quiser viver, te mato agora.

-Mas sabe, acho que essa foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido para você, Sasuke. – ele disse, mais sério agora. Se essa confusão toda foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, nem imagino qual seja a pior. Ou melhor, imagino sim: um certo massacre do meu clã.

-Ah, é? Por quê?

Ele girou novamente a cadeira, ficando de costas para mim e encarando a aldeia através das janelas.

-Eu acredito... Ou melhor, quero acreditar... Que Hinata-sama possa despertar sentimentos bons em você e te tornar uma pessoa melhor.

-Ta dizendo que a melhor coisa para mim é virar emo?

-Hinata-sama é tudo o que falta em você, Sasuke. – ele sempre ignora minhas respostas. Então vou ignorar essa também. Até porque eu sei exatamente quais são as coisas que a Hinata-sama tem que eu não tenho e nem quero ter. Eu não pretendo mudar de time.

Ele girou novamente e me encarou desta vez.

-Você está apaixonado por ela? – ele perguntou, direto, me pegando de surpresa.

-Não! – exclamei, rápido demais. Ele estreitou as sobrancelhas e me encarou. – Essa não é a parte em que você diz que eu estou mentindo? – desafiei.

-Não... Você não está mentindo, propriamente... Mas também não está dizendo a verdade. Suponho que você esteja indeciso.

-Você só pode ter pirado. Ta parecendo uma cartomante dizendo que as linhas das minhas mãos estão se cruzando. E isso nem é humanamente possível.

Ele só sorriu (ou acho que sorriu, a máscara atrapalha) diante do meu pequeno discurso.

-Você sempre começa a falar demais quando fica nervoso...

Eu decidi apenas ignorar, enquanto me perguntava se seria possível eu realmente estar apaixonado. Acho que não.

-Você deveria dar uma chance, deixar esse amor acontecer... Vai te faze bem, você vai ver.

-Agora você está falando igual ao Gai. – só falta a (nenhum pouco) constrangedora parte do "liberte o fogo da primavera contido na sua juventude".

Ele só suspirou, murmurou um "você quem sabe" e tornou a ler o livro. Sem dizer mais nada, saí da sala, refletindo sobre as palavras que, apesar de terem sido ironizadas, pareciam simplesmente uma verdade absoluta. E isso me assustava. Muito.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Hinata-sama e eu deixamos o hospital envoltas em um clima nada bom. Ela parecia completamente arrasada, e eu não posso culpá-la, não depois de tudo aquilo que a Tsunade-sensei despejou pra cima dela. Eu me mantinha em silêncio: nenhum gesto ou palavra minha conseguiria amenizar o que ela sentia naquele momento. Assim sendo, deixei-a em paz com seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto me ocupava com os meus.

Uma boa parte da minha mente raciocinava sobre as complicadas fórmulas que Shizune e eu vínhamos elaborando. Nossos estudos pareciam certos, mas havia pequenos erros que não conseguíamos corrigir. E no caso da Hinata-sama, um erro, por menor que fosse, seria fatal. Portanto, a cura que nós estávamos começando a desenvolver deveria ser absolutamente perfeita. Mas o problema era que tínhamos que elaborar algo muito perfeito em pouco tempo, e isso estava arrancando o nosso couro.

Por outro lado, uma outra parte nada pequena da minha mente (e do resto do meu corpo, sou obrigada a admitir) estava se contorcendo de saudades de um certo loiro agitado com cara de bobo alegre pervertido. Fato que é completamente ridículo: eu já passei muito mais tempo do que isso longe dele e nunca fiquei nesse estado. Mas eu não consigo me concentrar em nada se eu fico pensando onde ele está, se está bem... E SE ELE ESTIVER AGARRANDO ALGUMA VADIA POR AÍ, EU CAPO ELE!

Arrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhh... Eu tenho que PARAR de pensar nele. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo, e assim sendo, não consigo criar uma cura descente para a Hinata-sama. Então é por isso, pelo bem da herdeira Hyuuga, que eu quero que aquele loiro cretino volte logo.

Sabe, eu estou acostumada a ouvir desculpas ruins vindas do Kakashi-sensei, então eu deveria ser um pouquinho mais criativa com relação ás minhas.

Ainda em silêncio, Hinata-sama e eu chegamos à rua principal. Tentando afastar alguns dos meus pensamentos referentes à certa criatura cretina, eu fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Quando eu os abri novamente, eu me deparei exatamente com aquele que vinha ocupando meus pensamentos incoerentes do último mês:

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele estava junto com Chouji, conversando sobre alguma coisa, então não pareceu notar minha presença. E por algum motivo que eu desconheço, esse pequenino fato me incomodou. E não foi pouco.

Hinata-sama também saiu do seu devaneio ao perceber a presença do loiro. Olhou para mim e disse:

-V-você d-deveria ir cumprimentar o N-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Afinal, vocês n-não se vêem á um mês.

-Então você deveria ir procurar o Sasuke-kun, Hinata-sama. Pelas mesmas razões, aliás.

Eu não sei por que disse isso. Eu estava meio na defensiva, me sentindo acuada por ela mencionar o Naruto assim, de surpresa. Então eu joguei com a história do Sasuke-kun. História essa que não é segredo pra ninguém. Lentamente, toda a aldeia ficou sabendo que esses dois têm alguma coisa ainda não definida. Me pergunto se o pai dela já ficou sabendo. De qualquer modo, eu achei que a Hyuuga iria ficar irritada com o que eu disse, mas ela sorriu.

-Eu f-farei isso. – ela respondeu, corando. E para a minha surpresa, ela caminhou diretamente até o Naruto e chamou-lhe a atenção, ao por a mão em seu ombro e dizer. – B-bom te v-ver de n-novo, N-naruto-kun.

Naruto abriu a boca, surpreso, enquanto ela se afastava lentamente. Do nada, ela parou, se virou e disse, usando um timbre um pouco mais forte.

-Janee, Sakura-san.

Foi quando o Naruto percebeu que eu estava aqui, e me encarou com aquela cara de bobo alegre pervertido que só ele tinha.

Eu poderia ficar furiosa com a Hinata-sama, que já havia sumido pra procurar o Sasuke-kun, mas não fiquei.

Porque toda a preocupação e a angústia que eu carreguei durante esse mês simplesmente desapareceram quando eu vi aquele par de orbes azuis me encarando. Naruto me olhava e agora eu praticamente podia ver todos os sentimentos que ele sempre nutriu por mim revelados naquela imensidão azul.

**Hello my friend we meet again**

-

{Olá minha amiga, nos encontramos novamente}

Foi um alívio poder ver a Sakura-chan de novo. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito pra ela, eu sempre sentia um vazio quando nós ficávamos muito tempo separados. Durante o tempo em que eu treinei com o ero-sennin, sempre que eu me deitava à noite, eu pensava nela: imaginava se ela estava bem, se estava feliz. O tempo passou e eu continuei pensando nela todas as noites, mesmo que agora a direção dos pensamentos estivesse muito menos inocente.

**It's been a while where should we begin**

-

{Pouco tempo se passou, por onde devemos começar?}

Eu devo ser a criatura mais burra da face da Terra. O Naruto sempre esteve ali, do meu lado, oferecendo o carinho dele e eu sempre recusei, usando o Sasuke-kun como desculpa. Agora eu fico me perguntando o quanto isso magoava ele. E ainda assim, ele nunca desistiu. E quando eu finalmente decidi tentar, esquecer a minha primeira paixão foi muito mais fácil do que eu podia esperar.

**Feels like forever**

-

{Parece que foi eterno}

Eu disse qualquer coisa para o Chouji e fui andando na direção dela. Pra mim, a Sakura-chan sempre foi a mais bonita de Konoha, e ficava cada dia mais gata com o passar do tempo. Eu achava cada pequeno detalhe dela perfeito: a cor do cabelo, os olhos lindos que ela tinha, a pele rosada, tudo. Eu nem ligava se ela tinha muito ou pouco peito. Juro que eu sempre achei a aparência da baa-chan ridícula.

**With in my heart a memory**

-

{No meu coração há memória}

Ele veio andando na minha direção e eu ia me sentindo cada vez mais burra. O sorriso dele era lindo, ele parecia a pessoa mais abençoadamente feliz da face da Terra só por me ver. Eu com certeza sou uma anta por nunca ter percebido a quantidade enorme de sentimentos que ele tem por mim. Ele me amava, de verdade. E eu sempre recusava o amor dele. Eu sou uma débil mental.

**A perfect love that you gave me**

-

{Do amor perfeito que você me deu}

E agora a Sakura-chan sorria pra mim também, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. Eu sempre quis ver ela assim, corada, diante de mim, e a sensação é ótima. Ela realmente estava mudando de uns tempos pra cá. Eu queria muito acreditar que as coisas iam dar certo agora.

-Hei, Sakura-chan. – cumprimentei, parando diante dela. Ela sorriu e ficou mais vermelha. Eu estava gostando muito disso. – Há quanto tempo.

-Tempo demais. – ela respondeu, ficando agradavelmente vermelha depois disso. Wow, não é comum vê-la assim, tão meiga. Acho melhor aproveitar.

-Então será que eu não mereço nenhum abraço? – arrisquei. Eu juro que pensava que ela ia me descer o braço e me quebrar o nariz de novo, mas não. Primeiro ela ficou surpresa, depois ela parecia em dúvida e por fim, para a minha alegria, ela abriu os braços e num impulso, me abraçou.

Eu não esperava por essa. Mesmo

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não aproveitei. Eu a enlacei pela cintura e a apertei junto de mim. Eu aspirei com força o cheiro que ela desprendia, tentando gravá-lo na minha mente. Ela tinha um cheiro doce, de cerejeira. Um cheiro que eu gostava muito, muito mesmo. E mais ainda agora. Sentir o cheiro e o corpo dela assim me causava sensações nada decorosas. Ainda mais quando eu ouvi ela sussurrando no meu ouvido:

-Mas não vai se acostumando...

Ainda assim, eu me arrepiei todo.

**Oh, I remember **

-

{Sim, eu me lembro}

Eu não sei mesmo o que me deu para fazer isso. Foi um impulso, mesmo. Mas depois que eu fiz, não me arrependi nenhum pouco. Era uma sensação muito gostosa, ter o corpo quente do Naruto colado no meu. Era um pouco incômodo (pra não dizer constrangedor) sentir CERTAS PARTES dele junto de mim, mas eu tentei não pensar nisso. Eu aspirei o cheiro que ele desprendia; era cheiro de suor, afinal, ele tinha acabado de chegar e o dia estava quente. Mas ainda assim eu gostei.

Prefiro nem pensar o que as pessoas que passavam na rua pensavam de nós dois ali, naquela posição, com as minhas mãos em torno do pescoço dele enquanto ele me enlaça pela cintura, mas eu nem liguei. Não havia constrangimento nenhum no mundo que justificasse eu perder aquilo.

-Sakura-chan... – ele sussurrou lentamente no meu ouvido, roçando os lábios no contorno da minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer completamente.

**We've seen our share of ups and downs**

-

{Temos vivido nossos momentos altos e baixos}

Eu não resisti: eu tive que fazer isso. Ter ela tão perto assim de mim era uma tentação que eu não ia conseguir superar. Eu chamei o nome dela, roçando os lábios no ouvido dela, sentindo ela se arrepiar com o meu toque. Isso me deu uma satisfação imensa.

-O que? – ela respondeu, com a voz fraca.

**Oh how quickly life can turn around**

-

{É, como a vida pode dar voltas tão rapidamente}

Minha voz saiu fraca, devido ao nervosismo. Aquela situação estava quase saindo do controle. Dependendo do que ele me declarasse, eu não iria conseguir responder por mim. Apesar de ele deixar isso bem claro, Naruto nunca disse um "Eu te amo" assim, de cara. Se ele dissesse...

Eu senti a respiração dele varrer meu ouvido, e ele disse:

-Eu sabia que você estava doidinha por mim.

...

...

-...

-**SEU COMPLETO BAKKA!**

Nunca, na minha vida, eu dei um soco tão forte quanto esse. Juro. Mas eu estava possessa de tanta raiva: você NUNCA vai conhecer alguém que corte um clima tão bem quanto o Naruto.

Ele voou vários metros de altura e aterrissou longe. Eu fui marchando a passos decididos na direção dele. Quando Naruto se ergueu e me viu, ele ficou apavorado.

-FOI MAL, SAKURA-CHAN! – Ele gritou, antes que nós começássemos mais uma de nossas habituais perseguições pela aldeia. Mas dessa vez, eu realmente iria MATAR esse loiro cretino.

Que se dane se eu estou apaixonada por ele.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu não precisei ir muito longe para achar o Sasuke. Pouco depois de deixar a Sakura-san com o Naruto-kun, eu o avistei, indo na direção do bairro dele. Eu ainda me sentia constrangida pelo que eu acabara de dizer, mas eu disse a mim mesma que era melhor não pensar demais: Tsunade-sama havia dito que a doença progredia e que ela ainda não encontrara uma cura: eu não tinha tempo para perder pensando.

Mas isso não significa que eu devo ficar chamando a atenção. Ainda mais porque comentários a nosso respeito começaram a circular pela aldeia, o que é, definitivamente, muito constrangedor. Assim sendo, eu o segui de longe, até que ele entrou em uma rua deserta que levava ao Bairro Uchiha. Talvez seja um pouco egoísta da minha parte, ir falar com ele agora, sendo que ele acabou de chegar de uma longa viagem, mas eu preciso muito vê-lo.

Quando ele ia passar o portão da entrada do bairro, eu saí de trás do poste onde eu me escondia, e chamei:

-Sasuke?

Era estranho pensar que eu estava fazendo quase a mesma coisa que eu fazia quando espionava o Naruto-kun.

Sasuke se virou e me encarou, surpreso, mas ainda assim, parecia feliz. Isso me agradou mais do que deveria. Mas eu me senti incrivelmente melhor ao ver aquela ainda não desvendada imensidão ônix do seu olhar. Eu passei esse mês tremendo de medo de morrer antes de vê-lo novamente, e dizer o quanto ele é importante pra mim. Assim sendo, eu me aproximei, sem me importar com a estranheza da situação.

**When you are with me**

-

{Quando você está comigo}

Eu não sei se a minha memória é um lixo ou se eu sou míope. Porque eu vi a Hinata, e simplesmente não acreditei que ela realmente era assim tão bonita. Ela ERA linda. A mulher mais linda dessa aldeia. E eu estou aqui, igual um idiota, de boca aberta olhando pra ela. Toda a chateação que eu tive durante esse dia com o Naruto, a Ino e o Kakashi simplesmente desapareceu quando eu a vi. Pode parecer que não, mas é verdade: Hinata me trazia paz.

I'm free, I'm careless, I belive

-

{Me sinto livre, despreocupado, eu creio}

Eu estava incomensuravelmente feliz por poder olhar pra ele novamente, me aproximar, sentir o cheiro dele. Ele era como um anestésico pra mim, que me fazia esquecer os problemas, esquecer o amanhã, e viver cada momento. Mesmo que em um passado não muito distante ele tivesse sido mal, ele simplesmente me fazia bem. E eu não sabia explicar isso.

Eu parei diante dele, sem saber o que dizer. Ou melhor: eu sabia o que dizer, mas era constrangedor. Então eu resolvi seguir o conselho que ele mesmo me deu: colocar pra fora de uma só vez.

-Senti sua falta. – confessei e me calei, corando furiosamente.

**Above all the others we'll fly**

- {Que voaremos acima dos demais}

Essas palavras me traziam uma satisfação enorme. E na verdade, o sentimento era recíproco.

-Eu também. – respondi rapidamente e, sem perder nem mais um segundo, eu deixei minha mochila cair no chão, puxei ela pra junto de mim e afundei meus lábios nos dela. Eu a girei, colocando ela contra o muro do Bairro e a prensando com o meu corpo.

Ok, comportamento não muito cavalheiro, eu sei. Mas eu estava com um desejo imenso de sentir o gosto dela mais um pouco, sentir seu cheiro, seu corpo, tudo. De qualquer forma, ela não pareceu reclamar. Até porque ela afundou as mãos no meu cabelo e ficou puxando meus fios. Eu também não reclamei. Não mesmo. Eu não ia reclamar de nada.

Porque eu tinha tudo o que eu queria e precisava bem ali, nos meus braços.

**Lets find peace there**

-

{Vamos achar a paz lá}

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu estava vendo aquela cena, mas não queria acreditar. Eu havia ido ao Bairro Uchiha tentar me encontrar com o Sasuke-kun, e pedir desculpas por ter gritado com ele, chamado-o de grosso, por tê-lo irritado tanto... Eu estava disposta a me desculpar por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito ou não. Mas eu não esperava ver aquilo.

Eu sou Yamanaka Ino. Eu ponho qualquer cara de joelhos na minha frente, implorando por uma chance, rastejando aos meus pés por um beijo. Eu posso ter qualquer cara que eu quiser. Bom, exceto o Chouji e o Shikamaru, mas eles nem contam. O Chouji... Não faz meu tipo. E O Shika... Olha, não vou negar que eu bem que queria um pedacinho do Nara, mas... O bom senso me manda não encrencar com aquela Temari. Eu ainda me lembro do que ela fez com a Ten-ten no **Chunnin Shiken**.

E o Sasuke-kun é outro que eu nunca consegui. Mas o Sasuke-kun eu VOU conseguir. Ele é lindo, gostoso, perfeito, tudo. Ele é o gato que todas as garotas de Konoha querem. É por isso que eu TENHO que ter ele. Alem de outras coisas, é claro. Ele deve ser um furacão na cama. E eu vou descobrir isso. E, é claro, vou provar pra Sakura que eu sou melhor do que ela.

Por esses e outros motivos, eu fui atrás dele no bairro Uchiha. Eu pensei que a essa altura ele já estaria em casa. Se ele estivesse dormindo, eu queria ver ele resistir a mim se eu pulasse na cama dele. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando eu cheguei e me deparei com ele e a Hyuuga Hinata num amasso DAQUELES contra a parede.

Algumas coisas fizeram sentindo na minha cabeça, como aquela preocupação dele quando soube que a Hinata tinha feito um exame médico. Mas ainda assim não dava pra acreditar que o Garanhão Uchiha queria qualquer coisa com aquela sonsa da Hinata. Mas o fato de que as mãos bobas dele estavam passeando nas pernas dela não me fizeram ter a menor dúvida: AQUELES DOIS ESTAVAM TENDO UM CASO!

Mas isso não ia ficar assim. Ah, mas não ia mesmo. Eu ia mostrar pra aquela Hyuuga-não-tão-santa-Hinata que ela não era mulher para ele.

O Sasuke-kun ia ser meu. Custe o que custar.

**Continua...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**E muito maior do que eu esperava, aí está: o sétimo capitulo!**

**Para os pobres aculturados (brincadeirinhaaaaaaa) (ou não), que não sabem, esses trechos (todos os trechos) são da música ****"My Sacrifice", ****da banda ****Creed.**

**Perdoem o atraso, mas eu não estava brincando quando falei que a partir de fevereiro os capítulos iam atrasar.**

**Aviso prévio: eu não trabalho no carnaval.**

**Ok, esse capitulo já está grande demais, então não vou me alongar muito.**

**SÓ UMA COISA: A respeito da Oneshot que uma de vocês vai ganhar se acertar a música, eu vou dar uma dica:**

**A música será de uma dessas bandas: QUEEN ou SCORPIONS ou GUNS AND ROSES ou CREED ou IRON MAIDEN ou LINKIN PARK.**

**Já é um começo. Se for preciso eu vou dando mais dicas, ok?**

**XP**

**Agradeço a essas desocupadas (que deveriam estar estudando) que me tornaram uma autora mais feliz:**

**Amandy-san, Yuki no Tsuki Hime, Hinata Slash e Akasuna no Luna.**

**-Coloquei apenas aquelas que comentaram o ultimo capitulo. Para aquelas que leram e não puderam comentar, eu também agradeço. Para as outras leitoras que não podem mais acompanhar a historia como antes, eu entendo. **

**Agradecimento especial para Yuki no Tsuki Hime: Valeu pelo espoiler; eu não estava sabendo da entrevista. Até que enfim o Kishimoto tomou vergonha na cara.**

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalalala... Eu sou fã de 15 Minutos! Marcelo Adnet cantando "Fear of the dark" com a voz do Silvio Santos é o melhor!!!**

**MEU KAMI-SAMA, QUE QUE ISSO TEM A VER?**

**Tendo postado o enorme capitulo atrasado, finalmente respondido aos reviews, e dizendo a bobagem da vez (mas que foi hilário ver a obra prima do Iron Maiden ser cantada pela voz do chato do Silvio Santos, ah isso foi.), eu vou me despedindo aqui.**

**Arigatou e Kissus**

**XP**


	8. O Clã Hyuuga

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**Nós nunca somos bons o bastante**_

**Capítulo VIII: **_"O Clã Hyuuga"_

O tabuleiro estava armado, as peças posicionadas. Estas tinham formatos semelhantes aos de setas, apontadas em minha direção, e kanjis em tinta negra classificavam cada uma. Algumas rodadas já haviam acontecido, e eu não tinha a menor dúvida: Eu iria sofrer mais uma derrota vergonhosa.

Shikamaru bocejou: piscou desanimadamente para o tabuleiro, coçou a cabeça e estendeu o braço. E fiquei olhando sua mão parada sobre o quadrado de madeira, esperando fervorosamente que ele não fizesse o que eu achava que ele ia fazer. Seu dedo indicador tocou uma das peças e a empurrou pra frente, fazendo exatamente o que eu não queria: toda a minha estratégia foi desarmada.

_-Eu não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo jogando isso com você. _– resmunguei, olhando para o jogo e tentando achar uma solução para que minha inevitável derrota não fosse tão vergonhosa.

_-Ora, Uchiha. _– ele bocejou. – _Não seja um mal perdedor._

Estávamos na varanda da minha casa a quase duas horas e eu já havia sido derrotado umas dez vezes. Só não perdi mais partidas ainda simplesmente porque nós só jogamos dez partidas.

_-Que seja. _– resmunguei, fazendo minha jogado e utilizando o que eu pensava que era uma brecha no jogo dele. Shikamaru piscou, olhando para o que eu tinha feito. E com uma simples jogada, ele piorou ainda mais a minha situação. Não era uma brecha: era uma armadilha.

Eu olhei pra cara dele. Ele deu um sorrisinho cretino.

_-Xeque mate._

Anotação mental: NUNCA mais jogar **shouji** contra um super gênio com um QI maior que duzentos.

_-Vamos jogar outra? _– ele convidou, já reorganizando as peças no tabuleiro. Acho que ele está meio sedento por jogar isso. Será que ele não encontrou nenhum outro pato para derrotar durante esse mês que eu estive fora?

Que falta que faz o Asuma.

_-Claro. _– resmunguei. – _Por que não? _– eu sou um ser masoquista mesmo.

Enquanto ele reorganizava o tabuleiro, eu não resisti à tentação de provocá-lo. Afinal, de um jeito ou de outro eu teria que me vingar por todas aquelas onze derrotas amargas. Já comentei que eu não gosto de ser derrotado?

_-Deixa eu adivinhar... O Kankurou está visitando Konoha? _– alfinetei. Ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou.

_-Está._

_-Por que você não encara ele? _– qual é, ele tomou uma surra do Sassori, e você matou o imortal da Akatsuki. Você ganha dele brincando.

_-É complicado... _– respondeu ele.

Complicado, meu amigo, é conseguir pegar a Temari. Quero dizer, ela é bonita e tudo mais, mas pelo amor de Kami-sama: aquela loira é uma psicopata sádica atroz feminista de mente cruel e ensandecida. Juro que não consigo entender como justamente VOCÊ, que não gosta de complicar as coisas, foi se engraçar logo com ela.

Mas, como dizem por aí, gosto não se discute: você já conseguiu o mais difícil, que era pegar aquela psicopata loira, então o Kankurou é fichinha, meu amigo.

_-A própria Temari-san me dá muito mais medo do que o Kankurou. _– provoquei, para analisar a reação dele. Mas ele só suspirou.

_-Concordo._

Acho que é preciso ser um super gênio com QI maior que duzentos para entender a mente desse cara.

_-Qual é o grande problema em enfrentar o Kankurou, afinal? _– perguntei, enquanto posicionava as minhas peças para mais uma derrota. Mas Shikamaru, por outro lado, parou de organizar seu lado do tabuleiro. Encostou a cabeça na parede e olhou para o teto.

_-É muito mais problemático do que você pode imaginar. _– to precisando fazer um teste de QI urgentemente. – _Mas se eu for resumir... Não quero causar nenhum tipo de problema._

_-Como assim? _– perguntei, também largando o que eu estava fazendo. Prefiro muito mais ficar ouvindo o Shikamaru falando abobrinha do que perder mais uma partida pra essa preguiça ambulante.

_-Veja... _– ele disse, puxando um maço de cigarros. Eu nem acreditei quando descobri que ele tinha virado um fumante após a morte do Asuma. Mas parece que agora ele está parando: a Ino anda gritando pela aldeia que a responsável por isso é a Temari. Aparentemente a loira psicopata não gosta de cheiro de cigarro. – _O que você acha que aconteceria se eu aceitasse uma provocação do Kankurou e lutasse com ele?_

_-Não sei... _– admiti, vendo-o batucar o fundo do maço, fazendo o cigarro sair e empurrando-o de volta para dentro em seguida. – _O Kankurou tomaria uma surra?_

_-Ha. _– ele riu, puxando um cigarro e olhando pra ele. – _Esse é o tipo de resposta que o Naruto daria, Sasuke._

Ah, valeu, acaba comigo.

_-Você se importa...? _– perguntou o Nara, indicando os cigarros.

_-Pra falar a verdade, me importo. _– eu é que não vou contribuir para o seu tabagismo. Ele suspirou e tornou a guardar o cigarro no maço. _– Ok, essa resposta realmente tem a cara do Naruto. Me dê um tempo para pensar._

Ele não pareceu se importar: encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Eu não iria me surpreender se ele dormisse nessa posição. Tudo bem, eu não sou um super gênio, mas também não sou o Naruto: vamos pensar um pouco.

Se eu não pensar nesses dois como Shikamaru, o maior preguiçoso da Konoha Gakure, e Kankurou, um jounin com umas manias de se pintar muito estranhas (para não falar suspeitas), fica mais fácil de entender aonde o Nara quer chegar. Se eu pensar neles como ninja de Konoha e ninja de Suna, fica óbvio que ele não deve aceitar provocações daquele ser esquisito. Se esses dois brigassem, não importa por qual motivo, ia ser uma ótima desculpa para aquele bando de urubus que se dizem conselheiros, de ambas as aldeias, ficarem falando nas cabeças dos Kages. Dependendo do jeito que a briga dos dois acabasse, isso significaria um desgaste na aliança Konoha/Suna.

Não estou dizendo que isso iria virar uma guerra. Não mesmo. Mas isso seria uma dor de cabeça. Por exemplo: o povo de Konoha ia ficar comentando sem parar que um ninja da Suna Gakure lutou contra um de nós dentro da nossa própria aldeia. E conte com pessoas como... Sei lá... A Ino, por exemplo, pra aumentar (E MUITO) a história. Já o povo de Suna ia falar que seu representante foi atacado, e blá, blá, blá. E vão os conselheiros e ficam falando merda sobre alianças que não servem pra nada na cabeça dos Kages. Acreditem ou não, no mundo shinobi, uma simples briguinha pode gerar muita merda.

E essa é só a parte política/militar da história: tem a parte moral/pessoal também. Iria ser meio tenso se uma briga do Shikamaru e do Kankurou resultasse em um desconforto na família da Temari: até onde eu sei, até alguns anos atrás as relações dos três irmãos não eram lá muito boas. Já imaginou se uma briga por causa de uma bobagem dessas causa uma separação entre a psicopata loira e o irmão mais velho (suspeito) dela? Acho que o Gaara não ia ficar muito feliz como isso. Ou melhor: se em seu estado normal aquela criatura NÃO é feliz, imagina ele puto da vida com o Shikamaru. Isso nos traria de volta á questão política/militar de novo.

_-Questões político/militares e familiares? _– soltei, olhando pra ele. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

_-Agora sim parece uma resposta sua. _– ele riu, tornando a encarar as peças de **shouji**. – _Acho que você entendeu os pontos principais da história._

_-Entendi. _– respondi, olhando não muito animado para o tabuleiro. Lá vou eu perder de novo...

_-Então até o Kankurou se conformar, eu vou me escondendo e..._

_-E eu vou perdendo._

_-Exatamente._

Eu não falei mais nada. Só recomecei a organizar meu lado do jogo, enquanto pedia mentalmente para o Kankurou parar de bancar o retardado superprotetor, para que eu pudesse voltar a dedicar as minhas tardes a qualquer coisa que não envolva ser derrotado.

_-Que problemático... _– resmungou ele, provavelmente pensando na Temari.

_-Eu sempre disse que esse negócio de se apaixonar é a maior furada. _– resmunguei. E peço a Kami-sama que afaste essa maldição do meu caminho. Shikamaru ergueu a cabeça.

_-E quanto a Hinata?_

...

Por favor, alguém me diga que eu não ouvi isso.

_-O que?_ – resmunguei, me concentrando apenas nas minhas peças, e tentando não me lembrar de que eu a joguei contra o muro do meu bairro ontem.

Agora não venha me culpar: é mais forte do que eu. Quando eu a vejo, eu simplesmente não consigo controlar o impulso de puxar ela pra junto de mim e sentir seu gosto mais uma vez. Talvez porque eu nunca vou saber se vou ter outra oportunidade de fazer isso. Entende?

Não. Provavelmente você não entende. Até porque nem eu entendo.

_-Ah, qual é. _– ele respondeu. O tom dele me obrigou a encará-lo: ele estava a ponto de rir da minha cara. – _Ontem mesmo o Kakashi me falou que acha que você está gostando dela._

Eu já disse que depois que leu todos os **Icha Icha**, o Kakashi ficou sem hobs, e teve que se contentar em virar um fofoqueiro? E só por um acaso eu já disse que eu vou matar esse infeliz?

_-O Kakashi fala demais. E aliás, esse assunto não é da sua conta._

_-Tem razão. Não é. _– ele concordou, abaixando a cabeça e começando a guardar as peças do jogo. Acho que ele se cansou de ganhar de mim. Vai ver a vontade de dormir venceu a vontade de me derrotar. Vai saber.

_-Até porque eu não to nem aí pra ela._

_-É claro que não._

_-Por que eu iria querer alguma coisa com ela? _– perguntei, guardando minhas peças também.

_-Nem imagino._

_-Quero dizer, ela é bonita e inteligente e tudo mais, só que..._

_-Só que...?_

_-Ela merece alguém melhor do que eu._

...

...

_-Eu falei isso em voz alta?_

_-Falou._

Então, é claro, Shikamaru começou a rir. Eu juro que eu não acredito que caí nessa: ele foi dando corda e eu me enforquei. Dizer que a Hinata merece alguém melhor do que eu é confessar na cara dura que eu me importo com ela. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada. Porque eu não estou.

E eu disse isso pra ele.

Quando ele conseguiu se controlar, respondeu:

_-Foi o que eu imaginei. _– ele disse, dando os ombros e guardando o jogo em uma caixa. – _Sabe, a Hinata é uma daquelas raras pessoas de quem é impossível não gostar. Todo mundo que a conhece se importa com ela._

_-É, é. Pode ser._

_-Mas ainda assim... _– ele se levantou, suspirando, e eu me levantei também. – _Duvido que você apenas se importe com ela._

_-Ah, é? __Por quê? _– desafiei.

_-O Kakashi te conhece bem demais pra se enganar. _– ele respondeu, batendo o tabuleiro no meu braço ao passar por mim e se afastando a passos arrastados.

_-Sem chance. _– fiz questão de gritar pra ele. Shikamaru parou, se virou para me encarar e rebateu:

-Você vai ser o último a se dar conta de que gosta dela, Sasuke. A Ino e o Chouji falaram da Temari na minha cabeça durante semanas até eu admitir que gostava dela.

_-Ta de sacanagem._

_-É sempre assim. _– ele respondeu, dando os ombros. – _Estava na cara que a Sakura gostava do Naruto, e ela só se deu conta disso agora._

Eu preferi nem responder, porque a única coisa que tava na cara ali era que eu não ia ganhar essa discussão. Eu só fiquei vendo-o ir embora, coçando a cabeça e andando um pouco inclinado, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar de sono. Quando ele sumiu na esquina, eu sentei no degrau da varanda e comecei a pensar.

Estar apaixonado era uma possibilidade.

Mas não era uma opção.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Respire, Hinata. Não importa o quanto esteja doendo. Se mantenha respirando. Seja forte. Inspire... Expire...

Eu me deitei na minha cama, muito lentamente. Eu sentia uma forte queimação no peito, e a cada vez que eu respirava, a dor se intensificava. Eu procurei me manter perfeitamente imóvel, com a mão sobre o coração, apenas respirando e sentindo a dor se esvair a medida que eu acalmava minha respiração.

Essa era apenas uma das crises que eu estava tendo constantemente. Tonturas e desmaios eram diários. Vômitos e dores de cabeça também. Por isso eu me mantinha a maior parte do tempo em que eu estava em casa trancada no meu quarto. Quando as crises vinham, a melhor coisa que eu podia fazer era esperar que elas fossem embora.

Uma outra coisa que me ajudava a passar por isso era não pensar no assunto. Focar a mente em qualquer outra coisa, exceto na dor. A distração me ajudava a passar o tempo e não me afogar no meu próprio sofrimento.

Assim sendo, eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa. E eu sabia exatamente o que.

Eu corei furiosamente ao me lembrar o que aconteceu entre mim e o Sasuke ontem. Eu juro que eu não esperava que ele fosse me agarrar daquele jeito. Mas também, eu fui muito inocente em não prever que ele faria isso.

Tenho que admitir que eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo. Quero dizer, nós quase não nos vemos e, quando isso ocorre, nós simplesmente... Como se fosse uma atração ainda mais forte que a Gravidade... Ah, é tão constrangedor... Mas ainda assim...

Nós não somos nada um do outro. Amigos, eu acredito. Mas apenas isso. É muito estranho pensar nessas coisas desse jeito...

Uma forte pontada no peito me fez perder a linha de raciocínio. Eu arfei, e me concentrei apenas no ar entrando e saindo pelos meus pulmões durante algum tempo, até que a dor se amenizasse. Quando isso ocorreu, eu continuei respirando uniformemente, e quando eu pensei no Sasuke novamente, só me veio uma única frase na minha mente:

Eu estava gostando dele.

Eu não sei se é amor, ou paixão, ou o que quer que seja. Eu só sei que eu tinha um sentimento muito forte por ele. Um sentimento nada fraternal, sou obrigada a admitir. Algo muito mais forte do que o que eu pensava que sentia pelo Naruto-kun.

Quando isso começou eu não sei. Mas eu conseguia ver perfeitamente PORQUE eu fiquei tão encantada por ele.

Nós tivemos infâncias parecidas. Naquela época, tínhamos sentimentos parecidos: nós nos forçávamos a sermos mais, a sermos reconhecidos. Ele entendia porque eu sempre me senti tão acuada nessa casa, vendo o Neji-niisan e minha irmãzinha se tornando mais dignos do que eu, enquanto eu ficava para trás aos olhos do meu pai...

E nos momentos em que eu mais precisava de alguém, ele estava lá. Sempre estava lá. Não passaram de coincidências... Mas pode ser que seja destino. Eu não sei. Só sei que ele entendia cada sentimento meu. Até mesmo a dor de se perder uma mãe muito cedo.

Eu abri meus olhos e olhei para o teto.

Estes eram os fatos:

Perto dele, eu me sentia compreendida, segura, protegida. Sentia que havia alguém para me ajudar a fazer as escolhas. Eu sentia todo esse peso que está sobre meus ombros caindo por terra. Ele me fazia esquecer que eu estou doente, me fazer esquecer do amanhã, esquecer de tudo. Eu ia às nuvens quando ele me tocava.

Se isso não é amor, eu não sei o que é.

Eu ri. Quando, na minha vida, eu iria me imaginar apaixonada pelo Sasuke? Nunca. Acho que nenhum de nós dois nunca cogitou tal possibilidade.

E foi nessa hora que meu sorriso murchou e a ficha caiu: não fazia a menor diferença o que eu sentia por ele. Porque ele jamais iria se apaixonar por mim. Com as mais bonitas e interessantes garotas de Konoha aos pés dele, porque ele iria se interessar logo por mim? Acho que o máximo de sentimento que eu já consegui despertar nele foi pena. Com certeza. No fim, meu recém-descoberto amor platônico não valia nada mesmo, pois ele não era e jamais iria ser recíproco.

Eu suspirei e tornei a fechar os olhos.

Foi nesse instante que eu ouvi uma batida na porta.

_-Neechan? _– a voz de Hanabi soou, incerta. – _Sou eu, posso entrar?_

_-Claro, Hanabi-chan. _– respondi, e me apressei a me sentar na cama, tentando ignorar as fortes fisgadas que eu sentia no peito.

A porta se entreabriu, e Hanabi apenas colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, antes de avisar, com um timbre inseguro e receoso:

-Papai quer ver você.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Você não está se esforçando o bastante, Naruto.

Naruto e eu estávamos na zona de treinamento número três. Com muito custo, sou obrigada a admitir, eu o convencera a vir treinar comigo, mas ele estava relutante. Muito relutante.

-Eu tenho medo de machucar você, Sakura-chan.

Eu suspirei e cocei a cabeça. Ele estava uns vinte metros à minha frente, e realmente não parecia feliz com a idéia de treinamento que eu havia proposto.

-Não seja tão dramático, Naruto. – resmunguei, girando a kunai na minha mão. – Eu te pedi uma coisa muito simples: você faz o **Kage Bushin **e tenta me acertar com as kunais. – enfatizei atirando a kunai nele, como que para mostrar exatamente o que ele deveria fazer. Ele desviou da arma facilmente, e suspirou.

-Não sei não, Sakura-chan. – ele disse, se aproximando alguns metros. – Por que você quer treinar assim?

-A habilidade de desviar é fundamental para uma kunoich médica. – enunciei. – Se eu me ferir, ou melhor, se eu morrer, quem vai curar o resto da equipe?

-Isso é tão importante assim? – ele quis saber, se aproximando mais um pouco. Agora estávamos apenas a dez metros de distância.

-Foi o que me salvou na luta contra o Sassori. – respondi, friamente. Isso e a Chyo-baa-sama, é claro.

-Ta bom, ta bom. – ele resmungou. – Mas e se você não conseguir? – ao que eu fechei a cara e estreitei os olhos. – E se você não desviar e eu machucar você? – desde quando ele é tão super-protetor? Você pode se machucar muito feio, Sakura-cha...

-PARE DE ME TRATAR COMO SEU EU FOSSE UMA CRIANÇA, NARUTO! – explodi. Mas se tinha uma coisa que me deixava furiosa, era que alguém duvidasse da minha capacidade. – SE VOCÊ TEM TANTAS DÚVIDAS DE QUE EU SOU CAPAZ, NÃO SE PREOCUPE! EU ACHO OUTRA PESSOA PRA TEINAR COMIGO!

Disso, eu me virei e fui embora, furiosa. Mas de repente, eu senti uma aproximação atrás de mim, uma mão me segurando pela cintura e uma voz de bobo-alegre pervertido sussurrando no meu ouvido:

-Eu não te considero uma criança, Sakura-chan.

Foi nessa hora que eu perdi o controle do que estava fazendo.

Eu permaneci exatamente na mesma posição, e inclinei a cabeça para trás. Meu cabelo tocou o peito dele e eu prendi seu olhar contra o meu:

-Então não me trate como uma.

Dito isso, eu sorri e comecei a me afastar dele de novo. Mas ele segurou a minha mão e me fez virar para encará-lo.

-Não vou tratar... – ele garantiu, se aproximando perigosamente de mim. Perigosamente porque ele se aproximou até que seu nariz tocasse o meu e nossos hálitos se misturassem. Ele fechou os olhos. Eu também. – Já faz muito tempo que eu deixei de te ver como uma criança, Sakura-chan.

-Bom saber. – sussurrei de volta. Eu senti seu rosto se aproximando mais, sua boca procurando a minha. E foi nessa hora que eu me afastei dele. Quando ele ia me beijar, eu virei o rosto para o lado e dei alguns passos para trás. Ele me encarou, sem entender.

-O que foi?

-Mas ainda assim você me tratou como se eu fosse uma criança. E eu ainda preciso que alguém treine comigo. Assim sendo, eu tenho que encontrar alguém que não tenha medo de me matar. Janee, Naruto.

Dito isso, eu me virei e fui embora, deixando-o lá, com cara de idiota. Mas por dentro, eu não estava me sentindo nenhum pouco idiota. Eu gostei de provocá-lo, fazê-lo experimentar seu próprio veneno. Mas é claro que, por outro lado, eu estava me roendo de vontade de beijá-lo.

Mas é claro, eu não iria admitir isso em voz alta.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu precisei fazer o impossível para convencer minha mãe a ficar na floricultura no meu lugar hoje. Mas eu tinha coisas muito mais importantes para me preocupar do que com flores. Conquistar Uchiha Sasuke, por exemplo. Essa era a minha prioridade.

Andando pelas ruas, eu pensava em um jeito de fazer isso. Obviamente, a primeira coisa que eu tinha quer fazer era tirar a sonsa da Hyuuga-não-tão-santa-Hinata da jogada. Mas eu não tinha a menor idéia de como eu iria fazer isso, ainda mais sozinha. Talvez fosse melhor começar achando alguém para me ajudar.

Mas QUEM eu ira convencer a me ajudar a separar a Hinata do Sasuke-kun? QUEM iria lucrar como isso tanto quanto eu?

A resposta para o meu problema surgiu poucos metros a minha frente.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Eu corri em sua direção, mas ela pareceu não me notar. Na verdade, ela estava com uma cara de FELIZ, de quem está mesmo em outra dimensão, entende? – Helloowwwwww, Sakura, está me ouvindo?

-Han? – fez ela, saindo do seu devaneio. Prefiro nem saber no que a testuda estava pensando. – Ah, oi, Ino. Que foi?

-Foi ótimo te encontrar Sakura. Precisamos conversar. – enfatizei, já empurrando-a na direção da casa de chá mais próxima. – Tenho te visto tão pouco ultimamente...

-Verdade. Estive muito ocupada com a Tsunade-sama. – ela suspirou. – Ela resolveu me dar uma pequena folga hoje, para que eu treinasse e não pirasse demais...

-Como assim? – perguntei, erguendo o papel da entrada da loja.

-Nada, nada. – ela respondeu, me seguindo.

Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa próxima à que Shino e Kiba, aqueles dois companheiros de equipe estranhos da Hyuuga, estavam ocupando. O Inuzuka reclamava qualquer coisa sobre cachorros não poderem entrar no estabelecimento. Não demorou muito para que o dono da loja viesse anotar nosso pedido. Sakura e eu conversamos sobre coisas triviais, até que o chá finalmente chegou.

-E então, Ino? – perguntou Sakura, experimentando o chá. – O que você REALMENTE quer falar comigo? Sem enrolação, onegai.

Essa testa de marquise me conhece bem demais.

-Tenho uma péssima notícia pra te contar, Sakura. – esperei, causando mais efeito e dramatizando. Quando achei que ela já estava curiosa o suficiente, soltei a bomba: - O Sasuke-kun está tendo um caso com a Hyuuga Hinata!

Eu ouvi o barulho de alguém se engasgando com chá na mesa de trás, mas não dei atenção: estava mais preocupada em analisar as importantes expressões faciais da rosada.

Primeiro ela ficou surpresa. Um bocado surpresa. Até aqui tudo bem. Em seguida ela virou a cabeça para o lado e enrugou as sobrancelhas, pensando e analisando. Isso era um bom sinal. Mas aí ela me encarou e sorriu, genuinamente feliz, o que era um péssimo sinal.

-Ahhh, é uma surpresa, mas isso explica muita coisa. – ela afirmou, e meu queixo caiu: ela já estava sabendo dessa historia? E não tinha me contado nada? – Bem que eu já estava desconfiando, a julgar pelo modo que os dois agiam quando estavam juntos... – e mais uma vez alguém engasgou na mesa de trás. – Bom, eu fico feliz por eles.

Fica feliz por eles? Que historia é essa de fica feliz por eles?

-Olha, Sakura. – comecei, cuidadosamente. Não era do meu feitio ser tão sutil, mas eu realmente não podia irritá-la. – Eu sei que você ta meio que gostando do Naruto... Mas você não sente mais nada pelo Sasuke-kun?

-Ele é só meu amigo. – ela disse, dando os ombros. Isso acabou comigo. Se eu não puder contar com ela, com quem eu vou contar? – Eu quero mais que os dois sejam felizes juntos.

-Você só pode estar de sacanagem. – acho que ela percebeu o tom ácido da minha voz, pois fechou a cara pra mim, me avaliando.

-Você não vai fazer nada contra os dois, vai, Ino?

-Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Sakura! Aqueles dois não têm nada a ver um com o outro! Aquela Hyuuga não é mulher para o Sasuke-kun!

-Isso quem tem que decidir é ele, porquinha. – Sakura afirmou, tomando mais um gole de chá. – É melhor mesmo você não inventar de fazer nada que atrapalhe os dos, entendeu?

-Ah, é? – desde quando você põe moral em mim, testa de marquise? – E se eu fizer, vai fazer o que? – desafiei. Ela estreitou os olhos, e se inclinou em minha direção.

-Acho que você não entendeu, Ino. – ela falou, bem vagarosamente. – Eu quero muito que os dois dêem certo juntos. – MAS HEIN? DE ONDE SAIU ISSO AGORA? – E você não vai fazer NADA, porque eu não vou permitir nenhuma mesquinharia da sua parte, ouviu bem? Pequena porca Ino.

-O que você ganha com isso? – sibilei. Mas para a minha surpresa, uma pontada de tristeza passou rapidamente pelo rosto dela.

-Você não entenderia. – ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça e se levantando. Eu fiquei lá, no mesmo lugar, me odiando por te tido a péssima idéia de falar com ela, e odiando a Sakura por ter deixado a conta para que eu pagasse. Mas antes que eu pudesse tomar alguma decisão, ouvi uma voz me chamando:

-Han... Ino-san?

Eu olhei para tras: Inuzuka Kiba me encarava fixamente. O Aburame Shino parecia um tanto contrariado ao encarar o amigo.

-Me conta essa história direito, porque eu não gosto disso tanto quanto você.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu segui minha irmã através dos corredores da nossa casa. Ela não havia me dito e eu não havia perguntado o que nosso pai queria comigo: eu tinha certeza de que não era uma coisa boa. Ela estava tensa, e se recusava a olhar para mim. Suspirei. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo não saber, não sofrer por antecipação.

Ela abriu uma porta e nós entramos no mesmo cômodo onde tantas vezes papai havia treinado a mim e a Hanabi-chan também. Ele estava lá, sentado em uma almofada, com as mãos ocultas nas mangas e uma expressão desgostosa no rosto. Neji-niisan estava lá também, de pé, à direita de papai, mas não ao lado dele: quando Hanabi-chan e eu nos sentamos diante de papai, o niisan olhava a parede a nossa esquerda. Ele também parecia um pouco tenso.

-Bem, Hinata... – ele começou, me encarando. – Há quanto tempo você não é convocada para uma missão?

Eu gelei: sabia que uma hora ou outra papai ia perceber que alguma coisa estava errada. A queimação no meu peito pareceu se intensificar.

-C-cerca d-de um-um mês, pai. – respondi, insegura. Hanabi-chan pareceu se encolher ao meu lado, já antecipando a reação do nosso pai àquelas palavras.

-Um mês... – ele repetiu vagarosamente, me encarando. Depois de algum tempo, ele se voltou para o niisan. – Neji, há quanto tempo Hinata não treina com você?

O niisan também não gostou da pergunta.

-Aproximadamente um mês, Hiashi-sama. – respondeu ele, a contragosto.

-Um mês... – ele tornou a repetir, me encarando novamente. Eu não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos: permanecia de cabeça baixa, esperando pela explosão. Ela não demoraria a vir.

-Hanabi... Sua irmã tem treinado com você?

Eu já sabia a resposta. A queimação no meu peito estava se tornando insuportável. Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

-Não senhor.

Eu estava começando a me sentir tonta.

-Hinata, o que está acontecendo com você? – Ele perguntou, me obrigando a olhar para ele. – Você não sai em missões, você não treina, mas passa o dia fora de casa...

-Pai, eu...

-Esse é o Clã Hyuuga, Hinata! – a voz dele se sobrepôs. – Nós somos o Clã mais poderoso de Konoha! Nós somos conhecidos por sermos os melhores guerreiros da aldeia!

Eu conhecia aquela história. Já a tinha ouvido várias vezes. Eu só esperava que ele fosse breve: não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar.

-Você é a herdeira desse Clã, Hinata! E o Clã Hyuuga não precisa de uma herdeira tão fraca quanto...

Foi nessa hora que eu não agüentei:

Eu apertei o peito com força, me inclinei para frente e vomitei uma cascata de sangue.

Hanabi-chan gritou. Ela me abraçou e me amparou, enquanto eu continuava gorfar mais e mais sangue. Neji-niisan também correu para o meu lado, me amparando também, enquanto meu pai se ajoelhava diante de mim, tingindo suas vestes alvas com o meu sangue.

-Hinata, o que foi? Você está bem?

Eu ergui a cabeça. E tive certeza de que, naquele segundo, nenhum deles estava me vendo ali.

Estavam vendo a minha mãe.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu ainda pensava no que o Shikamaru havia me dito naquela manhã.

Para falar a verdade, eu passei todo o dia pensando em suas palavras, e lembrando de tudo o que já havia acontecido entre mim e a Hinata. A conclusão era única e inevitável:

Eu gostava dela.

E isso era terrível. Uma verdadeira tragédia.

Eu nunca gostei de me apegar às pessoas. Sempre que eu me apegava, acontecia alguma coisa que me afastava delas. Minha família, meus amigos... Sempre acontecia alguma coisa que me obrigava a me afastar deles.

Pode-se dizer então que eu passei a ficar com medo de me apegar às pessoas.

Tudo bem, pode me chamar de emo. Eu não vou nem ligar. Estou quase achando que é verdade mesmo.

De qualquer forma, eu não podia me apaixonar. Eu não queria. Eu já estou de saco cheio de pensar nesse assuntou, então eu só posso concluir que eu vou ter que me afastar dela. Eu não quero fazer ela sofrer. E muito menos eu.

Para o nosso próprio bem, isso tem que acabar.

Ela era boa demais para mim e eu sou mau demais para ela.

Eu só não sei ainda como eu vou terminar essa história sem fazer com que ela me odeie. Mas pensando bem, talvez seja até melhor que ela me odeie. Eu já me odeio mesmo. Me odeio por ter deixado as coisas chegarem nesse ponto, me odeio porque sei que eu vou magoá-la.

Me odeio por ter me apaixonado.

**Continua...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**E muito mais tosco do que eu esperava, aí está: o oitavo capitulo!**

**Gente, eu realmente peço desculpas por ter feito um capitulo tão ruim. Mas infelizmente eu não estou tendo tempo MESMO.**

**Se bem que isso não é desculpa para ter feito um trabalho tão porco.**

**XP**

**Bem, sobre esse capitulo:**

**Finalmente consegui reduzir o tamanho do capitulo! AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Não teve as partes Sasu/Hina, mas se eu colocar isso em todos os capítulos fica chato, sabe.**

**Para quem gosta, teve o Saku/Naru. Acho até que a minha próxima fanfic vai ser desse casal.**

**SASUKE ADMITIU QUE É EMO!!! VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**XP**

**Pessoas, vou falar a verdade para vocês: eu quero muito dar uma Oneshot de presente para uma de vocês. Assim sendo, eu vou falar logo de quem é a música, e vocês tratem de dar um jeito de descobrirem.**

**A música, é claro, vai ser de uma das melhores bandas do mundo: GUNS AND ROSES!**

**Onegai, gente. É uma musica do Gun's. Só pelo título já dá pra ver que é a cara da Fanfic.**

**E NÃO VOU DAR MAIS DICA NENHUMA! Agora se vocês quiserem, se virem e descubram qual é a música!**

**DARK TEMI SURTANDO!**

**XP**

**Momento propaganda!**

**Falando em Oneshots, eu finalmente escrevi uma!!! AEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Eu postei ela junto com o capitulo! Se tiver algum fã de Harry Potter aí, mais precisamente fã de Lily/James, onegai, leiam e comentem!**

**XP**

**Pessoas do meu coração, realmente não ta dando para responder os reviews, apesar de que eu gosto muito disso. Mas eu vou responder um comentário que um monte de gente está fazendo.**

**Vocês ficam falando muito sobre a personalidade do Sasukemo nessa fanfic, então deixa eu explicar. Na minha opinião, o Uchiha é uma pessoa razoavelmente normal. Ele se faz de durão mas é uma pessoa como qualquer outra. No anime mesmo ele passou por varias fases: desde moleque metido até a retardado malvadão. Ele é diferente com cada um: se for com o Naruto e a Sakura ele é de um jeito, se for com a Ino é de outro, entenderam?**

**XP**

**Agradeço a estas pessoas que me fizeram uma escritora realizada:**

**Amandy-san, Po-chan Yuki no Tsuki Hime, ayumi diclonos, Elara-chan (bem vinda**** XP), Tilim, Tia Lulu, Hinata Slash, Hinachantilha (bem vinda XP) & Fran Hyuuga.**

**Agora eu sou uma escritora mais baka e mais feliz!**

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalala...**

**OMG, O MASSASHI KISHIMOTO MATOU A HINATA!!! QUERO DIZER, EU ACHO QUE MATOU, NÃO DÁ PRA TER CERTEZA!! TUDO CULPA DAQUELE CUZÃO DO PAIN!!! OMG, ELA MORREU E O NARUTO FICOU MUITO PUTO!**

**Mas assim, eu nem vou ficar puta da vida com o Kishimoto, porque...**

**OMG, O YONDAIME APARECEU!! MY KAMI-SAMA, EU AMO ELE DEMAIS!! ELE APARECEU DENTRO DO NARUTO PARA SALVÁ-LO DA KYUUBI!! OMG ELE É MUITO PERFEITO!!! OMG EU QUERO ELE PRA MIM!!!**

**XP**

**Bem, tendo postado esse capitulo que, cá entre nós, ficou HORRIVEL, sendo negligente não respondendo aos reviews, dito logo de uma vez qual é a banda e esperando que O Lado Azul da Força ilumine uma de vocês, para que descubra qual é a música, feito a propaganda da minha nova Oneshot (LEIAM!), tendo pirado completamente na trama do Kishimoto e dado um baita dum spoiler, eu vou me despedindo aqui.**

**Arigatou, Kissus e até a próxima.**

**XP**


	9. Superando o passado

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**Chega uma hora na vida em que você tem que se desapegar do passado. Só assim você viverá o presente e poderá ter um futuro. O problema é que nem todos entendem isso. Assim, insistem nas mesmas coisas e cometem os mesmo erros. **_

**Capítulo IX: **_"Superando o passado"_

O sol lentamente se erguia no céu, após passar a noite oculto no horizonte. Pouco a pouco, seus raios se estendiam pela aldeia, iluminando cada canto recoberto por sombras, trazendo a esperança de um dia melhor que o anterior. Há quanto tempo eu não assistia o sol nascer assim? Quando fora a última vez mesmo?

Provavelmente foi antes de me tornar Hokage. Maldita escolha. Isso é tudo culpa do Naruto.

Eu nunca gostei de virar a noite trabalhando: para falar bem a verdade, eu sempre ODIEI. Girei a cadeira novamente, olhando desanimada para as pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis sobre a minha mesa. O trabalho havia triplicado depois do ataque de Pain há dois anos atrás...

Puxei a primeira folha que vi pela frente e comecei a girar a garrafinha de saquê na outra mão, enquanto tentava ler. Minha vista já estava ficando embaçada. Não por causa da idade, é claro que não. Foi simplesmente a noite não dormida naquele maldito escritório.

Na hora em que levei a garrafa à boca, a porta do escritório se abriu em um estrondo e Sakura e Shizune entraram correndo desesperadas, mas obviamente radiantes de felicidade.

Suspirei.

_-Arnnnn... Espero que seja algo bom. _– porque de notícias ruins eu já estou cheia. Caindo de sono, virei o saquê de uma vez e perguntei. – _O que aconteceu?_

_-Conseguimos, Tsunade-sama! _– garantiu Sakura, irrefutavelmente orgulhosa delas próprias. – _Conseguimos achar uma cura para a Hinata-sama!_

Imediatamente, eu me senti desperta. Encarei Shizune, esperando a confirmação. Ela parecia um pouco receosa.

_-Bem... _– ela começou, passando febrilmente as folhas de papel em suas mãos. – _Aparentemente parece ser uma cura para conter a destruição das células, mas daí a afirmar que será 100 por cento eficiente..._

Foi à vez de Sakura suspirar, cansada.

-Shizune-senpai, nós viramos a noite conferindo isso. Não há nenhum erro nos cálculos, ou nas previsões...

-Mas, Sakura, ainda assim...

-Basta!

As duas se calaram imediatamente e esperaram minhas próximas palavras. Eu estendi a mão: Shizune me entregou os papéis.

-Sakura, não seja tão teimosamente confiante. Errar é muito mais fácil do que acertar. – comecei, enquanto passava os olhos pelas anotações que elas haviam feito. Sakura apenas assentiu. – E quanto a você, Shizune; não seja tão irritantemente pessimista.

-Hai... – ela respondeu, olhando apreensiva para mim. Ela e Sakura estavam na expectativa, enquanto me observavam julgar suas conclusões.

-Bem... – comecei. – A uma primeira vista, parece que está tudo em ordem. Mas é cedo para conclusões finais.

-E então...? – Foi a vez de Sakura perguntar. Eu bocejei e me espreguicei.

-Estou cansada demais para fazer uma análise confiável. – guardei os papeis cuidadosamente em minha gaveta e me levantei, espreguiçando. – Eu vou dormir um pouco e sugiro que vocês façam o mesmo. Depois de devidamente descansadas, vamos rever tudo do inicio.

-Hai! – as duas responderam, aparentemente felizes por terem uma folga.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Hei... Ino-san?

Eu me virei, porém o enorme arranjo de flores que eu carregava obstruiu minha visão. Era minha vez de cuidar da nossa floricultura, e hoje eu não conseguira escapar. Eu tateei até encontrar o balcão, onde o depositei. Suspirei e, limpando as mãos no avental, me virei para encarar quem me chamara.

-Han... Kiba-san? E Shino-san tambem?

Kiba parecia inseguro, parado no meio da loja, me encarando nervosamente. Seu cão Akamaru estava parado no lado de fora da loja, próximo ao Aburame, que se encontrava encostado na porta. Apesar de ter estudado tantos anos com os dois, e até mesmo cumprido missões juntamente com eles, não posso dizer que eles são próximos de mim, muito menos que são meus amigos.

-Espero não estar incomodando... – ele testou. Hunpf. Indeciso e inseguro demais para o meu gosto.

-Não está. Mas também não posso ficar jogando conversa fora no horário do expediente, sabe? – nunca deixe um homem pensar que você está sempre a disposição, e tão pouco que é uma desocupada. Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu nem imagino o que ele queria ali, mas era melhor causar a impressão certa logo de cara.

-E após o expediente? – ele perguntou, torcendo as mãos. Eu enruguei a testa: ele estava aqui para me convidar para sair? Quero dizer, eu sei que eu sou irresistível (lembrando mais uma vez que o Sasuke-kun não conta), mas isso estava sendo muito repentino. E alem do mais, que história é essa de trazer o amigo a tiracolo?

Com esse pensamento, eu dei uma boa reparada no Abarume: ele tinha um estilo legal, mas o que estragava o conjunto era o fato de ele não mostrar o rosto. Se bem que isso o deixa com um ar... Misterioso, eu diria. Mas ainda assim, ele não deveria andar com o rosto tão coberto. Talvez um material de primeira esteja se perdendo ali...

-Hei... Ino-san? – O Inuzuka me chamou novamente. Aff... Fiquei analisando um e esqueci do outro.

-Olha, vou ser sincera, Kiba-san: esse não é melhor convite que eu já recebi.

Ele pareceu não entender a minha resposta, e ficou com cara de paspalho. Aff... Por outro lado, o Shino suspirou e veio em socorro do melhor amigo.

-Você passou a impressão errada, Kiba. Por que você passou a impressão errada? Porque você não tem uma boa escolha de palavras.

Isso era verdade.

-Como assim... – Kiba começou, mas logo parou, de boca aberta. Depois arregalou os olhos e me encarou, gritando. – AHHHH, INO-SAN, VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA ACHANDO QUE EU QUERIA TE CONVIDAR PARA SAIR, ESTAVA?

Esperava o que, paspalho? Eu só suspirei, confirmando. Ele pirou.

-AHHHH, NÃO É NADA DISSO! EU NÃO VIM AQUI TE CHAMAR PRA ISSO! EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO!

-COMO É QUE? – COMO ELE OUSA???

-AHHHH, EU NÃO QUERIA TE OFENDER, INO-SAN!!

-DEVIA TER PENSADO NISSO ANTES, SEU BAKKA!!

-O que eu fiz para merecer isso, meu Kami-sama? – foi só nessa hora que eu percebi que eu estava partindo pra cima do Kiba e que o Shino-san estava me segurando. Constrangida, eu me recompus.

-Então o que é que você quer? – resmunguei.

-Hun... Bem... Eu andei pensando sobre aquilo que você me disse na casa de chá outro dia... Sabe, sobre a Hinata-chan e aquele Uchiha tarado... – ele resmungou. Aff... Como se aquela Hyuuga fosse uma santa...

-E o que é que tem? – não acredito que esse paspalho veio aqui só para me lembrar dessa maldita história. Ai, eu ainda tenho que dar um jeito do Sasuke-kun ver que esse Hyuuga-não-tão-santa não é mulher para ele.

-Eu já te falei, eu não gosto dessa história tanto quanto você, então...

-Kiba-kun. – Shino-san o interrompeu, como se estivesse dando uma dura no amigo, mas o Inuzuka ignorou.

-...então eu vim aqui saber se você vai fazer alguma coisa a esse respeito.

Bom, agora a conversa está começando a me interessar.

-E se eu for fazer...?

-Você pode contar comigo, Ino-san.

Eu abri um irresistível sorriso: as coisas estavam começando a melhorar para o meu lado.

-Eu gosto de ouvir isso. – garanti, no meu dom mais "persuasivo". Em seguida, eu pisquei para o Abarume. – E quanto a você, Shino-san?

Ele me encarou longamente, com aqueles óculos escuros. Era impossível lê-lo ou dizer o que ele estava pensando. Se eu fosse arriscar, diria que ele estava me analisando.

-Eu não vou tomar parte disso. – ele garantiu e, virando as costas, foi embora. Aff... O que há de errado com esse esquisito?

-Hei, SHINO! – O Inuzuka chamou, mas não adiantou nada. Tão logo o Abarume cruzou a porta, desapareceu. – Arre... Qual será o problema dele?

-E você vem perguntar pra MIM? Ele é SEU melhor amigo, não meu. – respondi, dando os ombros. Quem se importava com o problema daquele cara misterioso? Eu tinha os meus próprios problemas, sendo o principal: Tirar a Hyuuga do jogo e conquistar Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ele é meio estranho, às vezes, mas você acaba se acostumando. – ele garantiu. Em seguida, me encarou. – E o que nós vamos fazer quanto àquilo, Ino-san?

-Deixe comigo. Eu acho que já sei exatamente o que fazer... – respondi, bem lentamente, enunciando cada palavra. Provoca um bom efeito, sabe? Só de me ouvir falando assim o Inuzuka já ficou meio vermelho. Fácil, muito fácil. Completamente o oposto do Uchiha. Sem a menor graça.

Bom, se eu fosse ele não ficaria desse jeito tão facilmente. Até porque ele nem imagina o que eu tenho em mente. Para acabar com o insignificante rolo do Uchiha e da Hyuuga, eu vou apelar para a minha maior e melhor arma:

O jogo da sedução.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu esperei pacientemente até que ele saísse da floricultura. Do alto do telhado, segui o Kiba-kun e Akamaru com o olhar até que eles desapareceram na esquina. Mas a intenção não era segui-los. Ino-san não saiu da loja.

Suspirei.

Eu não estava gostando daquilo. Por que eu não estava gostando daquilo? Porque eu sabia que os dois não iriam fazer nada que fosse bom.

Por que Kiba-kun e Ino-san não podiam simplesmente aceitar e ir em frente?

Eu também não gosto muito do Uchiha Sasuke, mas se ele estiver fazendo a Hinata-chan feliz, ele tem todo o meu apoio. Especialmente porque ela tem estado muito estranha, e já faz um bom tempo.

Assim sendo, eu não poderia concordar em ajuda-los a separar os dois. Mas eu também não quero ficar contra o Kiba-kun e a Ino-san.

Complicado, muito complicado mesmo.

Acho que, por hora, só o que eu tenho a fazer e vigiar. Dependendo do que acontecer, eu decidirei se vou interferir ou não, e também...

...do lado de qual das duas eu vou ficar.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Ahhh, qual é, Sasuke. Vai querer esconder o jogo de MIM?

-E por que seria diferente,Tenten?

-Achei que nós tínhamos superado isso.

-Correção: VOCÊ superou. Eu não superei porque, em primeiro lugar, nunca houve nada para superar. Quem ficou chateada foi você, eu nem liguei.

-Ahhh, valeu, quanta consideração comigo!

Eu suspirei e olhei para ela. Eu estava indo para as Termas, e por acaso esbarrei com a Tenten. E como grande fofoqueira que ela é, já fez o favor de me bombardear com um monte de perguntas. A respeito de quem? Da Hinata, é claro. E não adiantou nada manda-la criar vergonha na cara, parar de me encher o saco e ir agarrar aquele namorado psicopata dela. Não, ela tinha que ficar aqui, como se eu quisesse ficar respondendo as perguntas indiscretas dela.

Apesar de tudo isso, sou obrigado a admitir que, de certa forma, eu até simpatizo com ela. Nós tivemos um pequeno rolo, já faz muitos meses, e depois que acabou (e ela superou a depressão pós - pé na bunda), nós passamos a nos considerar amigos. Sabe, ao contrário de 99 por cento das garotas de Konoha, ela não é uma fútil mimada histérica que fica babando atrás de mim. Tirando o fato dela ser extrovertida DEMAIS, ela é razoavelmente legal.

E agora ela estava me olhando com cara de quem foi mortalmente ofendida. Aff... Apesar de tudo, ela é sensível igual a todas as outras.

-Não foi pra te ofender, Tenten. Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou...

-...o tipo de cara que se amarra, sei, sei. – ela completou. Suspirou profundamente, e tornou a me encarar com cara de maníaca fofoqueira. – Mas com a Hinata-sama é pra valer, não é?

-Será que não dá pra você simplesmente esquecer isso?

-Não mesmo.

-Mas que inferno.

-Olha, Sasuke... – ela começou, bem devagar. Acho que eu não vou gostar disso. – Eu só quero que você confirme: Você está de rolo com a Hyuuga Hinata? Sim ou não?

-Se eu disser que sim você me deixa em paz?

Ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Acho que ela considerou isso um sim. Agora estávamos nos aproximando das fontes quentes; já dava pra sentir o calor, e a diferença na umidade do ar. Na hora em que viramos a esquina, ela soltou:

-Então... O que você sente pela Hinata-sama? É mais forte do que era comigo?

E foi exatamente nessa hora em que nós demos de cara com a Hinata. Eu sou um sujeito muito azarado mesmo, já devia ter me acostumado. Eu deveria ter imaginado que ela iria virar a esquina exatamente na mesma hora em que eu, e justamente quando alguém estivesse fazendo uma pergunta indiscreta sobre nós dois.

Até EU achei a cena constrangedora, porque é lógico que ela nos ouviu. Seus olhos perolados tremiam, enquanto ela encarava a mim e a Tenten. As maçãs do seu rosto estavam escarlates, e a boca entreaberta parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Ou vai ver foi só o choque mesmo.

Tenten deu um risadinha sem graça: ela também ficara constrangida.

-Ahhh, que surpresa, Hinata-sama! - Ao que a Hinata só conseguiu confirmar com a cabeça. – Bem, eu não quero atrapalhar... – um dia desses, eu mato a Tenten. – Então eu já vou indo. Janee, Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama...

E depois disso ela saiu fora o mais rápido que pôde. Hunpf. Não sei por que ela se deu ao trabalho de usar o 'sama'. A Hinata já percebeu que nós somos mais próximos do que deveríamos.

Então deve ser por isso que ela está me olhando com essa cara ligeiramente decepcionada...

...

AI MEU KAMI-SAMA, ONEGAI, NÃO! CIÚMES NÃO!

-Por que você está me olhando com essa cara? – perguntei para confirmar.

-Que cara? – ela resmungou. MEU KAMI-SAMA ELA RESMUNGOU! Isso não vai prestar.

-Exatamente ESSA cara! – ela olhando meio de lado, com as sobrancelhas contraídas, a boca fechada formando uma linha. Desde de quando eu a conheço, essa é a primeira vez que o rosto dela não está angelical. Isso não vai prestar MESMO. – Você entendeu tudo errado!

-Não sei do que você está falando. – ela falou isso tudo muito rápido. Provavelmente para não correr o risco de gaguejar. Certo, isso já ta começando a me irritar.

-Olha, não é nada disso que você está pensando, certo? – foi a minha vez de resmungar, cruzando os braços. Eu não gosto de ficar me explicando, principalmente quando é sem motivo.

-Eu não estou pensando nada. E de qualquer forma, v-você n-não me-me deve e-explicação a-alguma... – e agora a cara de chateada havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma expressão desolada. Ah, não, meu Kami-sama, eu não suporto vê-la assim, não permita que ela comece a chorar...

Mas espera aí um segundo: se ela ficou chateada porque acha que eu to tendo um caso com a Tenten, isso quer dizer que...

-De qualquer forma, e-eu só fico c-chateada pelo N-neji-niisan...

Dessa vez, eu sorri da tola tentativa dela de parecer que não se importa. Eu estava ligeiramente feliz: se ela tinha ficado com ciúmes da Tenten, isso quer dizer que ela sentia qualquer coisa por mim. E isso me agradou. Mais do que deveria, aliás. E venci a curta distância que nos separava, e segurei o rosto dela com uma das mãos.

-Você não tem que ficar com ciúme. Nem da Tenten, nem de ninguém. – garanti, ainda sorrindo calmamente. Eu nem consigo descrever o quão surpresa ela ficou com o meu gesto.

-Por quê? – ela sussurrou.

-Porque eu só quero você. – respondi, antes de me inclinar para beija-la.

E é claro que, enquanto nós estávamos ali, nos beijando, eu pude sentir o **chakra** da Tenten, escondida a alguns metros dali, assistindo tudo. Putz... Ela é uma fofoqueira mesmo. Mas... já que ela vai fazer fofoca mesmo, é melhor que ela espalhe a notícia certa.

Eu separei minha boca da dela, e disse, em alto e bom som.

-A Tenten e qualquer uma das outras estão no passado. Você pode entender isso?

E o sorriso dela foi tão radiante que, se eu soubesse que ela podia expressar um sorriso desses, eu já teria dito isso a muito tempo.

-Eu posso.

E foi a vez dela de me puxar pelo pescoço e me beijar.

Bem, agora vamos deixar a Tenten espalhar o que ela quiser. E tomara que ela conte para a Ino primeiro; quem sabe assim aquela loira ninfomaníaca me deixe em paz.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

O vento soprava calmamente, balançando as folhas das árvores, levantando aquelas que estavam caídas no chão. Era um fim de tarde, e Naruto e eu voltávamos do treinamento. Caminhávamos em silêncio, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu nem imagino o que se passa na cabeça dele, provavelmente é **lámen**, mas eu estava pensando em tudo o que tem acontecido entre nós dois. E a minha mente estava uma bagunça.

Nós chegamos a um lugar que me era muito conhecido: aquele caminho de pedras, entre os canteiros e as árvores, com um único banco de cimento encostado na parede. Um lugar que me trazia muitas lembranças.

Um turbilhão de memórias invadiu minha mente. Vozes do passado sussurravam as palavras que eu tentei a todo custo esquecer.

"**Não posso ser como você e o Naruto..."**

"**Você irá se isolar de novo? Àquela vez você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa. Agora eu entendo isso muito bem. Eu tenho família e amigos, mas se você sumir... Pra mim vai ser a mesma coisa que a solidão!"**

"**Aqui... juntos novamente... Só iria começar uma nova jornada para cada um de nós..."**

"**Eu...Gosto tanto de você que não agüento... Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você... Por isso, fique! Se não puder... Me leve junto!"**

"**Você é mesmo irritante."**

"**NÃO VÁ! Se você for, eu vou gritar!"**

"**Sakura... Arigatou."**

E depois disso só a brusca pancada na minha cabeça, a escuridão que me envolvia lentamente, enquanto eu só tinha tempo de sussurrar seu nome uma última vez.

Eu sorri.

Aquilo não me incomodava mais, porque ficara no passado. Eu não precisava mais tentar esquecer, porque já não me causava dor alguma. Agora não passava de uma simples lembrança. Uma lembrança ruim, é verdade, mas apenas uma lembrança. Quando eu admiti que o que eu sentia pelo Sasuke-kun não passava de algo infantil, toda dor que aquele sentimento não correspondido poderia me causar desapareceu. Eu não precisava mais sofrer por causa disso.

Porque agora eu amava o Naruto. E estava feliz com isso. Porque eu sabia que era recíproco.

Eu sorri mais ainda. Isso não passou despercebido.

-Não te incomoda mais, não é?** – **ele sussurrou. Ele sabia. Sempre soube o que aquele lugar significava, o que tinha acontecido ali. E eu não estou me referindo ao dia em que ele fez o **Henge no Jutsu** para ficar igual ao Sasuke-kun e me beijar.

-Não. Não mais. E já faz um bom tempo.

-Que bom.

-Graças a você. – garanti, sorrindo e corando.

**Walking down the street**

Descendo a rua

Ela estava sorrindo pra mim e estava feliz. O que ela sentira pelo teme estava no passado. E ela disse que foi graças a mim. Isso era mais do que eu poderia pedir e era tudo o que eu queria.

**Distant****memories**

Memórias distantes

Eu tenho certeza que vi seus olhos azuis brilharem rapidamente, e então ele também sorriu para mim. Se aproximou mais um passo, e segurou o lado esquerdo do meu rosto, acariciando minha pele com o polegar.

-Você sabe que eu só quero te ver feliz, Sakura-chan.

**Are buried in the past**

Estão enterradas no passado

-Eu sei... – ela sussurrou em resposta, enquanto sua pele lentamente ia ficando vermelha e quente, causando um bom contraste com seu cabelo rosado. Eu gostei muito disso. Muito mesmo.

**Forever**

Para sempre

O polegar dele escorreu da minha bochecha para a minha boca, pressionando meu lábio inferior.

-Acho que nós temos que parar de enrolar tanto. – ele disse, me fixando intensamente.

-É verdade... – respondi.

**The future's in the air**

O futuro está no ar

Foi muito, muito MESMO, pouco cavaleiro da minha parte, mas assim que ela respondeu isso, eu a puxei para junto de mim, girei, e a pressionei contra a parede. Agora não vem me julgar: eu espero por isso há mais ou menos uns cinco anos.

Nossas testas estavam coladas, nossos narizes se tocando. Então ela riu baixinho.

-Você estava mesmo cansado dessa enrolação, não é?

-Você nem faz idéia. – respondi. E foi quando eu finalmente afundei minha boca na dela.

**I can feeling everywhere**

Eu posso sentir isso em todo o lugar

Com uma urgência quase desesperada, ele me beijou. E eu retribuí com a mesma intensidade. Eu também queria isso, também estava com pressa de sentir o gosto dele. Ele me prensava contra o corpo dele, enquanto eu afundava minhas mãos entre seus fios loiros, e nossas línguas pareciam travar uma luta intensa, tentando se tocar o máximo possível. Parecíamos querer compensar todo o tempo em que não estivemos juntos.

**Blowing in the wind of change**

Soprando com o vento de mudança

O gosto dela era doce, doce como uma cereja. Como eu sempre imaginei que fosse. O atrito entre nossos coros me causava arrepios nem um pouco inocentes, e o perfume dela me inebriava. A falta de ar foi mais forte, tivemos que nos separar.

**Take me to the magic of the moment**

Leve-me á magia do momento

O sorriso dele pra mim era maravilhoso. O sorriso dele sempre foi maravilhoso, mas agora era especial. Porque era só pra mim. Ele afastou o meu cabelo para trás da orelha, e se curvou para poder sussurrar no meu ouvido:

-Eu te amo, Sakura-chan.

E nada no mundo poderia me deixar mais feliz.

**On a glory night**

Em uma noite de glória

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

A água caía no bambu, fazendo com que ele se reclinasse e batesse na pedra, provocando um som próprio. O bambu se esvaziou e tornou a levantar, e a água caiu nele novamente. As batidas ritmadas prosseguiam, e eu observava o jardim enquanto esperava Neji-san. Eu estava muito nervosa com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo com a Hinata-neechan, por isso precisava conversar com ele. Papai havia saído, mas de qualquer forma ele ainda se recusava a falar sobre o assunto.

_-Me chamou, Hanabi-sama?_ – ele perguntou, surgindo no corredor.

-Hai, Neji-san. Eu...

_-Você quer falar sobre a Hinata-sama, certo?_

-Hai...

Ele suspirou. Estava sério, como sempre. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ele realmente não gostava de mim e da neechan, porque ele nunca parecia preocupado ou feliz por uma de nós.

-Vamos andar um pouco, Hanabi-sama.

Eu o segui pelos corredores, enquanto ele se mantinha impassível. E isso me irritava. Tinha horas em que eu realmente não gostava dele.

_-Hanabi-sama... _– ele começou. – _Eu não sei exatamente o que está te preocupando, mas você precisa se acalmar. _

_-Como você quer que eu me acalme? ELA É MINHA IRMÃ! _– Eu gritei. Isso o assustou. Muito. Eu nunca gritei com ele. Mas a indiferença dele diante da doença da minha irmã me irritou MESMO.

Ele pareceu entender isso.

_-Olha, Hanabi-sama. __Eu entendo. Acredite. _

_-Não parece._ – resmunguei.

-Eu não deveria dizer nada, mas...

-O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU? – eu pirei. Não agüentaria mais notícias ruins. Ele pareceu ignorar meu grito.

-Eu não deveria dizer nada, para não alimentar falsas esperanças, mas... Hiashi-sama foi falar com a Godaime. Parece que encontraram uma cura para a sua irmã.

-SÉRIO?! – eu gritei e ele sorriu, confirmando. Foi quando eu tive a certeza de que, na verdade, ele realmente gostava de nós. Então eu o abracei. – Obrigada, Neji-san!

Ele ficou muito surpreso por eu ter abraçado-o. Mas eu nem liguei. Sai correndo pelo corredor, feliz como uma criança. Minha irmã iria ficar curada e tudo terminaria bem.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Quais são as possibilidades reais, Tsunade-sama? Não precisa me poupar.

Eu encarei longamente aquele homem. Ele que era o patriarca de um dos maiores Clãs da Konoha Gakure. Ele que fora obrigado a deixar que seu próprio irmão morresse em seu lugar. Ele que sempre exigira tudo de suas filhas. Um homem que era conhecido em toda a aldeia por ser frio como uma rocha.

Um homem que agora parecia ter passado por um século de privações, tal era o desespero que eu via em sua íris perolada.

Quem diria que seria eu a ver seu lado mais frágil, já que ele dizia que seu Clã não deveria se submeter aos desmandos de uma Hokage como eu. Acho que ele me culpa por não ter salvado sua mulher. Por não estar aqui para curar Hana-sama.

-A cura que Sakura e Shizune encontraram tem aproximadamente 90 por cento de chances de funcionar.

-Não foi você que a desenvolveu? – ele questionou. Eu estreitei as sobrancelhas.

-Shizune e Sakura são absolutamente eficientes, Hiashi-sama, se é isso que está insinuando. De qualquer forma, eu examinei tudo nos mínimos detalhes, e não encontrei absolutamente nada que desmerecesse a fórmula.

-Então... Hinata poderá ser curada?

A agonia e a esperança que eu vi lutando em seus olhos quase me fez amolecer. Quase.

-É uma possibilidade de 90 por cento, eu já disse. Tudo vai depender do quão danificados estão seus sistemas corporais.

-Mas então...

-Ela vai passar pelo tratamento. Se a doença for apenas contida, ela terá que tomar o remédio pelo resto da vida. E não poderá ter filhos. Nunca.

-Por quê?- ele se assustou. Imagino que está pensando na desgraça de ter uma herdeira que não poderá lhe dar um filho homem, para passar seu nome adiante. Aff...

-Por que a possibilidade de seus descendentes terem a doença é muito grande. Como aconteceu com a mãe dela. Aliás, deveríamos fazer um exame, para garantir que Hanabi-sama não tem nada...

-Mas esse remédio... Não poderia curar os filhos dela também?

-Não. Os descendentes, muito provavelmente, nasceriam com resistência ao remédio. E seria impossível cura-la então. E não queremos isso, não é?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, ainda pensando no azar do seu Clã, eu suponho.

-Mas e se o remédio curar a doença? – ele indagou.

-Então vejo problema algum que a impeça de ser mãe.

Ele assentiu. Depois de algum tempo calado, ele me surpreendeu:

-Me pergunto se Deus esta me castigando por tudo o que eu já fiz. Pelo que eu deixe acontecer com o meu irmão, por ter sido um pai tão ruim para as minhas filhas...

Eu o interrompi.

-Deus não o castigaria através de suas filhas, Hiashi, pode ter certeza disso. Se você se sente culpado, procure um outro jeito de se punir.

Ele me encarou longamente. Eu não desviei o olhar.

-Hinata não merecia isso. – foi tudo o que ele me disse. E nisso, eu era obrigada a concordar com ele.

Aquela menina era boa demais para passar por isso.

**Continua...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**E bem mais demorado do que eu tinha planejado, aí está: o nono capítulo!**

**Eu peço desculpas pela demorada exagerada, mas acontece que eu estou sem computador. A sorte é que quando o infeliz deu pau, eu já havia adiantado esse capítulo, então deu pra terminar. Se não fosse por isso, o capitulo iria demorar séculos.**

**XP**

**Semana que vem eu tenho uma bateria de provas, e como eu não quero tomar pau em física, eu vou ficar um tempo sem mexer na fanfic. Mas não se preocupem: não importa quanto tempo leve, eu vou terminar esse negócio. Eu não vou abandonar a fanfic, isso eu garanto. Só se eu morrer, porque aí não há nada a ser feito...**

**XP**

**De modos que eu estou muito feliz que há algumas pessoas tentando descobrir qual é a música que está valendo uma oneshot, mas isso vocês só vão descobrir quando eu postar o capitulo. Acho que vai demorar um pouco ainda.**

**XP**

**Explicações:**

**I – Aqueles trechos em negrito/itálico são lembranças da Sakura. Mais precisamente do episódio 109 de Naruto, quando ela toma aquele TOCO do Sasuke. Huiuauhauha, eu acho aquilo hilário. Bem, esses trechos eu tirei diretamente da minha memória, sendo que eu vi esse episódio há um tempão atrás. Então não garanto que esteja 100 por cento fiel.**

**II – Naruto realmente usou o Henge para se fingir de Sasuke e poder dar uns garros na Sakura. Mas uma dor de barriga foi mais forte. Naruto, episódio 03. Alguém aí se lembra?**

**XP**

**OMG, eu sou obrigada a admitir: eu tive que fumar muito chocolate com pinga pra conseguir escrever essa parte Saku/Naru. Sim, eu sei, algumas de vocês devem ter vomitado na tela do computador lendo isso, mas fazer o que, né... Eu gosto do casal, mas não tenho a menor vocação pra fazer uma parte descente dos dois.**

**XP**

**AHHHH, SIM, IMPORTANTE: Para os pobres aculturados que não sabem, esses trechos são da música ****"Wind of change"****, dos ****Scorpions.**** Para quem não conhece, OUÇAM! Não é rock pesado, vocês não vão se arrepender.**

**XP**

**Momento propaganda ainda está valendo! (meu Deus, que deprimente). Pra quem gosta de Harry Potter, mais precisamente Lily e James, fiz uma oneshot! Passem lá e me deixem uns reviews dizendo o quão mal eu escrevo, ok?**

**Ah, sim, e para os fans de FullMetal Alchemist: Muito em breve eu vou postar outra oneshot, só que Ed e Winry. Aguardem.**

**XP**

**E, finalmente, para compensar o atraso do capitulo, eu vou responder os Reviews!!!**

**AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**

**(sai correndo para tomar os remedinhos.)**

**XP**

**Elara-chan: ****Ahh, que bom que você gostou do capitulo. Sério que te lembrou House? Eu nunca assisti. XP. Sim, sim, Ino e Kiba vão armar planos do mal... Ha, os dois são idiota, os dois se merecem. Arigatou e Kissus.**

**Xp**

**Amandy-san: ****SASUKE ADMITIU QUE EH EMO!! VIVA!!! Eu avisei, eu avisei. E já disse que aquela franja nunca me enganou... Bom, de qualquer forma, eu também fico com pena da Hinata, mas fazer o que, neh? Deixar ela doente foi a primeira idéia insana que passou pela minha mente cruel...**

**OH, please, não se chame de desaculturada (até porque o certo seria aculturada) sobre Guns! Se você conhece a Don't cry, já está ótimo, porque ela é uma das melhores dele. Mas não estou dizendo que seja ela. E também não estou dizendo que não é. Ahh, você entendeu. De qualquer forma, vai demorar um pouco ainda pra vocês descobrirem quem ganhou.**

**Que bom que você está gostando da fanfic. Arigatou e kissus.**

**Xp**

**Ayumi diclonos: ****Fico feliz que você fique tão entusiasmada com os capítulos. Isso até me assusta.**

**Bem, já deu pra perceber que eu não gosto do Sasuke (não sei até agora por quê eu estou fazendo essa fanfic, então). Assim sendo, eu vou fazer ele perder pro Shikamaru, admitir que é emo, virar um babaca apaixonado, qualquer coisa que eu sei que ele não gostaria de fazer. HUAHAUAUH, sou má.**

**E no fim das contas eu dei piti a toa: a Hinata não morreu mesmo. Mas OMG COMO O YONDAIME É PERFEITO!**

**(Desmaia)**

**Arigatou e Kissus.**

**Xp**

**Po-chan – Yuki no Tsuki Hime: ****Sinto em dizer que... Apesar de eu AMAR Welcome to the Jungle, ela não tem muita coisa a ver com a fanfic. Tipo, você já leu a tradução? Mas continue tentando, quem sabe você acerta...**

**Ok, ta certo, eu admito que pirei antes da hora, a Hinata não morreu. Sabia que o meu Lalalala foi inspirado no Lalalala do Descarga MTV? Ok, viajei, esquece disso.**

**O que seria MÓTEMÓ? Esquece, to zuando. De qualquer forma, eu ainda não decidi se vai ser kiba/ino, ou shino/ino, ou sai/ino ou dependendo da minha loucura, akamaru/ino. Já comentei que eu não gosto dela?**

**Não se preocupe com o tamanho do review, e eu sei muito bem o que é preguiça pra terminar um cap... (preguiça ambulante MODE ON). Enfim, eu acho que a Toph já apareceu por aqui sim...**

**Arigatou e kissus**

**Xp**

**Tia-Lulu: ****Sabe, eu realmente acho que deveria ter feito o Sasuke se torturar mais um tempo antes de admitir que gosta da Hinata... Sabe, eu não sei se alguém reparou, MAS EU NAO GOSTO DELE! De qualquer forma, dei pra ver como a família vai reagir: a irmãzinha pira, o primo ignora, o pai se finge de durão, coisinhas básicas.**

**Enfim, arigatou e kissus**

**Xp**

**Hinachantilha: ****E EU QUERO MAIS QUE A INO, O KIBA, O SASUKE (principalmente) E O KONOHAMARU SE PHODAM NO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS!!! HAUHAUHAHAHAUUAHUAHAHUUAUHAAUAHAUHAUHAUHU!!!**

**Eu sou uma pessoa má, sádica e cruel, mas eu admito isso. Eu quero mais é que todos eles se explodam. E levem o Alphonse Elric junto.**

**É, é, a Hina ta mal, mas eu já admiti que eu sou um psicopata cruel...**

**Que bom que você está gostando. Arigatou e kissus.**

**Xp**

**Julia-chan-L.O: ****Welcome to my fanfic!**

**Que bom que você está gostando tanto da fanfic. Isso deixa essa autora retardada aqui FELIZ!**

**Ok, explicando a dúvida:**

**Não é que a Ino TENHA, necessariamente, que fazer o Sai virar homem. Acontece que, apesar do jeitinho meigo dele, nunca foi confirmado que ele é do Lado Rosa da Força, entende? Então, pr ela se achar A gostosona, o orgulho dela manda que ela consiga qualquer um, inclusive aquela coisinha suspeita. Expliquei?**

**Arigatou e Kissus**

**Xp**

**Atinha: ****Welcome to my fanfic!**

**Que bom que você está gostando da fanfic. Vou tentar continuar o mais rápido o possível.**

**Arigatou e kissus.**

**Xp**

**Hinata Slash: ****Tantas pessoas apaixonadas pela fanfic... Isso me torna uma escritora mais bakka e mais feliz!**

**OMG, EU AMO GUNS N' ROSES, EU AMO O AXEL, AMO O SLASH, AMO O IZZY, AMO O MATT, AMO O DUFF, AMO O STEVEN, E AMO QUALQUER OUTRO QUE JÁ TENHA PASSADO PELA BANDA!! OS CLIPS SAO PERFEITOS, AS MUSICAS SAO PERFEITAS, OS SOLOS DE GUITARRA SAO PERFEITOS, TUDO PERFEITO! ****OMG, O AXEL ERA GOSTOSO DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIISSS!!!!**

**Ok, ok, ignore esse surto psicótico, all right?**

**Adorei as musicas que você citou, são minhas favoritas, Patience principalmente, é minha musica preferida ( não estou dizendo que seja ela. Mas também não estou dizendo que não é). De qualquer forma, sou obrigada a dizer que welcome to the jungle não tem muito a ver, né? Vai demorar um pouco até vocês descobrirem se alguém ganhou, mas continue tentando...**

**Arigatou e kissus**

**Xp**

**Triela kung fu: ****Pra voce ver a que ponto chegamos... eu estou atrasando tanto os capítulos que as pessoas até fazem contas pra me lembrar disso...**

**MELHOR PARA MIM, MAIS REVIEWS!!!**

**HAHUAHUAUAHUAHUAUAHH!!1**

**Brincadeira. Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fanfic.**

**Kissus**

**Xp**

**Keli-chan: ****Welcome to the jungle, digo, to my fanfic.**

**Esse povo fica falando de "welcome to the jungle", aí eu me confudo... esquece, eu sou uma palhaça.**

**Menos de 12horas, hein? Então você fez igualzinho eu fiz para ler a "aprendendo a amar" (by Pink Ringo-sama). Que bom que você está gostando.**

**Eu? Odiar o Sasuke? Imagina! Só porque eu quero que ele se exploda no quinto dos infernos?**

**Gente, eu juro que nunca assisti "Um amor para recordar". Acho que eu vou acabar assistindo uma hora dessas...**

**OMG, você anda surtando muito fácil, eu nem comecei a pegar pesado ainda... huahahahauhauhau, eu sou cruel.**

**Não ligue para o tamanho do review, adoro reviews grandes.**

**Arigatou e kissus.**

**Xp**

**The Death: **** Welcome to the jungle!**

**Ha, gostei disso, vou usar sempre que der. Até porque isso aqui ta quase parecendo uma selva mesmo.**

**Ha, eu dei uma olhada no seu perfil. Que bom que eu fui aprovada, mas eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender. Acho que você não vai acompanhar a fanfic, né? Tantas coisas para ler, tantos trash para achar... Enfim, obrigada assim mesmo**

**Arigatou e kissus**

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalalala... Eu vou me casar com o Hiei do Yu Yu Hakusho...**

**MEU KAMI-SAMA, O QUE QUE ISSO TEM A VER?**

**Bem, tendo postado esse capitulo que está séculos atrasado, provavelmente feito os intestinos das minhas leitoras revirarem com as partes saku/naru, finalmente mostrando alguma responsabilidade e respondendo aos reviews e dito a bobagem da vez (bobagem nada, eu quero o Hiei pra MIM!), eu vou me despedindo.**

**Arigatou, kissus, e até a próxima.**

**XP**


	10. Ciúmes

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

"_**Eu nunca me imaginei sentido ciúmes de uma mulher. Pior: eu nunca me imaginei ficando muito, muito puto MESMO por alguma delas inventar de me usar para fazer ciúmes em outra".**_

"_**O ciúme é um dos piores sentimentos existentes. Ele invade sua mente, domina sua alma, anula seus sentidos e, antes que você perceba, você já não tem mais a capacidade de raciocinar coerentemente. Eu jamais me visualizei tendo problemas com isso".**_

"_**Eu poderia sentir ciúmes de qualquer um. Eu já senti ciúmes de vários caras antes mesmo de nós ficarmos juntos. Mas não dele. Nunca dele. Porque ele é e sempre foi meu melhor amigo."**_

"_**Eu não sou alguém lá muito paciente. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é o ciúme. Isso sim me faz ficar louca".**_

"_**Ciúmes... É tão problemático ficar pensando nisso...".**_

**Capítulo X: **_"Ciúmes"_

_-Ahhhh, Sakura-chan, vamos embora... Eu to com fome, vai._

_-Será que dá pra parar de reclamar, Naruto? Desse jeito, nós não vamos acabar nunca!_

Eu suspirei, resignado, e larguei a caixa cheia de documentos em cima da mesa. Dei uma olhada em volta. O arquivo da Tsunade era um extenso salão, repleto de estantes, cada uma lotada com todos os documentos que ela e a Shizune neechan utilizavam. Ou ainda utilizam. Ou vão utilizar. Ah, eu sei lá.

_-Sakura-chan... __Cadê você?_ – chamei.

Ouvi um barulho de metal contra metal, e a Sakura-chan apareceu, no alto de uma daquelas escadas com rodinhas, aquelas que escorregam em um trilho. Suspirou, e colocou um fichário no único lugar vazio da prateleira.

_-O que foi, Naruto?_ – resmungou ela, cansada.

Sabe, depois de um tempo, você aprende a conhecer as pessoas que convivem com você. E se teve uma coisa que eu aprendi sobre a Sakura-chan, é que ela fica nervosa com QUALQUER UM quando ta cansada. Nunca vou esquecer do dia em que ela estava estressada e quase matou o Sai de pancada quando ele a chamou de feiosa. Sem falar no dia em que ela explodiu com o Kakashi-sensei e... Ah, bom, isso é outra história.

_-Eu já terminei. _– respondi, indo na direção dela.

_-Eu também. _– ela respondeu, relaxando os ombros e voltando a sorrir. Eu prefiro assim. Coloquei as mãos na nuca.

_-Aquela velha... Ela não podia mandar outra pessoa fazer isso? Mexer com papelada é coisa de __**genin**__!_

_-Você é um __**genin**__._

_-Ahhhh, não seja cruel, Sakura-chan! Eu sou um __**sannin**__!_

_-Sei, sei._ – ela respondeu, pulando da escada. Eu cheguei a tempo de ajudá-la na queda, segurando-a pela cintura e a trazendo para junto de mim.

_-Alem disso..._- ela continuou. – _Como sempre, alguns desses papéis são importantes, e não podem ficar nas mãos de qualquer um._

_-Uhum..._ – concordei, sem prestar realmente atenção, ocupado demais em empurrá-la vagarosamente para trás.

-_E você deveria se acostumar a lidar com documentos... Ou desistiu de ser Hokage?_

_-Pode ser._ – respondi, colocando ela contra a parede.

-_Você está prestando atenção?_

_-Não._

_-Percebi isso. _– ela riu. Há algum tempo atrás, ela teria ficado muito puta e me socado. Mas, ultimamente, ela estava muito mais carinhosa.

_-Que seja... _– sussurrei, pronto pra colar minha boca na dela, quando a porta abriu fazendo um estrondo. Nós nos separamos imediatamente, assustados. Foi então que eu vi quem era o infeliz que tinha nos atrapalhado. – _AHHHH, SASUKE, SEU CUZÃO, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?_

_-Shizune-san mandou que eu viesse apressar vocês. – _ele respondeu, sorrindo cinicamente. – _Acho que ela pensou que vocês não iriam se concentrar. Falando nisso... Atrapalhei alguma coisa?_

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Sakura-chan foi mais rápida.

_-N-não, não atrapalhou nada, Sasuke-kun._ – ela se apressou em dizer, vermelha. Eu estreitei as sobrancelhas, enquanto ela segurava meu braço. – _Nós já terminamos. Vamos?_

Resmungando, eu deixei que ela me arrastasse pelo o corredor, enquanto o teme selava a porta. Eu não tinha gostado nada disso.

Por que ela ainda chamava ele de "Sasuke-**kun**"? E tinha feito tanta questão de dizer que não estava acontecendo nada?

Calma, Naruto, eu disse para mim mesmo, balançando a cabeça. Não se perde um hábito de tantos anos da noite para o dia. E ela parecia estar apenas constrangida com a situação incomum (leia-se: Sasuke segurando vela). Eu não tinha que ficar tendo crises de ciúme.

_-Está fazendo essa careta por que, dobe?_

Eu resmunguei alguma coisa incoerente de volta, fazendo com que ele enrugasse a testa e a Sakura-chan me encarasse, surpresa. Sem estresse, Naruto. Você nunca sentiu ciúmes dele.

Não vai ser agora que você vai começar a sentir.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

_-As nuvens são tão legais... Elas parecem tão... livres..._

Eu suspirei, satisfeito, e me acomodei melhor no gramado. Eu estava precisando mesmo disso: uma folga, um tempo para deitar na grama do campo e olhar as nuvens. A Godaime estava me explorando demais ultimamente, já havia passado da hora de ela me dar um descanso.

Embora eu não fosse ligar se ela me mandasse em missão para Suna.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

Já faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que eu vi aquela problemática. Eu não estou acostumado a lidar com a saudade e, de fato, isto é um incômodo. Sabe, ficar pensando na mesma pessoa 24 horas por dia, imaginando se ela está bem, se está pensando em mim, não é lá a coisa mais agradável do mundo. Não mesmo.

Principalmente porque até dormindo eu penso nela. Mas já que, ultimamente, o único lugar em que eu posso estar com ela é nos sonhos, essa parte não é tão ruim assim.

Ham. To parecendo um babaca apaixonado. Que problemático...

Mas, levando em conta que a minha namorada é a mulher mais problemática do mundo, eu não poderia esperar um relacionamento menos problemático do que já está sendo.

Suspirei. Teria sido muito menos problemático arrumar uma namorada da mesma aldeia que eu.

E quando eu paro para pensar nesse ponto (estou me referindo ao desagradável espaço geográfico que nos separa) eu chego a conclusão de que ainda sinto preguiça de atravessar essa distância, mesmo que seja para vê-la. O que me leva a crer que não estou tão mudado assim. E isso é uma coisa boa.

Eu acho.

Bom, de um jeito ou de outro, eu não posso simplesmente tirar férias e ir fazer uma visitinha a ela e a seus irmãos problemáticos (para não dizer psicopatas). Fico imaginando como o Kazekage está levando esse nosso namoro (porque aquele estranho do Kankurou não aprovou mesmo).

Eu abri os olhos e tornei a observar as nuvens. Juro que a primeira que eu vi tinha o formato de um leque.

Comecei a me lembrar da última vez que a vi. E ri da ameaça dela de me empalar com o leque caso eu flertasse com alguém. Bem, pra falar a verdade, ela não chegou a dizer isso, mas aqueles olhos verde-água não me enganam, não mesmo. Mas ainda assim, não passou de uma ameaça desnecessária.

Como se alguma mulher na face da Terra pudesse chegasse aos pés dela. E o mais impressionante é que ela parece não ter consciência disso.

Eu realmente acho seu ciúme hilário. Talvez porque eu não tenha ciúmes dela. Juro que não. Ela é do tipo de pessoa que sabe exatamente o que quer. Se ela não quisesse estar comigo, não estaria. Mesmo porque, eu duvido que ela vá achar alguém tão desinteressado e preguiçoso quanto eu.

Com esse pensamento em mente e sorrindo, eu tornei a fechar os olhos, me preparando para um cochilo e esperando sonhar com ela.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

O sol estava se pondo lentamente atrás da Montanha dos Hokages. Eu acompanhei seu movimento, sentindo a brisa fria daquele fim de tarde mexer com meus cabelos, enquanto me sentava sob uma árvore. Minha mão esquerda coçava uma das orelhas do Akamaru, que se deitara ao meu lado. Com a direita, protegia meus olhos dos raios solares, para que eles não me machucassem.

_-Ahhh, Shino, seu maldito nerd de insetos, lute feito um homem!_

_-Suas ofensas de nada adiantam, Kiba-kun. Não me fará perder a concentração. _

Eu sorri levemente, enquanto minha atenção era desviada para meus companheiros de equipe. Kiba-kun convencera Shino-kun a enfrentá-lo em um "mano a mano": nada de insetos ou do Akamaru, apenas uma luta com as mãos limpas. Era de fato muito engraçado observar Shino-kun desviar dos golpes de Kiba-kun sem sequer tirar as mãos do bolso; parecia que ele não estava levando a sério, e isso estava irritando o outro. Kiba-kun só se referia a ele como "nerd de insetos" quando estava verdadeiramente chateado. Não importa quanto tempo passe, parece que eles sempre serão os mesmos.

O que me deixa muito feliz.

Mas minha nostalgia foi interrompida por uma forte queimação na barriga. Essas queimações haviam substituído as dores terríveis que eu sentia antes, desde que eu comecei a tomar o remédio que Shizune-san e Sakura-san preparam para mim. Ainda era incômodo, é verdade, mas bem mais preferível. Não passa de uma azia.

Como se soubesse o que está acontecendo comigo, Akamaru levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Ele é mesmo muito fofinho.

_-Não se preocupe, Akamaru. Agora está tudo bem. _– sussurrei.

_-Disse alguma coisa, Hinata-chan? _– perguntou Shino-kun, se aproximando de onde estávamos para pegar suas coisas. Eu perdi o final da luta, mas ao julgar pela cara do Kiba-kun, pode-se concluir que ele perdeu.

_-Não, nada, Shino-kun. Impressão sua._

_-Hum... _– resmungou Kiba-kun, aproximando-se também. Imediatamente, Akamaru se levantou para ir para junto de seu dono. – _Nesse caso, que tal nós irmos? Estou com fome._

_-Claro, Kiba-kun._- respondi. Eu me ergui também, e quando fui pegar minha mochila, ele já tinha feito isso. – _Ahhh, não Kiba-kun, não precisa se incomodar._

_-Eu faço questão. _– ele murmurou, colocando minha mochila nas costas. Eu olhei para Shino-kun, pedindo explicações, mas ele apenas ergueu os ombros, como se não soubesse de nada. Nós caminhamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele tornasse a se manifestar. – _Quer dizer então que... Você e o Uchiha, hein? _

Mais uma vez, foi apenas um resmungo, como se ele não tivesse conseguido formular a frase. Ou como se doesse pronunciá-la. Isso me causou dor também. Uma dor que não tinha nada a ver com a minha doença.

_-Hai... _– respondi. Não queria demonstrar toda a felicidade que eu estava sentindo, pois sabia que isso iria magoá-lo ainda mais. E de qualquer forma, pra mim era constrangedor falar sobre isso. Desde aquele dia, nas Termas, todas as garotas de Konoha já me perguntaram (mais de uma vez) se é verdade que eu estou com o Sasuke. Acho que a Tenten foi rápida na fofoca. Me pergunto se era isso que o Sasuke queria...

_-Mas você não parece feliz com isso. _– Kiba-kun apressou-se em dizer, interpretando erroneamente a minha falta de entusiasmo. Eu corei e aprecei-me a corrigi-lo.

_-E-e-eu e-estou m-muito feliz, K-iba-kun. _– gaguejei, porém demonstrando tanta veracidade que ele tornou a se entristecer. – _Eu só não queria deixá-lo mais deprimido..._

_-Não sei do que está falando. _– ele resmungou, virando o rosto para o outro lado. Eu olhei desolada para o Shino-kun, que balançou negativamente a cabeça, como quem manda não insistir. Eu apenas obedeci.

_-Não gosto disso. _– Kiba-kun admitiu, depois de vários minutos de silêncio. Ele me encarou, e estava sério dessa vez. – _Não gosto mesmo disso, Hinata-chan. Ele não é o cara certo pra você, já que..._

_-Kiba-kun._ – a voz do Shino-kun soou alta e clara, pedindo para que o amigo não continuasse, mas ele ignorou.

_-... ele é o cara mais galinha de Konoha, Hinata-chan. Ele..._

_-Kiba-kun!_ – desse voz a voz do Shino-kun transparecia seu aborrecimento.

_-... não vai ser fiel a você, Hinata-chan. O Uchiha não é do tipo de cara que se amarra._

_-Agora já chega, Kiba-kun._

_-Ah, qual é, Shino, você sabe que é verdade! Você..._

Mas a essa altura eu já não estava ouvindo o que eles discutiam. A última frase do Kiba-kun havia despertado uma memória que eu passei o dia todo tentando deletar da minha mente. Algo que aconteceu no mercado, hoje cedo.

**Flash Back:**

Eu estava examinando algumas maçãs em uma banca, quando ouvi duas vozes femininas dizerem o meu nome. Eu me virei e vi duas garotas mais ou menos da minha idade, de costas para mim, entretidas em sua conversa, enquanto examinavam laranjas em uma banca diante da que eu estava.

_**-Tem certeza disso? HYUUGA HINATA? –**_** eu não gosto de pensar desse jeito, mas o tom de voz dela me soava vulgar. Além disso, o meu nome saíra carregado de desprezo.**

_**-Absoluta. A própria. – **_**respondeu a outra, cuja voz, em minha cabeça, soava igual a da outra.**

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Está zoando com a minha cara. – disse a primeira. – Você quer mesmo me fazer acreditar que UCHIHA SASUKE, O Uchiha Sasuke, está namorando com a virgem imaculada do Clã Hyuuga?

Eu senti o meu estomago revirar ao ouvir isso. Então era assim que as pessoas me viam? Como se eu fosse uma espécie de santa, ou sei lá o que? Será que era assim que ele me via também?

-Eu também não acreditei, mas eu vi os dois andando juntos várias vezes, e depois disso eu não tive mais dúvidas. Agora, eu não sei se eles estão namorando. Acho que não.

-Bom, isso faz mais sentido. – a primeira garantiu. – Nesse caso, o Sasuke-kun deve estar apenas pegando ela.

"Apenas pegando ela?".

-Nesse caso. – a segunda completou, maliciosamente. – Acho que não podemos mais chamá-la de VIRGEM Hyuuga, não é?

-Nah... – a outra contrariou. – Do jeito que aquela lá é mole, ela desmaiaria só de pensar no assunto.

Eu gelei.

-Bom, uma hora ou outra ela vai ceder. – a segunda deu os ombros, como se a virgindade não tivesse importância alguma, e isso fosse o assunto mais banal do mundo. – e quando isso acontecer, não dou dois dias para o Sasuke-kun chutá-la igual ele faz com todas as outras.

-Acha que ela sabe que ele só está atrás de sexo?

-Claro que sim! Qual é, nem a imaculada Hyuuga seria tão inocente assim. Afinal, todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke-kun não é do tipo de cara que se amarra.

Nesse momento, eu estava sentindo dor. Uma dor muito maior do que qualquer uma que eu já senti. Tinha vontade de vomitar. E medo. Muito medo.

...

-Hinata-chan. – a voz do Shino-kun me arrancou do meu mar de lembranças amargas. Ele me encarava fixamente, e Kiba-kun também. – Não lhe dê ouvidos, Hinata-chan.

-Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Shino! – Kiba-kun gritou. – Você quer ver a cabeça da Hinata-chan cheia de chifres ou o que?

Foi nessa hora que eu comecei a soluçar. Os dois olharam para mim, aterrorizados com a quantidade de lágrimas que se formavam em meus olhos. Shino-kun suspirou profundamente, tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos.

-Saia daqui, Kiba.

-Hinata-chan, eu...

-Você já fez o suficiente, Kiba. Agora saia daqui.

Kiba-kun abaixou a cabeça e, murmurando um pedido de desculpas, se afastou a passos arrastados com o Akamaru, deixando minha mochila no chão. Shino-san veio em minha direção, passou o braço nos meus ombros e me encarou com seus pequenos olhos castanho-escuros.

-Não ouça o que ele diz, Hinata-chan. Ele só está amargurado. Por que ele está amargurado? Porque está morrendo de ciúmes do Uchiha Sasuke.

-M-mas v-você n-não concorda c-com ele, Shino-kun?

Ele pensou alguns segundos antes de responder, aumentando minha aflição.

-Eu acho... – respondeu ele lentamente. – Que nenhum homem na face da terra seria bom o bastante para você, Hinata-chan.

Eu ri, e enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

-E o que você pensa do Sasuke, Shino-kun?

Ele pensou quase um minuto antes de responder.

-Eu acho que ele seria a última opção que eu poderia cogitar para você, Hinata-chan. Mas...

-Mas...?

-Mas eu vejo o quanto está feliz, Hinata-chan. Então, se ele te faz feliz, ele é o homem certo.

Eu fiquei muito, muito emocionada mesmo. Shino-kun sempre foi o irmão que eu queria ter. Eu o abracei.

-Arigatou, Shino-kun.

-E, se ele não te fizer feliz, ele está com problemas. Por que ele está com problemas? Porque se ele te magoar, eu vou fazer milhares de insetos carnívoros devorá-lo.

-Shino-kun! – exclamei, fingindo indignação e me afastando dele. Mas foi quando eu percebi que, de fato, ele estava sério.

-Eu não estou brincando, Hinata-chan. Mas acho que nem você nem ele têm que se preocupar com isso. – ele completou, enquanto recolocava os óculos.

-Por quê? – Perguntei.

-Ele escolheu você, não foi? – Shino-kun respondeu, olhando pra cima. Isso me fez me lembrar de mais uma coisa.

Flash Back

Eu continuava parada, exatamente no mesmo lugar, absorvendo o que eu ouvira, recebendo o impacto lentamente. Eu me sentia como se uma nuvem de veneno estivesse me envolvendo. Nisso, eu senti uma mão em meu ombro e me virei, sobressaltada. Era a Sakura-san, me encarando seriamente.

-Sakura-san? Há quanto tempo está aí?

-Tempo suficiente. – ela respondeu, enquanto me empurrava levemente, me fazendo caminhar. – Não dê atenção para o que aquelas vadias mal-amadas disseram, Hinata-sama. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada daquilo.

-Não preciso? – murmurei.

-Não. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Eu conheço bem o Sasuke-kun, Hinata-sama, e ele não faria isso com você. Se ele não quisesse algo sério, não teria se envolvido com você.

-Acha mesmo?

-Claro que sim! Hinata-sama, vou falar francamente com você: o Sasuke-kun não é um santo, é verdade, muito pelo contrário. Mas ele tem o caráter dele. Ele não é um aproveitador barato que fica seduzindo virgensinhas inocentes.

Eu me assustei com toda essa franqueza.

-Você é especial para ele, Hinata-sama. Nunca duvide disso. Afinal...

-Afinal...? – ela sorriu.

-Ele escolheu você, não foi?

...

Era, de fato, um consolo ouvir os amigos dizendo aquelas palavras. Mas o que eu queria... o que eu queria verdadeiramente... Era ouvi-las vindas da boca dele.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

E finalmente, estava anoitecendo. Mais um dia inútil e tedioso chega ao fim. Até que enfim. Esse dia foi realmente um PORRE. Quero dizer, eu sabia que a Tenten ia espalhar a fofoca rapidamente, mas eu não esperava que fosse ser tão rápido assim. Quero dizer, todas as garotas de Konoha me perguntaram (mais de uma vez) se é verdade que eu estou namorando com a Hinata. Cansativo, muito cansativo mesmo. Se bem que, agora que eu parei pra pensar nisso... Eu não cheguei mesmo a pedi-la em namoro.

Será que ela espera que eu faça isso?

Eu suspirei e me sentei naquele conhecido banco de pedra que já havia sido cenário de tantas brigas minhas e da Sakura.

Essa história já está dando problema antes mesmo de começar.

Eu estiquei os braços pelo encosto do banco, e inclinei minha cabeça para trás, olhando para cima.

Me pergunto se estou tomando a atitude certa. Bom, a única coisa da qual eu tenho certeza é que a Hinata merece que eu leve isso a sério. E levando em conta que ela é a única mulher que me interessa no presente momento... É, acho que eu estou mais ou menos encaminhado.

Vejamos... O que eu devo fazer agora?

_-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! _

Por favor, meu Kami-sama, me diga que eu não estou ouvindo essa voz catastroficamente familiar.

_-SASUKE-KUN! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI SOZINHO?_

Será que se eu responder "Tentando ficar o mais longe o possível de você", ela se manda?

_-AH, SASUKE-KUN, NÃO FINJA QUE NÃO ESTÁ ME VENDO!_

Eu não estou fingindo que não estou te vendo. Eu estou fingindo que você não existe. Como a Ino consegue ser tão irritante?

Ela parou ao meu lado, mas eu continuei olhando para cima.

_-Será que você pode, ao menos, olhar para mim?_

Se eu olhar você se mata?

_-Olha, Ino. _– respondi, obedecendo, de má vontade. – _Eu..._

Minha resposta se perdeu e meu queixo caiu. Meus olhos deveriam ter ficado enormes.

_-Você...? _– ela sorriu, satisfeita com o impacto que tinha causado. E bota impacto nisso.

Ino não estava usando suas roupas habituais. Ela havia conseguido achar algo mais chamativo ainda para usar. Meu Kami-sama, aonde ela arrumou esse vestido vermelho curtíssimo? Em um bordel?

Minha língua até coçou de vontade de perguntar isso. Mas eu estava em choque demais para articular qualquer frase que seja. Meu Kami-sama, eu pensava que o senhor não dava asas para cobra. Como o senhor foi abençoar uma dissimulada como ela com um corpo DESSES?

_-Que foi, Sasuke-kun? _– ela perguntou, manhosamente, se jogando ao meu lado no banco. – _Te assustei, foi?_

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu estava voltando para casa. Hoje o dia havia sido muito estressante. Aquelas conversas no mercado, a confusão com o Kiba-kun... Isso tudo foi demais para minha cabeça. Preciso descansar.

_-HINATA-CHAN!_

Falando nele...

_-O que foi, Kiba-kun?_ – Não posso dizer que fiquei feliz em vê-lo novamente tão cedo.

_-Eu... Eu queria me desculpar pelo que eu te disse mais cedo..._

_-Ahh... _– pronto, agora estou me sentindo culpada novamente. Eu devo ser realmente muito boba.

_-Vamos andar, conversar um pouco?_ – ele estava fazendo uma cara tão suplicante que eu não tive como negar o pedido.

_-Claro. Pra onde vamos?_

_-Não muito longe, você vai ver._

Não pude deixar de notar que ele parecia estranhamente nervoso.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

_-Sai pra lá, Ino. _– resmunguei, me recuperando do choque e me afastando dela.

_-Por que você tem que ser tão difícil, Sasuke-kun?_ – ronronou ela, se inclinando perigosamente em minha direção. Digo perigosamente porque, de fato, o tamanho do decote dela era um perigo para a moral e os bons costumes.

E pra mim também.

_-E por que você tem que ser tão fácil? _– pra não dizer vadia. Eu realmente evito ficar usando esse tipo de golpe baixo com mulheres, mas hoje ela estava pedindo.

De um jeito ou de outro, funcionou. A pele alva do seu rosto bonito (e eu não deveria estar dando ênfase a esse fato) se tingiu de feias manchas vermelhas e roxas, enquanto ela se afastava para o outro extremo do banco, ofendida.

Ela fechou os olhos, suspirou profundamente, jogou a franja para trás e cruzou as pernas. Ai, meu Kami-sama, essa mulher quer me matar.

_-Isso não foi algo legal de se dizer, Sasuke-kun. _– ela respondeu, fazendo biquinho. Ah, não me venha com essa cara de santa, que isso você não é mesmo. Você está a um suspiro de ser condenada ao inferno, sua pervertida. – _Mas quanto mais você bate, mais eu gosto._

Acabou de ganhar a passagem só de ida para lá.

Hei, espera um pouco aí: essa história está meio estranha. O que deu nela, pra chegar aqui, vestida desse jeito, e começar a me atacar no meio da rua? Bom, ela não está me atacando, e não tem mais ninguém aqui, mas acho que vocês entenderam o espírito da coisa. Algo está podre nessa história, e está fedendo bastante...

_-Pensativo assim por que? _– Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, e lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu acho que eu pulei a uns trinta metros de altura antes de me jogar para longe dela.

_-Ino, você está maluca ou o que? _– alguém deu maconha para essa garota? Deve ter sido. Afinal de contas, que outro motivo a faria estar de quatro no banco, na mesma posição em que ela estava quando me atacou?

Meu Kami-sama, isso aqui está muito estranho, muito estranho mesmo.

Ela tornou a se sentar, cruzando as pernas, apoiando seu braço direito nelas e o queixo na palma de sua mão. Ela sorriu pra mim, maliciosa.

_-Vai dizer que não gostou?_

Não vamos entrar nesses detalhes.

_-Você está precisando urgentemente de um homem pra apagar esse seu fogo. _– resmunguei, me encostando na parede diante dela, enquanto cruzava os braços. Ela realmente estava tramando alguma.

Dessa vez, suas bochechas ficaram ligeiramente rosadas, mas ela não se abalou. Veio andando em minha direção, até parar ao meu lado e sussurrar.

_-E você está precisando de uma mulher de verdade, Sasuke-kun._

Eu deveria ter imaginado. Aquele teatrinho todo tinha um motivo: Hinata.

_-Ciúme machuca, hein, Ino? _– me deu muito prazer jogar isso na cara dela.

_-O que você viu nela? _– ela resmungou, furiosa, deixando de lado todo o fingimento.

_-Tudo o que eu não vi em você. _– respondi. Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, isso não a abalou. Abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ela sussurrou.

_-É realmente uma pena que ela seja tão inocente._

_-O que v..._ – mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha frase, ela me puxou pela gola da camisa e me beijou na marra. Dois segundos depois eu ouvi a exclamação indignada:

_-Sasuke!_

Eu empurrei a Ino com tanta força que ela caiu no chão. E ainda assim não tive coragem de me virar. Meu Kami-sama, por favor, POR FAVOR, me diga que eu imaginei essa voz celestial.

Mas quando eu ouvi sua respiração falhando, eu não tive dúvidas. Eu não ia me espantar se conseguisse ouvir as lágrimas batendo no chão.

_-Hinata, não é nada disso que você está pensando. _ – foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça quando eu me virei. E foi aí que eu gelei.

Não deveria ter me virado. Não pra vê-la daquele jeito.

Hinata estava parada ao lado daquele Inuzuka vira-lata, e estava tão... mal... que eu nem consigo descrever. Seu corpo tremia, enquanto aquela cachoeira de lágrimas escorria pelo seu rosto. Seu olhar era uma mescla de decepção, arrependimento, tristeza, traição e... repulsa, que fez com que me estomago embrulhar-se. Mas assim que eu abri a boca para me explicar, ela se virou e saiu correndo.

_-HINATA!_

Minha intenção era ir atrás dela, mas assim que eu dei um passo, aquele esquisitão do Aburame apareceu do nada na minha frente e barrou o meu caminho.

_-SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, SHINO!_

_-Não, Uchiha Sasuke. _– ele respondeu, sem se abalar. – _Você fica, eu vou. Por que? Porque no estado em que ela está, ela não vai te ouvir. Me deixe acalmá-la primeiro._

Isso me pegou de surpresa.

_-Você..._

_-Pode-se dizer... _– ele me cortou. Odeio quando fazem isso. – _Que eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo por aqui._

Ele encarou o companheiro de equipe. Kiba fechou a cara para ele, resmungando "traidor".

É claro. Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Aquele vira-lata pulguento estava mancomunado com aquela vaca loira.

_-Vai atrás dela então, Shino._

Ele não esperou que eu pedisse novamente. Três segundos depois, ele já não estava lá.

Kiba passou por mim, ainda resmungando, ignorando minha presença, e foi até Ino, ajudá-la a se levantar. Han. Se esse grande desgraçado acha que isso vai ficar assim, está absolutamente enganado.

Eu não vou dizer que estava me sentindo vazio por dentro. Não estava. Porque aquela dupla de infelizes havia conseguido despertar o que eu tenho de pior. Eles não iam se safar dessa numa boa.

Eu ainda não tenho certeza quanto a Ino, porque eu realmente não gosto da idéia de bater em uma mulher, então ela vai ter que ficar pra depois. Mas o Kiba... Ha... Esse estava fudido nas minhas mãos. Eu sei que quem armou esse circo foi a Ino. Só que para ela, a Hinata não significa nada. Mas o Kiba... Ele se dizia amigo dela, dizia gostar dela. Então esse filho da mãe tinha que ter consciência que ela não merecia sofrer desse jeito. E é por isso que eu posso fazer o que eu vou fazer agora sem culpa nenhuma.

_-Kiba._

_-Que foi, Uchiha? _– ele debochou. Mas eu acho que a Ino detectou o perigo na voz.

_-Herr... Kiba, eu acho melhor..._

_-Cai fora Ino. _– mandei, ainda sem me virar. – _Eu decido como vou me vingar de você depois._

_-Mas o que você... _– Kiba começou, mas eu o interrompi.

_-Kiba. Eu vou fazer você ver o inferno._

Nessa hora eu me virei. E vi o terror nos olhos do Kiba, quando ele se deu conta de que os meus estavam cor de sangue. A cor do **Sharingan** que eu adquiri quando matei o Itachi, meu irmão.

-Que tal começarmos com... 72 horas? Se eu não me der por satisfeito, eu não me importo em repetir a dose.

-Sasuke! Você não está pensando em...

-Me dê um bom motivo pra mim não fazer isso, Ino. Dou a vocês um minuto.

_**Continua...**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

E muito mais enrolado do que eu esperava, aí está: o décimo capítulo!

Ahhh... Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, mas bem que eu poderia ter feito algo um pouco melhor e menos enrolado...

XP

Enfim, sobre capítulo:

Eu odeio a Ino, o Kiba e o Sasuke, então fiz os três se darem mal nessa! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAHAUHAU, eu sou cruel.

I love Shino, então dei mais destaque para o coitado.

Estava com saudades do Shikamaru, então coloquei ele no capítulo também!

Eu devo ser uma sádica: a única coisa que eu estou fazendo ultimamente é a Hinata sofrer...

XP

Momento Propaganda!

(Meu Kami-Sama, isso ainda é deprimente)

Fãs de FullMetal Alchemist, já postei uma oneshot Ed e Winry, totalmente baseada na primeira versão do anime que fizeram!

XP

Estando eu planejando coisas extremamente diabólicas para o futuro (risada malvada) (leia-se: para um futuro bem distante), eu vou fazer uma pequena pesquisa de opinião, ok?

Se eu fizer uma fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho, tendo o Hiei como personagem principal, e não sendo, necessariamente uma historia cujo tema principal é o romance, você...

( ) Leria.

( ) Não leria.

( ) Não conheço Yu Yu Hakusho.

( ) Não gosto do Hiei.

( ) Morro de medo dele.

( ) Vou procurar conhecer para ver se eu leio.

( ) Depende. Se a fanfic for boa, eu leio.

( ) Pudim!

...

Certo, isso foi muito tosco.

XP

Pessoas do meu coração, realmente não ta dando para responder os reviews, apesar de que eu gosto muito de fazer isso. Assim sendo...

Agradeço a essas pessoas que poderiam estar lendo algo muito melhor:

Amandy-san, Po-chan – Yuki no Tsuki Hime, Gabbi-chan.19, Ayumi Diclonos, neeBear, Tilim, Keli-chan, FranHyuuga, Marcy bolger, Julia-chan-L.O, Hinata Slash e Toph-baka

Para as leitoras antigas, obrigada por continuarem acompanhando. Para as novas leitoras, bem vindas à minha fanfic!

(Leia-se: Welcome to the jungle)

Vocês me tornam uma escritora mais baka e mais feliz!

XP

Lalalalalalalalalalala... A Hello Kitty sobrevive fazendo fotossíntese! (ou osmose)

MEU KAMI-SAMA, ERA SÓ O QUE FALTAVA! (agora eu estou fazendo piadinhas sem graça de nerd).

XP

Bem, tendo postado o capítulo que poderia ter sido muito melhor (e menos enrolado), sendo negligente e não respondendo aos reviews, feito uma propaganda da minha nova oneshot (o que é realmente deprimente), feito uma pequena pesquisa de opinião (o que, além de igualmente deprimente, foi tosco) e tendo dito a bobagem da vez (se bem que eu realmente nunca entendi como a Hello Kitty come biscoito se ela não tem boca), eu vou me despedindo.

Arigatou, kissus, e até a próxima.

XP


	11. Você e eu

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– __Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Fanfic:**

A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix

**Dark Temi**

Fanfic Sasu/Hina

_**Quer moleza? Senta no pudim. Eu acabei de chegar à conclusão de por que eu nunca quis me apaixonar. Parece que eu já pressentia a confusão em que eu ia me meter. **_

**Capítulo XI: **_"Você e eu"_

Eu corria, corria desesperadamente, corria sem rumo, à medida que as lágrimas, que eu não podia conter, escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu não sabia para onde estava indo, apenas queria correr, me afastar ao máximo daquele lugar, daquela pessoa que brincara tão maldosamente com os meus sentimentos. Sakura-san estava errada. Shino-kun estava errado. Ele era exatamente o que eu sempre ouvi falar dele: um completo insensível que não se importa com mais ninguém alem de si próprio.

Aos poucos, meu pranto parecia estar se transformando em raiva, e agora era ela que me impulsionava, enquanto eu corria cada vez mais rápido sobre os telhados. Eu duvido que alguém conseguisse ver que era eu naquela velocidade. A raiva estava me fazendo deixar marcas nas telhas, tal era a força com a qual eu me impulsionava. Eu só podia me xingar: como eu fora tola, inocente, deslumbrada...

Mas o que me fazia sentir mais raiva naquele momento era saber que eu realmente estava apaixonada por aquele infeliz.

Eu esfreguei furiosamente meus olhos com as costas da mão, e quando dei por mim, havia dado um encontrão em alguém e caído sentada sobre o telhado de um dos prédios de Konoha.

-Aff... Que problemático. Se eu conseguisse correr com essa velocidade, Hinata-san, eu poderia ir e voltar pra Suna todos os dias, e aquela Hokage assustadora não iria nem perceber.

-Shikamaru-san...?

Eu ergui os olhos borrados para ele. Shikamaru-san estava com as mãos no bolso, encarando o horizonte com uma expressão sonhadora, como se pensasse em alguém que não estava ali. Acho que a ausência da Temari-san o está deixando meio estranho.

Ele baixou os olhos para mim e me ofereceu a mão direita, ajudando-me a levantar.

_-Desculpe-me por isso. Mas eu estava por perto, pensando em algumas coisas... _– ele tornou a olhar para o nada, sonhadoramente. Acho que a Temari-san realmente faz falta na vida dele. Quem me dera ter encontrado um amor verdadeiro assim. – _Quando eu a vi correndo alterada desse jeito. – _ele tornou a me encarar, dessa vez sério. – _Não me diga que o idiota do Sasuke aprontou alguma coisa._

Ao ouvir isso, toda a raiva, toda a frustração, a negação, irrompeu de mim como uma avalanche, e eu me joguei nos braços do Shikamaru-san, chorando dolorosamente.

-Ai, meu Kami-sama, Hinata-san, não... Que situação mais problemática... Tente se acalmar... Hei, Shino-san, será que dá pra me dar uma ajudinha aqui?

Ao ouvir o nome do meu melhor amigo, eu imediatamente soltei o Shikamaru-san e me virei. Realmente, Shino-kun estava vindo em nossa direção, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e uma expressão nada satisfeita em seu rosto. E naquela hora eu tive a certeza de que, de algum modo, ele sabia o que ocorrera.

-Oh, Shino-kun... – eu corri e busquei refugio nos braços dele, e ele me abraçou protetoramente como se eu fosse uma criança.

-Está tudo bem, Hinata-chan. Eu estou aqui.

-E-eu me s-sinto tão... tão... traída. K-kiba-kun estava c-certo...

-Não estava. – ele garantiu com firmeza. Eu me surpreendi, e me afastei dele para poder ler a expressão de seu rosto.

-Como assim?

-Hum... Será que dava pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Em resumo... – Shino-kun respondeu à indagação do Shikamaru-san. – Sua amiga Ino e o idiota do Kiba fizeram uma pequena armação.

-Mas o que...? – Eu comecei, mas Shikamaru-san me interrompeu.

-Não chega a ser uma surpresa... – ele resmungou, aparentemente aborrecido. E de repente, arregalou os olhos e exclamou. – Ai, meu Kami-sama, o maníaco do Sasuke vai matar os dois. – pela sua expressão, parecia que ele estava imaginando horrores, no mínimo, envolvendo o **Mangekyo Sharingan.**Mas o Sasuke não chegaria a um extremo desses.

...

Ou será que chegaria?

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

-Isso tudo está confuso demais. – sussurrei.

-Você não deixou aquele psicopata do Sasuke sozinho com os dois, não é? Não me diga que você esqueceu da ficha suja daquele problemático!

Ele tinha razão: o passado do Sasuke o condenava. Mas por que ele faria alguma coisa contra os dois? O culpado naquela historia toda era ele! Ou será que não era?

Eu arregalei os olhos ao notar a expressão mortificada no rosto do Shino-kun.

-Deixei.

_-Acho melhor eu ir recolher o que sobrou do Kiba e impedir que ele mate a Ino. – _Shikamaru-san resmungou, e saiu correndo velozmente na direção que eu tinha vindo. A essa altura, eu já não estava entendendo mais nada, e minha mente e meus sentimentos estavam confusos demais.

_-Por favor, Shino-kun. __Será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?_

Meu amigo me encarou, e havia uma mescla de pena e tristeza em seu rosto.

-Aquilo tudo foi uma armação, Hinata-chan. Há algum tempo atrás, eu ouvi a Ino e o Kiba conversando sobre isso: ambos queriam separar você e o Uchiha Sasuke.

Foi como tomar um tapa no rosto. Eu não podia acreditar que a Ino-san tivesse tanta raiva de mim: eu jamais fizera nada contra ela. No passado, havíamos até mesmo nos dado bem. E tão pouco queria acreditar que o Kiba-kun, que era como um irmão para mim, seria capaz de fazer algo tão mal, que ele sabia que me machucaria tanto.

-Não...

_-Sei que é difícil de acreditar, Hinata-chan, mas é a mais pura verdade._

_-Mas o beijo..._

_-Se você tivesse prestado atenção, teria visto como a Ino claramente agarrou o Uchiha Sasuke. _– seu tom se tornou consideravelmente amargo ao dizer isso. Eu estava simplesmente chocada. Com algum esforço, me obriguei a lembrar da cena: e quanto mais eu revia aquela imagem enjoativa, mais claro ficava como aquilo tudo estava tão forçado.

_-Meu Kami-sama... _– e agora eu estava me odiando por ter sido tão precipitada, tão descrente, tão... insegura. Sasuke iria me odiar agora. Porque eu fora incapaz de confiar nele. E ele estaria com toda a razão.

Foi nessa hora que minhas pernas cederam, o peso do meu corpo e da minha alma foi demais para que eu pudesse suportar e eu caí ajoelhada no telhado. Todo o cansaço, tanto físico pela corrida quanto emocional desabou sobre mim, e eu me senti pior do que jamais sentira. E uma onda de tosse, que eu já não tinha desde que estava tomando o remédio, irrompeu de dentro de mim. Meu sangue escorria por entre meus dedos, juntando-se às minhas lágrimas e manchando minhas roupas.

_-Meu Kami-sama... _– sussurrou Shino-kun, absolutamente abismado. – _Hinata-chan, eu preciso de te levar ao hospital..._

_-Não. –_ respondi, com uma voz fraca, porém clara, enquanto limpava meus lábios manchados de sangue. – _Não. Está tudo sobre controle. Eu só preciso que você fique aqui comigo, Shino-kun. Eu acho que chegou a hora de contar para você._

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

_-Kiba._

_-Que foi, Uchiha? _– ele debochou. Mas eu acho que a Ino detectou o perigo na voz.

_-Herr... Kiba, eu acho melhor..._

_-Cai fora Ino. _– mandei, ainda sem me virar. – _Eu decido como vou me vingar de você depois._

_-Mas o que você... _– Kiba começou, mas eu o interrompi.

_-Kiba. Eu vou fazer você ver o inferno._

Nessa hora eu me virei. E vi o terror nos olhos do Kiba, quando ele se deu conta de que os meus estavam cor de sangue. A cor do **Sharingan** que eu adquiri quando matei o Itachi, meu irmão.

-Que tal começarmos com... 72 horas? Se eu não me der por satisfeito, eu não me importo em repetir a dose.

-Sasuke! Você não está pensando em...

-Me dê um bom motivo pra mim não fazer isso, Ino. Dou a vocês um minuto.

-Um bom motivo para você não fazer o que, teme?

Eu mordi minha língua, para segurar o feio palavrão que eu diria para aquele dobe inconveniente. Eu virei um pouco o rosto, apenas o suficiente para encarar o Naruto e também a Sakura, que estavam se aproximando. Aquela não era uma hora em que eu iria tolerar interrupções. Ambos estacaram ao ver o **Sharingan.** E uma expressão que eu não via desde que voltei a vila se formou no rosto dos dois. Uma mescla de surpresa, descrença e... medo.

-Sasuke... – Naruto começou, se aproximando cautelosamente, enquanto Sakura se mantinha imóvel, sem saber o que fazer. – Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

-Ele pirou, foi isso o que aconteceu! – gritou aquele filho de uma... Ta, calma, a mãe daquele vira-lata não tem culpa pelo seu filho ser um monte de merda ambulante.

-Não se meta, Naruto. – ameacei. – E se eu fosse você, vira-lata, não pioraria a sua situação.

-Olha, Sasuke-kun, você não precisa ficar tão... descontrolado. – aquela piranha da Ino realmente estava com muito medo de mim. Excelente. – Foi só uma brincadeirinha...

-BRICADEIRINHA? – eu explodi pra cima dela, que recuou alguns passos. O Inuzuka foi postar-se diante da loira, rangendo os dentes, mas ele não seria nem louco de lutar contra mim sem aquele saco de pulgas que era seu cachorro. – POIS NEM EU, NEM A HINATA, ACHAMOS GRAÇA NENHUMA, SUA...

-MAS QUE INFERNO, SASUKE! – Naruto me segurou, talvez achando que eu fosse partir pra cima dos dois. O que eu realmente estava louco pra fazer. A força com a qual ele me segurava não era normal, e eu o encarei, me deparando com um par de olhos de sapo. **Senjutsu.** – MAS QUE DROGA! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE TENTAR MATAR ESSES DOIS E ME DIZER O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Conte com o Naruto para fazer um escândalo. Mas antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta à altura, Sakura soltou um sonoro palavrão. Nós quatro a encaramos. Seus olhos verdes estavam fixos no vestido vermelho que Ino usava. Ela encarou a ex (ou atual, eu sei lá) melhor amiga, que baixou seus olhos azuis, envergonhada. Em seguida, encarou o pulguento, que preferiu encarar o chão. Terminou olhando para mim, e acho que obteve a confirmação no meu rosto. Ela própria olhou para o chão.

Sakura suspirou. E no segundo seguinte, ela havia empurrado o Kiba para longe e desferido um tremendo tapa na cara da Ino. Não um daqueles golpes esmagadores de montanha, mas um com força o suficiente para deixar seus cinco dedos perfeitamente marcados no rosto da loira.

Até eu fiquei em choque.

-Como você pôde fazer uma coisa tão baixa? Eu não esperava isso de você, Ino.

Ino não reagiu. Não disse absolutamente nada. Eu respirei profundamente. Ver aquela loira vadia apanhando havia me dado um nada de calma.

-Pode me soltar, Naruto. – disse, e virei o rosto para que ele visse que meus olhos, novamente, estavam negros. – Estou controlado o suficiente para não matar ninguém.

-Ahh... está bem. – ele respondeu, obedecendo, enquanto os próprios olhos voltavam para a cor normal. – Hum, será que dava para alguém me explicar o que está havendo aqui?

-Pergunte pro teu amigo pulguento. – resmunguei, indicando o Inuzuka com a cabeça. Mas Kiba parecia ter perdido a coragem, como se tivesse vergonha de admitir o que tinha feito para o Naruto. Hum. Se ele tivesse vergonha, não teria ajudado a Ino com o showzinho dela, para começar.

-Aparentemente, Naruto. – foi a Sakura quem respondeu para o namorado. – Esses dois armaram uma pequena cena para separar a Hinata-sama do Sasuke-kun. – Naruto abriu a boca, como se jamais pudesse imaginar tal coisa, e encarou Kiba, descrente. – Isso partiu de você, não foi Ino?

-CHEGA!

O grito da loira pegou a todos de surpresa. Ela ergueu o rosto para Sakura, e ele estava lavado de lágrimas.

-NÃO OUSE JOGAR NADA NA MINHA CARA, SAKURA! EU NÃO PERMITO! VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA, NÃO PODE NEM IMAGINAR COMO EU ME SINTO!

-COMO VOCÊ SE SENTE? – eu explodi pra cima dela também. – E COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE A HINATA ESTÁ SE SENTINDO AGORA, HEIN?

Isso pareceu abalá-la, mas muito pouco.

-NÃO FALE O NOME DELA! – ela gritou, inesperadamente pondo as mãos nos ouvidos. – COMO VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU PENSASSE NELA? COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TENHA ALGUMA CONSIDERAÇÃO COM ELA? EU PASSEI METADE DA MINHA VIDA APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ, E AQUELA GAROTA CHEGA DO NADA E ROUBA VOCÊ DE MIM!

-ROUBA ELE DE VOCÊ? – Foi a vez de Sakura gritar. – PELO AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA, INO, O SASUKE-KUN NUNCA FOI SEU! NUNCA FOI DE NINGUÉM! ISSO NÃO PASSA DE UM CAPRICHO SEU, QUE NÃO ACEITA PERDER PRA QUEM QUER QUE SEJA...

-JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO FALAR COMO SE SOUBESSE O QUE EU SINTO, SAKURA! – ela chorava rios de lágrimas agora, tantas que eu quase ameacei a tentar sentir um nada de pena. Quase. – VOCÊ NÃO PODE NEM IMAGINAR O QUE EU SINTO! EU SÓ QUERIA ME SENTIR AMADA! E VOCÊ TEM O IDIOTA DO NARUTO, ENTÃO NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DO QUE É SE SENTIR PRESA EM UMA MULTIDÃO, CHEIA DE OLHARES DE COBIÇA SOBRE SI, E NADA DE UM SENTIMENTO VERDADEIRO!

Eu olhei para Naruto. Ele devolveu o olhar.

-Dá pra acreditar em uma coisa dessas?

-Ela me chamou de idiota. E olha que nem sou eu que estou tendo uma crise existencial por ser a mulher mais desejada de Kono... HA, BRINCADEIRINHA, SAKURA-CHAN!

-VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA! – a Ino se empolgou, eu diria. Na minha opinião, ela estava fazendo um papel tão ridículo que eu nem conseguia sentir tanto ódio mortal agora. É claro, eu ainda iria matar o Kiba, mas primeiro eu iria rir muito da cara daquela loira primeiro. – EU SÓ QUERIA QUE ALGUÉM ME AMASSE, ME AMASSE DE VERDADE, QUE NÃO OLHASSE PARA MIM E VISSE SÓ UM CORPO BONITO PARA LEVAR PARA CAMA!

-E VOCÊ ACHOU QUE FAZENDO ESSA BAIXARIA, IRIA FAZER O SASUKE-KUN GOSTAR DE VOCÊ? FRANCAMENTE INO, VOCÊ É MAIS ESPERTA DO QUE ISSO!

Acho que eu vou deixar a Sakura brigar por mim.

-Pra falar a verdade, não. – Ino suspirou. – Mas o Sasuke-kun... O Sasuke-kun sempre foi o homem que eu quis que me amasse. É por isos que...

-Sabe, Ino... – eu cortei. – Antes eu estava com vontade de te matar, mas agora... Eu sinto pena de você.

Ela me encarou, surpresa. Por fim, abaixou os olhos, humilhada, segurou o lado do rosto que ainda estava marcado pelos dedos da Sakura e foi embora, sem dizer mais nada.

Naruto, Sakura e eu encaramos o cúmplice dela.

-Você tem alguma coisa a dizer em sua defesa, Kiba? – Naruto perguntou.

-Ainda acho que a Hinata-chan merece algo muito melhor do que...

Eu não deixei ele terminar a frase. Eu já estava de saco cheio daquela história. Por isso, acertei um murro em sua cara com força o suficiente para jogá-lo longe.

-Sasuke! – Naruto exclamou.

-Que foi? Eu disse que não iria matá-lo, não disse que não iria arrebentar o nariz dele.

-Seu... – começou o Inuzuka, se levantando e limpando o sangue do canto da boca. – Eu vou...

-Acho melhor você não fazer nada, Kiba. Você já fez demais pra uma noite.

Shikamaru estava vindo na nossa direção, com uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto. Passou direto por nós e parou diante do Kiba.

-Se você visse o estado em que a Hinata-san estava, Kiba, acho que você morreria de tanto arrependimento.

Meu estômago revirou, e eu me senti envergonhado. Na minha ânsia por vingança, eu havia me esquecido da Hinata. Ela deveria estar me odiando.

A notícia dada por Shikamaru abalou a moral do Inuzuka que, imitando a Ino, foi embora de cabeça baixa, sem dizer mais nada. O Nara nos encarou, e suspirou.

-Meu, meu. Eu corri pra caramba achando que teria que recolheu os pedacinhos do Kiba e te impedir de matar a Ino, mas acho que eu não precisava ter feito o esforço.

-Você é quem pensa. – resmunguei. Agora todos os meus pensamentos estavam voltados para a Hinata. – Se o Naruto e a Sakura não tivessem chegado, eu teria matado aqueles dois.

-Ah, é. Falando nisso, onde está aquela problemática da Ino?

-Ahhh, Sakura-chan mandou ela pra casa com uma bela de uma marca na cara, datte bayo!

Sakura pareceu um pouco receosa com a resposta que Shikamaru daria ao saber que ela andou batendo em sua antiga companheira de time, mas ele pareceu não se importar.

-Eu estaria sendo cínico se dissesse que ela não mereceu. Eu vou falar com ela.

Ele estava se preparando para ir embora, mas eu o impedi.

-Shikamaru, espere! Você... Você viu a Hinata?

Ele crispou a boca.

-Vi. Ela está arrasada. Mas não se preocupe. – ele me tranqüilizou. – Shino-san está com ela, e a essa altura já deve ter explicado a situação para ela.

Ele sorriu e desapareceu, enquanto suas palavras me acalmavam lentamente. Nem tudo estava perdido. Nisso, eu senti uma mão em meu ombro e, ao me virar, me deparei com a Sakura, sorrindo complacente.

-Vá falar com ela.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu encarava a palma da minha mão manchada de sangue como se ela me hipnotizasse. Aquilo não estava fazendo sentido. As crises haviam parado desde que eu comecei a tomar o remédio. Por que estava acontecendo de novo? Teria sido apenas a fadiga, tanto física quanto mental? Ou poderia ser algo pior?

Eu estremeci com a possibilidade.

-Estou chateado, Hinata-chan. Por que eu estou chateado? Por você não ter me contado isso antes.

-Ahh, me desculpe, Shino-kun. – eu sorri tristemente para o meu indignado amigo. – Mas eu esperava me curar e evitar esse tipo de incômodo.

-A sua saúde não é um incômodo, Hinata-chan. E você deveria levá-la mais a sério.

-Eu sei, Shino-kun, mas... Tem que me prometer que não contará para ninguém. Muito menos para o Kiba-kun.

Meu tom de voz saiu amargurado: Kiba-kun não seria capaz de calcular o quão decepcionada com ele eu estava. Mas isso era algo que eu guardaria apenas para mim.

Shino-kun me encarou demoradamente, mas acabou concordando.

-Se você prefere assim, Hinata-chan. E, é claro, eu suponho que esse pedido inclua o Uchiha Sasuke, não é?

-Principalmente ele. – eu admiti. Não posso nem imaginar como ele reagiria a uma noticias dessas. Ficaria chateado comigo por ter omitido algo tão importante? Me daria seu apoio? Me abandonaria? Essas eram dúvidas que eu jamais gostaria de ter.

-Nesse caso... Acho melhor dar um jeito nisso. – respondeu Shino-kun, apontando para minha mão ensangüentada. – Posso senti-lo se aproximando.

Eu senti um frio na barriga ao saber disso, e rapidamente limpei os resquícios de sangue na parte interna do meu casaco. Shino-kun se ergueu.

-Você está em boas mãos agora, Hinata-chan. Não se esqueça do que eu te disse.

-Onde vai, Shino-kun?

-Vou ter uma conversinha com o Kiba.

Eu senti meu estômago embrulhar, mas antes que pudesse pedir ao Shino-kun que não batesse no Kiba-kun, ele desapareceu. Só me restou continuar sentada naquele telhado, enquanto sentia o Sasuke se aproximando rapidamente de mim. O ritmo de sua corrida marcava o das batidas do meu coração, e eu fechei meus olhos, até senti-lo atrás de mim.

-Hinata?

Eu me levantei em um ímpeto e o abracei com força, afundando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e aspirando seu cheiro, enquanto seus braços fortes me mantinham presa junto a ele. E foi quando nós dois sussurramos ao mesmo tempo:

-Eu sinto muito.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

-Não me olhe com essa cara, Shino. Não to com saco pra isso agora.

-Posso imaginar o por quê.

Nós nos encaramos demoradamente. Eu sabia que ele estava muito, muito puto comigo MESMO. Shino não esperava que eu fosse mesmo fazer o que eu fiz. Eu mesmo não acredito no que fiz. Quero dizer, não vou dizer que eu me arrependo: ainda acho que o desgraçado do Uchiha não serve pra Hinata-chan, mas... eu não queria tê-la magoado, não mesmo. Isso porque, mesmo que ela não saiba, mesmo que o Shino não leve a sério, mesmo que seja unilateral...

-Eu gosto dela.

-Eu sei. Mas você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar isso. – Ele não estava usando os habituais óculos escuros, e seu olhar era como um balde de água fria. – Ela ficou muito, muito mal mesmo.

-Eu sei.

-Sorte sua que o Shikamaru-san, Naruto-kun e a Sakura-san estavam lá, ou você estaria morto agora.

-Você está dizendo que eu...

-Não teria tido a menor chance sem o Akamaru lá, vamos ser realistas.

-Ora seu...

Shino suspirou, esfregando os olhos.

-Sinceramente... eu acho que você apanhou pouco.

Foi como tomar outro murro na cara. Foi quando eu me dei conta o quanto eu havia decepcionado meu melhor amigo.

-Acho que... Eu tenho que... Pedir... De-desculpas.

-Não tem que pedir pra mim. Tem que pedir pra ela.

Meu estômago afundou, atravessou a terra e desapareceu. Eu estava com muito, muito medo de encarar a Hinata-chan depois disso, e ver a decepção no olhar dela. Iria ser um golpe grande demais. Pra mim e pra ela.

-Onde ela está?

-Você não vai falar com ela hoje. Por que você não vai falar com ela hoje? Porque ela está com o Uchiha Sasuke.

Meu estômago voltou imediatamente para o lugar, e se contraiu.

-Você acha mesmo que ele vai fazer ela feliz? Ele nunca ligou pra ela, nem sabia da existência dela, só queria saber de arrastar quantas ele quisesse pra cama, e do nada ele só quer saber dela? Francamente, Shino!

-Kiba...

-Meu Kami-sama, Shino, ele matou o próprio irmão! Traiu nossa aldeia! Quase matou os melhores amigos! Ele fez todas as escolhas erradas! É para um cara desses que você quer entregar a Hinata-chan em uma bandeja?

-Nem eu nem você estamos entregando a Hinata-chan em uma bandeja pra ninguém, Kiba. Por que? Pura e simplesmente porque ela não nos pertence. Nunca pertenceu.

Não me lembre disso.

-É a escolha dela. Nós não poderíamos mantê-la para sempre em um pedestal, intocada do mundo. Deixe-a ser feliz, ainda mais agora que...

Ele travou. Suspeito, muito suspeito mesmo. Eu estreitei os olhos.

-Você está sabendo de algo que eu não sei? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele hesitou.

-Não, nada.

Ah, claro. Como se eu fosse engolir essa. Mas eu ia deixar passar por hoje. Por respeito a Hinata.

Por que eu a amava.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

A lua cheia reinava majestosa no céu de Konoha, as estreitas ruas estavam cheias, a fumaça subia das casas de chá e todas as lâmpadas das entradas das lojas estavam acesas. Uma noite comum na aldeia. Mas era a primeira vez que eu a observava sentada no telhado de um prédio, ao lado de Sasuke e com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, enquanto ele me abraçava protetoramente.

-Eu realmente me sinto muito mal por ter sido tão severa com você. – sussurrei pela milionésima vez. Eu senti seu ombro se erguer quando ele suspirou profundamente.

-E eu realmente não quero que você se preocupe com isso. Foi a reação normal que qualquer um teria. – ele assegurou, começando a acariciar meus cabelos.

-Mas...

-Shhhhhh... – ele fez, apertando minha mão com força, enquanto beijava o meu cabelo. – Isso já ficou no passado, não vamos mais falar sobre isso.

-Mas... – eu tentei novamente, mas ele tornou a me interromper, dessa vez com um beijo intenso que me fez esquecer completamente o que eu ia falar. Ele explorou minha boca com vontade, sugando e mordiscando, com tanta urgência que me fez pensar se ele teria sentido medo de me perder.

Isso me deixaria muito feliz.

Quando a falta de ar foi mais forte do que o desejo de continuar o beijo, nós nos separamos, e ele encostou a testa na minha, enquanto acariciava a pele do meu rosto com o polegar. Eu nunca o vira tão carinhoso, e mais do que nunca eu queria acreditar que ele me amava.

Porque eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. E eu só queria ouvir as mesmas palavras vindas dele.

-Hinata... – ele sussurrou, e meu coração acelerou, me fazendo ficar imóvel: seria agora...?

-S-sim? – sussurrei de volta, trêmula. Ele sorriu levemente, e se afastou um pouco, prendendo meus olhos contra aquela imensidão ônix.

-Você desperta o que eu tenho de melhor.

Eu não pude deixar de sentir um definitivo anti-clímax: não era o que eu esperava, mas já era um começo, ainda mais vindo dele. Talvez fosse cedo para esperar tais palavras dele; talvez eu só precisasse ser mais paciente. E assim sendo, eu iria me contentar com o que eu tinha agora, enquanto, aos poucos, aprenderia a confiar e a compreender o homem que agora havia, mesmo que ele não soubesse, conquistado o meu coração. Aquele episódio infeliz com a Ino-san e o Kiba-kun me deu a confirmação disso: eu não teria ficado tão abalada se não estivesse apaixonada por ele.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Ele me imprensava com força contra a parede: uma de suas mãos estava entre os fios do meu cabelo, empurrando meu rosto pra junto do dele, enquanto me beijava com uma ansiedade tão grande que parecia que ele não me via há anos. Sua outra mão estava firme em uma das minhas coxas, já que minhas pernas estavam enroscadas nas dele. Minha mão esquerda escorregava pelo peitoral dele, enquanto a outra se ocupava em bagunçar seus fios loiros.

Meu Kami-sama, por que eu não me dei conta que era louca por ele antes?

Sua mão subiu para a minha cintura, enquanto seus lábios desciam para a pele do meu pescoço, se preocupando em me dar um chupão que fez o meu corpo todo se arrepiar.

-Naruto... – eu sussurrei.

Ele lambeu a curva do meu pescoço, até chegar a minha orelha. Eu me arrepiei desde a ponta dos dedos do pé até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Ele me abraçou com mais força, fazendo com que meu busto ficasse prensando contra o peitoral dele, e foi nessa hora que eu me dei conta o quanto aquela situação estava mexendo com nós dois.

-Sakura-chan... – ele sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço, enquanto começava a morder cada pedacinho dela, e meu único pensamento naquele momento era implorar que ele me jogasse naquele sofá e fizesse coisas nada inocentes comigo.

E foi nessa hora que o telefone começou a tocar.

Você só pode estar de brincadeira, né, Kami-sama?

-Naruto, eu tenho que atender. – murmurei sem vontade, enquanto ele ainda brincava com a pele do meu pescoço.

-Não, não precisa... – ele sussurrou, enquanto a mão dele escorregava para debaixo da minha blusa. É, ele tem razão, eu não preciso.

-Mas e se for importante... – eu sussurrei, usando o resto de sanidade que ainda me restava.

-E se não for... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a pele da minha barriga.

-Mas e se forem os meus pais? – meu último suspiro fez com que ele parasse seus movimentos, enquanto aquele telefone irritante não parava de tocar. Muito a contragosto, Naruto suspirou derrotado e se afastou de mim, enquanto eu cambaleava na direção do telefone. – Alô?

**-Sakura, minha filha, por que demorou tanto para atender?** – era mesmo a minha mãe. Suspirei. Meus pais haviam viajado para comemorar o aniversário de casamento.

**-**Eu estava... ocupada, mãe. – até porque eu não iria responder a verdade, ou minha mãe teria um ataque. Dei uma olhada na direção do Naruto: ele estava de costas para mim, olhando através da janela, em uma obvia tentativa de esconder seu estado. Han. Como se eu não tivesse sentido. – Está tudo bem?

**-Sim, querida está tudo ótimo. Está tão bem que eu liguei para avisar que seu pai e eu vamos ficar mais uma semana, ok?**

Não era, exatamente, uma notícia ruim.

-Claro, mãe. Fiquem o tempo que quiserem.

**-E como estão as coisas por aí? **

Eu tornei a olhar para o meu namorado, que agora se ocupava em olhar minhas fotos de bebê. Isso sim é que era constrangedor.

-Nunca estiveram tão bem, mãe.

-**Como assim? O que aconteceu?**

Pelo timbre dela, eu senti que aquela conversa iria render.

-Mãe, eu tenho que sair para... Hum... Um treinamento especial agora, falo com você mais tarde.

**-Está dispensando a sua mãe?**

Basicamente.

-Olha mãe, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Falo com você mais tarde. Kissus, aisheteru, Jane.

E então eu desliguei.

-Ahh, Sakura-chan, coitada da sua mãe!

-Você não a conhece. Ela iria falar por horas seguidas. De qualquer forma, ela vai sobreviver.

Nós nos encaramos longamente. Eu ainda podia ver o desejo queimando naqueles olhos azuis, mas o telefonema inconveniente da minha mãe estragara o clima.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, eu ouvi o barulho de algo se quebrando, vindo do piso superior. Naruto e eu erguemos os olhos para o teto, como se assim pudéssemos ver o que estava acontecendo no andar de cima.

-Achei que não tinha mais ninguém em casa. – ele sussurrou.

-Mas não tem.

Cuidadosamente, subimos as escadas. Eu não sei se estávamos esperando encontrar alguém no andar de cima, ou se estávamos apenas imaginando coisas. Só sei que quando abrimos a porta do meu quarto, tudo estava em ordem, exceto pelo vaso de flores que eu costumava deixar no parapeito da minha janela, e que agora estava espatifado no chão. Suspirei, olhando para as cortinas que balançavam.

-Foi apenas o vento. – resmunguei, recolhendo os cacos do vaso e a planta e jogando-os no lixo. Em seguida, fui até a minha janela e a fechei.

No segundo seguinte, braços fortes me envolveram por trás, e eu inclinei minha cabeça, deixando meu pescoço em evidencia, enquanto Naruto sussurrava no meu ouvido.

-Eu quero você, Sakura-chan.

**I lose control**

Eu perco o controle

Sakura-chan era a única mulher que eu amei na vida, e as últimas semanas em que estivemos juntos foram as melhores que eu já tive. Mas nós já não éramos crianças, e o que eu mais queria naquele momento era torná-la mulher. Eu a desejava com todo o meu corpo e com toda a minha alma, e eu só esperava o consentimento dela para concretizar isso.

**Because of you, baby**

Por sua causa, baby

Eu sabia. Eu podia ver aquele desejo queimando nos olhos dele, podia sentir isso só de tocar o seu corpo. Porque era isso que eu queria também. E era o que aconteceria. Aqui e agora.

Eu me virei, segurei suas mãos com força e sussurrei uma simples palavra, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

-Sim.

**I lose control**

Eu perco o controle

Ninguém pode sequer imaginar o que eu senti quando eu ouvi aquela simples palavra. Uma alegria incalculável explodiu dentro de mim, juntamente com a vontade insana de jogá-la naquela cama e fazê-la ir até o céu. Aquele iria ser uma noite que nenhum de nós iria esquecer.

**When you look at me like this**

Quando você me olha desse jeito

Um sorriso maravilhoso se formou em seus lábios perfeitos, e sua mão direita acariciou o meu rosto, enquanto ele iniciava um beijo calmo, profundo e demorado, mas que ainda assim me deu uma sensação incrível.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, suas mãos começaram a percorrer o meu corpo: precisas, experientes, me tocavam exatamente nos lugares certos, me deixando com as pernas bambas, tanto que eu tive que me pendurar em seu pescoço. Mas eu não iria ficar tão a mercê dele: ah, não ia mesmo.

**There's something in your eyes**

Há algo em seus olhos

Eu senti as mãos dela caírem para a minha cintura, e começarem a subir lentamente, levando minha camisa junto, até que ela a arrancou e a atirou longe. Eu sorri.

-Não seja tão afobada, Sakura-chan... – sussurrei contra os lábios dela, enquanto descia lentamente para a pele do pescoço.

**That is saying tonight**

Que está me dizendo que é esta noite

Com aquelas simples carícias ele já estava me deixando louca, e eu não sabia mais por quanto tempo eu iria conseguir ter calma. Lentamente, ele abriu o zíper da minha blusa, e a fez escorregar pelos meus ombros, enquanto começava a beijar, mordiscar e lamber cada pedacinho da pele agora exposta. Ele próprio já não estava mais tão calmo, e depositava chupões com vontade na pele do meu busto, e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer era arranhar com vontade seu peitoral enquanto gemia manhosamente em seu ouvido.

**I'm not a child anymore**

Eu não sou mais uma criança

Aquela situação já estava me deixando louco, então eu a peguei no colo rapidamente e a levei até a cama, onde a depositei com cuidado. Eu não queria assustá-la, mas ela parecia até mais ansiosa do que eu, quando começou a me beijar de uma maneira intensa, e nossas línguas travavam uma verdadeira guerra por espaço em nossas bocas. Ela parecia extremamente interessada em tentar arrancar a minha calça com o pé, enquanto eu me preocupava em abrir o fecho do seu sutiã.

**You and I**

Você e eu

Minha corpo estremecia com as caricias que ele me fazia, com o atrito entre nossos corpos e com a simples perspectiva do que estava prestes a acontecer. Já não havia mais nada que nos separasse, nossos corpos estavam molhados de suor e nós queríamos cada vez mais: nos tocarmos, nos provocarmos, um incitando o outro, em caricias descontroladas, intensas e luxuriosas.

**Were just made**

Fomos feitos

Seu gosto, seu cheiro, seu calor... Nem no meu sonho mais louco eu poderia imaginar que tudo seria tão bom. Ela gemia e sussurrava palavras incoerentes no meu ouvido, puxava meu cabelo e deixava marcas na minha pele, enquanto eu me ocupava em morder cada mínimo pedacinho do seu corpo, e lhe proporcionar o máximo de prazer que alguém poderia sentir. Eu já não agüentava mais esperar, eu tinha que possuí-la: naquele exato momento.

**To love each other now**

Apenas para nos amar

Eu senti uma das mãos dele escorregando por entre as minhas pernas, e seus olhos buscando a autorização nos meus. Eu respondi mordendo com força o seu ombro, e sussurrando com o pouco de voz que ainda me restava:

-Eu quero ser sua.

**Forever and a day**

Para todo o sempre e mais um dia

E ela seria: minha apenas minha, para sempre.

**I love you girl, I always will**

Eu amo você garota, eu sempre amarei.

E aquela foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida: eu fui ao céu e desci à Terra nos braços dele, meu melhor amigo de infância que se tornou o homem da minha vida.

Naruto.

**I swear I'm there for you till the day I'll die**

Eu juro que estarei lá para você até o dia em que eu morrer

**Continua...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**E muito mais mal feito do que eu esperava, aí está: o décimo primeiro capítulo!**

**LEITORAS NÃO ME MATEM! Eu avisei que eu não tinha vocação nenhuma pra escrever hentai, por isso que essa parte naru/saku ficou essa porcaria. Eu juro que eu tentei, mas isso foi o melhor que eu consegui. Se eu tentasse descrever MAIS (se é que vocês me entendem) teria ficado HORRIVEL, podem acreditar.**

**XP**

**Enfim, vamos nós mais uma vez:**

**I – Eu odeio o Sasuke, mas até que fui boazinha com ele hoje. Eu odeio a Ino, então ela SE PHODEU! Não gosto do Kiba também, então ele que SE LASQUE!**

**II – I love Shino (S2)**

**III – Amo mais ainda o Shikamaru, por isso eu ressuscitei ele! **

**IV – A Hinata nem sofreu muito, viram?**

**V – Nenhuma vocação para hentai.**

**VI – Trechos vindos diretamente da música "You and I", do Scorpions. (Se o coitado do Klaus Meine soubesse onde foram parar as composições dele, ele morreria só para poder se revirar no túmulo).**

**XP**

**Agradeço a todas que responderam a minha (tosca) pesquisa de opniao. Mas, pra falar a verdade, eu nao estou pretendendo começar outra fanfic tão cedo, ao menos nao sozinha. Eu realmente gostaria de fazer uma fanfic do Yu Yu Hakusho, que é meu anime/mangá preferido, mas agora que o ano letivo está acabando, o meu tempo está ficando realmente apertado. Eu já até tinha planejado outra fanfic de Naruto (em que eu iria fazer casais totalmente incomuns), mas estou achando que eu não vou postar.**

**XP**

**Mais uma vez, eu fiquei entre a fogueira e a forca: ou eu respondia os reviews e atrasava o capitulo, ou eu postava o capitulo logo de uma vez. Assim sendo...**

**Só posso agradecer a essas pessoas que me fazem continuar escrevendo (apesar de que eu ainda não entendo o que elas vêem de tão bom aqui)**

**Amandy-san, Tilim, Ayumi diclonos, eumesmo42, Gabbi.x3, Elara-chan, Moniket, Po-chan – Yuki no Tsuki Hime, Akasuna no Luna e K-Pearl**

**Agradeço as leitoras antigas por continuarem acompanhando a fanfic. E para as novas, eu só posso dizer: ****"Welcome to the jungle". XP **

**Vocês ainda me fazem uma escritora mais baka e mais feliz!!**

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala... Destruíram a voz da Sra, Weasley e da prof. McGonagall no Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe!!!**

**MEU KAMI-SAMA, EU ODEIO DUBLAGEM!!!**

**XP**

**Enfim, tendo postado esse capitulo feito às pressas (e portanto, de baixa qualidade), sendo negligente e não respondendo aos reviews, nao tendo feito tantos comentários retardados e dito a bobagem da vez (bobagem nada! EU ODEIO FILME DUBLADO! Já reparam que o Harry fica com uma voz fininha? Muito suspeito), eu vou me despedindo.**

**Arigatou, Kissus, e até a próxima.**

**XP**


	12. Despedida

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens, lugares e jutsus aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sumário:** _Sasuke não queria se apaixonar. Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso. O problema é que talvez não haveria tempo._

**Rate: T** _– Por conter situações e insinuações referentes a coisas impróprias, alem de palavreado inadequado._

**A pureza da pérola e a escuridão do ônix**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Sasu/Hina**

_**Observe todo o meu mundo sendo destruído.**_

**Capítulo XII:** _Despedida_

Nuvens escuras pareciam girar como um estranho redomoinho no ceu de Konoha, enquanto a cruel tempestade castigava impiedosamente a aldeia. Algumas arvores já haviam caido, fulminadas por alguns dos inumeros raios que faziam a aldeia inteira tremer. Ninjas estavam a postos em pontos estrategicos, caso alguma tragedia viesse a ocorrer. Porém eu estava alheia a tudo isso, enquanto corria pelos telhados escorregadiços. Matinha minha pesada capa bem proxima ao corpo, na inutil tentativa de tentar me proteger.

Um paço em falso e quase despequei na rua que ja havia se transformado em um rio. Me assustei enquanto me indireitava, olhando em volta para ter certeza de que, em minha pensativa distraçao, nao havia me desviado do rumo certo. A visibilidade nao era muito boa, mas consegui me certificar de que estava na direçao correta. Muita coisa seria resolvida essa noite, e eu nao podia deixar algo como um acidente bobo estragar tudo. Até porque, no meu atual estado de saude, nao posso me dar ao luxo de me machucar.  
Principalmente do que eu ouvi hoje da Godaime-sama.

**Flash Back:**

-Ma-ma-mas... - gaguejei - Mas eu pensei que o remedio que Sakura-chan e Shizune-san fizeram havia me curado!

A Godaime suspirou profundamente antes de responder, franzindo as pequenas sobrancelhas. Atrás dela, Shizune-san mantinha uma expressao funebre que estava me levando à loucura. Sakura-chan se mantinha impassivel.

- Sim, sim. De fato, o remedio impediu permanentemente a continua destruiçao de suas células, mas voce precisa entender que quando isso ocorreu, seu organismo já se encontrava muito deteriorado. De fato, se voce nao fosse uma shinobi, provavelmente ja estaria morta.

Isso foi um choque.

-Aaah, Tsunade-sama, acha conveniente...?

- Não é hora para eufemismos, Shizune! - ela berrou,e nós três nos assustamos.

Em seguida, houve apenas um sufocante silêncio.

- E o que vai acontecer comigo agora? - isso nao foi nada alem de um sussurro.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

- Voce deverá ser internada. - sua voz soou firme, mas eu me senti repentinamente apavorada. - passará por um intenso tratamento. As coisas nao podem continuar como estao. Daqui pra frente a tendencia é só piorar.

- Pior...?

- Veja, Hinata-chan - Sakura-chan se apressou em explicar. Mas noto que eu só me tornei HInata-"chan" recentemente. Me pergunto se tem algo relacionado ao Sasuke nisso. - Se nao for tratada, continuara a gorfar sangue e pode provocar hemorragias, alem do que seus orgaos afetados nao irao se curar sozinhos.

- De fato, - Tsuande-sama completou, estendendo as maos para receber alguns papeis que Shizune-san segurava. - vejamos... Seu figado está bem deteriorado, o pancreas foi levemente atingido, um dos rins apresenta feridas superficiais, os pulmoes nao se mostram afetados, mas o seu...

- Por favor, Tsunade-sama. - interrompi. Aquilo era assustador. - Prefiro nao saber todos os detalhes.

As três kunoichis médicas ergueram as sobrancelhas, como se a minha falta de interesse lhes fosse uma ofensa mortal. A Godaime resmungou qualquer coisa e guardou os papeis, para crusar as maos diante rosto enquanto me encarava.

- Sejamos objetivas entao. Hyuuga HInata, eu lhe recomendo, pra nao dizer que ordeno, sua imediata internaçao.

- Imediata?

- Agora mesmo seria o melhor. - ela disse, levantando-se, mas eu permaneci estatica. Aquilo era muito repentino.

- Nao p-poderia ser... Amanha? - ousei questionar. Ela nao gostou.

- E o motivo seria...? - ela resmungou trincando os dentes.

- Otou-san. - sussurrei, e ela pareceu levar um choque. Fechou os olhos, suavisando o rosto, e tornou a se sentar em sua cadeira, ficando de costas para mim e visualizando o aldeia.

- Sim, sim, será um choque para ele. O tratamento e as operaçoes, claro. - ela parecia estar falando mais para si propria do que para mim. Seu tom calmo fez suas duas aprendizes a olharem desconfiadas. - Sim, sim. Mas esteja aqui amanha bem cedo, Hinata.

- Arigatou. - murmurei, me levantando e curvando-me levemente, Virei-lhe as costas e fui em direção à porta, e quanto eu a abri, ouvi sua voz novamente.

- E nao se esqueça de contar ao Sasuke. Nao quero ele estourando no meu gabinete querendo saber se voce foi raptada.

Constrangedor. Muito constrangedor.

**Flash Back of.  
**  
Bem era o que eu estava indo fazer agora, nao é?

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-

Estava frio lá fora, mas o quarto estava bem quente. Com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Naruto, eu subia e descia lentamente, acompanhando o ritimo de sua respiração. Com os olhos fechados, tentava me obrigar a nao pensar, enquanto uma de suas maos percorria minhas costas nuas, acompanhando minha coluna vertebral.

- Está pensativa hoje, Sakura-chan - ele murmurou. Eu me esforcei para dar um sorriso.

- Só algumas preocupaçoes no hospital... - murmurei de volta, e isso nao deixava de ser uma verdade.

- Algo em que eu possa te ajudar? - ele perguntou, afastando alguns fios suados das minha testa.

A questao nao era se ele podia me ajudar ou nao. A questao era que tudo estava nas maos da Tsunade-sama, Shizune-senpai e nas minhas proprias.

O que eu tinha que fazer agora era apenas contar para ele, pois HInata-chan me pedira pra fazer isso, mas eu nao conseguia juntar forças pra dizer. Eu suspirei e o abracei com força.

Ele provavelmente percebeu que algo nao estava certo, pois me fez sentar olhando para aqueles olhos azuis. Segurou meu rosto e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo Sakura-chan?

E tudo que eu pude fazer foi colocar aquilo pra fora de uma vez.

- Hinata pode estar morrendo, Naruto.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-

Ouvi uma batida forte na porta.

- Entre. - respondi calmamente, enquanto Neji estorava pra dentro do meu quarto. Eu o encarei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hanabi-sama, - ele respondeu ofegantemente. - Hinata-sama sumiu.

- Ah. - respondi, achando graça na cara dele. - Isso. - Ele pareceu meio chocado.

-Como assim, "Ah, isso."? Sua irmã sumiu, e você sabe que no estado em que ela está...

- Ela está perfeitamente bem. - cortei. Não gosto que as pessoas pensem que a nee-chan é umafraca, pois eu sei que ela não é. - Ela saiu,

- Saiu? Numa tempestade dessas?

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. Sim, era uma tempestade e tanto, mas doente ou não a nee-chan é uma ninja. Só um babaca apaixonado iria ficar desesperado se soubesse que ela saiu.

Mas como eu sei que esse não é o caso do Neji...

- E desde quando VOCÊ se preocupa tanto com ela? - retruquei.

Ele se calou.

- A nee-chan está perfeitamente bem. - repeti. - Ela foi resolver um problema, mas vai estar de volta quando achar melhor. Ela não é uma criança, francamente.

É nessas horas que eu tenho certeza que ele não gosta de mim. Mas não tem problema nenhum. Eu acho até graça.

- E onde ela foi? - olha pra minha cara de quem vai responder. Se bem que seria engraçado ver a reação dele. - Você não acha que as duas estão sendo muito irresponsáveis?

- Para de agir igual ao otou-san.

Por alguma razão, isso o deixou muito calado.

- Qual foi a reação dele? - eu não esperava essa pergunta. E não gostava da resposta.

- Do jeito de sempre. - Ou seja: uma quase perfeita indiferença. Que tipo de pai ele é, afinal? As vezes eu perco todo o respeito que eu tenho por ele. - Será que ele morreria se demonstrasse alguma emoção?

- É o jeito dele. - Neji defendendo o meu pai?

Quem é você e o que fez com o meu primo?

- A doença da nee-chan te afetou tanto assim?

Ele não respondeu. Virou a cabeça pra outro lado. Ele vinha reagindo bem até agora, mas eu acho que a perspectiva da internação dela fez a ficha cair.

- Tem certeza que ela está bem?

- Tenho, já disse. Responda a minha pergunta: a doença da nee-chan te afetou tanto assim.

Ele deu as costas e saiu, fechando a porta do quarto. Mas mesmo assim eu pude ouvir a resposta.

- Talvez.

Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow

Eu sinceramente acho que eu finalmente fiquei doido. Pra falar a verdade eu sempre achei que isso ia acabar acontecendo, mas enfim. Achei que eu só ia começar a andar pelos corredores da casa, resmungando e tirando as coisas do lugar pra depois recolocá-las exatamente onde tirei, depois dos setenta. Acho que eu sou um velho precoce.

Ou simplesmente estou estressado demais com o fato de que eu tenho certeza absoluta de que alguma coisa está muito errada, e eu nao consigo identificar o que é.

Nisso, tive a impressao de ouvir alguem batento na porta, mas ignorei. Ninguem seria louco de vir parar aqui no meio de uma tempestade dessas. Azar dos infelizes que estao de vigia. Se bem que seria preferiveu estar trabalhando do que ficar nessa paranoia. Estou mesmo precisando ocupar a minha mente.

Ou talvez seja abstinencia sexual, vai saber.

Foi quando tornei a ouvir a batida vinda da porta, dessa vez bem mais forte. E pude jurar que uma voz muito conhecida chamou meu nome.

- Hinata...?

Me observe derrapando pelo corredor até a porta.

E ela realmente estava parada ali, completamente encharcada sob aquela inutil capa de viagem, tremendo de frio enquanto me olhava com aquela cara de 'desculpe por existir' que me levava à loucura. Por que diabos ela iria expor algo tao importante quanto ela numa tempestade daquelas?

As vezes a Hinata me estressa.

- Nao vou nem perguntar. - resmunguei, puxando ela pra dentro enquanto fexhava a porta.

-M-m-me-e-e d-d-escul-p-pe... - ela nao gaguejava por nervosismo, e sim pelo frio. Eu nao ia me espantar se ela estivesse a beira de uma crise de hipotermia.

-Nao comece com isso agora. - cortei. - Anda, precisamos secar voce. - Que tal um banho quente a dois? Acho que eu a mataria do coraçao se sugerisse isso.

Eu a ajudei a retirar a capa de viagem e o casaco (e foi quando eu vi aquela blusa preta de rede que ela usava por baixo - acho que vou por fogo nos casacos dela) e a conduzi pelo corredor até um armario, de onde tirei algumas toalhas. Hinata enrolou uma nos cabelos enquanto se cobria com varias e me acompanhava até a cozinha.

Prefiro nao comentar o estado critico em que essa parte da casa se encontrava. Teria limpado se soubesse que ela vinha pra cá. Agora, onde eu coloquei aquela maldita chaleira?

- É isso que está procurando, Sasuke-kun? - ela murmurou, apontando para um bico de metal que surgia de dentro de uma pilha de vasilhas dentro da pia. A vigilancia sanitária deveria interditar esse lugar.

- É, é. - resmunguei, puxando a chaleira.

Hinata se afastou quando umas duas panelas cairam no chao proximo aos seus pés. Realmente teria sido muito bom se eu tivesse limpado isso aqui.

- Sasuke-kun... Voce nao precisa se dar ao trabalho...- ela começou, mas eu a interrompi.

- Me deixe cuidar um pouco de voce, pra variar.

Ela ficou chocada ao ouvir isso. Eu fiquei chocado por ter dito isso.

- Como assim... Pra variar? - Será que ela nao percebe o bem que ela me faz? Eu preferi ignorar a pergunta, enquanto colocava a chaleira no fogo. Fui até o armario procurar umas xicaras que estivessem em condições de uso. É claro que eu nao achei nenhuma. Deve ser porque TODAS elas estao ajudando a compor aquela monstruosidade na pia.

HInata deve ter percebido isso, pois deixou as toalhas em que estava enrolada em cima da mesa e foi até a pia. Pegou uma das xicaras e começou a lavá-la. Por alguma razão, eu fiz o mesmo. Foi uma coisa muito estranha estar ali com ela, dividindo aquela simples tarefa doméstica. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

NÃO, NÃO PODERIA. Não deixe seus pensamentos divagarem nesse caminho, Sasuke. É um caminho sem volta.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun? - ela perguntou, olhando pra mim. Foi quando eu percebi uma coisa muito importante. Ela já estava ali há muito tempo. O que diabos eu estou esperando, um convite formal? - Tem alguma coisa err...

Eu interrompi a frase dela quando a puxei pra perto de mim e comecei abeijá-la. Ela retribuiu com muito mais impeto do que de costume, e isso pra mim parecia um bom sinal. Nós só nos separamos quando eu ouvi a chaleira apitando.

Espera aí: Desde quando ela estava sentada em cima da pia?

Às vezes eu nao tenho controle sobre os meus atos.

Eu procurei saquinhos de chá enquanto Hinata servia a agua quente nas chícaras. Já comentei que esse nosso estranho sincronismo me assusta? Mas enfim. Quando eu achei o chá e me virei para a mesa, percebi que não só esta, como as cadeiras também, estavam cobertas por uma boa camada de poeira. Deve ser porque eu faço todas as minhas refeições em qualquer lugar (inclusive no telhado), mas nunca na cozinha. Por isso peguei as xícaras e sai em direção a sala. Novamente, Hinata pareceu nao ficar surpresa.

- Você tem alguma coisa contra as tarefas domésticas?

- Talvez. - resmunguei, já que agora ela acha que eu sou um porco. Bom, minha filha, se você gosta tanto das tarefas domésticas, sinta-se a vontade pra vir limpar a minha casa sempre que quiser.

Eu ia gostar muito disso. Entenda como quiser.

De qualquer forma, eu a conduzi até a sala, deixando o chá sobre a mesinha e me sentando em uma almofada. Ela fez o mesmo. a diferença é que enquanto eu a encarava fixamente, ela ficava olhando pra baixo como se nao tivesse coragem de me encarar. Achei que tinhamos superado essa fase.

Sem pressões, então. Tomei um gole de chá. Ela fez o mesmo. E ficou encarando a xícara. Será que se eu começar a encarar a minha ela vai começar a olhar pra mim?

- Então... Algum motivo especial pra você ter tentado se matar nessa tempestade hoje?

Ela tremeu.

- Tem. - sussurrou de volta. - Tem um motivo sim.

- E esse seria...? - me culpe se quiser, mas eu não sou tão paciente assim, sabe?

Ela olhou pra mim. E seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. Isso meio que me fez sentir pânico. Ela sussurrou:

- Eu vim te dizer adeus.

E depois disso, a única coisa que existia era um vazio que começava no meu estômago e me dava a sensação de estar sendo sugado pra dentro da terra.

E aí não sobrou nada de mim.

**Continua...  
**  
**XP**

Desculpem o atraso, desculpem se ficou sem nexo, eu to ha muito tempo sem mecher nisso. Eu fiz esse capítulo o mais rápido e o melhor que eu pude, porque eu sei o quanto é desesperador ficar esperando. Meu tempo está realmente curto, eu nao tenho mais computador e eu nao sei quando eu vou reaparecer por aqui. Tanto é que eu nem vou falar muita coisa.

Mas como sempre, eu agradeço a voces que fazem de mim uma escritora tao baka e tao feliz!

**O tempo ta curto então eu fico por aqui.**

**XP **


	13. Não chore

**Disclaimer:** Os seguintes personagens, lugares, ou qualquer outra coisa que vocês achem familiar não me pertencem.

**A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Sasu/Hina**

_**E a minha vida se vai à merda...**_

**Capítulo XIII: **_**Não chore**_

Adeus. Eu vim para te dizer adeus.

É incrível como palavras tão simples (aliás, uma única delas já seria suficiente) podem se tornar lanças que se cravam tão profundamente no coração e na alma de alguém. E de repente, temores antigos são revividos, novos aparecem, o medo e o desespero te inundam e aí já é tarde demais. Você percebe que nada mais será o mesmo, que uma parte importante sua se foi e sua felicidade nunca estará completa, pois a melhor coisa que você já teve se perdeu em algum lugar: talvez esperando ser achada por outro, ou mesmo morta para sempre. Isso tudo passa pela sua cabeça em segundos, e você provavelmente não toma conhecimento imediato. O que seu corpo momentaneamente insensível é capaz de notar é apenas aquele frio, a sensação de que algo gelado está, lentamente, descendo pelo seu esôfago até o estômago, e faz cada célula do seu corpo gritar uma única palavra:

Fudeu.

Eu nunca achei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo, mas era apenas mais uma daquelas coisas que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir, e Hinata me mostrou o contrário. É uma pena que não havia apenas coisas boas nessa lista.

Eu ouvi, embasbacado e impassível, ela explicar, pacientemente, em vista da minha total falta de reação, sobre a doença de sua mãe e sua própria condição de saúde. Não sei se dá pra chamar de epifania, mas eu vi vários fatos, á primeira vista desconexos, e juntando, como peças de um diabólico quebra-cabeças: Sakura lhe entregando um envelope que Ino dissera ser um exame médico, o dia em que ela repentinamente desmaiou no treinamento, a maneira como às vezes ela olhava para longe,pensativa, segurando fortemente o lado esquerdo o abdômen, as várias vezes que a vi saindo do prédio da Hokage, mesmo que há muito ela não pegue uma missão, por um motivo que agora eu entendia, como Sakura estava sendo repentinamente extremamente cuidadosa e prestativa com ela...

Sakura. Eu vou MATAR aquela mulher.

- Sakura sabia o tempo todo, não é? – interrompi bruscamente algo (provavelmente importante) que ela dizia.

- Sim... – murmurou em resposta.

Eu vou ESQUARTEJAR e MATAR aquela mulher. Nessa ordem.

Acho que ela percebeu essas intenções pouco amigáveis no meu rosto, pois se apressou em dizer:

- Sakura-san não tem culpa, Sasuke – gosto quando ela diz meu nome, não importa em que condições. Gosto especialmente do fato de ela não usar aquele maldito sufixo "kun". Irritante, é sério. – Fui eu quem pediu para que ela mantivesse segredo.

Isso não muda o fato de que eu vou DESOSSAR, ESQUARTEJAR e MATAR aquela mulher. Nessa ordem.

- Mas por que esconder de mim? – eu mais rosnei do que falei. Me descobri repentinamente furioso também com essa angelical e ainda molhada criatura na minha frente. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não precisava ser um fardo pra você também. – sussurrou.

Não encontrei palavras pra responder. Lá fora, a tempestade continuava: violenta e incerta, como o destino da mulher na minha frente. O vento uivava como uma fera mitológica, lambendo a casa com sua língua infernal, fazendo as estruturas tremerem. Mas eu não pensava nas telhas, ou se o teto estaria protegendo ou esmagando minha cabeça pela manhã. Eu só podia pensar em Hinata, e se ela estaria viva da próxima vez que a visse. Talvez ela estivesse certa em não me contar: eu tenho uma ligeira tendência a ser mórbido e pessimista com esse tipo de coisa. Só talvez.

- E agora? – me limitei a perguntar. Piração não vai ajudar ninguém agora. Nem quero que ela pense que isso me abalou. Ninguém precisa ter a idéia errada, né?

Isso, Sasuke. Continue assim e quem sabe você consegue se convencer. Quem sabe...

- Ficarei na minha casa em re-reclusão a-bsoluta – ela gaguejou e eu soube que a idéia de ficar trancada na mansão Hyuuga, com as visitas restritas a poucas pessoas, que com certeza seria apenas seu insensível e debilóide pai, seu primo psicopata e a irmãzinha pentelha não lhe agradava. Ela sentiria falta da liberdade de ir até o túmulo da mãe ou ficar chorando numa pedra aleatória no meio do nada debaixo de chuva igual a uma pirada, de seus amigos estranhos e, eu esperava, de mim também. Mas suponho que seja melhor passar por isso no ambiente familiar do que no hospital, e que ela só tenha essa segunda opção por causa de seu pai diabólico e controlador. Tá, eu posso não conhecer o cara direito, mas sei o suficiente sobre o clã Hyuuga pra saber que ele não deve ser agradável. Ela suspirou e continuou, de cabeça baixa. – Ficarei em tratamento até estar em condições de ser operada.

- Bem, talvez eu arranque notícias suas da Sakura. – E assim ela se salve de ser empalada, desossada, esquartejada e morta. Mas para minha surpresa, Hinata balançou a negativamente a cabeça.

- Não sabemos se eu vou sobreviver a isso, Sasuke. – sua voz foi pouco mais audível do que um sussurro. E depois o mórbido pessimista sou eu.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar.

Ela levantou a cabeça e, não muito surpreendentemente, estava chorando de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes.

- Quero dizer que o mais caridoso para nós dois seria que isso fosse realmente um adeus.

Aproveite e leve meu coração em uma bandeja de prata. Ou talvez eu o embrulhe para presente. Não preciso mais dele.

WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW

Este aqui sim, este não. Este também. Remédio para prisão de ventre não vai ajudar nesse caso. Este aqui, muito menos. Mas aquele ali sim...

-Tsunade-sama?

Eu sempre fico irritada, mesmo que ás vezes não deixe transparecer (e outras vezes, deixo até demais), quando a Shizune repentinamente brota atrás de mim. Ela exalava o cheiro de sangue que eu conhecia tão bem, e do qual durante muito tempo tive medo, além de outros igualmente desagradáveis.

- O que faz no hospital a essa hora, Shizune? – embora seu cheiro já me desse a resposta. Mas mesmo ela desconhecia tal fato.

- Ah, apenas um parto, Tsunade-sama. – era um cheiro desagradável, mas valia a pena sentir. – Sei que não faz parte, rigorosamente falando, de minhas funções, mas era um caso complicado, que eu estava acompanhando desde o início. – Pra falar a verdade, pelo tom descontraído dela, eu já sabia que tudo havia corrido bem, e eu realmente não podia estar menos interessada. – E quanto á senhora?

Não respondi, apenas levantei o prontuário e segurei-o no ar, tempo o bastante para que ela pudesse ler o nome: Hyuuga Hinata. Ela soltou uma exclamação de compreensão e deixou a porta, vindo juntar-se a mim no centro do depósito de remédios.

- Precisa de ajuda, Tsunade-sama? Parece estar cansada... – Suspirei. Poderia estar em casa, mas não dormiria até ter feito tudo o que pudesse, por agora, por este caso. Ás vezes eu tenho essas raras crises de responsabilidade.

- Você parece estar mais cansada do que eu, Shizune. Não acho aconselhável sair nessa tempestade. Fique em um dos quartos vazios essa noite.

Eu geralmente não sou tão gentil, e quando isso acontece, ela compreende que eu preciso ficar sozinha. Pôs a mão sobre meu ombro, disse os comprimentos de despedida e foi embora. Eu não a olhara sequer uma vez.

Este sim, este não. Este sim...

Eu estaquei, encarando um frasco de remédio desconhecido em minhas mãos. Inebriante, essa era a palavra que descrevia aquela sensação. Há muitos anos, quando eu comecei a aprender medicina, revelando um talento raro para aquilo, eu julguei, em minha inocente arrogância, que todas as vidas poderiam ser salvas. Que eu jamais deixaria alguém morrer em minhas mãos. Que eu estava acima da morte.

Inebriante. Quando eu sentia que vidas que estavam por um fio se reerguiam através de meus dedos, e que mais uma vez eu vencia, quando eu tinha vida e morte, uma em cada mão, o sentimento era inebriante.

Que tola eu fui.

Pois logo eu vi as pessoas morrendo. Desconhecidas, amigas, distantes, próximas, amadas. Elas se foram e eu percebi a minha fraqueza e humildade, e como eu não era nada diante da grande roda da vida. Mas mesmo assim, nunca pude deixar de sentir um certo orgulho ao ajudar outros.

Mas as vezes, como agora, mesmo o orgulho não é suficiente para abafar o medo. O medo de falhar. Não importa quantos anos de experiência e técnica você tem. Esse sentimento nunca te abandona.

Eu não podia deixar que ele me dominasse agora, as chances eram razoavelmente (muito razoavelmente) boas, e Hinata merecia que eu fizesse o melhor por ela.

Este sim, este também. Este não. Nem esse.

Mas eu não podia deixar de pensar.

Este não.

E seu EU falhasse?

WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW-

Em minha longa lista de coisas que eu realmente odeio, insônia é uma das primeiras. Mas é claro que a culpa é minha. Meus dias têm sido estressantes, e aí eu não durmo direito. E quando durmo, sonho com o Sasuke-kun vindo comprar flores pra mãe dele, e na hora de pagar, me tortura com o **Mangekyo Sharingan**. Acho melhor eu ficar bem longe dele por um tempo.

Isso não vai ser muito divertido.

Embora eu ache que já tenha encontrado uma nova diversão.

Diversão não: desafio. Acho que não faz mal mudar de ares e dar uma chance de recomeço pra si mesma, não é? Já que meus últimos esforços só resultaram em problemas para mim.

_**Floricultura Yamanaka, mais cedo daquele mesmo dia:**_

A sineta tocou e eu levantei meu rosto para a porta. A última pessoa do mundo que eu esperava que viesse comprar flores estava ali. Bom, para uma garota eu tenho certeza que não são. Tenho sérias dúvidas se ele raciocina como um cara normal. Se bem que nem o Naruto nem o Shikamaru algum dia apareceram aqui para comprar flores para as namoradas. O primeiro, por ser um completo retardado sem o mínimo de tato. Já o Shika... bom, aposto que se ele tivesse que dar flores para aquela maluca em potencial, ele não compraria aqui, ou faria em um horário em que eu não estivesse, só para não me dar esse gostinho. E tem também o Sasuke-kun, que só aparece de vez em quando pra comprar flores pra mãe dele (e eu prefiro nem lembrar disso). Mas esses três também não são normais, então não são boas comparações...

- Ino-san? Algum problema? Você parece estranha...

Olha quem fala.

- Não é nada, Shino. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Ele me encarou demoradamente, como se estivesse reavaliando a resposta que ia dar. Ihhhh... Eu conheço essa história...

- Posso cuidar de mim sozinho. – ele respondeu, começando a analisar as flores atentamente. Essa foi uma resposta estranha. Podia jurar que ele estava falando sobre outra coisa. Vai saber. Vindo do Shino, suponho que era o esperado. Agora ele percorria a loja, pegando uma flor de cada amostra. Tsc, amador.

- Se for para um buquê , não acho aconselhável...

-Não são para um buquê. – ele interrompeu. Grosso. – Farei um experimento envolvendo insetos, e uma grande variedade de flores será fundamental, uma vez que...

- Ok, flores, insetos, saquei. – foi minha vez de cortá-lo. Espero que tenha gostado, idiota.

Mas ele não pareceu querer continuar a conversa. Continuou sua coleta silenciosa e cuidadosa, até que de repente perguntou, de costas para mim.

- Quais são as suas flores preferidas, Ino-san? Gostaria de saber.

Direto, assim? Me surpreendeu, Shino. Superei a vontade de responder "cravo de defunto" e disse, calmamente, fingindo que não percebi:

- São as margaridas, por quê? – Sou inocente, não? Mas ao invés de se constranger, ele simplesmente mexeu os ombros.

- Apenas estou tentando manter uma conversa civilizada, superando o desagradável clima que se formou após as nossas recíprocas faltas de consideração um para com o outro no diálogo anterior.

Maldito nerd de insetos.

Shino terminou sua coleta silenciosa e veio até o balcão. Garantiu, enquanto pagava, que não havia necessidade de amarrar as flores ou fazer qualquer tipo de arranjo. Que ótimo, por que não estou me sentindo muito criativa para isso agora. Ele já tinha aberto a porta para ir embora quando percebi uma coisa.

- Hei, Shino, você esqueceu uma delas.

Ele não se virou para responder.

- Não, eu não esqueci.

A sineta tornou a tocar e a porta se fechou. Eu suspirei e peguei a flor esquecida (mas que havia sido paga) e já ia levá-la de volta para seu lugar quando a ficha caiu.

Era uma margarida.

WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW- WoW-WoW-WoW-

Hinata. Tempestade. Sala completamente suja. Hinata. Chá. Hinata. Dor. Abandono.

Hinata.

Eu não disse nada. Só a encarei, com minha costumeira expressão vazia que não era nada reconfortante. Deve ser por isso que ela se apressou em enxugar as lágrimas e a falar.

- Desculpe, desculpe mesmo, Sasuke, por ter causado tantos problemas pra você. Eu sei que eu atrapalhei você e baguncei a sua rotina, eu não tinha o direito de entrar na sua vida e depois sair desse jeito...

Ela continuou a falar e eu não dei a menor importância. Estava apenas pensando. Me acostumando com a idéia, por assim dizer. E a certeza do que eu teria que fazer a seguir começou a se consolidar dentro e mim. E Hinata continuava falando.

-... então eu acho... Acho que é melhor assim. – Ela engoliu em seco e se levantou, deixando as toalhas em que estava enrolada caírem aos seus pés. Eu sequer pisquei. Acho que ela ficou triste pela minha falta de reação. – Então adeus, Sasuke. Espero poder te ver de novo.

Ela contornou a mesinha, visando alcançar a porta. Ha, como se eu fosse deixar. Quando ela passou do meu lado, minha mão encontrou a dela e a forcei a parar. Surpresa, ela abaixou a cabeça, enquanto eu levantava a minha. Minha expressão não era agradável, era praticamente furiosa.

Eu a puxei bruscamente e ela caiu sobre mim. Não muito cavalheiro da minha parte, eu sei. Tão rápido que ela sequer teve tempo pra perceber, eu a fiz se sentar no meu colo, e disse suavemente, encarando seus olhos surpresos e um pouco assustados.

- Nem pense que você pode ir embora assim.

**Talk to me softly**

_Fale comigo suavemente_

Ah, eu sabia, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele faria alguma coisa impensada, que ele não aceitaria facilmente, mas eu não esperava isso. Achei que ele gritaria, me acusaria por não ter confiado nele, que ameaçaria explodir a minha casa se alguém não o deixasse me ver. Mas eu não esperava essa aceitação e essa estranha reação.

Ele afastou os cabelos do meu rosto e passou o polegar pelos caminhos de minhas lágrimas.

- Você foi uma menina má, Hyuuga Hinata. – o tom de voz que ele usou me fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Ele sorriu torto e eu soube que ele tinha gostado dessa reação. – Você entra na minha vida, me faz dependente de você e agora quer ir embora assim? Que cruel da sua parte.

**There's something in your eyes**

_Há algo em seus olhos_

Ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos, e eu me dei conta de que isso foi o mais próximo de uma declaração de amor ou qualquer coisa do tipo que eu já fiz para ela. E é melhor ela não ir se acostumando. Eu estava gostando das reações dela, estava mesmo. Vou apreciar particularmente na hora em que ela se der conta de minhas reais intenções. Eu segurei se queixo com a ponta do polegar e disse, lentamente.

- Infelizmente, eu não estou com vontade de te perder antes mesmo de ter tido, Hinata. – meus dedos escorregaram pelo seu pescoço até encontrarem a gola de sua blusa. Eu pressionei sua pele. – Nesse caso, uma dessas duas coisas vai ter que mudar.

Eu a senti estremecer. Encarei-a novamente. Estava ainda mais vermelha, com os olhos mais arregalados e parecia que ia ter um ataque. Mesmo assim eu a achei linda. Afastei seus cabelos do ouvido e sussurrei:

- Eu quero você, Hinata.

**Don´t hang your head in sorrow**

_Não abaixe sua cabeça na tristeza_

AHHHH, AAHHHH, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS... O Q-Q-U-E E-E-EU FA-FAÇO, O Q-QUE EU F-FAÇO, O QUE EU-EU FA-FA-FAÇO?

**And please, don´t cry**

_E por favor, não chore_

Isso é até engraçado, de um jeito bem estranho.

Comecei a beijar a sua orelha, lentamente fazendo o caminho do pescoço em direção ao ombro. Eu sentia ela estremecer a cada toque, mas estava tão imóvel que eu tinha dúvidas se era de prazer ou de pavor. Ela é inexplicavelmente inocente, não é? Mas eu não a queria nesse estado.

- Há mesmo razões para se ter medo, Hinata? – sussurrei contra sua pele. – Não há outras motivos para se arrepender mais tarde?

Eu rocei meus lábios contra sua pele fazendo o caminho de volta, e terminei por encarar aqueles olhos perolados. Não pareciam mais tão assustados. De fato, estavam em choque por outro motivo. Eu vi a compreensão surgindo no fundo de sua alma. Segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Esse é nosso segundo de eternidade.

**I know how you feel inside**

_Eu sei como você se sente por dentro_

Eternidade. Para alguém com os seus dias possivelmente contados, essa palavra soava particularmente bonita.

Ele estava certo. Não havia motivos para insegurança, vergonha ou medo. Não havia por que fazer tudo rigorosamente certo agora. Talvez não houvesse um amanhã para mim, e tudo o que eu levaria dessa vida seriam arrependimentos. E eu já os tenho em quantidade suficiente, para ficar acrescentando outros na lista.

Eu ainda tenho o desejo de viver intensamente.

E foi por isso que eu comecei aquele beijo, não da maneira tímida como eu habitualmente fazia, mas com o desespero e uma sede que se intensificou ainda mais quando Sasuke me puxou para junto dele, de uma maneira tão forte que eu me senti incapaz de respirar. Mas não dei importância. Aquele era nosso segundo de eternidade.

**I've been there before**

_Eu também já me senti assim_

Quando eu me dei conta, ela já estava deitada no chão e eu pressionava cada vez mais meu corpo contra o dela. Isso não devia estar sendo muito confortável, então eu maneirei no peso que estava jogando sobre ela. Mas para minha surpresa, ela me puxou ainda mais contra ela, e aquilo me deixou simplesmente maluco. Vai ser do jeito que você quiser então, Hinata.

**Something is changing inside you**

_Algo está mudando dentro de você_

Não foi assim que eu imaginei minha primeira vez. Eu esperava casar virgem, com alguém por quem eu estivesse completamente apaixonada (e não posso negar que várias vezes sonhei que essa pessoa seria o Naruto-kun). A lua de mel seria algo totalmente romântico, com direito a ser carregada até uma cama cheia de pétalas de rosa vermelha. Acho que muitas garotas já tiveram esse devaneio. Principalmente as tão inocentes quanto eu.

Mas ao invés disso, aqui estou eu, pressionada contra um chão frio (e sujo) pelo último homem da face da Terra para quem eu achei que fosse entregar o meu bem mais precioso.

E não estou arrependida.

**And don't you know**

_E você não sabe_

De certa forma também era uma experiência nova para mim, pois pela primeira vez eu estava muito mais preocupado em dar do que em receber prazer. Eu tinha 900% de certeza de que ela era virgem, e pode-se dizer que todo mundo sabe o quanto essa experiência pode ser traumática para elas. E eu não queria que Hinata levasse consigo uma lembrança ruim dessa noite. Não estava, nem de longe, sendo algo muito romântico. Era intenso, enlouquecido e angustiado. Era uma despedida, afinal de contas.

Mas a cada toque, cada beijo, cada sussurro, era apenas nela que eu pensava. Cada peça de roupa que era atirada longe era por ela. Ela não me veria chorar, implorar que não se isolasse ou me ouviria dizer "Eu te amo". Isso era tudo que ela teria de mim essa noite. Era tudo por ela.

**Don't you cry tonight**

_Não chore essa noite_

Ele percorreu e desvendou cada ínfima parte do meu corpo. Não houve sequer um centímetro da minha pele que ele não tocasse, beijasse ou mordesse. Sem qualquer vergonha, sem qualquer pudor, meu ou dele. Ele queria me fazer sentir coisas que eu jamais sentira antes. Antes mesmo que ele concluísse, já tinha me feito ir ao deleite várias vezes. Eu me sentia tão tomada por aquelas sensações que sequer conseguia me lembrar de devolver as carícias. Eu estava totalmente entregue para ele.

E então, em meio àquele redemoinho de prazer e luxúria, veio uma compreensão. Aquela talvez fosse a última vez que ele, ou qualquer outro, me tocaria daquele jeito. Naquele instante, mais do que em qualquer outro, eu senti o quão dolorosa era não saber se iria viver ou morrer. E pensar que eu poderia jamais ter experimentado aquilo. É claro que eu sempre soube disso, mas naquele momento, com todos os meus sentidos e sentimentos a flor da pele, aquela verdade abateu-se sobre mim como um raio. E eu não pude evitar.

Eu chorei.

**I still love you baby**

_Eu ainda amo você, baby_

Primeiro eu obviamente pensei que a culpa era minha. Pensei que eu a tivesse machucado de alguma forma (sendo que eu nem havia concluído o ato ainda). Mas logo percebi que não, quer era apenas a situação desesperadora. Eu fiquei momentaneamente estático. Não era a melhor hora para ela começar a chorar, com certeza. Eu respirei fundo para tentar recuperar qualquer autocontrole que tivesse.

Delicadamente, eu a puxei para junto de mim, encostei a testa com a dela e sussurrei.

- Não chore, Hinata. Ou eu vou começar a achar que a culpa é minha.

Ela devolveu o abraço.

- Desculpe. – Pelo amor de Kami-sama, não fique se desculpando toda hora. – Sasuke?

-Hum – essa pausa ainda vai demorar muito?

- Eu também quero você.

Não precisa dizer de novo.

**Give me a whisper**

_Me dê um sussurro_

Xícaras rolaram pelo chão, espalhando o chá já frio sobre o tapete, quando ele me fez deitar sobre a mesinha. O ritmo aumentou, mais intenso, mais desesperado. Apesar disso, não havia pressa, apenas ânsia de nos tocarmos mais e mais, até que finalmente chegamos ao ponto em que as carícias já não eram suficientes.

É claro, primeiro foi a dor. Eu sabia que ela viria. Era inevitável. Desconfortável também. Mas não poderia ser evitada.

E depois vem o prazer. O que não significa que a dor vai embora. É um paradoxo.

**And give me a sign**

_E me dê um sinal_

O começo é sempre mais complicado. Eu tinha que reunir todo o meu autocontrole para ir com calma e não machucá-la ainda mais. Não era a primeira virgem com quem eu ia pra cama. Ou pro tapete. Ou pra mesa, que seja. Mas eu realmente gostaria que fosse a última, por um longo tempo.

**Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye**

_Me dê um um beijo antes de me dizer adeus_

Quando ele percebeu que a dor já me era mais suportável, o ritmo aumentou de tal forma que eu achei que meu corpo não ia suportar tanto prazer. Uma, duas, três, não sei quantas vezes ele me fez ir ao céu e voltar. Tudo que eu podia fazer era gemer e até gritar para que não parece, entranhar as unhas e os dentes na sua pele e implorar por mais e mais. E quando o ele também atingiu o ápice, e já estávamos tão suados e cansados que já não podíamos sequer sustentar nossos corpos, eu me vi deitada novamente no tapete ao lado dele. E quis implorar para Kami-sama parar o tempo e nos deixar daquele jeito pela eternidade.

**I'll still be thinking about you**

_Eu continuarei pensando em você_

Ela abraçou o meu corpo, e tudo o que fiz foi rodeá-la com meu braço direito. Continuei de olhos fechados, apenas respirando e ouvindo o barulho da chuva que diminuiria consideravelmente. Não fazia idéia de quantas horas haviam se passado. Eu esperava que fossem poucas, e que ainda houvesse muitas para dormir ao lado dela.

A última coisa que eu ouvi antes de adormecer foi seu sussurro.

- Eu amo você, Sasuke.

Eu não respondi.

**And the times we had baby**

_E nos momentos que tivemos, baby._

Eu sabia que ele não iria responder. Mas realmente não fazia diferença pra mim. Eu apenas precisava dizer.

Por incrível que pareça, eu não dormi. Fiquei deitada ao seu lado, acompanhando seu sono tranqüilo, durante poucas horas que pareceram segundos. Eu acompanhei a chuva diminuir até terminar definitivamente, e logo em seguida vi as nesgas de luz começando a se infiltrar por debaixo da porta da frente. Amanhecia, e logo dariam pela minha falta. Assim como ele soubera o que era pra ser feito ontem à noite, eu sabia o que deveria fazer agora.

**And please remember**

_E por favor se lembre_

**That I never lied**

_Que eu nunca menti_

**And please remember**

_E por favor se lembre_

**How I felt inside now honey**

_De como eu me senti por dentro agora, meu bem_

Sasuke não acordou quando eu me levantei, e tão pouco enquanto eu me vestia o mais silenciosamente o possível. Corei, ingenuamente, ao perceber aonde peças de roupa haviam ido parar. Por fim, eu estava novamente vestida e encarando aquela pessoa tranquilamente adormecida. Era realmente a melhor opção não haver mais nenhum tipo de despedida.

Eu fui até a entrada e vesti meu casaco lilás. Procurei no bolso interno da capa de viagem algo que eu não tivera muita certeza se deveria trazer. Queria que Sasuke se lembrasse de mim de alguma forma, e aquilo fora o melhor que eu conseguira pensar. A rosa branca, antes bela, estava bem amassada e perdendo as pétalas, mas eu achei melhor assim. Voltei até onde ele dormia e a deixei no lugar onde antes eu estivera deitada. O encarei por mais alguns segundos, tive vontade de chorar e me aprecei para sair dali.

Abri e fechei a porta sem nenhum ruído. Comecei a andar por aquela rua molhada e me perguntei se eu voltaria aquele lugar mais uma vez.

**You gotta make it your way**

_Você tem que superar por si mesma_

**But you'll be alright now sugar**

_Mas você estará bem agora, doçura_

**You'll fell better tomorrow**

_Amanhã você se sentirá melhor_

**Come the morning light now baby**

_Venha para a luz da manhã agora, baby_

Eu realmente deveria ter imaginado que ela não estaria lá quando eu acordasse. Mas não acho que ia mudar alguma coisa. Eu não me importei.

A rosa que ela me deixou era praticamente uma metáfora dela própria. Bela e pura, mas se desfazendo lentamente. Eu a segurei descuidadamente. Isso a fez perder o resto das pétalas. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Mas também não me importei.

Tudo o que conseguia sentir era um vazio.

**Don't cry tonight**

_Não chore esta noite_

**I still love you baby**

_Eu ainda amo você, baby_

**Don't you cry tonight**

_Não chore esta noite_

**And don't you cry tonight**

_E não chore esta noite_

**There is a heaven above you baby**

_Há um paraíso acima de você, baby_

**Don't cry tonight**

_Não chore esta noite_

**Baby, maybe, someday**

_Querida, talvez algum dia_

**Don't cry**

_Não chore_

**Don't ever cry**

_Nunca chore_

**Don't cry tonight**

_Não esta noite_

_**Continua...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**E mais atrasado do que qualquer um, aí está o décimo terceiro capítulo.**

**I'm back in black. Com força total. Agora devidamente computadorizada e com acesso a internet. Se bem que agora eu to em ano de vestibular, então não vou ter tanto tempo assim. Acho que vocês vão me entender.**

**Sabem, acabei de chegar a importante conclusão de que o titulo não bate com a fanfic. Mas é porque eu comecei a escrever pensando em uma coisa e acabei me desviando completamente do rumo. Acho também que alguns capítulos não tem nexo e se contradizem, e o enredo é meio simples demais. Mas enfim, espero que vocês me perdoem. É a primeira que eu escrevo sabe.**

**É, a ultima parte dos dois juntos ficou uma bosta, eu sei. Podem me matar se quiserem. **

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS, eu não sei se alguém se lembra, eu disse que se alguém acertasse a musica que eu iria usar, ganhava um oneshot de presente, certo? E quem chutou Don't cry primeiro leva, certo? E a feliz ganhadora é...**

**... Mandy . Usagi-chi**

**(podia jurar que seu nome mudou. Procede essa afirmação?)**

**AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mas enfim, se você ainda quiser a oneshot, vide regulamento no capitulo 6 e mande o seu pedido pra mim avaliá-lo. Mas recomendo que seja o mais breve possível.**

**Pois a fanfic se encaminha para a reta final.**

**Triste, mas verdade.**

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA: Para os adoráveis fãs de Fairy Tail (s2), também postei uma oneshot do meu casal preferido: Lucy&Loki. Não ficou muito boa, mas fazer o que. **

**Como sou feliz.**

**Enfim, para compensar meu atraso, vou responder as reviews:**

**Lyric T.: **_**Computadores conspiram contra mim. Só digo isso. Acho que você esperou bastante, peço desculpas por isso.**_

**XP**

**Misha Yanata: **_**Fico feliz em ver tantas carinhas novas. Que bom que você gostou do desenrolar da história, porque eu como autora, não consigo achar o mesmo. Eu também não gosto muito da Sakura, mas sou fã de um Naru/Saku, é o meu favorito de Naruto. A Ino virou piranha por falta de criatividade minha e porque eu realmente odeio ela. Fazer o que. Acho que nós duas vamos concordar que eu não consegui postar tão rápido assim. **_

**XP**

**Kizzy-chan: **_**Explodiu é maneira de dizer. Sou uma pessoa dramática por natureza. Mas realmente ficou inutilizável. Realmente, deu trabalho pra caramba, mas fico feliz que você seja paciente, porque eu realmente dei tempo pra você esperar. **_

**XP**

**Arethahiwatari: **_**Errei duas vezes antes de conseguir digitar seu nome certo. Sou incompetente, admito. Na verdade, eu só trabalho com o Sasuke narrando quase sempre exatamente pra alguém falar todas essas besteiras que passam pela minha cabeça. (tenho problemas mentais, eu sei). Obrigada por gostar da minha narração. Desculpe a demora.**_

**XP**

**Makaylla012: **_**Não se preocupe, eu não acho nenhuma review ruim, porque minhas respostas são piores. Desculpe a demora.**_

**XP**

**Luciana Fernandes:**_**É realmente uma droga. Mas como eu sempre digo, a tecnologia me abomina. Eu sei que o capitulo ficou meio corrido (e acho que esse também) mas não queria deixar vocês esperando muito tempo. Acho que eu deturpei um pouco a personalidade do Sasuke também. Mas, acho que se eu não fizesse isso eu seria o Kishimoto, e não a Dark Temi. E nesse caso, Itachi estaria vivo e o Sasuke morto. Mas fazer o que... Desculpe o atraso.**_

**XP**

**Aryel-Chan: **_**Eu também sou que nem o Sasuke. É por isso que minha mãe briga tanto comigo. Não deu pra postar 5 capitulos, mas posso garantir que o Sasuke não morre. Já a Hinata... vocês vão ter que aguardar. Desculpe a demora.**_

**XP**

**FranHyuuga: **_**Yes, I'm alive. **__**Fico feliz que você goste dando desses personagens cujas personalidades eu deturpei. Sabe, gosto dos muito quando você deixa um review, eles sempre são empolgados e encorajadores. Quer o Neji da minha fanfic de presente? Ele é todo seu. Eu não gosto dele. Acho que eu não gosto de ninguém. Só do Itachi. Eu deveria fazer o Sasuke pedir conselhos para o fantasma dele... Desculpe o atraso. Postarei assim que possível.**_

**XP**

**K-Pearl: **_**Essa atualização demorou ainda mais que a anterior. Será que você ainda se lembra que eu existo? Adoro essas frases impactantes. Eu mesmo rio as vezes com o que eu escrevo. Deve ser culpa dos meus problemas mentais. Enfim, não atualizei tão rápido quanto eu gostaria. Desculpe o atraso. Até a próxima.**_

**XP  
**

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: **_**Acho que eu realmente gosto de fazer a Hinata sofrer. Mas no fim das contas ela não mentiu pro Sasuke, e tão pouco eles vão enfrentar seus problemas juntos. Mas a quebra de expectativa faz parte da coisa, né? Também não gosto da Sakura, também amo shika/tema e a Temari também é um dos poucos personagens que eu não odeio. Desculpe o atraso.**_

**XP**

**Moony u.u: **_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Eu atualizei! E eu realmente odeio a Ino! Apesar de que agora eu to até sendo boazinha com ela. Desculpe o atraso.**_

**XP**

**Uzu Hina: **_**No fim das contas a Hinata acabou contando tudo, né? O Sasuke não iria se contentar com um simples adeus. Seria engraçado ver o Sasuke, não a Hinata, se matando. EU não ia ligar. Não deu pra continuar rápido, mas o importante e que tamo continuando, né? Mas desculpe a demora mesmo assim.**_

**XP**

**Mandy . Usagi-chi: **_**Nossa feliz ganhadora! Aeeeeeeeee! (Seu nome era Amandy-san ou sou eu que to pirando?). Ainda não decidi se a Hinata morre ou não mas... sim, Sasuke é um porco. Sempre li fanfics em que a casa dele é macabra e impecável, então quis fazer algo diferente, como abandonada e imunda. E, obviamente, também não é um cavalheiro. Eu demorei tanto pra postar que nem percebi que sua review veio atrasada, então não se preocupe, sou eu quem tenho que me desculpar. Please, não se mate, você tem que fazer o pedido da oneshot. Ah, então quer dizer que aquela infestação de insetos na minha republica foi culpa sua? A matarei posteriormente por isso. Desculpe o atraso. Ja ne.**_

**XP**

**Srta Truglia: **_**Acho que seria adequado de minha parte dizer "bem vinda á minha fanfic", mas por razoes que nem eu lembro ultimamente eu tenho dito "Welcome to the jungle". Eu também morro de ri com os pensamentos do Sasuke. Acho que eu esqueço que fui eu quem escreveu. Tenho probleminha. Mas não vai rolar doação de órgãos e a Sakura não vai morrer, sinto muito. E não se preocupe, você postou o review antes de eu conseguir um computador novo. Desculpe a demora.**_

**XP**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalala... Alguém quer me dar uma oneshot Lucy/Loke (Fairy Tail) de presente? Se alguém quiser, prometo que devolvo com uma oneshot também.**

**Como se eu tivesse tempo pra isso. Mas a proposta ta valendo.**

**Kissus e até a próxima.**

**D.T.**


	14. Não vou pensar em você

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se me pertencesse... Bem, não é difícil imaginar que Sasuke estaria morto e Itachi, vivo.

**Rate: T**

**x**

**A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Sasu/Hina**

**x**

_**Eu nunca me considerei uma pessoa boa. Eu não sou daqueles que fica se questionando se foi muito ruim em outra vida para merecer o que esta passando: eu tenho consciência de que fui ruim pra caramba nesta vida mesmo. Eu me queixo as vezes com Kami-sama (de fato, eu praticamente dialogo com ele todos os dias) mas seria mais pelo fato de que é melhor dialogar com ele do que com qualquer pessoa dessa aldeia do fim do mundo. Kami pode até não me responder, mas também não me enche o saco com resposta pré-fabricadas ou idiotas. Mas eu realmente não acho que Ele fique policiando nossa vida e recompensando nossas boas ações. Acho que Ele tem mais o que fazer, seja lá o que for.**_

_**Então, se existe um deus ou vários, Karma, roda dos pecados, paraíso e inferno, honestamente, não me interessa. Se há um destino que recompensa aqueles que merecem e reserva penitencias para os pecadores, eu estou cagando e andando pra isso. Os crédulos que deixem isso guiar suas vidas, porque a minha com certeza está muito boa sendo guiada por mim.**_

_**Até porque eu não vou dar lá muito crédito para um deus que faz alguém como Hinata sofrer.**_

_**...**_

_**Merda.**_

_**Pensei nela de novo. **_

_**E eu que achei que estava indo tão bem...**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo XIV: **** Não vou pensar em você**

E aqui estou eu de novo. Parece que eu não me canso de perder, não é?

_- Sua vez, Sasuke._

É claro que é. Eu não sou cego, sabia? Eu vi muito bem a jogada que você acabou de fazer, e que desarmou toda a minha estratégia.

De novo: Por que eu ainda me dou ao trabalho de jogar shoji com o Shikamaru? Puro masoquismo da minha parte? Falta do que fazer?

Errado.

Esse joguinho diabólico me obriga a pensar. E pensar é algo ótimo. Principalmente quando é sobre estratégias, não sobre olhos perolados, peles pálidas como a neve, cabelos escuros e longos...

Foco, Sasuke.

_- Eu não sei como vocês agüentam ficar jogando isso, dattebayo._

Naruto veio comigo até a casa do Shikamaru. Enquanto nós jogamos, ele está estirado na varanda, olhando desanimado para o jardim interno. Dessa vez eu não vou contradizê-lo, porque realmente não sei como eu estou agüentando.

Mas por que eu não estaria agüentando? Está tudo ótimo, como sempre. Ou pelo menos ótimo como a minha vida nessa aldeia idiota do fim do mundo pode ser. Por favor, Hokage, me mande em uma missão suicida contra a Akatsuki.

_- Pare de reclamar, Naruto. _– resmungou Shikamaru, me observando fazer o meu movimento. Vi suas sobrancelhas se contraindo. Ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou, descrente. – _Sabe, Sasuke, você no geral joga mal, mas hoje você está se superando._

Ah. Morre.

_- Cale a boca. O jogo ainda não acabou. – _Como seu eu já não soubesse que vou perder. Que bom que nós nunca apostamos nada. Ou eu já teria perdido até as cuecas para ele há muito tempo. Ou não. Ele não teria nada para fazer com elas. Só vender no mercado negro para as minhas fãs histéricas. Como se alguém fosse querer comprar.

...

Que bom que Shikamaru e eu nunca apostamos nada. Nunca vou subestimar o nível de loucura das garotas dessa aldeia.

Nós jogamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, e Naruto já tinha se acomodado para uma provável soneca. Então, com um suspiro, Shikamaru finalmente soltou algo que deveria estar segurando há muito tempo.

_- Hinata vai sair dessa._

Eu levantei minha cabeça tão rápido que ela doeu e minha visão embaçou por alguns milésimos de segundo. Naruto se levantou bruscamente, e nós dois o encaramos com caras de idiotas. Supostamente isso não deveria ser segredo que poucos conhecem?

Quero dizer, eu sei que Naruto sabe. Mas nós nunca falamos sobre isso. Ele tem a Sakura para discutir esse assunto. Já eu... Prefiro nem pensar demais. De fato, caso ninguém tenha percebido, eu estou tentando fingir que a Hinata não existe. Prefiro apenas ficar sabendo do resultado quando o tratamento estiver completo. Evita complicações e sentimentalismos desnecessários.

Shikamaru também nos encarou, com um sorriso descrente.

_- Isso já estava bem óbvio há muito tempo para qualquer observador atento. – _Acabo de descobrir que eu não sou um observador atento. – _Francamente, vocês adoram me lembrar de que eu sou um super gênio com Q.I. maior que 200, mas vocês realmente me subestimam seriamente._

_- Ah. _– foi tudo que Naruto respondeu, dando um risinho nervoso. Eu me limitei a abaixar a cabeça e voltar a me concentrar no tabuleiro.

Eu sei que os dois ficaram esperando a minha reação. Eu praticamente _senti _seus olhares sobre mim, até que eles finalmente desistiram e voltaram a seus afazeres anteriores (que seriam dormir e me derrotar). Mas eu estava determinado a mostrar pra todos que aquilo não estava me afetando. Eu nunca mais vi Hinata depois daquela noite a duas semanas atrás, e tão pouco iria procurar ver. Ela estava se tratando, e a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era esperar os resultados. Espero que ela sobreviva, claro, mas isso não está nas minhas mãos.

...

Acho que o pior de tudo é saber que a vida dela não depende da minha vontade.

De qualquer forma, que ninguém espere me ver deprimido pelos cantos ou rondando a mansão dos Hyuuga. Eu vou continuar com a minha vida normalmente, e pronto.

O problema é que eu já havia acostumado que a minha normalidade era com ela perto de mim.

Não, não estou dizendo que eu a amo loucamente. Muito menos que eu vou pedi-la em casamento quando ela melhorar. Não quero ninguém pirando por causa da minha afirmação anterior. A companhia dela é agradável, e ela não me irrita como o resto da população feminina do mundo inteiro. Mesmo que a palavra _namoro_ nunca tenha sido pronunciada por nenhum de nós, a nossa situação era confortável.

Simples assim.

E eu continuo dizendo isso, porque uma hora eu vou me convencer.

Pelo menos assim espero.

Mas eu continuo com aquele sentimento de vazio, que se apossou de mim desde aquela noite.

Aquela noite.

Eu realmente tenho tentado não pensar nela.

Não iria me ajudar em nada, sabe?

Eu realmente não devo ficar lembrando da textura da sua pele, do cheiro do seu perfume mesclado com o suor, da sua voz rouca sussurrando o meu nome...

_- Mas que cara é essa que você está fazendo?_

_- Cale a boca._

Realmente não devo ficar lembrando.

WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW

_-Aguente firme, Hinata-sama!_

Definitivamente, isso é muito mais fácil de dizer do que de fazer.

Nesse exato momento, eu estou deitada no chão de uma sala vazia da minha casa. No meu corpo e eu volta de mim, há vários sinais e dizeres próprios para esse tipo de tratamento. Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san e outros ninjas médicos estão realizando o procedimento para a regeneração de vários dos meus órgãos internos. Otou-sama e Neji-niisan estão presentes também.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil: a dor já era esperada. E com as dores que eu venho sentindo constantemente, achei que não seria tão ruim assim. Achei que já estava acostumada com a dor. Doce ilusão. Era como se eu sentisse dor pela primeira vez na vida. Parecia que eu a sentia na própria alma. Não conseguia segurar os gritos. Se minha doença me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse sendo rasgada por dentro, aquele tratamento parecia queimar lentamente cada um dos meus órgãos internos. Eu me sentia presa em uma fogueira. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era tentar me manter no mesmo lugar, e estava empregando toda a minha força de vontade nisso, pois caso contrário com certeza estaria rolando pelo chão.

Eu já estava assim há quase duas horas. Com certeza eu sou mais forte do que eu imaginava.

Do que meu otou-sama imaginava também.

Ás vezes, quando a dor me faz ter espasmos e eu curvo a cabeça para trás, consigo ver otou-sama e Neji-niisan de relance. Eles estão parados diante da porta de entrada, impassíveis com seus braços cruzados, observando a cena como se nada estivesse acontecendo. É exatamente o tipo de atitude que eu esperava deles e, francamente, depois de todos esses anos, não me surpreende mais, tão pouco incomoda. O que estava realmente me chateando é que eu tinha certeza, certeza absoluta, de que Hanabi-chan estava sentada no corredor, com as costas grudadas naquela porta. Proibida de entrar, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, além de sentar e ouvir os gritos.

Como tantas vezes eu fiz diante da porta do quarto da mamãe durante sua conturbada gravidez.

Me desculpe, imouto. Não queria que você passasse pelo que eu passei.

E então a queimação ficou mais forte e Hanabi-chan foi varrida da minha mente. Eu só pensava em travar os músculos e me impedir de mexer. Mexer podia ser o impulso que meu corpo tentava realizar, mas só fazia com que eu sentisse mais dor. Principalmente no peito. Eu tinha a sensação de que meu coração ia explodir. Agarrei com força as faixas brancas que protegiam meus seios, e as puxei com vontade, sem me importar ou sequer raciocinar que seu eu fizesse isso por mais tempo acabaria passando vergonha na frente de um monte de estranhos e do Neji-niisan.

_- Tsunade-sama!_

_- Eu sei. Estamos sobrecarregando o coração dela. Diminuam o ritmo. Vamos encerrar essa seção._

Eu ouvia as vozes, mas mesmo na minha cabeça eu apenas tinha a vaga sensação de que as conhecia. A queimação e a dor diminuíam, mas eu continuava sentindo o calor, e parecia suar cada vez mais. Eu abri os braços e as pernas, como se quisesse fazer um anjo de neve, e respirei fundo. Senti meu corpo lentamente ficando insensível, mas algo me disse que aquilo não era uma anestesia. Talvez não fosse a coisa certa a se fazer, mas resolvi me entregar de bom grado à acolhedora inconsciência que me envolvia.

**X**

Quando eu acordei, já estava na minha cama. Alguém havia me lavado e me vestido com um kimono branco simples, de algodão. Algo dentro de mim dizia que deveria ter sido minha imouto. À medida que eu recuperava a consciência, voltava a sentir várias fisgadas de dor espalhadas por todo o corpo. Mas a experiência me dizia que elas logo passariam. Tive vontade de me sentar, mas preferi não forçar meu corpo. De fato, não sentia que tinha forças suficientes para levantar sequer um dedo.

_- Você foi muito bem, Hinata. _– Sakura estava de pé ao lado da cama. Parecia cansada também, já que não fizera sequer uma pausa durante o tratamento. – _Quanto mais tempo você agüentar, melhor é para o progresso do tratamento. Você tem ido muito bem._

_- E o trata... –_ minha voz falhou e eu desisti de tentar continuar, pois Sakura sabia exatamente aonde eu queria chegar.

_- Não fique pensando nisso, Hinata. Sua saúde é a prioridade. _– ela disse com aquele tom profissional que me fazia lembrar da época em que ela apresentava seus trabalhos para a classe na academia shinobi. Essa situação toda realmente me deixou muito nostálgica. – _O tratamento vai durar o tempo que for necessário. Não há motivos para ter pressa. _

_- Não..._ – eu comecei a responder, mas terminei a frase apenas na minha mente. Não, claro que não. Não há motivo algum para ter pressa. Não mesmo.

E por favor, Hinata, pare de tentar se convencer disso. Você está conseguindo.

_- Se continuarmos desse jeito, você não terá com o que se preocupar. Apenas temos que ter cuidado para não sobrecarregar o seu coração._

_- Sim..._ – sussurrei, fechando os olhos. Não que eu quisesse dormir, mas esperava que isso impedisse a Sakura de engrenar os aspectos médico/biológicos da questão. Eu sei que eles são importantes, mas eu realmente prefiro não saber. Esse é o tipo de conhecimento que só me deixa pior.

_- Acho que vou deixá-la dormir. Trate de repousar e alimentar-se direito, ouviu? Se você estiver em condições, podemos fazer outra seção amanhã á noite._

Eu murmurei qualquer coisa em resposta, então ela se despediu e deixou o quarto. A única luz no ambiente era a que entrava pelas minhas cortinas fechadas, e o quarto estava na penumbra. Eu curti aquele silêncio por mais alguns minutos, quietinha sob meus lençóis, até que juntei fôlego o suficiente para dizer de forma clara:

_- P-pode s-sair da-daí, n-niisan. - _Ou tão clara quanto eu normalmente consigo.

Como eu estava imaginando, Neji-niisan saiu das sombras escuras de um dos cantos, e se aproximou lentamente da minha cama.

_- Você deveria dormir, Hinata-sama._

E você deveria estar no seu quarto. É constrangedor você estar aqui. Mas não tenho forças o suficiente para dizer isso tudo.

_- Não precisa..._

_- Se vai dizer que eu não preciso fazer isso, Hinata-sama, quero que saiba que estou plenamente consciente de que minha tarefa é garantir sua segurança._

E há algo aqui que ameace minha segurança?

Assim sendo, lancei para Neji-niisan um olhar que ele já conhecia, e sabia perfeitamente que significava "eu já te dispensei dessa função há muito tempo, pare de ficar falando esse tipo de coisa".

Mas ele ignorou meu olhar. Não moveu sequer um dedo ou mudou a expressão. Frustração. Fechei os olhos e pensei em dormir realmente, mas não conseguiria fazer isso com ele ali. Meus nervos têm estado à flor da pele ultimamente, e desde aquela noite com o Sasuke, a presença dos homens tem me constrangido ainda mais. Suponho que eu seja um caso perdido, afinal.

_- N-não po-po-posso d-dormir com vo-o-cê aqui._

Como eu consegui dizer isso?

_- Por que não? Não confia em mim, Hinata-sama?_

Não confio no sexo oposto no geral. Homens me intimidam, me fazem sentir pequena. Sempre foi assim com meu otou-sama, e com você também. O único que conseguiu fazer com que eu ficasse plenamente relaxada em sua presença foi o Sasuke. Nem mesmo Shino-kun ou Kiba-kun conseguiram isso. Acho que é porque Sasuke nunca me deu a impressão de que julgava minhas decisões. Deve ser porque ele é a última pessoa nessa aldeia que pode falar sobre decisões erradas.

Mas eu venho percebendo que Neji-niisan tem me olhado de uma forma diferente ultimamente. E não é um olhar de pena ou algo de gênero. É... indefinível. E isso faz com que eu me sinta ainda mais intimidada na presença dele.

_- ... constrangedor, niisan._

Espero que ele tenha entendido. Primeiro, que é constrangedor. Segundo, que ele é meu niisan.

_- Por favor. _– acrescentei.

Eu ouvi seus passos se afastando da cama, o barulho da minha porta correndo e ele saindo.

_- É claro, ..._

Eu arregalei os olhos, mas a porta já se fechara e Neji-niisan já havia ido embora. Não fazia diferença, porque de qualquer maneira eu não tinha forças para me levantar, mas no ímpeto da surpresa eu tive a impressão de que ia cair da cama. Eu jamais pensei que isso pudesse acontecer.

Jamais pensei que Neji-niisan iria se referir a mim daquele jeito. Que usaria _aquela_ palavra.

Oh, céus. As surpresas nunca terminam. Me pergunto o que irá resultar disso.

WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW

Placar atual:

Shikamaru 4 X 0 Sasuke.

De novo: Por que diabos eu ainda me dou ao trabalho de jogar shoji com o Shikamaru?

Bem, a resposta eu acho que vocês já conhecem. A questão seguinte é: o que é pior para o meu ego? Ficar pensando na Hinata ou perder incansavelmente para o Shikamaru?

Começo a desconfiar que talvez seja melhor eu ir me deprimir lá no meu bairro isolado e macabro (de fato, estou começando a pensar nele como um gueto, mas isso não vem ao caso). Até porque não é como se eu não tivesse passado bem uns cinco anos da minha vida me deprimindo por lá. Só que por motivos bem diferentes. De um jeito ou de outro, eu já deveria estar acostumado.

Invejo você, Naruto, que pode se estirar na varanda da casa alheia e dormir um sono livre de preocupações.

...

Mas também não precisava roncar.

_- Você pretende fazer algo a respeito? _– perguntou Shikamaru, com a cabeça abaixada para o tabuleiro. Hunf. Será que vocês não se cansam de me perturbar com essa história, não? Eu realmente estou me esforçando pra não pensar sobre isso, por que você insistem em me encher o saco?

_- Não há nada que eu possa fazer com relação a isso. De qualquer forma, é uma decisão que diz respeito somente a mim._

Shikamaru levantou a cabeça e ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

_- Bem, eu não me importaria se você lhe desse um soco na barriga._

Mas hein?

_- Do que você está falando?_

_- Eu estava falando do Naruto roncando bem ali. _– Ah. Paranóia, por que faz parte de mim? – _Do que VOCÊ estava falando?_

Pense rápido.

_- Do jogo._ – nada mal. – _Do fato de eu estar perdendo. _– acrescentei, com desprezo, esperando ser convincente o suficiente.

_- Ah. _– Shikamaru sorriu. E felizmente pareceu não suspeitar de nada. – _Mas e quanto ao nosso amigo ali?_

_- Acho que não custa nada fazer um favor para o dono da casa. –_ E dito isso, desci um soco no estômago de Naruto, que o fez acordar com um solavanco e perder todo o ar que tinha. – _Pare de roncar, infeliz._

_- SASUKE, TEME, AGORA VOCÊ VAI APANHAR DE VERDADE!_

_-Ótimo. – _respondi, me levantando também. Qualquer coisa para desistir do jogo de uma forma menos vergonhosa. – _Já faz um tempo que eu acho que você está precisando apanhar um pouco._

_- Hei, hei, querem por favor parar com isso? _– resmungou Shikamaru, sem se mexer sequer um centímetro do lugar, enquanto eu e Naruto nos encarávamos como se quiséssemos nos matar pela 20584073ª vez. – _Se vocês quiserem agir como crianças, vão fazer isso em outro lugar._

_- Não enche, Shikamaru, Sasuke está precisando levar uma surra, porque ele anda um saco esses dias._

_- É você que está sempre me tirando da minha casa, dobe, se não está feliz, me deixe em paz e vá fazer qualquer outra coisa. Acertar sua testa em todas as árvores da floresta, por exemplo._

Ahh... Nada com uma discussão saudável para manter a amizade.

_- Sei, sei. Se vocês querem mesmo se matar, façam isso longe da minha casa, porque vai ser um saco ter que reconstruí-la._

_- Ahhh, você fala como se fôssemos uns destruidores descontrolados, sabia?_

_- Não seja cínico, Naruto, nós sempre destruímos as coisas._

E como vocês podem imaginar, a essa altura nós já estamos segurando as golas um do outro.

Shikamaru, se levantou, com o jogo nas mãos. Ha. Isso encerra a minha quota de derrotas por hoje.

_- Se vocês querem tanto, por que não vão para o Vale do Fim? Lá não é o lugar de vocês discutirem a relação?_

_- SHIKAMARU, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!_

Foi nesse instante, em que Naruto e eu inesperadamente estávamos segurando Shikamaru pela gola da camisa e provavelmente muitos socos seriam distribuídos, que ouvimos o barulho da porta correndo pelo trilho e uma voz terrivelmente conhecida exclamou:

_- Qual é, vocês estão brigando? Não sejam crianças!_

Adivinha quem é a infeliz pessoa dona dessa voz irritante.

Acertou quem disse Ino. Não sabia que ela tinha liberdade para ficar invadindo a casa dele assim. Pobre Shikamaru, sinto tanta pena de você que já não estou mais com raiva.

Bem, agora eu não acho que você vá adivinhar quem veio junto com ela. Porque eu nunca achei que veria o Shino andando por aí com essa loira infernal. Mais um pra listinha (nada pequena), foi?

_- Que surpresa... –_ exclamou Shikamaru, afastando um ainda furioso Naruto de perto dele. – _Não achei que vocês três iam aparecer aqui assim. Realmente inesperado._

Três?

Ou o Mangekyo finalmente me deixou meio cego, ou eu não aprendi a contar. Onde tem três pessoas ai?

Ah, sim, acabei de reparar. Ino tinha uma criança no colo. Não sou muito bom com essas coisas, mas ela deve ter mais ou menos uns dois anos, talvez três, acho eu.

...

KAMI-SAMA, NÃO ME DIGA QUE A INO JÁ É MÃE E EU NÃO SABIA? Quero dizer, é bem provável e tals, e eu realmente não sou igual ao Kakashi-sensei e não contribuo para o fluxo de fofocas da aldeia, tão pouco me interesso pela vida dos outros, já que ultimamente não ando me interessando nem pela minha, mas daí a Ino ter um filho e eu só descobrir agora já é outra história. Ainda bem que eu tenho certeza absoluta de que não sou o pai.

_- Hey, Shino, por que você está acompanhando a Ino, hein?_ – perguntou Naruto, levantando o dedo mindinho. Eu me pergunto se tem como ele ser mais inconvenientemente infantil.

Bem, o Shino até tentou responder, mas aí a Ino disparou a falar alguma coisa em cima, e pelo que deu pra abstrair ela ia contar toda a história sobre o caso amoroso dos dois, e como eu não fazia questão nenhuma de ficar sabendo, me limitei a encarar a criança. Era um menino razoavelmente não-feio (é contra meus princípios achar um homem bonito, não interessa a idade) como o cabelo arrepiado castanho e olhos bem grandes, redondos e vermelhos.

Vermelhos?

_- Yo, Asuma. _– Chamou Shikamaru, escapando da confusão falante que Ino se tornara. O menino se atirou nos braços dele imediatamente. Peraí: Asuma? – _Vamos para longe dessa problemática, sim?_

_- Asuma?_

_- Hai._ – Shikamaru respondeu, enquanto a criança repentinamente se dava conta da minha existência e me encarava com olhos arregalados. Que diabos eu fiz agora? – _Ele é o filho do Asuma-sensei e da Kurenai-sensei. _

Isso explica o nome, os olhos vermelhos, a Ino exibindo ele por aí e trazendo para o Shikamaru ver. Só não explica como o Shino conseguiu a façanha de se enrolar com essa doida varrida. Tão pouco explica como o Naruto ainda não cometeu suicídio, tendo que ouvir essa abobrinha toda.

_- Ah. _– Foi tudo o que eu respondi, enquanto o pirralho ainda me encarava como se eu fosse uma aparição, sei lá. Será que se eu ativar o Sharingan eu vou assustá-lo? Que cruel da minha parte. Se bem que provavelmente seria mais fácil ele me chamar de "mamãe" do que ficar assustado. Ele vê olhos vermelhos o dia inteiro. – _Por que ele tá me encarando?_

Shikamaru riu.

_- É uma criança, Sasuke, só tem três anos. – _Com essa idade, Itachi já sabia matar. – _Você não se dá bem com elas, não é?_

_- Nem. _– respondi, enquanto o garoto arregalava ainda mais os olhos para mim. Eu cruzei os braços. Nunca gostei de crianças. – _Algo errado, garoto?_

Ele apontou o dedo direto para a lateral da minha cabeça (ou assim me pareceu).

_- Pato._

Por favor, alguém me diga que esse pirralho não acabou de dizer que eu tenho um pato na minha cabeça.

_- Eu acho que se parece mais com uma galinha._

Ok, Naruto já me irritou, Shikamaru já me irritou, esse pirralho já me irritou, Ino sempre me irrita, e Shino está me irritando com o fato de não se irritar com ela. Cansei desse lugar. Vou cair fora antes que comecem as piadas sobre magia negra envolvendo galinhas pretas.

_- Chega dessa bobagem toda. Não vou perder o meu tempo aqui._ – Vou perder meu tempo em outro lugar. Dito isso, dei meia volta e sai andando. Tem felicidade demais acumulada no mesmo local. Depois de alguns passos, eu me lembrei do Naruto, e quando me virei para ver se ele estava vindo junto, vi que ele estava muito ocupado em paparicar o pirralho. Faça o que quiser então. Ninguém disse nada, já que todos estão acostumados com minhas saídas pouco-educadas, mas o pirralho ergueu o bracinho e acenou para mim.

_- Tchau, pato!_

Odeio crianças que aprendem a falar cedo. Odeio crianças no geral. Se eu pudesse, criaria Uchihas em laboratório, só pra não ter que criar alguma. A restauração do clã pode esperar até eu ter aprendido a controlar o impulso de atirar uma criança chata no telhado. Ou DO telhado, dependendo do meu humor.

_- É uma galinha, Asuma._

Morram todos vocês. E deixem meu cabelo em paz.

WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW

Ouvi uma batida fraca na porta.

_- Neesan, posso entrar?_

Eu fiz força para me sentar na cama.

_- Claro, Hanabi-chan._

A porta se abriu e ela entrou, parecendo meio indecisa, como se não soubesse se deveria estar ali ou não, se não era melhor me deixar dormir. É raro vê-la assim, e acabo de descobrir que eu não gosto.

_- Eu te acordei? _– perguntou, correndo a porta de volta para o lugar.

_- Não, já estava acordada. – _O que era verdade. Mesmo depois que Neji-niisan foi embora, eu não consegui dormir. Fiquei o tempo todo pensando. Remoendo lembranças recentes.

Hanabi-chan parou ao lado da cama. Me encarava como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não sabia bem como. Eu a conhecia bastante. Ela não faria perguntas tais como "você está bem?" ou "está doendo?", tão pouco usaria frases gastas para tentar me animar. Não, ela queria dizer outra coisa, e eu praticamente me enxerguei nela quando finalmente me dei conta daquilo que ela estava implorando silenciosamente para que eu entendesse.

_- Pode pegar minha escova de cabelos sobre a cômoda para mim, imouto?_

Ela obedeceu sem fazer perguntas, como nós duas sempre fomos ensinadas a fazer. Porém seu olhar era questionador quando a entregou para mim.

_- Sente-se aqui de costas para mim, sim? – _pedi, dando espaço para ela na cama. Novamente, obedeceu sem sequer perguntar. Então eu comecei a escovar seu cabelo.

Uma das poucas lembranças que eu tenho da minha okaa-sama é dela escovando meu cabelo. Okaa-sama sempre dizia que o achava lindo, e eu me enchia de orgulho, e deixava-o crescer, só para que ela o escovasse. Mas depois que ela morreu, e eu iniciei seriamente meu treinamento com otou-sama, ele reclamava que meu cabelo sempre se soltava, me desconcentrando e atrapalhando. Intimidada, eu cortei o meu cabelo, quase como o de um menino, e o mantive assim durante anos, até que finalmente tivesse confiança o suficiente para olhar diretamente para meu pai. Então eu voltei a usar o cabelo longo que minha okaa-sama tanto gostava.

Escovar o cabelo. É incrível como algo tão simples é capaz de passar tanto conforto para alguém. Os cabelos da minha imouto, ao contrário dos meus, são castanhos como os de otou-sama, extremamente lisos e sedosos. Fiquei repetindo o movimento da escova várias vezes, mesmo que não houvesse mais nenhum fio para colocar no lugar, pois o importante era a sensação de conforto que eu tentava proporcionar a ela. Hanabi-chan não disse nada enquanto eu fazia isso, mas lentamente eu a vi começar a tremer.

_- O que foi, imouto?_

Eu parei a escova e ela virou a cabeça para me encarar. Pela primeira vez em treze anos, eu vi seus olhos úmidos de lágrimas.

_- Você não vai morrer, certo, Hinata-neesan?_

Eu a abracei.

_- Claro que não._

_- É uma promessa? _– ela sussurrou contra o meu cabelo.

_- É uma promessa. _– eu sussurrei de volta.

Você é como eu fui, Hanabi-chan, está passando por aquilo que eu passei quando okaa-sama estava doente. E é por isso que eu não iria dizer, e na verdade eu também tentava não pensar, que há treze anos atrás, okaa-sama e eu havíamos feito a mesma promessa, enquanto ela escovava o meu cabelo.

Só que ela não pode cumprir.

Meu coração doeu.

No sentido literal da palavra dor.

x

**Continua...**

**Yo! Saiu rapidinho, não foi? Eis aí o décimo quarto capítulo. Mais uns três ou quatro e eu acho que a gente termina. Já faz um bom tempo, não? Mas vou deixar para ficar nostálgica quando a fanfic acabar.**

**Capítulo exclusivamente centrado no Sasuke e na Hinata, do jeito que vocês gostam (suponho). Meio parado, mas no próximo fortes emoções virão. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Enfim, não é preciso falar que eu não sei o nome do filho da Kurenai, sequer sei se é homem, não sei escolher nomes e tão pouco soube imaginar ele direito. Mas o fato é que o cabelo do sasuke é igual as penas do rabo de uma galinha, sério.**

**Também não preciso falar que não sei nada sobre a mãe da Hinata ou seu relacionamento com a mesma, e que qualquer coisa que surgir daí é invenção minha.**

**X**

**Acho que eu devo dar uma contextualizada na história, que tá meio confusa. Mas quando eu comecei a escrever a situação no mangá era uma, e agora já mudou completamente. Mas fazer de conta que é assim: Sasuke matou o Itachi, descobriu a verdade mas não ficou maluco igual no mangá, e voltou pra aldeia após chutar a Ebi e depois de Pain ter destruído a aldeia. Então, é fiel mais ou menos até a morte do Itachi. A reunião dos Kages, a guerra e essa doideira toda nunca aconteceu. Então, é como se a Akatsuki ainda estivesse solta por aí fazendo suas esquisitices e planejando seu ataque secreto mortal. Se passaram uns dois, quase três anos desde a fictícia volta do Sasuke.**

**X**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEENÇÃO:**

**A Srta. -CHI está por aí? Por que a Srta. ganhou uma oneshot. (detalhes no cap. Anterior) Se não quiser, não posso fazer nada. Mas ela só poderá ser reivindicada antes de eu postar o último capítulo. Então, se você ainda quiser, é só mandar o pedido que a gente faz. : ) E com "a gente" eu quero dizer eu. XD **

**X**

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA: **

**I – ****Tentativas Frustradas**** (Naruto): Séries de oneshots U.A. mostrando o quanto pode ser desastroso se declarar para a pessoa amada. Nem sempre dá muito certo, né? Capítulo I: Professor e aluna (Kaká/saku). Aviso antes que acho que ficou uma droga. Farei melhor na próxima. Rate T por precaução. A classificação do fanfiction me confunde.**

**II – ****Cupcake**** (Bleach): Oneshot U.A. Ichi/Hime. ****Narrativa da Orihime. Mesmo sendo UA, eu tentei manter as relações e personalidades dos personagens originais. Rate K, bem levinha, só pra rir um pouquinho das maluquices dela.**

**III – ****Capitão**** (One Piece): Oneshot. ****Pensamentos dos integrantes da tripulação do Chapéu de Palha sobre Luffy após a morte de Ace. Eu gostei. One Piece é meu favorito acima de todos os outros mangás e me casarei com Luffy futuramente : ).**

**X**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Aryel-chan: ****Calma, não vamos desesperar antes da hora. Não entendi muito bem o que você disse, mas o Sasuke não vai morrer (ainda que eu aguarde a morte dele no mangá). Já quanto a Hinata, você terá que aguardar os últimos capítulos. Sim, sou má. Eu até gosto quando um personagem principal morre, é emocionante. Aguarde e verás. Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo.**

**O **

**K-Pearl:**** Sim, eu sei que demorei muito, desculpe por isso. Mas este até que não demorou tanto em comparação, né? Nah, eu disse que não iria abandonar a fanfic e não irei abandonar. Nem que leve mais dois anos eu termino. Zueira, já ta quase acabando. Obrigada pelos elogios.**

**Pra falar BEEEEM a verdade, eu nunca fui lá muito fã de Sasu/Hina, mas como eu prefiro Naru/Saku, "acaba sobrando" pros dois ficarem juntos. Enfim. Não gosto do Sasuke. Espero que ele se dê muito mal no final de Naruto. Hinata merece coisa melhor. Mas eu gosto de fazer ela sofrer. Complicado, não?**

**Vestibular idiota. Só digo isso. Mas também depois que eu passar, não vou fazer nada além de ler mangá e escrever. Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo.**

**O **

**Srta. Truglia:**** Yes, agora meu pc e eu somos bff. Não sei como pude sobreviver tanto tempo sem. : ) Mas o fato é que são raras as coisas que eu escreve e que gosto. Gostei das minhas duas últimas oneshots, de Bleach e de One Piece, mas no geral não gosto de nada. Sou enjoada e sempre acho que está tudo horrível, admito. Mas acho que faz parte do processo de amadurecer como escritora. De resto, eu entrego para Deus. Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo.**

**O **

**Misha yanata:**** Fico feliz em ver como tantas pessoas estão pirando na trama. Adoro drama. Calma, gente, Sasuke (pro meu desgosto) não morre. Hinata, aguardem e deixem tudo com a Dark Temi, que ela sabe o que fazer 8D. huahauhuahua, to adorando isso. Que bom que você está gostando. Tsunade é ídola, só digo isso. Love Shino. Observem como eu to sendo legal com a Ino. Eles meio que se perderam na história, mas a verdade é que eu não to lá com muito saco para mexer com os dois. Vou me concentrar no sasu/hina que é mais legal e rende. Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo.**

**O **

**Ishisu-chan:**** Eu também já reli algumas vezes, e para mim o sasuke continua sendo um idiota. Não tem como, eu não gosto dele. Mas ele me mata de rir aqui, acho que os pensamentos dele são meio OCC, e olha que eu que sou a autora. Mas é exatamente por isso que eu narro com ele. Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo.**

**O **

**Kaw-chan:**** Não chore, Sasuke não merece suas lágrimas, nem as de ninguém. Obrigada pelos elogios, eu não acho que seja tão boa assim, mas se você acha eu fico feliz. : ) Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo.**

**O**

**Gesy:**** Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu adoro um drama. Metáforas é comigo mesmo. Tentei postar o mais rápido que pude. Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo.**

**O**

**Raissa Shields: ****Comprei no mercado negro, filha, e foi uma pechincha : ) Assim você me deixa sem graça, não acho que mereça tantos elogios. Adoro ser favoritada 8D. Muito obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo. **

**O **

**Eu agradeço a todas que leram, tendo comentado ou não. Vocês me fazem uma autora mais baka e mais feliz : )**

**D.T.**

**X**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala... Bleach perdeu seu lugar no pódio dos animes mais assistidos. **** One Piece continua em primeiro (eternamente – Oda é muito foda) e Naruto continua em segundo, mas algum outro cujo nome eu esqueci agora passou Bleach em popularidade. Agora Bleach é o quarto. **

**Viu, Kubo? É nisso que dá tirar os poderes do Ichigo e começar uma saga muito enche-lingüiça. Se queria dar tempo pra ele ficar mais velho e mais fodão, era só ter mandado ele pro Tibet treinar com algum Shinigami velhaço, sei lá. Assim você desanima o pessoal...**

**XP**

**Enfim, obrigada a todos que leram, mesmo que não tenham comentado. Sem previsão de atualização. As idéias estão fracas e o tempo tá curto. Vestibular idiota.**

**Até a próxima.**

**D.T.**


	15. Queda

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se me pertencesse... Eu não gosto nem de imaginar.

**Rate: T**

**x**

**A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Sasu/Hina**

**x**

_**Eu estou caindo. Estou perdendo as forças. Eu quero lutar, eu luto desesperadamente, mas a escuridão me envolve, e a inconsciência e a insensibilidade me seduzem, me atraem para o acolhedor esquecimento. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, eu quero viver. Eu quero ver o amanhã. Mas a noite não termina, o dia não está nascendo. É assim que você se sentia, quando estava na escuridão? Eu não sou mais um ponto puro e luminoso, eu sou a chama de uma vela que está se extinguindo. Estou delirando de novo, eu busco uma mão amiga por entre a névoa e meus dedos tocam o vazio. Eu sinto que viver ou morrer já não está em minhas mãos, e que agora eu só posso confiar nas pessoas que podem me curar. **_

_**Se eu não cair, você estará lá para me ver levantar?**_

_**Se eu apenas cair, você vai estender sua mão, e ajudar a me erguer?**_

_**E se por fim eu cair, você irá fechar meus olhos para mim?**_

_**E é nessa hora que a dor me acorda do meu delírio, e eu me lembro que a batalha ainda não acabou, e que eu ainda posso lutar. **_

_**.**_

**Capítulo XV: **_**Queda**_

**.**

_- Aguente firme, Hinata-san!_

Se você me perguntar, eu não saberei te dizer a quem pertence essa voz que tenta me animar. Já estamos na sexta semana de tratamento. Eles dizem que meus órgãos estão quase que completamente recuperados, mas a intensidade e a dor do tratamento não diminuem. Então, como sempre, eu apenas tento me manter imóvel no chão, gritando o menos que posso, chorando tudo o que consigo, enquanto espero que essas torturantes horas da seção passem logo.

_- Estamos quase terminando, Hinata!_

Sakura...? Não tenho certeza. Mas parece que todas as vezes que ouço essa frase, meu coração se aperta, e eu agarro com força as bandagens que protegem meu busto. Mais de uma vez eu as rasguei, em espasmos de dor. Extremamente constrangedor.

_- Diminuam o ritmo! _

Tsunade-sama...? Talvez, mas agora um zumbindo tomou conta de meus ouvidos, e eu sinto que respiro cada vez mais devagar, e com mais dificuldade.

_- Hinata, já terminamos, como está se sentindo?_

Eu abri os olhos, mas o cenário e as pessoas haviam se transformado em borrões negros. E a escuridão só foi ficando mais intensa, à medida que eu sentia que meio peito ia rasgar-se em dois pedaços de tanta dor, e eu já não podia mais respirar.

WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW

_- E então, Sasuke, como vai a vida?_

_- Ótima, Kakashi. _– acredite, já esteve pior.

_- Houve uma época em que você tinha o mínimo de respeito e me chamava de Kakashi-sensei._

Houve uma época em que eu o via como um jounin fodão com potencial para se tornar Hokage, e não um velho pervertido e fofoqueiro.

_- Humf. _– foi tudo o que respondi.

De modo que aqui estou eu, no apartamento do Kakashi, que se resume a um quarto com um banheiro e uma mini cozinha. Aposto que ele gasta metade do salário dele para comprar comida fora. A outra metade vai para seu interminável estoque de livros pervertidos. E aqui estamos nós, preenchendo relatórios para nossa tirânica Hokage. Não gosto de admitir, mas aquela mulher me assusta. Outro dia vi ela atirando o Konohamaru pela janela, depois que ele a chamou de velha peituda. Eu ri.

_- Há alguns anos, eu deixava de ir treinar vocês para preencher os relatórios, e agora é você quem está me ajudando..._

_- Eu sabia que era por isso que você sempre se atrasava... Mas você não acha que anda muito nostálgico?_

_- É porque a cada dia eu vejo vocês crescendo... E me tratando com menos respeito._

_- É uma outra forma de dizer que você está ficando velho._

_- Esse "velho" aqui ainda agüenta te dar uma surra se for preciso, Sasuke._

Isso é questionável, mas eu prefiro não me arriscar. Continuei preenchendo os relatórios em silêncio, enquanto Kakashi colocava a água do chá para ferver em um pequeno fogão no cubículo que ele chama de cozinha. Bem, acho que eu não devo criticar o sistema do meu antigo sensei, pois apesar da minha casa ser várias vezes maior, é muitas camadas de poeira mais suja. Deve ser por isso que eu passo tão pouco tempo por lá.

_- Há algo que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar já faz muito tempo, Sasuke, mas eu preferi esperar pra ver ser você me contaria._

Minha real vontade era responder "Então continua esperando", mas eu me limitei a soltar um outro "Humf" como resposta. Se essa conversa for a respeito da Hinata, então talvez tenha chegado a hora de ver se o Kakashi realmente ainda é mais forte do que eu numa briga.

_- O que você pretende fazer agora?_

Eu ergui os olhos para ele, encostado na porta da cozinha, enquanto esperava a água ferver. Estava com aquela expressão que ele sempre usou desde quando éramos crianças, e via que nós três estávamos quietos demais. Aquela expressão de "Eu sei que vocês vão fazer merda". E agora que eu paro pra pensar, é incrível que o Kakashi consiga transmitir o que ele está pensando usando apenas as expressões faciais, já que ele só tem um olho visível pra fazer isso.

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

Kakashi voltou sua atenção pra cozinha, e começou a tirar xícaras dos armários.

_-"O meu sonho é me tornar o maior Hokage. E então a aldeia vai ter que me respeitar como alguém importante.", foi o que o Naruto disse, e até hoje tenta cumprir. Pra ser muito sincero, eu não esperava lá grandes coisas da Sakura, já que a única ambição da vida dela parecia se casar com você... – _nem me lembre disso. – _Mas a Godaime-sama conseguiu colocar ela no caminho certo. Bom, talvez tenha sido mais a própria resolução dela de querer ajudar o Naruto a te trazer de volta._ – não me lembre disso também – _Já você... Bem você sabe melhor do que eu qual era o seu sonho, e mesmo que no fim das contas você tenha descoberto mais do que imaginava... – _não gosto de ser lembrado disso também. É por essas e outras que eu não gosto de conversar com o Kakashi sobre assuntos sérios, ele sempre diz aquilo que eu não quero ouvir. – _Em resumo, Sasuke, dos três, você foi o primeiro a conseguir o que queria, e nos últimos três anos eu não te vi com grandes motivações para absolutamente nada._ – ele trouxe as xícaras já com chá e as deixou sobre a mesa. Cruzou os braços e me encarou, com a expressão de nada de sempre. – _Então, o que você pretende fazer da sua vida?_

Ainda é uma pergunta melhor do que se ele quisesse falar sobre a Hinata. Limitei-me a encarar a xícara de chá.

_- E por que eu deveria, necessariamente, fazer algo da minha vida? Eu já passei tempo demais perseguindo um objetivo, não venha me encher o saco. Estou aproveitando um tempo de tranqüilidade._

_- Tranquilidade... _– repetiu Kakashi, sentando-se novamente e assoprando o chá. – _Sasuke, você pode dizer o que quiser, mas não é do tipo que gosta da monotonia. Ainda mais três anos de monotonia. Não tem nenhum grande plano pra si próprio?_

_- Reconstruir meu clã. _– Soltei automaticamente. Excelente trabalho, Sasuke. Acabou de abrir as portas e dar passagem para ele falar merda na sua cabeça.

_- Não te vejo como pai de família. _– Nem eu. – _Mas você ainda é jovem, há coisas que você pode fazer._

_- Como o que?_

_- Talvez uma viajem. Jiraya-sama passou muito tempo viajando e colhendo informações. Talvez você pudesse tentar algo assim._

_- Está falando sério? Por que se importaria com isso?_

_- Eu sinto que tenho uma obrigação de orientar vocês, já que foram os únicos aprendizes que eu tive. Mas Sakura já tem a Tsunade-sama, e Naruto talvez sempre tenha sido o que menos precisou de alguma orientação, já que ele sempre soube o que queria, além de que era o favorito de Jiraya-sama, claro. No fim das contas, Sasuke, o mais perdido dos três sempre foi você._

_- Humf. Não seja ridículo. _– apesar de que isso foi engraçado. Já me chamaram de várias coisas, mas perdido foi a primeira vez.

-_ Mas o que você me diz? Talvez Naruto fosse com você por um tempo, seria bom vocês passarem um tempo fora e darem uma outra olhada no mundo, é bom para o amadurecimento._

Ser espião de Konoha não me parece lá muito ruim. Talvez porque eu não goste de ficar atolado nessa aldeia idiota, talvez porque isso me lembrava um pouco o que o Itachi fez durante tanto tempo.

_- Você fez isso?_

_- Eu vivi outra época, Sasuke. Eu me tornei jounnin novo demais, _- não mais novo do que o Itachi – _eu fui pra guerra cedo demais. As coisas eram mais difíceis, nós tínhamos que saber o que queríamos da vida, já que ela estava sempre por um fio._

Eu acho que eu deveria ter nascido naquela época. As coisas eram mais simples. Era tudo uma questão de "Vá, e morra por sua aldeia". Soa como uma grande babaquice para os meus ouvidos, mas definitivamente torna a sua vida mais objetiva e menos complicada.

_- Eu posso pensar sobre isso. Mas não acho que o Naruto iria querer largar a aldeia de novo tão cedo... _– e a Hinata está meio que morre/nãomorre - _... E não é uma boa hora pra eu deixar a aldeia também._

_- Sim, eu sei._

Eu levantei os olhos para ver se ele ia começar com comentários infames a respeito de mim e da Hinata, mas ele parecia entretido _demais_ com os documentos para querer me zoar. Han. Ás vezes, assim raramente, o Kakashi age como um sensei normal deve agir. E eu fico muito grato por isso.

_- Você não pode abandonar a Hinata, não é?_

_- Cale a boa, seu idoiota._

Como eu disse, raramente. Aparentemente hoje não. Um velho fofoqueiro, é isso que você é.

WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW

Eu estou ouvindo as vozes. Sinto que há algo pressionando meu peito, um calor que faz com que meu coração continue a bater. Meus braços estão pesados. Não consigo mover a boca e responder a ninguém. Minha cabeça está girando, doendo, e eu não raciocino mais. Meu último pensamento antes de desmaiar novamente foi a certeza de que algo estava muito, muito errado.

Porque de repente eu estava cuspindo muito, muito sangue.

E eu soube que estava caindo.

WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW

_-Como isso foi acontecer, Godaime-sama?_

_- Se acalme, Hiashi. _– como esse homem me irrita. Mas é sempre agradável vê-lo perder o controle. Pena que tenha que ser nessas circunstâncias. – _E VOCÊS AI SE ACALMEM TAMBÉM! NÃO PRECISAMOS DE MAIS HISTERIA AQUI! - _Essa última parte eu gritei para os vários Hyuugas que estavam presentes no quarto quando Hinata desmaiou. E também para alguns médicos da minha equipe que já não tinham mais idade para perder a cabeça em situações críticas.

_- Não me peça para me acalmar, Senju Tsunade. _– Hey, o que houve com o "Godaime-sama"? Você ainda precisa de alguns anos para bater de frente comigo, criança. – _Eu confiei minha filha a você..._

_- ... e não há nenhuma outra pessoa para quem você poderia confiá-la. Agora fique quieto e me deixe fazer meu trabalho. Depois discutimos._

Deixe o nervoso Hiashi soltando fogo pelas ventas e me aproximei da maca em que eles acabavam de acomodar Hinata. Sakura não havia deixado de forçar chakra em seu peito para manter seu coração funcionando nem sequer por um segundo. Eu treinei bem essa menina. Shizune também estava com uma das mãos sobre o peito dela, analisando-a. Eu também treinei essa menina muito bem.

_- Tsunade-sama! – _ela exclamou, preocupada. Eu suspirei. Não era difícil de imaginar o que havia acontecido.

_- Ah, eu sei. Temos que movê-la para o hospital imediatamente. Agora._

_- Hai! – _Eles exclamaram e começaram a mover a maca o melhor que podiam, já que Sakura não podia se separar de Hinata. Mas quando abrimos a porta da sala, uma menina de cabelos castanhos se atirou na nossa frente.

_- HINATA-NEESAN!_ – ela gritou, e eu senti pena dela. Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Neji já a segurava pelos ombros e a afastava da porta para que pudéssemos passar. Eu apressei os médicos, enquanto Hanabi se debatia e tentava se soltar. – _ME LARGUE NEJI! EU VOU COM A HINATA-NEESAN!_

_- Você não deve, Hanabi-sama._ – e apesar de seu rosto estar inexpressível como sempre, sua voz estava muito mais baixa do que de costume, e eu soube que ele também estava abalado. Talvez o Clã Hyuuga não seja um caso perdido, afinal. Hanabi parou de se debater e começou a fungar, coma cabeça baixa.

_- Eu garantirei pessoalmente a saúde de Hinata. _– eu disse, não só para Hanabi, mas para Neji e Hiashi (e todos aqueles parentes) também. – _Ela ficará bem._

_- Eu espero que cumpra com sua palavra, Tsunade. – _Mais uma vez: onde foi parar o respeito desse homem? – _Se Hinata não se curar..._

_- Ela irá se curar. _– Hanabi ergueu a cabeça e eu me surpreendi, ao ver que ela já havia secado as lágrimas traiçoeiras e se acalmado. – _Ela me prometeu que vai ficar bem._

Eu nunca canso de me surpreender como as crianças dessa vila estão crescendo fortes. Mas não é hora pra isso. Me aprecei em seguir Shizune e os outros, sendo acompanhada por Hisashi. Ele estava quieto agora, e permaneceu assim durante todo o percurso até o hospital. Parecia não ver as pessoas na rua que paravam e apontavam para nós, e ignorava os conhecidos que se aproximavam para perguntar o que estava de errado com Hinata. Só tornou a abrir a boca quando viu a maca da filha entrando no hospital.

_- Godaime-sama. – _voltou a ter respeito?

_- Sim?_

_- Hinata é idêntica á mãe. Mas isso não significa que precisa terminar como ela._

Quem diria. Hyuuga Hisashi tem mesmo um coração.

_- Eu sei._

WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW

A sineta da porta da floricultura tocou, e eu suspirei sabendo que tinha que parar de dar atenção para ele.

Duas mulheres entraram e pediram um buquê de tulipas.

Enquanto eu embrulhava as flores, elas comentavam sobre uma cena que tinham visto na rua, sobre uma garota do Clã Hyuuga sendo levada as pressas para o hospital.

Antes que eu pudesse questioná-las sobre isso, meu namorado adorador de insetos já havia saído sem que eu tivesse tempo de me despir apropriadamente dele, sem que ele me explicasse nada.

Shino ás vezes é realmente muito misterioso e assustador. Acho que é isso que compõem o charme dele. Ele raramente se assusta com alguma coisa, e eu percebi que ele havia ficado muito abalado com o que ouvira. Meu faro pra segredos não permitiu que eu fosse enganada: ele estava escondendo algo de mim. Mas agora não era a melhor hora para interrogá-lo.

_- OKAA-SAN!_ – gritei para os fundos da loja, onde ela estava fazendo a contabilidade. – _EU PRECISO SAIR, VOCÊ VAI TER QUE CUIDAR DA LOJA PRA MIM!_

_- O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU? – _Ela gritou de volta.

_-_ _SHINO VAI PRECISAR MUITO DE MIM AGORA!_

WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW-WoW

E agora eu estou sentado em um telhado qualquer de um dos prédios, pensando naquilo que Kakashi havia me falado mais cedo. Eu realmente estava precisando fazer algo construtivo da minha vida, algo diferente do trabalho de um jounin, que é sinceramente uma chatice interminável. Uma viagem me parecia algo produtivo, além do que eu teria mais tempo pra pesquisar e desenvolver novas técnicas, não precisaria ficar obedecendo as regras inúteis dessa aldeia e as vontades loucas da nossa Hokage maníaca. Vigiar bandidos estava me soando muito mais atrativo. De fato, praticamente já estava decidido na minha cabeça. Agora era apenas uma questão da Godaime permitir e o Naruto concordar em se desgrudar da Sakura por um tempo.

E não, eu não me esqueci da Hinata. Vou esperar ela melhorar primeiro. Depois eu vou cair fora. Tanto melhor. Assim eu quebro de vez esse estranho apego que eu comecei a ter em relação a ela. Nada como uns anos longe para esquecer completamente uma mulher.

E dessa vez eu não estou sendo irônico.

Olhei entediado para a Montanha dos Hokages. Repentinamente senti muita vontade de ficar bem longe dela. A simples perspectiva da viagem já estava me deixando animado o suficiente para eu começar a repudiar tudo o que tem a ver com esse lugar. A menos que uma nova Guerra comece, eu pretendo ir para o mais longe o possível.

E então, um vulto laranja se materializou na minha frente e Naruto estava sem fôlego por algum motivo.

_- Sasuke seu inútil, eu te procurei pela aldeia inteira. _– ofegou ele, curvado com as mãos apoiadas nos joellhos.

_- Aparentemente procurou muito mal, já que eu nem sequer estou me escondendo._ – eu me dei ao trabalho de encará-lo. – _Naruto, o que você acha de nós fazermos uma viagem?_

_- Uma o quê? Sasuke, agora é uma péssima hora, a Sakura-chan..._

_- Sim, sim, eu sei. – _me poupe da sua vida amorosa. – _Mas você sobrevive um tempo sem ela, você não acha?_

_- Você não está entendendo teme, Sakura-chan..._

_- Eu sei que você demorou um tempão para desencalhar seu incompetente, mas pense sobre isso. Passar um tempo como shinobi espião de Konoha vai ser uma boa oportunidade para fazer algo mais emocionante do que preencher relatórios para a Hokage ou vigiar essa aldeia onde nunca acontece nada. Podemos pesquisar e desenvolver nova técnicas, e também..._

_- CARAMBA SASUKE, VOCÊ QUER ME OUVIR? Eu estou tentando te dizer que a Sakura-chan..._

_- Naruto. _– eu perdi a paciência com a insistência dele em me informar sobre sua vida amorosa, e me levantei. É hora de apelar para os argumentos pesados. – _Você não quer fazer algo como o que o Jiraiya-sama fazia?_

O nome de seu antigo sensei pervertido pareceu fazer efeito naquela cabeça vazia, e ele parou de gesticular e me encarou pensativamente.

_- Algo como o ero-sennin fazia...?_

_- Hai, fazer algumas expedições como as dele._

_- Viajar como o ero-sennin fazia pra escrever seus livros, não é...?_ – ele pareceu repentinamente saudoso, sorrindo tristemente para a Montanha dos Hokages, e só então eu me dei conta de como ele sentia falta daquele velho. Mas ainda assim eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia o Naruto querer escrever livros como seu sensei. Não acho que ia dar lá muito certo.

_- Pense sobre isso, mas se você não quiser ir, é bom que saiba que eu vou de qualquer forma. Só estou esperando uma aprovação da Hokage e..._

_- SASUKE! _– Naruto berrou segurando meus ombros e me sacudindo, repentinamente desperto de seus devaneios com o Jiraya-sama. – _VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR A LUGAR NENHUM! OU MELHOR, TEM QUE VIR COMIGO AGORA!_

_- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo com você hoje? – _eu exclamei, soltando suas mãos dos meus ombros e me afastando um pouco. Nunca gostei desses surtos de hiperatividade loucos do Naruto.

_- Estou tentando te dizer desde que eu te achei! Sakura-chan me pediu pra te buscar, você precisa vir até o hospital agora!_

_- E por que eu deveria?_

_- PORQUE A HINATA ESTÁ INTERNADA EM ESTADO GRAVE SEU ANIMAL!_

Quem diria. Naruto não estava tentando me alertar sobre a vida amorosa dele. Estava tentando me alertar sobre a minha. E olha só que engraçado. Eu repentinamente me sinto como se não tivesse estômago, nem nada abaixo das minhas costelas. Mas se eu realmente tivesse perdido meu estômago, não estaria com a enjoativa sensação de que vou vomitar.

_- O que aconteceu?_ – eu soltei. Parecia anestesiado, incapaz de me mover ou elaborar um pensamento coerente. A única coisa que se passava na minha cabeça é que aquilo estava errado e não deveria estar acontecendo.

_- Eu não sei, ok? Não estendo nada sobre essas coisas de medicina. _– eu também não, mas ainda assim fiquei irritado com o Naruto, por não ser capaz de me explicar como e por quê alguma coisa estava errada com Hinata. –_ Mas isso não faz diferença, faz? –_ Ele me deu as costas e saiu andando na direção do hospital. – _Anda, estão todos por lá aguardando notícias, você deveria ir esperar lá também._

_- Naruto. _– eu chamei, e ele se virou para me olhar, confuso. E eu usei minha melhor expressão vazia pra dizer: - _Eu não vou por os meus pés naquele hospital._

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

_-Mas o que você..._

Eu me virei na direção contrária.

_- Me avisa quando acabar._

E fui embora para a minha casa.

X

_**Continua...**_

_**Yo! Eis ai o décimo quinto capítulo. Demorou um pouco, eu sei, mas a verdade é que eu estou enfrentando uma pane mental violenta. Assim que a minha cabeça pegou no tranco de novo, eu consegui concluir o capítulo.**_

_**Estamos na reta final da fanfic. Não sei quantos capítulos eu ainda farei, mas sem dúvida alguma serão poucos. Três no máximo, contando com o epílogo. Depende do que vier na minha cabeça, porque o planejamento que eu tinha pra essa história foi pro espaço lá pelo quinto capítulo. Agora está saindo tudo por rumo. É a falta de experiência, já que essa é a primeira longfic que eu escrevo. E possivelmente a última, por um looooooongo tempo. Acho que eu sou mais feliz escrevendo oneshots. Mas no próximo capítulo eu prometo que avisarei quantos faltam, mas as atualizações provavelmente vão demorar um pouco agora.**_

_**X **_

_**-chi! Achei que você tinha desistido do seu prêmio! Mas eu fico feliz por você ter arrumado um jeitinho de aparecer e fazer o seu pedido! Ok, então vamos lá:**_

_**Pedido:**_

_**- Hinata/Kiba**_

_**- Rate T ou M**_

_**- Romance/Comédia/Sobrenatural**_

_**- Kiba bem humorado, Hinata medrosa**_

_**Confere? Ok, pedido devidamente analisado, e devidamente aceito. Sua oneshot já está sendo planejada em minha mente insana, mas não posso garantir quando ela verá a luz do dia. Provavelmente só será postada após o término da fanfic, a menos que eu tenha um surto de supercriatividade numa madrugada dessas da vida quando eu estiver estudando para o vestibular. Prometo me esforçar : )**_

_**X**_

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

**Pri H. U. Hikari: **

_**Fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto da fic! Faz bem para o coração da autora ler isso. Eu gosto de narrar com o Sasuke (apesar de odiá-lo) justamente para poder fazer esses pensamentos sarcásticos na história, e é claro que a comparação com a galinha não poderia faltar, essa é clássica, e até agora foi o pensamento que mais deu "repercussão" nos comentários, shuahusa. Hinata é fofinha, por isso eu a imagino como uma boa irmã mais velha apesar de todo o favoritismo do pai dela e tals. Nunca foi mostrado as duas juntas pra gente ver a relação delas como é. Obrigada por favoritar, fico feliz com isso, mas não fique triste em saber que está acabando, imagine eu como autora que me dedico a essa história há mais de dois anos (perdi a noção do tempo) e vejo agora que está acabando e eu nem sei como vai acabar. Brinks, eu sei, só não sei como escrever isso. Mas continue acompanhando, já está acabando. Kissus. D.T.**_

**O**

**Gesy:**

_**Que bom que você gostou, titia Temi fica feliz : ). Sim, eu sei que Hinata está sofrendo muito, mas a fanfic é um pouco de drama e tals, mas em breve você verá o final do sofrimento dela, de um jeito ou de outro. Shauhuashuahua, isso sou eu fazendo terrorismo. Aaahhh... Então você percebeu o olhar especial do Neji? No próximo capítulo você vai ficar sabendo. Eu continuei o mais rápido que pude, mas o próximo realmente vai atrasar. Obrigada por ler. Kissus. D.T.**_

_**O**_

**Aryel-Chan:**

_**Calma, sem desespero. A vida ou a morte da Hinata eu só vou decidir no último capítulo, mas uma coisa eu garanto: Naruto não morre, e eu iria sentir a falta dele! Brincadeiras a parte, obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fanfic apesar de todo o dramalhão que eu estou fazendo. Kissus. D.T.**_

_**O**_

**Tilim:**

_**Tilim-sama! Nossa, ser elogiada por você que escreve tantas fics incríveis me deixa bobamente feliz : ) Fico feliz que você (e todas) gostem dos pensamentos do Sasuke, é por isso que eu gosto de narrar com ele. Adoro fazê-lo desgraçar a própria vida. É porque eu não gosto dele, queria que o Itachi o tivesse matado. "Itachi já sabia matar aos três anos" foi minha maior inspiração, porque eu idolatro o Itachi profundamente. Fiquei feliz que você tenha comentado essa parte, eu fiquei ansiosa para ver se alguém prestaria atenção nesse detalhe! Eu acho muito chique aqueles olhos gigantes e vermelhos da Kurenai, por isso o Asuminha tem os olhos dela. Eu não sei escolher nome japonês, e acho que é algo simbólico por o nome do pai morto, por isso o nome de Asuma também. Hinata sofre porque eu sou louca, só digo isso. Me faltou criatividade na hora de criar o enredo da fanfic, isso foi o melhor que eu consegui. Farei melhor na próxima. A angustia do Sasuke e o jeito como ele fica negando que gosta da Hinata me divertem imensamente. Obrigada pelos elogios e por continuar acompanhando a fanfic. Kissus. D.T.**_

_**O**_

**Natcherry 'Hime:**

_**Fico feliz que você continue acompanhando a fanfic, apesar de eu estar demorando séculos para finalizá-la! Não me elogie tanto, eu não acho que mereço tanto assim. Eu gosto de escrever coisas dramáticas, mas adoro ironias e sarcasmos, e o resultado é isso aí. Fico surpresa com o tanto de gente que deu atenção a minha clássica e podre piada sobre a cabeça de galinha preta do Sasuke, shahusuhauhua. Obrigada por ler, muito em breve eu concluirei a fanfic! Kissus. D.T.**_

_**O**_

**Ai-no-Hana:**

_**E a cabeça de pato/galinha do Sasuke permanece como o tópico mais bombante dos reviews do último capítulo! Não achei que haveria tanta repercussão! Shuusuahua. Eu acredito que o meu Sasuke é meio viajado e filósofo demais, mas pelo menos não é um romântico, isso com certeza não é. Eu atualizei o mais rápido que pude, mas ainda assim eu sei que demorou. Obrigada pelos elogios e por ler a fanfic. Kissus. D.T.**_

_**O**_

**Kindiim:**

_**Obrigada por comentar! Eu sei que tem muita gente que acompanha e não comenta, mas é sempre bom ver uma cara nova na página de reviews! Obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar a fanfic! Kissus. D.T.**_

_**O**_

**Mandy .Usagi-chi:**

_**Olá de novo! Não precisa se desculpar, fico feliz que você tenha arrumado um tempinho para comentar e reivindicar o seu prêmio! Sasuke narrando é ótimo, não? Assim eu posso fazê-lo de gato e sapato! E a história do pato/galinha está sendo amplamente comentada! HASUHUAHUAHU! Calma, não precisa me ameaçar. Porque não adianta de nada. Eu já decidi qual é o destino da Hinata! HAUSHUAHUASHUAHUAHU. Como sou má. :) Sim, em breve a fanfic acabará, não tem nem como eu a prolongar mais, já está ficando difícil pra mim escrever capítulos longos e completos o suficiente. No próximo capítulo eu avisarei quantos ainda faltam. Wow, você está pensando na minha Lucy/Loki? Serei feliz como um esquilo saltitante se você a fizer! E vai ganhar outra oneshot! (suborno explícito). De qualquer forma, obrigada por continuar acompanhando da fanfic. Kissus. D.T.**_

_**O**_

_**Obrigada a todas que leram, tendo deixado um review ou não. Vocês me tornam uma escritora mais baka e mais feliz!**_

_**D.T.**_

_**X**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala... O Descarga MTV acabou, mas o eu continuo fazendo essa idiotice. **__**Eu devo ter problemas mentais...**_

_**XP**_

_**Bem, eu vou ficar fora do ar por um tempo, a próxima atualização deve demorar. Passar de ano, ENEM, vestibular e tals. Mas eu prometo me esforçar.**_

_**Até a próxima.**_

_**D.T.**_


	16. Decidindo

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto! E estou achando que não vai terminar nunca...

**Rate: T **

**X **

**A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Sasu/Hina**

**X**

_**.**_

_**E nessas horas eu te pergunto: o que eu deveria fazer? Que merda eu vou fazer agora? Porque eu realmente não sei. Eu não vou lá. Mas eu também não quero ficar aqui.**_

_**Arhg. Inferno. Alguém me mate. Estou merecendo.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo XVI: **_** Decidindo.**_

_**.**_

_- E enfim, eu acabei. – _exclamei jogando panos, vassoura, baldes e produtos de limpeza em geral dentro de uma despensa que estava inutilizada há anos. – _E nunca mais na minha vida quero ter que fazer isso de novo._

Ao que eu me pergunto: com quem diabos eu penso que estou falando?

E a resposta é: ninguém. Primeiro sinal de loucura identificado, Sasuke.

Mas ignorando meus probleminhas mentais, eu estava particularmente orgulhoso de mim. Depois de muitas horas, sangue, suor, e exclamações histéricas de raiva, eu havia conseguido limpar minha imensa casa _inteira_, deixando-a em padrões aceitáveis para um ser humano viver. Sim, a moça que me atendeu no mercado riu da minha cara e perguntou se eu estava indo para alguma guerra, já que eu simplesmente pegara duas unidades de TODOS os produtos de limpeza que eu achei naquele lugar. E sim, ela pacientemente me explicou como eu tinha que usá-los para conseguir limpar meu chão sem fazer buracos nele. E sim, eu me senti um estúpido.

Agora, a próxima pergunta que não quer calar é: porque eu não paguei alguém pra fazer isso por mim?

E a resposta para essa pergunta é a mesma de todas as vezes que eu me pergunto por que diabos estou fazendo algo que eu detesto/abomino/desprezo/me deixa irritado: para não pensar em Hinata.

Durante as torturantes horas em que eu fiquei escorregando no chão dos banheiros (por que diabos eu moro numa casa tão grande? Certo, é hora de parar de ficar fazendo perguntas pra mim mesmo, que isso não está me levando a merda de lugar nenhum), ou respirando soda cáustica e atirando amaciante no teto (talvez eu não tenha entendido _tão bem assim_ as instruções da mulher do mercado...), eu consegui a incrível façanha de manter a minha mente vazia e não pensar em nada que me deixasse preocupado ou me fizesse sentir culpado. Houve um tempo em que eu conseguia fazer isso muito bem, mas ultimamente não tem funcionado.

Sinto falta da época em que eu não tinha sentimentos.

Bom, depois dessa porcaria toda, eu mereci esse banho demorado. E foi muito estranho fazer o meu chá numa cozinha totalmente limpa. E então eu me sentei na varanda interna e fiquei bebendo meu chá e observando o jardim. Não que eu goste de ver mato, já que esse jardim já viu dias melhores, e eu realmente me recuso a cuidar dele. Mas está insuportável ficar dentro de casa com todos esses cheiros de flores e coisa limpa.

Dá próxima vez que eu for obrigado a limpar essa casa... eu vou pôr fogo nela.

E então eu pousei minha xícara vazia e me deitei no assoalho de madeira, observando as nuvens, muito ao estilo Shikamaru. Fechei os olhos. E foi inevitável. Os pensamentos invadiram minha mente sem que eu fosse capaz de contê-los. E finalmente fui obrigado a pensar naquilo que eu evitara a manhã inteira.

_- Hinata._

Falando sozinho de novo.

WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW –

Exaustão. Eu estava simplesmente exausta. Perdi a conta do número de horas que passei sentada nesse chão enviando chakra para o corpo assustadoramente inerte de Hinata. Mas não havia outro jeito: a vida dela estava correndo perigo.

Como a Tsunade-sama explicara resumidamente para os Hyuuga e para Naruto e outros amigos histéricos dela, ocorrera uma complicação inesperada no quadro de Hinata: as extenuantes seções de tratamento, que visavam recuperar seus órgãos internos antes que eles piorassem, evitando assim a necessidade de transplantes, haviam sido muito mais violentas do que havia sido esperado. O coração de Hinata, também um pouquinho afetado, foi fadigado ao extremo. E por fim, alguns tecidos do órgão haviam se rompido, uma hemorragia interna se iniciara, e órgãos importantes como o cérebro estavam sujeitos a prolongada falta de oxigenação, o que nunca resulta em algo bom. Em resumo, era um quadro muito, muito grave.

Assim, a junta médica tinha um trabalho quadruplicado: manter o sangue oxigenado chegando aos órgãos, conter as hemorragias, curar os tecidos danificados. E o mais importante de tudo: manter Hinata viva. Não estava sendo fácil. Tsunade-sama, pessoalmente, estava conduzindo aquela operação, e eu não canso de me admirar em como, mesmo depois de tantas horas, ela não mostrava qualquer sinal de cansaço, ou mudança nos níveis de chakra. Isso é o que significa ter o nível de um Hokage, um Sannin.

Hinata estava deitada no centro da sala, com incontáveis selamentos e sinais para redirecionar e concentrar o chakra espalhados por todo o seu corpo. Nada menos do que nove shinobis médicos estavam formando o círculo em torno dela. A única luz do ambiente é aquela que o próprio chakra em movimento criava, e eu estava percebendo que o meu começava a vacilar.

_- Mudança de turno! _– Tsunade-sama exclamou, rompendo o silêncio de horas, me assustando. – _Vocês têm seis horas para descansar, antes de reassumir a próximo seção!_

Lentamente eu cedi meu lugar no círculo para a Shizune-senpai, e segui os outros médicos que se levantavam e espreguiçavam-se enquanto caminhavam em direção à saída. Eu não estava em condições melhores. Fazia tempo que eu não participava de uma operação tão delicada: o que mais fatigava era ter que controlar quantidades ínfimas de chakra no corpo da Hinata: aquilo não era algo que se resolvia com quantidade, e sim com precisão.

Deixei a sala de tratamento intensivo e fui até a minha sala particular no hospital. Já havia algum tempo que eu me dedicava muito mais aos meus trabalhos como shinobi médica do que nas missões. Mas eu prefiro as coisas assim. Joguei o jaleco branco sobre a mesa, peguei um lanche especial que eu havia preparado antes e me atirei no pequeno sofá, comendo lentamente e tentando relaxar: eu precisaria estar minimamente recuperada para ir até Naruto e os outros para transmitir notícias de Hinata. Depois disso, eu dormiria pelas próximas cinco horas, para estar pronta para a próxima seção de tratamento.

Quando senti que minhas pernas não estavam mais dormentes e a dor no pescoço, costas e cabeça haviam passado, suspirei resignada e me levantei: acalmar aquelas pessoas seria muito cansativo também.

Assim sendo, antes de finalmente entrar na sala de espera, respirei fundo três vezes e repassei mentalmente tudo o que eu planejara dizer.

Girei a maçaneta da porta e a abri.

_- SAAAAAAAKUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!_

Não me espantei com aquele vulto laranja se atirando sobre mim. Depois de todo esse tempo de namoro, eu já me acostumara.

_- Vai com calma, Naruto, isso aqui é um hospital. – _reclamei, afastando-o de mim. Não quero me cansar ainda mais contendo seus espasmos de euforia.

_- Mas já faz horas que vocês estão aí dentro com a Hinata e ninguém nos deu notícia nenhuma e..._

_- Eu sei, eu sei. Sente-se feito uma pessoa normal e vamos conversar, sim?_

_- Sakura-chan, eu odeio quando você usa esse seu tom profissional comigo..._

_- Estamos no hospital, não estamos? Agora sente-se e cale a boca. Deixe-me falar._

Tendo finalmente feito o Naruto sossegar, eu observei os demais ocupantes da sala. Hyuuga Hisashi, impassível como sempre. Nem parece que é a filha dele quem está correndo risco de vida. Neji não me parecia muito mais emocionado. Ao seu lado, a pequena Hanabi tentava permanecer calma, sem muito sucesso. Shikamaru também estava ali, dando apoio moral e mandando Naruto calar a boca ocasionalmente. Kiba estava irritado por não ter podido trazer o Akamaru,e extremamente nervoso por causa de Hinata: parecia mais hiperativo do que o próprio Naruto. Shino se mantinha razoavelmente calmo, mas eu percebi que a mão que Ino estava segurando tremia. Esta estava se comportando muito bem no papel de namorada que apóia. Fico feliz por no final esta também ter desistido do Sasuke-kun.

E por falar no Sasuke-kun, onde diabos aquele idiota está? O que poderia ser mais importante do que estar ao lado de Hinata nesse momento?

Ah, sim, claro: seu estúpido orgulho Uchiha.

_- E então, Saskura? Como está a Hinata? –_ Kiba perguntou.

_- Ainda é cedo para dizer. – _respondi, e todos soltaram exclamações frustradas. - _ Essa operação ainda vai se prolongar por muitas horas, dias talvez._

_- DIAS? – _exclamou Hanabi, e eu vi desespero no fundo daqueles olhos perolados.

_- Não se preocupe, Hanabi-sama. – _era estranho se referir assim a uma criança, mas o chefe Hyuuga estava bem ao lado dela, acho que eu deveria mostrar algum respeito pela sua filha. Ao menos, na frente dele. – _É uma situação delicada: quanto mais tempo levar, maior será o grau de segurança e sucesso da operação._

_- Eu entendo que vocês têm que fazer as coisas com calma..._ – disse Shikamaru, estreitando as sobrancelhas. – _Mas se isso demorar tanto tempo, não será exaustivo e estressante para Hinata?_

_- Sim, é um risco que temos que correr. Não podemos simplesmente operá-la ás pressas, seria muito mais perigoso. Vamos ter que confiar na resistência física de Hinata. Mas as coisas estão correndo bem até agora; se continuarmos nesse ritmo, tudo ficará bem. O quadro dela é estável, as chances de sucesso são maiores do que as de fracasso. E é a Tsunade-sama que está conduzindo a operação, não se esqueçam disso._

_- Tsunade-obaa-san nunca errou, tenho certeza de que ela irá curar a Hinata!_

_- Não há previsão de quanto tempo isso irá levar, então? – _Hyuuga Hisahi finalmente se manifestou.

_- Não senhor._

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Kiba parecia querer perguntar várias coisas, sem saber direito o que, então ficava apenas abrindo e fechando a boca, apertando os punhos. Era uma situação que ninguém esperava, ninguém parecia saber exatamente como agir.

_- Estamos dando o melhor de nós: tenho certeza de que Hinata será curada._

Todos concordaram em silêncio. Ninguém parecia disposto e dizer em voz alta o que todos deviam estar pensando:

_Mas e se..._

WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW –

Estava anoitecendo. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu passei aqui, exatamente nesse lugar, sem mover um músculo, apenas encarando a porta e decidindo se deveria entrar ou não. Se chegamos a isso, é porque a situação está realmente ruim. De todos os cômodos da casa, esse foi o que eu menos visitei durante toda a minha vida. Foi também o único que escapou da minha desastrosa faxina, pois eu não me importo que ele fique sujo pela eternidade: nos últimos dez anos, eu o mantive exatamente como seu último ocupante o deixou.

Suspirei, resignado.

E entrei no quarto do Itachi.

O quarto estava sombrio como sempre. As cortinas que nunca mais foram abertas, a cama coberta por uma grossa película de poeira, a mesa impecavelmente organizada, do jeito que fora deixada. Este é um quarto onde eu sempre tenho a impressão que o tempo parou. Todas as vezes em que entro aqui fico meio perdido, sem ter certeza de onde eu deveria me sentar ou mesmo se eu deveria _encostar _em alguma coisa. Afinal, já que o segredo de Itachi continua sendo um segredo pra grande maioria da população, ele não teve direito á um túmulo, sequer á uma singela homenagem. Manter esse quarto do jeito que ele deixou foi a melhor forma que eu pude encontrar para honrar a sua memória.

Caminhei pelo quarto levantando pequenas nuvens de poeira, deixando um rastro no chão. Encostei no parapeito da janela e fiquei observando o cômodo vazio, desejando mais uma vez que as coisas tivessem ocorrido de um jeito diferente; que Itachi pudesse ter encontrado outro caminho que não levasse à sua morte. Porque se ele estivesse aqui, saberia o que fazer. Itachi me mostraria um caminho para seguir, me diria o que eu deveria fazer da minha vida. Ele entenderia como as coisas não são fáceis para mim, ele me aconselharia e me ajudaria a tomar sempre as decisões corretas.

Eu não admito isso com muita freqüência... Mas eu sinto falta de um irmão mais velho para tomar as decisões por mim.

Eu quase podia vê-lo ali, sentado naquela cama, com uma sombra de um sorriso no canto da boca, dizendo, divertido: _"Sasuke, você é um idiota."._

Sim, eu sou um idiota.

"_Um idiota ORGULHOSO."._

Ser esculachado por ecos de um irmão morto é o auge da depressão, honestamente. Acho que chegamos ao ponto em que eu sou obrigado a dar o braço a torcer. Não quero mais essa maldita dúvida martelando na cabeça. Essa maldita indecisão. Eu preciso chegar à uma conclusão, preciso decidir.

O que diabos vou fazer da minha vida agora? Eu quero que a Hinata tenha tanta importância assim? Eu quero admitir publicamente que preciso dela? Ou eu vou simplesmente ignorar isso e dar o fora dessa aldeia de merda, e só voltar quando não tiver nem a sombra dela na minha lembrança?

Em termos de guerra: lutar ou fugir?

Bem, podem me chamar de várias coisas, mas de covarde não.

_- E eu estou sendo covarde, não estou?_

Perguntei isso pra o quarto vazio, para a memória vaga de Itachi, para a minha própria consciência. Orgulhoso e covarde, é o que eu estava sendo.

_- Então eu não tenho escolha não é?_

Eu quase podia v_er_ Itachi rindo da minha cara. É o que ele faria, se estivesse aqui. Podia ver o Kakashi rindo também. E o Naruto. E o Shikamaru. E a Sakura. E esses malditos todos.

As coisas que a gente faz pra voltar a ter a mente em paz...

Ok... Agora que eu já sei a resposta pro meu pequenino problema que estava quase me levando à loucura... eu já estou me sentindo melhor. Saí o mais rápido que pude do quarto do Itachi, antes que eu começasse a ter alucinações com o nii-san. É um lugar no qual eu sempre me acalmo e acho as respostas que procuro, mas ainda assim não acho saudável passar tempo demais lá dentro. Eu já não tenho uma cabeça muito equilibrada, prefiro não ficar tão perto assim do abismo da loucura.

Escorei a cabeça na parede do corredor. Respirei fundo. Andei sem pressa alguma até a entrada. Calcei meus chinelos. Abri a porta e encarei a noite fria.

E então comecei a caminhada até o hospital de Konoha.

WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW – WoW –

Eu dei um jeito de fugir da sala de espera.

Rigorosamente falando, não era minha obrigação estar aqui, já que eu e Hinata não somos tão próximos _assim..._ mas eu me senti no dever moral de dar algum apoio. Só que isso não significa que eu sou obrigado a ficar naquela sala com aqueles Hyuugas assustadores, e ver a Ino mimando o Shino e Naruto e Kiba reclamarem da demora a cada meio minuto. Nessas horas eu queria ser um ser apático e sem expressão, tipo o Neji ou o Sasuke, pra ver se eu conseguiria aturar esses problemáticos com os quais eu convivo...

Falando em Sasuke, não fiquei surpreso dele não ter aparecido. Afinal ele é um Uchiha, e tem seu estúpido orgulho Uchiha e a fama de pessoa-sem-emoções a manter.

Mas como eu disse, eu dei um jeito de fugir da sala de espera, e fui procurar um bebedouro. Fiquei tentando conseguir informações sobre Hinata com algumas das enfermeiras que eu abordava nos corredores, sem muito sucesso. Acabei por me sentar em um banco na portaria do hospital, bebendo meu copo d'água calmamente, encarando o céu já escuro através de uma das janelas e pensando na vida, na situação, em nuvens e na minha namorada problemática que estava á dias de distância de mim. Tsunade-sama não me dá uma folga já faz bastante tempo. Droga de profissão ingrata.

Estava tão concentrado que nem percebi quando um certo conhecido chegou. Ele também não me notou, e só fui reparar na sua presença porque comecei a ouvir uma discussão acalorada entre ele e a enfermeira encarregada da portaria.

_-... mas eu estou te dizendo que não tenho informações, Uchiha-san..._

_- Como não tem informações? _– eu juro, a voz aborrecida do Sasuke era simplesmente hilária. É uma pena ele estar de costas para mim, então tudo o que eu podia ver era seu cabelo espetado como o rabo de uma galinha. Apenas podia imaginar a expressão de morte que ele provavelmente estaria fazendo. –_ Ela já está internada aqui há mais de dez horas. Como é possível que você não tenha informações a respeito do estado de saúde dela?_

_- Mas eu estou tentando te explicar, Uchiha-san. O caso da Hyuuga Hinata sequer está em nossos registros. Godaime-sama, Shizune-san e Sakura-san estavam cuidando dela pessoalmente, o caso foi mantido em sigilo, provavelmente a pedido do Clã. _– típico desses Hyuugas estranhos. – _Eu sequer sei qual é o problema dela..._

_- E, aparentemente, não se dá ao trabalho de se informar, não é mesmo?_ – isso é realmente inexplicável. Como assim, Uchiha Sasuke se corroendo de preocupação com uma garota? Se eu pudesse, eu estaria rindo aos montes da casa dele. Mas eu tenho amor à vida. Não quero que ele me mantenha preso em um estranho mundo sangrento e pra ser torturado a seu bel-prazer.

_- Eu sei que ela está sendo operada nesse momento._ – e agora é a recepcionista quem está chateada. Também, com Sasuke chamando-a de incompetente descaradamente. – _É tudo que sei._

_- Então chame alguém mais informado para falar comigo._

Nessa hora eu resolvi intervir, pois a mulher estava com uma clara intenção assassina nos olhos. E não precisava ser um gênio para imaginar que Sasuke também estaria. Antes que ocorresse um duelo mortal, ou, no mínimo, eles começassem a se ofender mutuamente, eu me aproximei e coloquei a mão no ombro dele.

_- Calma, Sasuke... _– eu encarei a enfermeira aborrecida. – _Não se preocupe, eu cuido de mantê-lo informado._

_- Shikamaru...?_

_- Vamos, Uchiha._ – Eu o conduzi pelo corredor, enquanto a enfermeira resmungava que alguém deveria se encarregar é de dar educação para aquele moleque. – _Aterrorizar recepcionistas não é a maneira certa de conseguir informações._

Ele não respondeu, apenas resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível enquanto olhava para o outro lado, se recusando a me encarar. Epa: espera um momento.

Uchiha Sasuke estava com vergonha de ser flagrado se preocupando com Hinata.

Eu estava simplesmente explodindo em gargalhadas por dentro, mas me permitir apenas sorrir levemente.

_- Eu deveria obrigá-lo a me perguntar como ela está, como punição para esse seu orgulho estúpido._ – ele resmungou coisas ainda mais incompreensíveis. – _Mas eu vou ser legal com você. Hinata está sendo operada agora. O quadro é estável, e a operação vai se prolongar por muitas horas ainda._

_- O que aconteceu? _– ele perguntou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

_- O coração dela._

Ele xingou. Palavras que eu não ouso reproduzir.

_- Ela vai sair dessa._

Ele não respondeu. Eu suspirei. Maldito problemático.

_- Sinceramente, Sasuke. Ninguém quer que você derrame rios de lágrimas nem nada, mas o mínimo de emoções, pelo menos preocupação, é esperado. Ninguém vai te condenar por isso._

_- Não é tão simples._

_- Tem certeza?_

Ele me encarou pela primeira vez, e eu me assustei. Não era tristeza. Não era dor. Não era angústia. Não era nada. Era um vazio. Um vazio gigantesco em seus olhos. E eu entendi. Sasuke literalmente não estava sentindo _nada._ Eu conheço essa sensação. Meu sensei morreu, afinal. Aquele tipo de anestesia que toma conta do seu corpo, e você acha que nada mais pode te afetar.

Eu não disse mais nada.

_- Aonde estamos indo?_ – exclamou ele de repente.

_- Sala de espera. Estão todos..._

_- Não. _– ele estacou. – _Eu prefiro... ficar sozinho._

Ele estava falando sério.

_- Se você prefere assim... Eu te dou notícias. Onde você vai estar?_

_- Por aí._ – ele resmungou, e saiu andando. Não questionei. Dava pra perceber que já era difícil o suficiente para ele estar aqui. Preferi respeitar a sua decisão, e o deixei em paz para ir se enfiar no canto escuro que quisesse. Quando fosse necessário, eu o acharia.

Assim, me fiz de desentendido quando voltei para a sala de espera, e quando Naruto perguntou se havia novidades, eu neguei.

_- Não. Nada novo._

Era preciso dar espaço para Sasuke, deixar que ele levasse aquela situação no ritmo dele. Só o fato de estar aqui já era uma conquista gigantesca. Não dava pra exigir demais dele também. Até porque eu também não queria que ele viesse parar aqui, pra ser metralhado pelo Naruto e Kiba e afins. O clima ia ficar carregado, principalmente por causa dos Hyuugas e tudo mais. Não há necessidade de expor o coitado á mais pressão.

Além do que, ficar nessa sala não ia mudar nada. Esperar aqui, esperar no porão do hospital, não faria diferença nenhuma. Afinal, isso é tudo o que poderíamos fazer. Isso é tudo o que Sasuke poderia fazer.

Esperar.

.

_**Continua...**_

.

**N/A: Yoooo! Sim, eu sei que eu prometi que ia aparecer mais depois do Enem e tudo mais... Mas minha escola é barra pesada, e eu tenho a intenção de me formar esse ano, sabe? Então desculpe o atraso. **

**Está acabando, pessoas. Não sei quantos capítulos, mas serão pouquíssimos. **

**Não tive tempo de revisar, então desculpem qualquer erro. Não farei comentários sobre o capítulo. Essa parte eu deixo pra vocês. XD**

_**E claro, não podia faltar um agradecimento especial a vocês, que me tornam uma escritora mais baka e mais feliz!**_

_**Pri H. U. Hikari, Haru X3, Mikarim, Raissa Shields, Mandy 'Usaqi-chi, Hiina, Blue Hime e Tifa Lockhart Valentine.**_

_**Agradeço as leitoras antigas e novas, e a todo mundo que leu e não comentou.**_

_**Amo vocês, seus lindos!**_

_**D.T.**_


	17. Orações

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, e já passou da hora de acabar!

**Rate: T**

**xxxxxxx**

**.**

**A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Sasu/Hina**

**.**

_**Chega um momento na vida em que você se vê obrigado a admitir algumas verdades.**_

_**Essa nunca é uma hora fácil.**_

_**Porém chega um momento ainda mais difícil. Ele chega quando você já é mais velho, quando já começou a esquecer aquilo que seus pais te ensinaram na infância. Quando a sua mente já está formada, e você pode ter se tornado incrédulo, até mesmo ateu. Normalmente esse momento surge quando você está passando por uma grande dificuldade, ou está em risco, ou desesperado, ou sem saber o que fazer.**_

_**Me inclua aí nesse último caso.**_

_**Esse momento chega quase que como um último recurso.**_

_**Chega um momento na vida em que você é obrigado a reaprender a rezar.**_

**.**

**Capítulo XVII: **_**Orações**_

_**.**_

Já era noite de novo. E lá estava eu, de pé, no telhado do hospital. Os varais que os funcionários da limpeza usavam para estender os lençóis brancos estavam vazios. Estava barulhento lá embaixo, na cidade, pois as pessoas não sabiam ou não se importavam com o que acontecia ali. Não posso culpá-las. Era difícil admitir que _eu_ me importava. Mas não era para a movimentação das ruas que eu olhava, e muito menos para a imensidão estralada acima de mim.

Eu estava olhando para baixo. Para o teto.

E o **Sharingan** me mostrava um imenso fluxo de chakra muitos andares abaixo de mim. Eu podia ver um chakra fluindo anormalmente, deitado no chão, enquanto uma meia dúzia de amontoados de chakra enviavam quantidades ínfimas e precisas de chakra para uma determinada parte daquele corpo. Eu apenas podia identificar a Sakura – nós fomos do mesmo time, era minha obrigação – e a Tsunade, porque faz tempo que não vejo alguém com uma quantidade de chakra tão monstruosa (ignorando o fato de que eu vejo o Naruto/Kyuubi todos os dias).

Eu não podia estar lá dentro com ela.

Eu não tinha habilidade nenhuma para ajudar.

Eu estava me sentindo um completo inútil.

Eu não tinha paciência para ficar naquela sala de espera com o resto das pessoas.

Mas ao menos, daquele jeito, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

E tinha certeza de que ela ainda estava viva.

WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW-

_- Você está atrasado, Shikamaru!_

Ino. Como sempre. Irritante como sempre. Tenho pena das pessoas que ficaram todo esse tempo com ela, sem sair dessa sala. Tenho mais pena ainda do Shino, mas bom... Nesse problema ele se meteu porque quis. Eu depositei a sacola de compras no sofá perto do casal, e entreguei um embrulho ainda quente para o Naruto.

_- Arigatou, Shikamaru! _– ele disse, e antes que eu pudesse responder já estava virando a tigela de lámen, ignorando completamente os hashis. Me pergunto quantas surras a Sakura ainda vai ter que lhe dar para curar completamente os seus maus modos.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino e os Hyuuga não haviam se movido daquela sala desde que chegaram. Então, alguém tinha que ir comprar comida pra esse pessoal sobreviver à espera. Eu não me importei em desempenhar esse papel: pouco me agradava a idéia de ficar tanto tempo na mesma sala que as três pessoas mais irritantes que eu conheço, um cara estranho e mais aqueles Hyuugas pouco amigáveis. Assim, seguindo o exemplo do Sasuke, tenho me ausentado com freqüência desse recinto. Mas ainda assim continuo vindo aqui saber noticias e dar meu apoio moral.

Às vezes eu penso que eu sou um cara legal demais.

_- Hei, Neji! _– exclamou Kiba. – _Sobrou um bentou, você ou a imouto da Hinata deveriam comer alguma coisa. Já faz horas que estão aqui._

Nenhum dos mencionados Hyuugas se deu ao trabalho de responder. Neji só negou com a cabeça, e Hanabi apertou a barra do quimono com mais força. Obviamente estavam tensos demais para sentir fome.

Eu estreitei as sobrancelhas.

Esse era o comportamento minimamente esperado da Hanabi, mas não o do Neji. Ok, eu sei que ele não é mais o mesmo maníaco que quase matou a prima no Chuunin Shiken, mas também nunca me pareceu ter algum tipo de carinho com relação à Hinata.

Afff... Quem diria.

Hyuuga Neji tinha sentimentos afinal. Assim como Sasuke.

Fico impressionado como a Hinata foi capaz de mudar esses dois. Acho que existe salvação pras almas deles, afinal. Eu não sou íntimo da Hinata, então eu me pergunto o que será que ela fez com esses dois. Talvez não tenha sido nada. Talvez só a sua presença e seu jeito tranqüilo fossem capazes de curar corações feridos.

Eu cocei a cabeça. Por que será que só eu me envolvo com mulheres problemáticas?

Bom, o Naruto e o Shino também, mas eles não são _normais_ o suficiente para achar que há algo de errado com as namoradas.

Pensando nisso, eu encarei a Ino. Fomos parceiros durante muito tempo, e até hoje ela é meio apegada/dependente de mim. Às vezes ela me pede conselhos, ou marca algum programa e chama também o Chouji, para lembrarmos os velhos tempos. Ás vezes nós nos encontramos, sem querer, na frente do túmulo do Asuma-sensei. De um jeito estranho, mesmo a Ino _sendo_ uma grande problemática, eu acabo gostando dela.

Mas ainda assim não juntei coragem ainda para contar pra ela que consegui permissão da Hokage para passar seis meses na Suna Gakure. Ela vai gritar comigo, perguntar por que eu não a chamei para ir junto, vai fazer insinuações desagradáveis sobre o propósito da minha ida, vai querer fazer uma festa de despedida, vai tentar me convencer a não ir... Em resumo, vai fazer coisas típicas de seu hiperativismo não confirmado.

Bem, mesmo sendo problemático, não posso fazer nada.

Tem uma problemática me esperando do outro lado do deserto.

.

WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW-

.

Eu joguei a água no rosto e me olhei no espelho.

A última vez que eu tinha saído daquela sala de espera fora há sete horas. Mesmo com toda a minha resistência física, me sentia cansado, pois isso era um tipo de batalha diferente. Era mentalmente desgastante ficar naquele pequeno espaço, dividindo sentimentos confusos com outras pessoas.

Se bem que não estava mais me sentindo confuso. Toda essa situação da Hinata-sama fora extremamente esclarecedora pra mim.

Eu me pergunto quando foi que isso aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido há muito tempo, no seu aniversário de três anos, quando disse pro meu pai que eu a achava bonitinha. Talvez tenha sido no Chuunin Shiken, quando ela se recusou a perder pra mim. Talvez tenha sido ao longo daqueles dois anos que o Naruto esteve afastado, quando eu a vi treinando duramente todos os dias pra ficar mais forte.

Bom, eu não sei quando foi que meu sentimento por ela mudou, mas definitivamente eu precisei que ela adoecesse pra perceber isso.

**.**

"_**- P-pode s-sair da-daí n-nissan **_**– A voz dela estava mais forte do que quando conversara com Sakura minutos atrás.**

**Eu saí das sombras de um dos cantos do quarto e me aproximei da cama.**

_**- Você deveria dormir, Hinata-sama.**_

**Ela se encolheu um pouco.**

_**- Não precisa...**_

_**- Se vai dizer que eu não preciso fazer isso, Hinata-sama, quero que saiba que estou plenamente consciente de que minha tarefa é garantir sua segurança.**_

**Ela pareceu um pouco triste ao me lançar seu conhecido olhar de 'eu já te dispensei dessa função há muito tempo, para de ficar falando esse tipo de coisa'. Mas eu a ignorei, claro. É simplesmente impossível evitar. Hinata **_**passa**_** a sensação de que precisa ser protegida. Ela fechou os olhos, mas não parecia que ia dormir.**

**- N-não po-po-posso d-dormir com vo-o-cê aqui.**

**Fazia tempo que não a ouvia gaguejando assim.**

**- Por que não? Não confia em mim, Hinata-sama?**

**Ela corou levemente, escondendo-se mais sob os lençóis.**

**- ... constrangedor, niisan.**

**Constrangedor? Acho que Hinata-sama ainda não se sente muito bem na minha presença, ou na de homens no geral.**

**- Por favor. – ela acrescentou, mas foi desnecessário. Eu já tinha entendido que ela queria ficar sozinha. Mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia abandonar aquele sentimento de que ela precisava ser protegida. Acho que agora sei o porquê.**

**Eu me afastei da cama, e corri a porta para a direita.**

**- É claro, imouto-sama.**

**Fechei a porta.**

**.**

Eu molhei o rosto novamente.

Talvez Hinata-sama não precise de um irmão mais velho para protegê-la, afinal. Mas talvez eu precise protegê-la, para me sentir útil, para provar que eu fiquei mais forte, para garantir que a minha imouto não vai se ferir. Como eu disse, eu não sei ao certo quando foi que, após anos sendo chamado de niisan, eu me dei conta de que mesmo sendo da Família Secundária, no fim das contas, nós éramos mesmo como irmãos. Já havíamos sido na infância, mas eu esquecera. Estava feliz por isso estar voltando agora.

Era por isso que eu não podia aceitar que ela morresse; não agora, quando finalmente ficaríamos em paz.

.

WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW- WoW

.

Eu entrei na sala de espera pela porta dos visitantes ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura entrava pela outra porta, que os médicos utilizavam.

Usando o **Sharingan**, eu vi a troca de turnos de médicos, e sabia que ela viria até aqui dar algumas notícias. Mesmo que eu pudesse acompanhar a operação lá do telhado, eu não tinha ideia do que eles estavam fazendo (afinal, não sou médico, e tenho um **Sharingan, **não um **Byakugan**), então não sabia dizer se as coisas estavam indo bem ou mal. Como eu disse, só dava pra ter certeza de que a Hinata estava viva, e isso por si só já era uma vantagem muito grande, mas eu precisava de informações concretas pra acalmar meu cérebro.

Não que eu vá admitir isso, mas enfim.

Quando eu entrei, Naruto começou a tagarelar sobre por que eu demorara tanto, mas Kiba gritou para ele calar a boca – e eu que pensei que nunca agradeceria por ouvir o Inuzuka gritando – e pediu para que Sakura falasse sobre como as coisas estavam indo. Então se fez silêncio, e ela suspirou, obviamente muito cansada.

_- É a mesma coisa de sempre Kiba, estamos progredindo com calma, para não cometermos nenhum erro._

_- Mas vocês já estão lá há quase um dia inteiro! –_ Naruto exclamou, e Sakura fechou a cara para ele.

_- E você pensa que eu não sei disso? – _ela massageou o pescoço. – _É tão estressante para nós quanto é para Hinata, mas nós temos que acreditar que ela aguenta isso, porque é o único jeito. _

_- E qual é o progresso? _– o Hyuuga Hi-qualquer-coisa-sama perguntou. Ainda não me dei ao trabalho de decorar o nome do pai da Hinata. Mas pelo menos alguém aqui faz as perguntas certas.

_- Bem, até agora, dentro do previsto. Aliás, já estamos na reta final do processo. Após esse novo turno de seis horas, minha equipe volta para finalizarmos a operação. _– todos pareceram respirar aliviados após isso. Inclusive eu. – _O corpo da Hinata apenas precisa aguentar até lá._

_- O corpo? – _Shino perguntou. O que é uma surpresa, já que ele nunca pergunta nada.

_- Bem... – _Sakura respondeu com cautela. – _Hinata está inconsciente há um bom tempo; não é bem ela quem está se aguentando, é o corpo dela que está tentando se manter vivo._

Isso não foi algo agradável de ouvir; a imouto dela, seja lá qual é seu nome, parecia pronta pra romper em lágrimas.

_- Nós já curamos os danos na maioria dos tecidos do corpo. _– ela apressou-se em dizer. Grande coisa, agora que já aterrorizou todo mundo de novo. A Sakura nunca foi muito sutil. – _Agora estamos nos concentrando apenas no coração. _

_- Então essa é a parte mais perigosa da operação, certo? – _Isso era meio óbvio Ino, não precisava dizer em voz alta.

_- Bom... – _Sakura respondeu. – _De fato, é a parte com mais riscos, mas isso não significa que..._

E então a porta por onde ela tinha entrado abriu-se com um estrondo, e um ninja médico entrou, sem fôlego.

_- SAKURA-SAN! PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ AGORA!_

É desnecessário dizer que todos se levantaram na mesma hora.

_- O que aconteceu? _– Sakura, Naruto e a imouto da Hinata perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

_- Hinata-sama, ela... _– ele parecia não querer dizer na nossa frente, mas Sakura já estava puxando-o de volta para o corredor, e a porta tornou-se a fechar com um estrondo quando ela passou sem dizer uma palavra para nós, como se já pudesse imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Eu ainda pude ouvir o barulho dos dois correndo pelo corredor que os levaria a sala de emergência.

Todos ficaram em silêncio diante daquela situação, e um a um tornaram a se sentar, derrotados, no sofá. Mesmo Naruto não disse uma palavra. Todos haviam percebido que algo dera errado, algo não estava dentro do previsto, e como Ino deixara claro, na parte de maior risco da operação. A conclusão a que se chegava era óbvia:

Hinata podia estar morrendo naquele momento.

Eu me virei e saí da sala, e felizmente ninguém tentou me impedir ou perguntar o que eu ia fazer. Eu andei aleatoriamente pelo hospital, e sem perceber meus pés me levaram de volta ao telhado.

Eu pensei bastante, antes de me decidir se voltaria a acompanhar a operação ou não.

Decidi que não. Se ela realmente morresse, eu preferiria não ver. Já vi muitas mortes, mais do que eu gosto de me lembrar.

Então eu me sentei na beirada do terraço, e olhei para baixo, para a rua, por um bom tempo. Acho que eu ainda estava assimilando o que realmente estava acontecendo aqui. Acho que eu jamais considerara, realmente, a possibilidade de Hinata morrer. No fim, eu acreditava na força dela. Talvez eu achasse que eu já tinha perdido gente demais na minha vida, e que agora Kami-sama, ou o destino, sei lá, iam me dar uma trégua, e talvez estragar a vida de outra pessoa. Eu realmente não achava que ela iria morrer, mas agora eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

Eu nunca duvidei que Kami-sama existia, mas isso nunca significou que eu gostasse Dele.

Eu olhei para o céu. Estava ironicamente bonito e estrelado.

Eu não fazia aquilo há muito tempo; não tinha certeza de como começar.

Eu pensei em como esses últimos meses haviam sido estranhamente bons. Eu pensei em como fora estranho descobrir que Hinata e eu tínhamos tantas coisas em comum. Eu pensei em como a presença dela me fazia bem. Eu me lembrei daquela noite, na última vez que eu a vira, e pensei que não me importaria se todas as minhas noites fossem assim, desde que ela estivesse lá na manhã seguinte.

Eu pensei em como fora difícil admitir pra mim mesmo que eu estava apaixonado.

_- Por favor. _– eu comecei, hesitante. – _Se você está aí, se você se importa o mínimo que seja, se eu mereço qualquer tipo de ajuda... _– a Hinata com certeza merece, mas Ele não estava sendo muito legal com ela, não é? – _Por favor..._

Como se pede algo á um deus, afinal?

_- Não deixe ela morrer._

**X**

**Continua.**

**x**

**N/A:**** Eu sei que demorou, e que vocês provavelmente esperavam mais depois de todo esse tempo, e eu peço desculpas por isso. Mas tenho que dizer: esse foi o penúltimo capítulo de "A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix" – não acredito até hoje que eu coloquei esse título, mas enfim. O próximo capítulo que eu atualizar será o último, e depois de anos essa história vai finalmente acabar. Ok, vou deixar pra entrar na nostalgia na minha última nota de autora. **

**Esse capítulo foi mais pra deixar claro algumas coisas, como que Shika/Tema e os sentimentos do Neji sobre a prima e tudo mais. Além de, é claro, introduzir o final da fanfic. **

**E especialmente falando com a ****Mandy Usagui-chi****, eu não esqueci do seu prêmio, eu já tenho uma boa ideia do que fazer, ele vai ser postado quando você menos esperar.**

**Então, responder aos reviews pra compensar a pouca qualidade do capítulo né?**

**X**

**Mikarin: **_**Ah, o Sasuke. **__**Eu odeio o Sasuke, espero mesmo que ele morra em Naruto, apesar de não acreditar nisso. Eu gosto de torturá-lo lentamente, como você percebeu, ahushauhuaha. Shikamaru lindo, como eu o amo *-* Mas ele até foi legal com o Sasuke, mesmo rindo da desgraça dele, não? Bom, o Uchiha não invadiu e nem vai invadir a sala de cirurgia, mas ele deu seu jeito de estar ao lado dela, mesmo que à distância, né? Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, e desculpe o atraso! D.T.**_

_**x**_

**Tifa Lockhart Valentine:**_** Que bom que você gostou da parte das peripécias do Sasuke com os produtos de limpeza; mais tarde eu comecei a pensar que tinha sido meio exagerado da minha parte. Shikamaru, esse lindo *-*. Ah, a espera é mesmo insuportável, acho que deu pra perceber nesse capítulo que cada um lida com ela como pode. Eu sei que realmente demorei, mas eu não abandonei o meu trabalho viu? Obrigada por acompanhar! D.T.**_

_**x**_

**Pri H U Hikari:**_** Nossa, eu fico muito feliz em saber que a fic causa todas essas boas reações enquanto você lê, me dá orgulhinho de mim *-*. Vamos ver se a Hinata vai sobreviver, né? MAHSUAHUAHUAHU. Enfim, agora que eu li DE NOVO que foi próximo ao seu aniversário, eu vejo quanto tempo eu levei para atualizar. Mas fico feliz por esse presente "involuntário". Obrigada por acompanhar! D.T.**_

**x**

**Luciana Fernandes: **_**Nossa, desculpa por essa espera gigantesca seguida por mais espera. Bem, dá pra ver que a Hinata não está exatamente sozinha nessa, todos estão pensando nela, só não estão presentes fisicamente né? Desculpe mesmo pela demora. D.T.**_

_**x**_

**Hina-UchihaMK: **_**Acho que o orgulho é uma característica forte do Uchiha né? Vamos aguardar o próximo capítulo para saber o destino da Hinata. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. D.T.**_

_**x**_

**Mandy Usagui-chi: **_** Antes de tudo: EU NÃO ESQUECI SEU PRÊMIO. Paciência, por favor, você vai recebê-lo. E sobre seu review... Nossa, que bom que você gostou tanto. Não leia em sala, falo por experiência própria que vão te chamar de estranha. Ahushauhau. Que bom que você gostou da parte da limpeza, estava me perguntando se eu não tinha viajado muito... Gente, se Sasuke não for orgulhoso, não é o Sasuke! Ele não é bom pra lidar com pessoas próximas, acredito que ele tem mais cara de pau com desconhecidos, kkkk. Se eu vou deixar a Hinata viva ou não... Veremos. MAHUAHUEHUAUA. Desculpe ter demorado tanto. D.T.**_

_**x**_

**Miiih:**_** Fico feliz por você gostar tanto, mas não se preocupe, mesmo que eu demore infinitamente pra atualizar te torturando e tals, eu não vou abandonar a fic, ela será concluída no próximo capítulo. Obrigada por acompanhar. D.T.**_

_**x**_

**Blue Hime: **_**"o que não muda o fato de ele ser um emo filho da puta que deve arder no mármore do inferno". EU RI, porque sério, eu odeio mesmo o Sasuke, espero que ele morra no fim de Naruto, na boa. Eu pensei bastante sobre a ideia do quarto do Itachi, porque acho que é uma coisa que ele poderia fazer. Não, a doença da Hinata não é algo que exista, e nem é câncer, tanto é que eu não citei o nome dela na fic, eu que inventei. E sobre ela precisar de transplante ou não, se a Tsunade, a Sakura e a Shizune vão dar conta ou não... Próximo capítulo! Obrigada por acompanhar. D.T.**_

_**x**_

**Karolyn Harumi: **_**Leitora nova? Acredito que sim, porque não estou lembrando do seu Nick. Se for o caso, bem vinda! Se não, desculpe o engano. Enfim, eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto da história, e não repare se eu falar que estou insatisfeita, porque autoras são assim mesmo. Sasuke vai ser orgulhoso até a morte, a Hinata pode até diminuir isso, mas nunca vai curar totalmente esse defeito dele. Shino e Ino eu admito que foi uma falha minha, que não dei conta de lidar com tantos personagens e casais ao mesmo tempo, e acabei enrolando esses dois. Naruto e Sakura é meu casal favorito, e fico feliz que a parte deles tenha ficado satisfatória. Talvez eu tenha viajado um pouco na Ten-Ten, mas sempre pensei nela como alguém "pra frente", não sei se me faço entender. Acho que eu demorei infinitamente, mas que bom que você, que é uma pessoa normal, não me matou. Huahuaa. Obrigada por acompanhar. D.T.**_

_**x**_

_**Como sempre, eu agradeço a vocês que leram, tendo comentado ou não. Vocês me fazem uma escritora mais baka e mais feliz!**_

_**D.T.**_


	18. Rosas Brancas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto!

**Rate: T**

**.**

_**Por favor, não deixem de ler minha última nota de autora! Mas desde já agradeço a todos vocês, que acompanharam essa história até o fim!**_

**.**

**.**

**A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Sasu/Hina**

**.**

**.**

_**Nós dois percorremos um longo caminho para chegar até este ponto: quando, finalmente, é possível ficar em paz.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo XVIII:**** Rosas brancas**

**.**

Uma sineta tocou quando eu abri a porta da floricultura. Para o meu supremo azar, era Ino quem estava atendendo naquele dia. Apesar de que, sendo justo, ela tem sido muito mais tolerável desde que começou a namorar o Shino.

_- Seja bem vindo, Sasuke-kun. _– ela sorriu de lado, enquanto eu me aproximava do balcão. Eu já sabia o que viera comprar, e não me dei ao trabalho de percorrer os canteiros de flores. – _O que eu posso fazer por você hoje?_

_- Um buquê de rosas brancas. _– eu parei e pensei um pouco. Não entendia muito daquilo, afinal. – _Um buquê _grande. – Será que essa era a definição certa? Bem, que seja. Não ligo muito pra esse tipo de coisa.

O sorriso de canto da loira se alargou.

_- São para uma garota especial?_ – ela perguntou, maldosamente. Será que eu passo uma imagem inconstante ou ela sabe do que está falando? Provavelmente a primeira alternativa.

_- Estou indo para o cemitério agora._ – respondi, com toda a frieza que consegui reunir. O sorriso de Ino morreu. Poucas coisas alegram tanto o meu dia quanto fazê-la se arrepender de ter dito alguma das suas mesquinharias.

_- Ah, claro..._ – ela murmurou, e para minha grande alegria não disse mais nada enquanto recolhia as rosas e preparava o arranjo. Tenho que admitir que apesar de tudo, Ino faz o seu trabalho realmente bem. Eu paguei e ela não disse mais nada enquanto eu deixava a loja.

Não dei muitos passos na rua antes de encontrar o Shikamaru. Ele me cumprimentou, e seu olhar recaiu sobre as flores que eu carregava. Ele deu um leve sorriso, diferente daquele que Ino usara.

_- Você vai..._

_- Ao cemitério. _– Cortei. Não queria me prolongar naquele assunto. Uma das coisas que me faz ser amigo do Shikamaru é que ele entende as coisas rápido. Não insistiu e redirecionou a conversa como se nem tivesse me perguntado nada.

_- É a Ino quem está lá?_

_- Sim._

_- Isso vai ser problemático. – _ele coçou a cabeça e suspirou, desanimado. Aquilo não era novidade nenhuma. – _Vou contar a ela que vou para Suna. Ela vai arrumar um escândalo._

_- Suponho que sim. _– respondi. Sempre vou admirá-lo por sua imensa capacidade de suportar aquela criatura loira. – _Quando você vai?_

_- Hoje mesmo. _– ele sorriu novamente, e eu percebi que aquela ideia realmente o agradava. – _E é exatamente isso que a fará dar escândalo. Bem, que seja. _– ele estendeu a mão para mim. – _É uma pena que não vou ter tempo para te derrotar no shouji mais uma vez, Sasuke._

Eu apertei a mão que ele me estendia.

_- É só nisso que você pode me derrotar mesmo. _– eu dei um sorriso quase imperceptível. – _Mas isso irá demorar. Não vou estar aqui quando você voltar._

_- Então você e o Naruto vão mesmo?_ – perguntou enquanto soltava minha mão. Parecia ligeiramente surpreso.

_- Não tem nada me prendendo na aldeia nesse momento. _– ele estreitou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. – _Mas eu devo estar de volta em dois ou três anos._

_- Sakura deve estar furiosa._

_- Ela está. _– garanti.

- _Prometa que não vai matar o Naruto durante esse tempo._

_- Vou tentar. _

Ele sorriu mais abertamente.

_- Então adeus Sasuke._

_- Adeus. _– respondi, enquanto ele se arrastava até a porta da floricultura. Eu não pretendia me despedir dele ou de qualquer um dos outros, mas até que não fora tão desagradável quanto eu esperava. Shikamaru sempre foi uma pessoa fácil de lidar.

Meu olhar recaiu sobre o buquê em minhas mãos.

Só havia duas pessoas de quem eu realmente iria me despedir.

WoW -WoW – WoW -WoW – WoW -WoW – WoW

_-Saaakura-chaaaaan… Não precisa ficar irritada desse jeito._

_- Não estou irritada._

Mas a verdade era que eu estava irritada. Terrivelmente irritada, enquanto observava Naruto separando as coisas que ele levaria na viagem com Sasuke.

_- Eu vou mandar notícias. Então não esmague nenhum sapo que entrar pela sua janela._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? Está insinuando alguma coisa?_

_- Na-nada, Sakura-chan. _– ele respondeu, virando de costas e murmurando algo como "Sakura-chan assustadora". Eu preferi ignorar, e suspirei mais uma vez. Estava terrivelmente frustrada.

Sempre foi assim, sempre. Os dois sempre partiam e me deixavam para trás. É verdade que Naruto me convidara pra vir junto, mas eu sei que o Sasuke-kun prefere que eu não vá. E de qualquer forma, eu realmente não queria ir: meu lugar era no hospital. O que estava me incomodando não era realmente o fato de que eu ia ser deixada, mas sim o fato de que os dois tinham que ir.

Por que eles não podiam ficar aqui na aldeia? Por que eles não podiam simplesmente descansar?

Mas acho que se eles não fossem assim, eu não iria gostar tanto deles.

O que não muda o fato de que eu preferia ter passado mais tempo com o Naruto.

Bom, que seja. Não há nada pra se fazer a respeito. Suspirei mais uma vez, e Naruto voltou sua atenção pra mim. Aproximou-se e me abraçou.

_- Não vamos demorar tanto assim Sakura-chan. E nesse tempo eu tenho certeza de que você vai se tornar uma kunoichi incrível como a Tsunade baa-chan._

Eu o abracei com força também.

_- Eu vou me esforçar._

Naruto me afastou um tanto bruscamente, repentinamente animado e com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

_- Hei, hei, Sakura-chan, eu acabei de pensar numa coisa!_

_- O que?_

_- Quando eu voltar... – _ele fechou os olhos e o sorriso se alargou. – _Nós já vamos ter idade suficiente pra casar!_

...

Eu fiquei sem reação. Principalmente porque eu sabia que ele estava falando sério. Perigosamente sério.

_- BAKA! Não diga esse tipo de coisa de um jeito tão imprudente!_

_- Mas é verdade Sakura-chan!_

_- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ? BAKA!_

_- Sakura-chan..._

Naruto coçou a cabeça e mexeu com os ombros, despreocupado, como quem diz "não importa, eu ainda vou convencer você", e voltou sua atenção para a mochila de viagem. Só alguém tão confiante quanto ele teria coragem de sugerir casamento depois de poucos meses de namoro. E eu sabia que ele não iria tirar essa ideia da cabeça.

É claro que eu não pretendo me casar tão cedo. Talvez daqui uns sete anos, sei lá. Mas eu não podia negar que por dentro eu estava imensamente feliz. Afinal, não é todo dia que uma garota é pedida em casamento.

Quem sabe, um dia, talvez.

WoW -WoW – WoW -WoW – WoW -WoW – WoW

Eu me ajoelhei diante do túmulo, e removi uma das rosas do buquê, depositando-a cuidadosamente sobre a lápide fria.

_- Você esteve me esperando por um bom tempo não é? Me desculpe a demora._

Obviamente, ela não respondeu. Ela jamais me responderia novamente; não que ela fizesse isso com frequência, claro. Ela sempre guardou muita coisa dentro de si, e eu nunca tive muita certeza se a entendia totalmente.

_- Acontece que as últimas semanas foram... bem... complicadas, entende?_

É claro que ela não compreendia. Ela estava morta. Sasuke, sua mula.

E eu simplesmente não era bom em falar claramente e abertamente com ela. Ainda que ela já não estivesse ali para me ouvir. E havia tantas coisas que eu gostaria de ter falado e não falei, coisas que provavelmente ela esperava ouvir e eu nunca disse. Mesmo agora eu não me sentia capaz de dizer em voz alta. A verdade é que ela me intimidava.

_- Eu estou de partida novamente, então eu vou ficar um bom tempo sem vir aqui. _– meus dedos percorreram o pedestal de pedra com o seu nome. Eu queria poder sentir o calor do abraço dela novamente, mas tudo o que havia ali eram suas cinzas e uma lápide. – _Mas não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada de ruim. _– eu sorri. – _Dessa vez._

Eu pensei se deveria dizer mais alguma coisa. Visitas prolongadas não eram a minha especialidade. Mas eu realmente iria ficar fora por um bom tempo, então talvez fosse apropriado dizer algo minimamente significativo.

_- Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido. Gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes._ – eu a perdera cedo demais. – _Você ainda tinha muito que me ensinar._

Então não me culpe por eu ter me tornado o homem desagradável que eu sou hoje.

_- Adeus, okaa-sama._

Eu me levantei e saí da cripta, sem sequer me dar ao trabalho de olhar para os outros túmulos Uchiha. Eles tinham pedido por aquele destino. Mas a minha mãe sempre esteve subordinada á vontade do meu pai. Ela sempre fez o que ele mandava. Ela era a única que eu não culpava por nada. Ou talvez o correto fosse dizer que era a única que eu _não conseguia_ culpar por nada. Ela não era uma Uchiha. Ela não estava presa aquele ciclo de ódio tão antigo. Ela fora arrastada pra ele, por ser casada com o meu pai. _Ela_ não teria colocado o clã em guerra e o Itachi sobre pressão.

Ela era apenas uma mãe. Eu não podia odiá-la.

Levantei o buquê que ainda segurava. Rosas brancas. Realmente combinavam com ela.

Eu sorri levemente.

Outra mulher precisava da minha atenção imediata.

WoW -WoW – WoW -WoW – WoW -WoW – WoW

_-Você tem certeza disso, Kakashi?_

Eu não tenho certeza de muitas coisas, mas tenho certeza que a Hokage não deveria se apoiar no balcão desse jeito. É uma visão um tanto indecente pra quem está na frente dela. Mas fazer o quê...

_- Hokage-sama se refere a...?_

_- A essa viagem do Naruto e do Sasuke. – _ela jogou a prancheta sobre a bancada, assustando algumas enfermeiras. Contornou o balcão e andou até os sofás no outro canto da sala. Eu a segui, naturalmente. _– Não estou muito certa se é mesmo uma boa ideia._

_- Diz isso por estar preocupada com o Naruto, ou por que ainda não confia no Sasuke?_

Ela começou a roer o esmalte vermelho de uma das unhas. Eis outra coisa que nunca vou entender nas mulheres: por que se dar ao trabalho de pintar, se sempre arrancam depois? Como homem, sou obrigado a admitir que _unhas_ não são uma parte do corpo que deveria preocupar as mulheres, pelo menos no que diz respeito a atrair homens.

_- Pode-se dizer que as duas coisas. Naruto..._

_- Naruto sabe se cuidar, e sabe cuidar do Sasuke se for preciso. Eu não me preocuparia._

_- Você nega que não é seguro pro Naruto deixar a aldeia?_

_- Também não é seguro ele ficar. – _eu suspirei. – _Se quiserem vir atrás dele, vão invadir de qualquer jeito, não? Já fizeram isso antes. - _E eu MORRI nesse episódio, só pra deixar bem claro. – _Talvez seja melhor a Akatsuki perder a pista de onde ele está. E sempre é possível chamá-lo de volta, caso algo aconteça._

Ela começou a roer outra unha, pensativa. Suponho que ela não concordasse exatamente, mas também sabia que seria impossível impedi-lo, uma vez que já estava decidido.

_- E eu também não me preocuparia com o Sasuke. Se ele não pirou e nem jurou a aldeia de vingança depois de descobrir a verdade sobre o Itachi três anos atrás, duvido que algo o faça mudar de ideia agora._

Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e me encarou.

_- Eu me sentiria melhor se você fosse com eles._

_- Eu? Eu não tenho mais nada pra ensinar pra esses dois. Tão pouco tenho fôlego pra acompanhar os jovens._

A Hokage sorriu.

_- Ora, Kakashi. Se você começar a se sentir velho, o que eu vou pensar de mim mesma?_

Que você é muito, muito mais velha?

_- Godaime-sama, você parece jovem como sempre._

Ela iria responder alguma coisa, mas mudou de ideia. Acabara de ver algo que fez um sorriso divertido aparecer em seu rosto.

_- Ora, ora. Veja quem está aqui._

Eu me virei de costas, e reconheci imediatamente o cabelo espetado como o rabo de uma galinha. Nunca pensei que um dia eu o veria carregando flores.

_- Parece que o Sasuke veio visitar a namorada. _– eu disse alto o bastante para que toda a recepção do hospital pudesse ouvir. Algumas enfermeiras soltaram risinhos. O Uchiha pareceu tremer por um segundo, e virou a cabeça em minha direção com um olhar maníaco nos olhos e um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Hei, eu te aceitei, alimentei, treinei, suportei, ocasionalmente espanquei e me decepcionei um bocado. Eu tenho direito de torturá-lo eternamente agora, a meu bel-prazer.

_- Kakashi... – _ele disse em tom ameaçador, mas a recepcionista feliz voltou nesse mesmo momento.

_- Você pode ir ver a Hyuuga Hinata-sama agora, Sasuke-san. Tenho certeza que ela ficar feliz com a sua visita._

E foi nessa hora que eu vi algo que eu jamais imaginei. O todo poderoso Uchiha ficando vermelho. De vergonha. Por causa de uma garota.

Nunca estive tão feliz por não ter permanecido morto.

Ele se apressou em sair correndo resmungando pelo corredor. Esses jovens de hoje em dia...

A Hokage gargalhou.

_- Sim, acho que eu não tenho que me preocupar com o Uchiha, afinal._

Eu sorri e concordei.

_- Hinata-chan o domou bem, não foi?_

WoW –WoW – WoW –WoW – WoW –WoW – WoW

Uma coisa pra colocar no topo da minha lista de prioridades: MATAR O KAKASHI. Da pior forma que eu puder imaginar. Estava divagando entre torturas terríveis e mortes dolorosas quando me dei conta de que já estava parado diante da porta do quarto de Hinata.

Certo, essa era a parte constrangedora. Hinata já havia saído da UTI e ido para o quarto há quase duas semanas e eu ainda não havia ido visitá-la. Essa seria a primeira vez. Eu não estava muito certo do que fazer. As flores haviam parecido uma ótima ideia, mas de repente eu não sabia o que fazer com elas. Sentia-me estúpido ao pensar que eu não sabia como entregá-las. COMO entregar flores pode ser difícil?

Mulheres. Sempre as mulheres. Transformando coisas fáceis em coisas difíceis desde... bem, sempre.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e o Kiba saiu do quarto, com uma expressão infeliz no rosto. Eu me assustei. Será que Hinata ainda estava tão mal assim?

_- Hei, Sasuke. _– ele ergueu os olhos para mim, e me surpreendi por ele não estar com raiva. – _É melhor você cuidar bem dela._

E então ele foi embora, sem sequer esperar por uma palavra minha. Bom, isso fora um alívio. Kiba não estava mal porque Hinata estava mal. Kiba estava mal porque Hinata provavelmente o havia rejeitado.

E eu repentinamente estava de muito bom humor. Me aproximei da porta, mas antes que eu pudesse bater, eu ouvi a voz dela, suave com sempre fora.

_- Pode entrar._

Maldito Byakugan.

Eu abri a porta lentamente, e entrei no quarto.

Hinata estava sentada na cama, próxima a janela, perdida entre montes de travesseiros e lençóis brancos. Levando em consideração que sua camisola e sua pele também eram muito brancas, ela fazia uma cena impressionante, simplesmente sentada ali com a luz do sol incidindo sobre ela. Ou talvez eu me impressionara tanto simplesmente por estar há muito tempo sem vê-la, ou talvez porque não esperava que ela aparentasse estar tão bem.

Ou tão bonita.

Estar apaixonado é uma droga. Transforma seus neurônios em meleca, e te deixa incapaz de simplesmente descrever uma cena.

Que seja, deixa isso pra lá.

Eu me aproximei da cama e ela sorriu, e eu me senti mais a vontade diante do sorriso. Acho que estava um pouco receoso, pois talvez ela me repreendesse por ter demorado a vir vê-la. Mas era a Hinata, e ela entendia que eu precisava de tempo pra fazer coisas com que não era acostumado.

_- Hinata. – _eu levantei um pouco o buquê, e estupidamente o balancei de um lado para outro. – _Ah, bem..._

_- São lindas, Sasuke. – _Ela sorriu ainda mais, enquanto se inclinava pra pegar as flores. Cheirou as rosas e brincou com suas pétalas. – _São as minhas favoritas, obrigada._

E mais uma vez, ela me salvava de uma situação desconfortável. Hinata sempre parecia saber a hora certa de fazer isso. Era uma das qualidades que eu apreciava nela. Puxei um banco e me sentei ao lado da cama. Seus grandes olhos perolados não desviavam dos meus. Eu estava surpreso com isso, já que ela não era muito boa pra encarar pessoas.

_- Vocês está melhor. –_ afirmei. Mas na verdade esperava mais informações, e ela sabia disso.

_- Vou ter alta em pouco tempo. _– ela confirmou. –_ Não há mais com o que se preocupar. Os remédios curaram a doença e a operação recuperou o meu corpo. Estou finalmente saudável de novo._

Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

_- Que bom. _– foi só o que eu respondi. E ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas nos encarando, até que ela finalmente não aguentou sustentar o meu olhar e corou, voltando a brincar com as pétalas das rosas.

_- O-ouvi dizer que você está i-indo embo-bo-ra. _– fazia tempo que eu não a ouvia gaguejar, e isso foi uma surpresa pra mim. Percebi que agora ela parecia menos feliz.

_- Naruto te disse isso? Ou o Kiba?_ – porque se for o caso, talvez eu tenha que matar um dos dois.

_- Kakashi-sensei. Ele veio me visitar com a Sakura-chan ontem._

É uma sorte o Kakashi já estar no topo da minha lista negra, então eu não preciso modificá-la.

Eu resmunguei alguma coisa.

_- Então é verdade?_ – ela parecia realmente triste agora. Ah, por favor, me diga que você não está com os olhos marejados, por favor. Ainda assim, eu confirmei com a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra. – _Eu... Eu pensei... Talvez... Nós..._

_- Hinata. _– eu chamei e ela me encarou, com o lábio inferior tremendo. – _No que você acha que isso vai dar?_

_- Isso...? – _ela não parecia ter certeza do que eu estava falando.

_- Isso. _– eu repeti, apontando pra ela e depois pra mim. – _Nós dois. Você realmente achou que nós dois tínhamos algum futuro?_

Eu achei que ela ia começar a chorar agora, me xingar de uma porção de coisas e me expulsar daquele quarto. Era tudo o que eu queria, pois tornaria as coisas bem mais fáceis. Eu não teria que lidar com sentimentos. E eu sou muito bom em não lidar com sentimentos. Mas ao invés disso, ela abaixou a cabeça, e a vasta franja me impediu de ver seus olhos. Mas ela não parecia estar chorando. Parecia pensativa.

Depois de alguns instantes, ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou, com uma expressão vazia.

_- Me diga você, Sasuke. Você acha que nós não podemos ter um futuro?_

E isso me pegou de surpresa. Eu não queria pensar nisso.

_- As coisas eram mais fáceis quando nós não falávamos sobre futuro, não acha? _– eu comentei, azedo.

E ela não se intimidou.

_- Mas estamos falando agora. - _Hinata era realmente forte quando estava lutando por algo que ela queria. Eu me surpreendi ao ver o quão séria ela estava, mesmo que seus olhos tremessem ligeiramente e ela estivesse muito corada. – _Eu acho que nós poderíamos ter um futuro, Sasuke. Por que você não acha o mesmo?_

Hyuuga Hinata estava me pressionando. E eu acho que eu nunca me senti tão acuado na vida.

_- É que... bem..._ – eu suspirei profundamente, recuperando o controle. – _Hinata, eu não sou o cara mais legal do mundo._

_- Eu não me importo._

Eu a encarei demoradamente, e percebi que ela não se contentaria com desculpas fracas e esfarrapadas.

_- Hinata, eu não sei o que eu quero para o meu futuro. _– eu respondi sinceramente. – _Então eu não sei dizer se quero você nele._

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, e não disse nada. Virou o rosto para frente, encarando a parede por um bom tempo, antes de virar-se pra mim.

_- Eu também não tenho certeza do que quero para o meu futuro. _– ela também estava sendo sincera. _– Sei que todos esperam que eu herde o Clã, mas eu pretendo deixar isso pra Hanabi. Ela será uma líder melhor do que eu, tenho certeza._

_- Mas e quanto a você?_

Ela sorriu.

_- Eu posso não saber exatamente o que eu farei, mas eu sei onde está a minha felicidade, Sasuke._

Acuado de novo.

_- Mesmo?_

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

_- Estar junto da pessoa que eu amo. Poder criar os meus filhos segundo as minhas crenças, não as crenças do Clã. Ser útil pra minha aldeia. Proteger meus amigos. Isso me faria feliz de verdade._

Filhos?

_- Hinata... _– eu disse com cautela. – _Eu não sei se quero me casar._

Ela me encarou, confusa.

_- Mas eu não disse que me casaria com _você_, Sasuke._

Ah, certo, muito obrigado. Eu acho que fiquei um pouco mais vermelho enquanto resmungava qualquer coisa para o colchão. E então o quarto foi preenchido por gargalhadas, e Hinata segurava a boca tentando contê-las.

_- O que diabos é tão engraçado?_ – eu quase gritei, e ela limpou as lágrimas de riso do canto dos olhos. A resposta óbvia para a minha pergunta estava estampada nos olhos dela:_ você._

_- Eu estava brincando, Sasuke. –_ Percebi. E não gostei. Ela se controlou e segurou uma das minhas mãos com força. – _Acho que nós estamos tornando isso tudo complicado demais._

_- Talvez não devêssemos planejar tão à frente. _– eu sugeri, e ela concordou. E foi nessa hora que eu me dei conta de que estava mesmo fazendo planos com ela. Epa, nada bom.

Hinata sorriu serenamente pra mim.

_- Eu amo você, Sasuke. – _Eu me assustei com a repentina confissão, enquanto Hinata corava furiosamente até a raiz dos cabelos. Mas ela não gaguejou, nem desviou o olhar ou desmaiou, o que por si só era um avanço incrível mesmo. – _E você, me ama também?_

Eu fiquei um pouco atônito diante daquela pergunta, diante da expectativa nos olhos dela. É claro que eu sabia a resposta, mas ser capaz de dizê-la claramente era outra questão.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria responder. Não tinha certeza se seria bom pra Hinata ouvir aquela resposta. Eu realmente estava indo embora, e nada alteraria aquela decisão. Não sei se valia a pena deixá-la pra trás cheia de esperanças, quando eu não podia prometer nada. Talvez fosse mais caridoso com ela dizer que não, impedi-la de criar falsas expectativas. Deixá-la seguir com a vida, e talvez até mesmo se apaixonar por outro homem.

...

OK, EU NÃO QUERIA QUE ELA SE APAIXONASSE POR OUTRO HOMEM. Sem essa de algum idiota querer colocar as patas nela. E colocando à parte essa estranha e repentina crise de ciúmes infundada, Hinata nunca me deu nada além da verdade. Ás vezes pedaços da verdade, mas nunca mentiras. Ela sempre fora sincera comigo, e acho que ela merecia isso também. Ela não precisava ser poupada, não precisava que eu fosse caridoso com ela.

A Hinata por quem eu me apaixonei era forte.

Eu apertei a mão que segurava a minha.

_- Sim. _– foi tudo o que eu respondi.

Um sorriso imenso se espalhou pelo rosto dela, e ela se jogou sobre mim, me abraçando. Eu a abracei de volta, afundando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro do seu cabelo, que para mim sempre cheiraria a rosas. Ela provavelmente queria que eu tivesse dito "Eu te amo", com todas as palavras e letras, mas ela também sabia que não arrancaria aquilo de mim facilmente. Eu sei que garotas precisam ouvir esse tipo de coisa, mas Hinata sempre aceitou aquilo que eu estava disposto a dar a ela, e jamais me pediu mais do que isso. Ela se parecia demais comigo. E nenhum de nós funcionava bem quando estava sendo pressionado. Por isso nos entendíamos tão bem, e ficávamos com o que nos era oferecido.

_- Eu ainda vou embora, você sabe. _

_- Eu sei. _– ela respondeu, se afastando de mim. Seus dedos delicados fizeram a curva do meu rosto, e eu a beijei. E até aquele momento, não tinha me dado conta do quanto eu sentira falta daquela sensação, de tê-la em meus braços.

Quando nós nos separamos, ela tornou a se encostar nas almofadas, e eu me lembrei que talvez ela não devesse estar pulando em cima de mim e me apertando.

_- Ainda sente dor?_

- _Um pouco. _– ela admitiu. – _Mas então Sasuke, o que vamos fazer sobre isso?_ – e ela apontou pra ela e pra mim. Eu sorri.

_- O que você sugere?_

_- Não é uma sugestão, é uma afirmação. _– acho que ela está pegando algumas das minhas manias. – _Eu vou esperar por você. Então prometa que não vai morrer._

_- Eu não vou morrer. _– eu sorri levemente. – _Mais alguma coisa?_

Ela já tinha recuperado a cor normal, mas voltou a ficar corada.

_- Então... quando você voltar... Nós podemos tentar... Certo?_

Eu percebi que ela estava com medo. Medo que eu dissesse não. Mas isso não estava nos meus planos.

Eu segurei suas mãos entre as minhas.

Contrariando todas as aparências e expectativas, Hinata e eu éramos muito parecidos. Nós entendíamos as limitações um do outro. Nunca haveria silêncios incômodos ou conversas vazias entre nós dois. Nunca haveria promessas que não podem ser cumpridas. Muitas verdades e nenhuma mentira. Nenhum tipo de cobrança estúpida. Um monte de aceitação mútua. Ela teria que conviver com um maníaco obsessivo controlador ciumento e possessivo, e eu teria que lidar com crises de insegurança e choro, e até excessos de bondade e virtude. Porém sempre que ela precisasse de mim, e eu estaria lá. Reciprocamente, é claro.

_- Podemos tentar._

Eu sentei ao lado dela na cama. Hinata apoiou-se no meu peito e eu a abracei protetoramente. Uma de suas mãos ainda estava segurando a minha. E naquele momento eu percebi que já estava ansioso para voltar e tentar estar com ela.

WoW -WoW – WoW -WoW – WoW -WoW – WoW

_-E eles foram mesmo, Hinata-chan. Aqueles estúpidos. –_ Sakura-chan não andava de bom humor desde que Naruto-kun e Sasuke haviam partido. Bem, eu não me sentia particularmente feliz também. – _Eles deveriam ao menos ter esperado você ter alta._

_- Não acho que faria diferença, Sakura-chan. _

Ela terminou de medir a minha pressão e anotou os dados na minha ficha. Então sentou-se na cama pra conversar comigo. Nós havíamos ficado bem mais próximas nas últimas semanas, e mais ainda depois que nossos irresponsáveis namorados haviam partido. Essas conversas eram de certa forma reconfortantes, afinal ninguém convivera mais com o Sasuke do que Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan, então ela podia sempre me contar coisas que eu não sabia sobre ele. Pequenos detalhes que ela só percebera com o tempo, e tempo era uma coisa que sempre esteve em falta entre nós dois.

Por exemplo, mesmo que ele acabasse indo ao Ichiraku mais vezes do que ele escolheria, diante do vício... digo, preferência do Naruto-kun, Sasuke também gostava de rámen. Rámen com carne bovina. Ele fingia que não, mas costumava ler os mesmos livros que o Kakashi-sensei (e eu não sei dizer se fiquei muito chocada ou se ri muito diante dessa informação). Ele tinha uma grande tendência a não gostar da ANBU. Ele costumava jogar shoji com o Shikamaru-san e comprar uma nova revista de sudoku todos os dias. Sasuke não tinha nenhuma habilidade para cozinhar. Uma vez Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, e ele haviam embebedado Yamato-sensei e o Sai-san, e Sakura-chan achou os cinco dormindo empilhados na porta dela.

Saber dessas e outras histórias me fazia sentir que eu estava mais próxima do Sasuke, e a entender melhor a sua personalidade.

_- Eu não posso demorar hoje, Hinata-chan._ – ela disse, levantando-se. – _Tsunade-sama precisa de mim agora._

Eu concordei com a cabeça e ela se foi. O horário de visitas já havia terminado, e eu passaria o resto da tarde e a noite sozinha de novo. Mas eu já estava me acostumando, e usava esse tempo para pensar e divagar. Eu estivesse pensando muito ultimamente. Sonhando acordada também. E meus pensamentos e divagações sempre me levavam para o mesmo caminho.

A verdade é que eu precisava do Sasuke. Precisava dele no meu futuro. Não, a verdade é que eu não imaginava meu futuro sem o Sasuke. Apesar de ter dito pra ele que não faríamos planos tão à frente, eu sabia que queria passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Precisava dele ao meu lado pra ser feliz.

Então ultimamente eu ocupava o meu tempo imaginando como seria minha vida se nós realmente nos casássemos. Uma garota tem direito de sonhar, afinal. Na nossa infância, por motivos e circunstâncias diferentes, é claro, nós dois havíamos sofrido por causa dos nossos Clãs. Nós sabíamos como era viver sob um regime inflexível que tomava todas as decisões por nós. Tentaram moldar nossas personalidades desde que nascemos, e não posso dizer que os resultados foram bons. Esse era exatamente o tipo de coisa pela qual eu não queria que meus filhos passassem.

É assim que eu tinha certeza que seríamos capazes de construir uma família. Talvez não soubéssemos exatamente o que fazer de certo, mas éramos totalmente conscientes sobre o que NÃO deveríamos fazer. Já sabíamos quais erros não poderiam ser cometidos.

E além disso, é claro, havia o fato de que eu me sentia totalmente feliz perto do Sasuke. Eu sentia como se nenhum mal pudesse me alcançar enquanto eu estivesse nos braços dele. Ele me compreendia de uma maneira que eu jamais pensei que alguém pudesse me compreender. Em nosso muitas vezes mudo entendimento, ele jamais exigia nada de mim. Sem cobranças ou reclamações. Ele acreditava em mim. Acreditava na minha força, coisa que poucas pessoas fizeram ao longo da minha vida. Ele queria sempre ter certeza de que eu estava bem. Ele tinha um jeito meio brusco e impertinente ás vezes, mas eu também tenho os meus defeitos. E entender, reconhecer e aceitar que esses defeitos estarão presentes é algo que é necessário para manter um relacionamento. Se ele podia aceitar cada estranho e choroso detalhe da minha personalidade, eu podia lidar com o silêncio da sua fúria tempestuosa.

Provavelmente discutiríamos diante dos problemas sérios, e práticos como éramos, não perderíamos muito tempo com bobagens. Alguém precisava dizer para ele que não se joga amaciante de roupas no teto. Nós acabaríamos fazendo sexo em lugares inusitados da casa, e eu teria vergonha disso pra sempre. Sasuke não diria "Eu te amo" com muita frequência, mas mesmo que eu só o ouvisse dizer uma única vez, já seria o suficiente. Eu gostaria de poder ter um monte de filhos, e eu me pergunto se eles nasceriam com o Sharingan, o Byakugan ou se seria possível ter os dois. Eu podia imaginar o Sasuke possessivo e ciumento com relação as meninas, e absurdamente rigoroso com os meninos. Me pergunto se alguns deles seriam gênios, como Itachi-san e Neji-niisan. Há muita genética contribuindo com essa parte. Eu teria que impedir o Sasuke de estragar a personalidade deles.

Eu ri, ri abertamente, abraçando um travesseiro e rolando na cama, pensando em como aquelas imagens me agradavam. Aquele era exatamente o tipo de felicidade que eu imaginava. Como eu disse, uma garota tem direito de sonhar, e Sasuke passaria dois anos longe, talvez mais. Quando ele voltasse, eu me esforçaria, me esforçaria muito para tentar convencê-lo a ficar comigo pra sempre.

Eu não sei como conseguir isso, mas eu definitivamente não irei desistir.

Eu peguei uma rosa no vaso da mesa de cabeceira. Já havia se passado quase uma semana, e as flores já estavam murchas. Eu teria que me livrar delas em breve. Era um pensamento triste, me livrar do primeiro presente que ele me dera, mas as enfermeiras ficariam malucas se eu deixasse flores apodrecendo no meu quarto.

Eu girei a flor entre os dedos.

E desejei que o tempo pudesse passar mais depressa.

**.**

**Dois anos depois**

**.**

_- Já faz um bom tempo. _– Naruto disse, olhando para as gigantescas portas duplas da vila.

_- Sim._ – foi tudo que eu respondi, me arrastando ao lado dele. Cansado. Absurdamente cansado, é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer.

_- Mal posso esperar pra ver a Sakura-chan..._ – entendo a sua dor, amigo. – _Sem querer ofender Sasuke, mas passar dois anos em companhia de outro marmanjo..._

_- Eu sei, eu sei._ – eu resmunguei. Como eu disse, entendo a sua dor. A minha sorte é que quando eu deixei essa aldeia, eu e Hinata não tínhamos nenhum compromisso fixo. Então não me culpem ok? Eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de permanecer fiel. Por outro lado, o coitado do Naruto esteve na seca nos últimos dois anos. E vai por mim, não é engraçado quando você _divide o quarto com ele_. Eu o ouvi dizendo várias coisas constrangedoras enquanto dormia. Pra não comentar o que eu _vi..._

_- E então Sasuke-kun? Vai correr pros braços da Hinata-chan? _– Naruto deveria aprender que não é saudável irritar um cara que pode mantê-lo preso numa dimensão paralela, torturando-o infinitamente a bel-prazer. – _Eu deveria contar pra ela o que você andou aprontando..._

_- Nem se atreva._ – eu sussurrei entre os dentes, enquanto chegávamos mais perto da entrada. Pretendia soltar outras ameaças, mas nós avistamos uma certa testa gigante refletindo a luz do sol, então Naruto me largou pra trás enquanto corria gritando algo que parecia com "Sakura-chan!". Não tenho certeza. Me pergunto de onde ele tirou fôlego pra dar essa corrida. Se o Yondaime não tivesse enfiado aquele bicho dentro dele, Naruto não teria tanta energia. Aposto que essa Kyuubi sofre.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei perto deles, a parte da agarração já tinha acabado, felizmente. Sakura havia deixado o cabelo crescer de novo, e parecia que finalmente tinha ganhado um pouco de peito. Maldade, eu sei. Agora ela estava repreendendo Naruto por causa de uma cicatriz gigante no pescoço dele. Acho melhor ela nunca saber que a culpa é minha.

_-Sasuke-kun!_ – ela exclamou quando finalmente percebeu a minha presença, e me abraçou. Certo, certo, não estou bom pra isso agora. Estou cansado.

_- Hey, Sakura. – _ela me soltou, pra poder me olhar dos pés á cabeça.

_- Você também não está todo machucado, eu espero?_

_- Eu não, mas Naruto está. _– ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, em desaprovação. Acho que ela não vai mudar nunca. Ainda bem. – _Você devia levá-lo imediatamente pra casa e resolver o problema dele._

_- Sasuke, maldito... –_ Naruto estava com vergonha, que engraçado.

_- Então não seria melhor o hospital?_

_- Só se você quiser se expulsa de lá._ – eu resmunguei. Estava realmente com vontade de ir pra minha casa e tomar um banho. Apesar de que preferia nem imaginar o estado de sujeira que ela deveria estar._ – Até mais._

E sai me arrastando até em casa, deixando os dois se entenderem. Tudo o que eu queria era chegar em casa, tomar um banho quente e dormir. Quando eu acordasse, eu procuraria a Hinata. Mas primeiro eu queria voltar a parecer um ser humano.

Apesar de que eu admito que estava um pouco decepcionado. Naruto mandara uma mensagem avisando que chegaríamos hoje, e não era difícil imaginar que a Sakura estivera a manhã toda parada naquele portão esperando a nossa chegada. Eu supus que Hinata também sabia, então era um pouco frustrante não tê-la visto de imediato.

Talvez ela nem lembrasse da promessa. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo me esquecido.

E com essa ideia animadora embalando meus pensamentos e ignorando todas as pessoas que me cumprimentaram na rua, eu finalmente cheguei em casa. Doce canto da solidão.

Arrastei a porta da entrada e percebi que havia algo errado. Terrivelmente errado. Perigosamente errado.

Minha casa estava limpa. E não estava cheirando a amaciante.

Sinal catastrófico.

Larguei os sapatos e a mochila de qualquer maneira na entrada, e entrei na casa. Perfeitamente limpa, e arrumada do jeito que a deixara. Mais perturbador do que isso, havia um cheiro delicioso de comida no ar. A última vez que algo comestível fora feito naquela casa foi antes da minha mãe morrer. Silenciosamente, eu fui até a cozinha, abrindo a porta sem fazer barulho.

Hinata estava de costas pra mim, com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e usando um avental de cozinha. Cantarolava uma música qualquer. Desligou o fogo e continuou mexendo uma sopa no fogão. Havia um almoço magnífico preparado na mesa. Se ela estava tentado me amarrar pelo estomago, estava conseguindo.

_- Se isso faz parte do seu plano diabólico para me obrigar a casar com você, está funcionando._

Ela pulou de susto e se virou na para mim, as mãos sobre o peito.

_- Sasuke, você me assustou!_

E então nós paramos e nos encaramos, demoradamente, tentando perceber tudo o que estava diferente no outro. Eu só consegui pensar que ela estava bem mais bonita, e irritantemente longe demais. Eu em senti aliviado em vê-la tão perfeitamente bem e saudável. Acho que uma parte de mim tinha medo que ela pudesse ter uma recaída. Mas Hinata estava radiante como sempre fora, e eu me assustei ao ver o quão feliz eu me senti ao vê-la ali. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Epa, nada bom.

Eu venci aquela distância em poucos passos e a abracei pela cintura, jogando ela contra uma parede e a pressionando com o meu corpo. Delicadeza não é uma característica minha. Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e afundou a cara no meu peito.

_- Senti tanto sua falta, Sasuke._

Eu não respondi. Apenas a beijei. E tentei deixar várias coisas que não seriam ditas na intensidade daquele beijo. Ela iria entender.

Quando nos separamos, sem fôlego, ela sorriu, com as bochechas muito coradas.

_- Quer dizer que funcionou?_

_- Vai precisar de muito, muito mais do que isso pra me arrastar pro altar, Hyuuga._ – respondi, soltando o cabelo dela. Eu o preferia solto.

_- Vou continuar me esforçando._

_- Espero que sim._ – eu respondi, e num gesto rápido eu a peguei no colo. Ela se assustou, porém riu.

_- Pensei que você gostaria de tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa... - _Ela me conhecia bem. Mas não parecia conhecer minha lista de prioridades. – _Você não está cansado?_

_- Não, _- eu respondi, enquanto a carregava até o meu quarto. _– Não estou cansado._

**.**

**Fim.**

**.**

**N/A:**_** Era uma vez uma menina que sonhava ser escritora, mas não sabia como começar. Naquela época, essa menina só tinha doze anos, e ela conheceu, pelo SBT, um "desenho" chamado Naruto. E ela se apaixonou. Foi quando ela procurou saber mais sobre mangás e animes, e abriu as portas para um vício incontrolável. A otaku/nerd/geek/gamer que ela se tornaria um dia deu seus primeiros passos naquela época. Graças ao Naruto. Pois é.**_

_**Mas não vamos avançar tanto na história. Nossa protagonista só tem doze anos por enquanto, e naquela época, Orkut era uma coisa muito legal. Comunidades eram coisas legais. E foi entrando em comunidades de shippers de Naruto, que ela conheceu algo chamado "fanfic". Ela se lembra, até hoje, da primeira fanfic que leu. E foi quando ela finalmente achou seu caminho para escrever. **_

_**Começo desastroso. Plot? Que Plot? Formato de script. Erros de português. Uma melação interminável e personagens OC. Mas ela estava feliz em escrever. Até que ela conheceu um site chamado FanFiction ponto net, e conheceu autoras incríveis e histórias mais incríveis ainda. E ela ficou com vergonha das fanfics que escrevia. E ela prometeu que só voltaria a escrever quando fosse pra fazer algo minimamente aceitável.**_

_**Dois anos depois, e agora com quatorze anos, eu comecei a escrever **_**"A pureza da Peróla e a escuridão do Ônix".**

_**Antes de concluir esse capítulo final, eu reli a fanfic inteira. Até mesmo as respostas aos reviews. Para mim, é quase surreal acreditar que, quatro anos depois, eu finalmente concluí essa história.**_

_**Hoje eu tenho dezoito anos. E relendo essa história, eu consigo me enxergar nela. Consigo lembrar como eu era quando comecei a escrever. Vocês sabem, dos quatorze aos dezoito muita coisa muda. Personalidades mudam. E eu mudei. Eu consigo enxergar a mudança em cada linha que eu releio. A minha mudança no modo de pensar. No modo de encarar essa história. Eu comecei com uma ideia inicial e mudei totalmente os rumos lá pelos meios. Minha escrita amadureceu. Acho que até o modo como eu conversava com vocês ao final de cada capítulo amadureceu.**_

_**Foi uma fanfic cheia de altos e baixos. Capítulos gigantes, capítulos pequenos, confusão com os narradores. Atualizações frequentes e esperas intermináveis. Desde que eu comecei até hoje, o mangá sofreu tantas reviravoltas que foi impossível mantê-la totalmente fiel. Meu computador explodiu. Eu prestei um exame de admissão pra escola na qual eu formei. Passei no vestibular. Fiquei sem tempo pra escrever e tive crises de pane mental. Foi a primeira fanfic coerente que eu fiz, e ela cresceu de uma forma inesperada. Tive muitas dúvidas sobre como continuar, e como terminar. Mas eu consegui concluir. Eu consigo ver algumas das partes mais importantes da minha vida nos comentários finais de cada capítulo.**_

_**Obrigada por terem participado disso, mesmo sem querer.**_

_**Porque o motivo pelo qual eu nunca abandonei essa fanfic, mesmo com todos os altos e baixos, são vocês. Todas vocês que leram. Eu devia uma continuação pra vocês. Eu amadureci como escritora para fazer o melhor para vocês.**_

_**Eu sinto muito orgulho disso. Essa fanfic não é meu trabalho favorito, assim como Naruto não é mais meu anime favorito. Mas ambos sempre vão ser os mais importantes pra mim. Porque foram o começo de tudo. **_**"A pureza da Pérola e a escuridão do Ônix" – por os deuses, DE ONDE EU TIREI ESSE TÍTULO HORRÍVEL? Suponho que meninas de 14 anos achem legal (chora um rio) – **_**foi como um desafio pessoal. Eu me desafiei a sempre fazer melhor, até finalmente ter o estilo de escrita que eu tenho hoje.**_

_**Eu vou sentir falta dessa fanfic. Vou sentir falta de odiar o Sasuke. Droga.**_

_**Vou parar com a nostalgia por aqui. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do final. Espero que tenham entendido a ideia que eu quis passar. Dá pra entender que os dois vão ficar juntos, mas que a Hinata vai ter que se virar pra dobrar o nosso Uchiha orgulhoso, não é? Eu sei que talvez algumas de vocês gostariam que eu continuasse até os dois se casarem mas, honestamente, não. Prolongar demais, querer mostrar TUDO é um erro que eu não vou cometer mais. A Hinata já divagou sobre a vida de casados dos dois. Vou deixar que vocês façam isso agora.**_

_**Fiquem felizes, ela não morreu :D**_

_**Eu não costumo pedir pra que vocês deixem reviews, porque eu tenho uma preguiça absurda para fazer isso, então não cobro de ninguém. Mas dessa vez eu gostaria mesmo que vocês comentassem. Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam da fanfic. Estou aceitando todo dia de crítica, isso ajuda no crescimento e no amadurecimento e tudo mais. As reviews deste capítulo também serão respondidas, via PM.**_

_**Então, é isso. Acabou mesmo. Até a próxima. Sim, é bem provável que haja uma próxima. Estou cheia de ideias amadurecendo.**_

_**Vocês sabem que eu não fico feliz se não puder torturar o Sasuke, não é?**_

_**.**_

_**Eu agradeço a vocês que acompanharam essa história até o fim. Vocês me fizeram infinitamente feliz.**_

_**Dark Temi**_

_**11/07/12**_

_**.**_

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**.**

**Luciana Fernandes: **_**O seu entusiasmo com os capítulos me emociona, é sério. Eu tentei fazer o mais rápido que pude, mas eu suponho que você já me conheça, haha. Bem, não aconteceu nada trágico nem nada, então você deve estar feliz não é? Fico feliz que você tenha gostado dos capítulos. Obrigada por acompanhar essa história até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**Misha yanata: **_**Sabe, você tocou num ponto interessante. Eu classifiquei a fanfic como drama (pelo enredo e tudo mais) mas quando eu fui escrever, não aguentei e tive que por o Sasuke pra falar/pensar besteira. Acabou que ficou as duas coisas, e eu não tenho certeza se foi uma boa combinação. Bem, mas é fato que acabou. A Hinata sofreu mas não morreu, e o Sasuke continuou... bem, Sasuke, até o fim. Hahaha. Mas aí você tocou em outro ponto interessante: apesar de eu ter perdido um pouco o controle sobre a história, o que eu realmente me esforcei pra fazer foi mantê-la coerente e sem atropelação até o final. Fico feliz se você diz que eu consegui isso : ). "Parabéns pela fic, é realmente muito boa" me deixou com uma cara de boba feliz aqui. Obrigada mesmo. E obrigada por acompanhar essa história até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**Tifa Lockhart Valentine: **_**Sinto pela demora nas atualizações, mas acho que agora isso não vai mais ser um problema, né? Hahahah, maldade. Ok, sinto pelo aviso repentino, mas eu senti que era a hora de acabar. Eu tentei dar uma enrolada no início desse capítulo pra vocês acharem que a Hinata tinha mesmo morrido e manter a tensão pelo máximo de tempo possível, mas não sei se eu consegui. Mas não se preocupe com essa parte de achar que você é psicopata: eu sou a autora, lembra? AMO FAZER ELES SOFREREM! MAHUSHUASHAUS! Shikamaru é muito lindo, amo ele. Não podia faltá-lo no final, não é? Apesar do Shika/Tema no início ter sido meio enrolado. Mas fazer o que. Adoro reviews grandes, então não se preocupe com isso. O desenvolvimento da fanfic me assustou também. Sério O.O. Obrigada pelos elogios, e por acompanhar essa história até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**FranHyuuga: **_**Ver uma autora tão incrível com você me elogiar tanto me deixa até constrangida, sério. Você sabe que eu sou sua fã, né? Mas vamos lá. Depois que eu postei o capítulo eu parei pra lembrar daquela coisa que em Konoha eles só acreditam na tal "Vontade de Fogo", ou algo assim, mas aí já era. Eu acho que foi uma coisa interessante, porque o Sasuke passou a fanfic inteira dizendo coisas como "Tá de sanagem, né Kami-sama?" ou "Eu mereço isso?" ou coisas assim, então acho que colocá-lo pra rezar foi uma mudança interessante. O outro lado da moeda, sabe? Mas então, Hinata não morreu, apesar de que eu tentei enrolar vocês no começo desse capítulo pra ver se alguém acreditava que ela morreu mesmo. Não sei se consegui XP. O Sasuke faz o que pode por ela, e espero não tê-lo deixado muito OC nesse último capítulo. Mas ele tinha que mostrar algum sentimento, não é? HyuugaCest é bom, eu gosto, até, mas daí a saber fazer é outra coisa completamente diferente. De qualquer forma, todas as ideias atuais que eu tenho pra Naruto (além de um Hina/Kiba que eu estou devendo), são Hina/Sasu, mas pra um futuro meio distante. Eu até pensei em fazer os sentimentos do Neji em relação a ela serem amorosos e tudo mais, mas mudei de ideia com medo de deixá-lo OC. Já fiz muita descaracterização de personagem na minha vida, não quero voltar a fazer XD. Obrigada pelos reviews sempre muito incentivadores, e obrigada por ter acompanhado essa história até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**LemuriaHime: **_**Suponho que o Itachi seja mesmo algo como um santo padroeiro ou um anjo da guarda pro Sasuke, hahaha. Eu gosto de fazer o Sasuke sofrer, apesar do final ter sido legal pra todo mundo. Obrigada por acompanhar a história até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**Haru x3: **_**Pois é, eu também não acredito que acabou. E a Hinata não morreu, olha que legal. Mas vou sentir falta de fazer o Sasuke pensar/falar besteira. O Sasuke passou a fanfic inteira reclamando com Deus coisas como "Tá de sacanagem, né?", então eu achei que seria interessante mostrar o outro lado da moeda, um "conversa" séria, por assim dizer. Pois é, acabou que a encrenca do Sasuke foi o personagem que eu mais me identifiquei, e também é o que eu mais gosto de escrever. Deve ser porque a minha personalidade é um pouco parecida com a dele. Usar a Hinata como narradora, por exemplo, foi um sofrimento. Kkkkk. Então, como eu disse eu tenho algumas ideias para outras historias torturando o Sasuke, mas são planos beeeeeeem futuros. Não garanto nada. Obrigada pelos elogios, e obrigada por acompanhar essa historia até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**Jusamurai: **_**Ah, valeu mesmo, isso me deixa feliz. Obrigada por acompanhar essa história até o fim. D.T.**_

**.**

**Hina Yagami: **_**Pois acabou. Quatro anos depois. Que coisa, isso até me assusta. Parece que eu comecei ontem. Mas então, pro bem de todos e alegria geral da nação, Hinata não morreu. Acho que eu ser vítima de um atentado se tivesse matado ela, porque o nível das ameaças tava só subindo, hahaha. Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fanfic até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**Karolyn Harumi: **_**Que bom que somos pessoas normais e gostamos tanto dos personagens, não? huhahaha. Bem, odeio todos e quero todos mortos, mas apesar disso eu não matei ninguém. Deveria, mas não fiz. Haahaa. Mas então, como eu amo o Shikamaru, é um dos poucos em Naruto que eu quero vivo '-'. Bem, Sasuke não é obrigado a guardar nome de ninguém. Na verdade foi uma tentativa de humor fail, mas deixa pra lá. Na verdade a Sakura não errou: o turno dela tinha acabado e a Shizune ia substituir. Foi nessa hora que teve a complicação. Mas tudo acabou bem, no final. Eu já desisti do anime Naruto, eu to acompanhando só o mangá, é só porque o Itachi tava ressuscitado. Agora que ele morreu (de novo) acho que vou parar de ler, não sei. Bem, obrigada pelos elogios, e por acompanhar a historia até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**Mrs. Loockers: **_**Olha eu ficando toda feliz com os elogios. Não repare, eu sou extremamente perfeccionista e insatisfeita, vou reclamar do meu trabalho sempre. Mas fico feliz pela fanfic ter te emocionado e por você gostar tanto. O final foi feliz, olha só. : ) Obrigada por ter acompanhado essa história até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

**Miiih: **_**Own, você! *-*. Obrigada pelo carinho e pelos elogios. É muito importante pra mim : ). Mas infelizmente acabou. Obrigada por ter acompanhado essa história até o fim. D.T.**_

_**.**_

_**Obrigada também todos que leram e não deixaram reviews! D.T.**_


End file.
